Recompensa del Placer
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: ADAPTACION. Él desea todo cuanto Bella tiene que ofrecer. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo una recompensa por la cabeza de Bella, y tenerla a su lado no es más sencillo que mantenerla con vida.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Los Ocho del Infierno son toda familia que jamás ha necesitado, hasta que conoce a la única mujer que ha deseado en toda su vida...

Edward es un curtido ranger de Texas, sin duda, uno de los que no se casan. Pero después de rescatar a una mujer y llevarla a casa, el reverendo del pueblo le pide un favor que debe hacer por honor.  
Edward es consciente de la confusión que se desata desde el preciso momento en que se acuesta con Bella. Puede que ella tenga el semblante de una tentadora, pero posee, además, una voluntad de hierro y, a pesar de que necesita su protección, está decidida a que ningún hombre vuelva a controlarla de nuevo. Ambos establecen un poco tranquilizador vínculo, pero eso no le basta a Edward. Él desea todo cuanto Bella tiene que ofrecer. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo una recompensa por la cabeza de Bella, y tenerla a su lado no es más sencillo que mantenerla con vida.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia No ES MIA, pertenece a "Sara Mc Carty" yo solo la adapto. Capítulo 1

_Texas, 1858._

Él no soportaba oír los gritos de una mujer.

Edward tiró de las riendas de Chaser. El negro caballo apaloosa tomó el ritmo de los caballos de Emmett y Carlise. Después de quince años juntos, siempre sabían adonde iban. Eran un equipo.

Se oyó otro grito agudo que desgarró el aire fresco de la mañana. El eco de aquel alarido se fundió con la neblina antes de desvanecerse como una fantasma.

Carlisle escupió la hoja de hierba que estaba masticando.

—Parece que los hemos encontrado.

—Si —Edward sacó el rifle y echó un vistazo alrededor.

No había muchos lugares donde esconderse en las tierras bajas.

Emmet se echó hacia atrás el sombrero. Sus azules ojos brillaban como el hielo.

—Sólo podrían esconderse entre esos árboles.

Edward ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Si realmente eran comancheros los que se habían llevado a las mujeres, no tenían escapatoria. Las mujeres ya debían de estar muertas, y ese grito sólo era una trampa. Sin embargo, aquel secuestro no era propio de los sigilosos comancheros.

Pero si había codicia. Las mujeres eran las más jóvenes y hermosas, pero no habían demostrado mucha inteligencia llevándose a la mujer del sheriff. Había algunas cosas que un hombre listo no hacia, y llevarse a la esposa de un representante de la ley era una de ellas.

Carlise se bajó del caballo, dio un paso adelante y se agachó frente a unas huellas de cascos en el barro. Limpió el contorno y señaló una marca.

— ¿Un zapato roto? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —Carlisle siguió el rastro de las huellas hasta el bosque. Su larga melena rubia asomaba por debajo del sombrero, dejando ver una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla; una cicatriz que llevaba desde los quince años. Ése había sido el precio que había pagado por vengarse del hombre que había violado a su madre. Señaló hacia los árboles de la colina.

—Están ahí.

Otro grito rompió la quietud de la mañana.

—¡No! —decía aquella voz.

—Maldita sea —dijo Emmet—. ¿Se detienen sabiendo que vamos detrás de ellos? Se lo voy a decir al padre. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Cualquier muchacho podría atrapar a este montón de idiotas.

Los vestigios de aquel grito retumbaron contra aquellas colinas y a Edward se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Aquello desenterró recuerdos que debían permanecer bajo tierra.

—Terminemos con esos gañanes de una vez.

—Démosles lo que se merecen —Sam comprobó el tambor del revólver. Aquella sonrisa siniestra delataba sus intenciones, a pesar de su expresión indiferente.

Nada le irritaba más que un forajido estúpido.

—Pero como están en nuestras tierras, se merecen una lección.

Aquella frialdad despiadada también corría por las venas de Edward, agudizando sus sentidos y quemando la rabia acumulada durante quince años. Habían luchado duro por aquel lugar al que llamaban hogar y se habían dejado la piel esculpiendo dos mil acres en aquellos cañones. Aquélla era su casa y la única ley que valía era la suya.

Y en la tierra de los Ocho del Infierno un hombre podía hacer muchas cosas, pero hacer daño a una mujer y vivir no era una de ellas.

—Ya lo creo.

Emmet enfundó el revólver.

—Voy a adelantarme.

—¿Quieres a los centinelas, Carlisle? —preguntó Edward mientras Emmett se alejaba, dando un rodeo para mantenerse oculto tras la elevación.

Carlisle se levantó y puso la mano sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo.

—Será un placer.

Su silueta se recortaba en la neblina matutina y hacía honor a su reputación. Aquel hombre era una enorme pesadilla hecha carne. Aquella oscura mirada no se apartaba del bosquecillo, anticipando la batalla que estaba por venir. Muchos habían salido corriendo al ver aquella expresión feroz tras una cortina de rubio cabello.

Edward metió una bala en la recámara del rifle con un giro de muñeca.

—Entonces a mí me tocan las presentaciones.

Una fugaz sonrisa tiró de los labios de Carlisle.

—Que te diviertas.

Edward se arrastró hasta el borde del precipicio bajo el que se extendía un pequeño claro. Se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y miró hacia el grupo que estaba a orillas del río. Aquella era una panda de idiotas.

Uno de los cinco hombres a los que perseguían apuntaba a las tres mujeres, que yacían aterrorizadas junto a la orilla del agua. Otros tres estaban en medio del río con el agua hasta las rodillas, tratando de capturar a un demonio castaño que se había lanzado a la corriente. Mientras tanto mascullaban juramentos y esquivaban piedras no con mucho acierto. Si la joven había llevado algún vestido, lo había perdido por el camino. Las enaguas y la camisola se le pegaban al cuerpo, dejando ver unos pequeños pechos y un monte secreto. Aquel provocativo espectáculo hacía más evidente la estupidez de aquellos bellacos.

En ese momento uno de ellos la agarró del brazo y tiró hacia sí. La joven se echo a un lado; su cabello le tapaba el rostro. En lugar de resistirse, fue con él. Cuando él tropezó con una piedra sumergida, la joven apoyó los pies con firmeza y, levantando la rodilla, le asestó un golpe en las partes nobles. Entonces debería haber echado a correr, pero parecía ser una luchadora que no dejaba el trabajo incompleto. Cuando el tipo se desplomó, con las manos sobre su punto débil, ella le dio otra patada en la barbilla. Él se vino abajo como un enorme buey, salpicando agua por todas partes.

Edward levantó una ceja al verla volverse hacia los otros, desafiante. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Si se hubieran retrasado un poco, aquella fierecilla les habría ahorrado el esfuerzo. Oyó un golpe seco a la izquierda y su sonrisa creció. No necesitaban que nadie les hiciera el trabajo. Carlise era el mejor y ya había derribado al primer centinela. Sólo quedaban dos. Edward se acercó un poco más al ver que los dos forajidos cambiaban de posición.

El más grande le dijo algo al más pequeño, pero su tupida barba ocultó el mensaje. Y entonces el más pequeño respondió quitándose el sombrero, bajo el que se ocultaba una cara larga y barbuda. Aquellos dos no parecían entenderse muy bien.

—Arrástrala de una vez —impaciente, el pelinegro que vigilaba a las otras no dejaba de gritar y menear al rifle con el que las apuntaba.

Las jóvenes se cubrían la cabeza con las manos, aterrorizadas.

—Si quieres traerla de vuelta, hazlo tú mismo, Marco—le dijo Scraggle Beard—. Me gustaría conservar las pelotas.

—¿Es que siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —Red apuntó a los otros dos hombres, que se quedaron quietos.

Con un ligero chasquido del gatillo los hizo apartarse.

—Fuera de mi vista.

Los dos se quitaron de en medio y Marco encañonó a la castaña.

—Sal del río.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza. Su pálido rostro estaba lleno de determinación.

No movió ni un dedo; no dijo ni palabra. Y sin embargo, aquella barbilla desafiante y ojos café enormes lo mandaron al infierno.

Sobre el murmullo del agua, Edward oyó el clic del percutor al ponerse en su sitio.

—Ahora —dijo.

Edward nunca había visto tanta rebeldía en una mujer. En lugar de obedecer, ella irguió los hombros. Ser valiente era una cosa, pero aquella joven lo estaba obligando a apretar el gatillo.

Edward apoyó la recámara del rifle entre dos piedras y apuntó al tirador.

La castaña arrugó la mirada y prolongó el desafío hasta el último segundo antes de echar a andar hacia la orilla. El agua le corría por el cuerpo al salir.

Con la barbilla al frente y el cuerpo temblando, se detuvo a unos pasos de Marco.

—¿Lo veis, chicos? No hay nada de que asustarse —dijo Marco, bromeando.

Soltó el gatillo y se guardó el revólver.

—Sólo es una preciosa fulana con los encantos al aire.

Los otros la agarraron de los brazos. Si las miradas hubieran podido matar, Marco y sus secuaces no habrían durado mucho más. Aquellos hombres barbudos la agarraron del pelo y le hicieron darse la vuelta. Marco le arrancó la camisola del cuerpo y ella gritó, desgarrando el bosque. Con la rapidez de una serpiente cascabel, hundió los dientes en la mano de Marco y un alarido de dolor estremeció las entrañas del forajido. Aro Vulturi le dio un tirón, pero ella siguió aferrada a su carne, estirándose como un pájaro enloquecido.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejad de tirar de ella antes de que me arranque el pulgar!

Aro se quedó quieto y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda, haciéndola doblarse de rodillas. No obstante, no consiguió hacerla aflojar la mordida. A pesar de las amenazas y los golpes, la joven no le soltaba la mano.

Aquella muchacha era algo extraordinario.

Edward ajustó el punto de mira.

—Eso es, gatita. Entretenlos un poco más, hasta que Carlise se encargue de ellos —apretó el gatillo suavemente—. Sólo un poco más y tus problemas desaparecerán para siempre.

Como si lo hubiera oído, la mujer se aferró al forajido y se tomó la revancha de la única forma que podía, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Si lo soltaba, no tendría manera de defenderse, pero si seguía mordiéndole sería un blanco fácil para sus puños.

El hombre levantó el puño por segunda vez y Edward fijó el objetivo. Ese golpe no daría en su destino.

La señal de Carlisle sacudió las colinas y entonces se oyó el disparo de Edward. Una lluvia de juramentos se ahogó en el estruendo de tres disparos. Al cuarto disparo los hombres se echaron al suelo; la mujer con ellos. Edward saltó por encima de la cornisa y se deslizó por el barrizal de la colina. Las rocas se soltaban a su paso.

En unos segundos llegó abajo. Aquel cobarde no había podido asestarle el golpe pues unas cuantas balas se habían interpuesto en su camino. Los Ocho del Infierno eran bien conocidos por su precisión.

Sin embargo, aquel quinto disparo le tenía preocupado, ya que no había venido de ninguno de los suyos.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más pequeña se hacía la mujer. Buenos huesos... Un cuerpo fuerte... Saltó por encima del forajido que yacía a su lado. Los lamentos de las otras mujeres no eran más que el zumbido de insectos. Aquella joven tenía los brazos cubiertos de sangre que no parecía suya.

Edward sintió su fragilidad al agarrarla de los hombros a través de una masa de pelo húmedo. Había mucha decisión y valentía en ella.

Y carácter...

Al intentar ayudarla a incorporarse se dio cuenta de que aún seguía mordiendo al proscrito.

—Ya puede irse, señorita.

Se hizo el silencio y la tensión que pulsaba bajo las manos de Edward disminuyó. La joven se echó hacia atrás y se secó la boca con ambas manos al tiempo que se hacía un ovillo en un rincón. Entonces lo fulminó con una mirada demoledora. Todo lo que sentía por dentro bullía en las profundidades de aquellos enormes ojos marrones. Miedo, vergüenza, esperanza, rabia...

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella, rechinando los dientes.

—Edward Cullen, ranger de Texas.

Hubiera inclinado el sombrero de haber tenido las manos libres. A pesar de estar desnuda y cubierta de sangre, había algo en ella que le impedía olvidar las buenas formas.

Las presentaciones no disolvieron la inquietud que ardía en su mirada.

—El padre Charlie me pidió que la llevara a casa — añadió Edward.

Se quitó el guardapolvo de cuero y la cubrió con él.

—¿Está muerto? —le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Era difícil de creer que una mujer que había hecho frente a tres hombres pudiera estar asustada.

Edward miró al hombre que yacía a sus pies. Tenía la mirada perdida y un agujero de bala en medio de los ojos; su cabeza nadaba en un charco de sangre.

—Si no es así, sabe fingir muy bien.

—Oh —dijo ella, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza

Su piel tenía una tonalidad pálida, bastante blanquecina como la porcelana.

El invierno tocaba a su fin, pero la primavera aún se resistía y los fríos vientos de marzo ponían la carne de gallina.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo junto a las otras prisioneras. Había luchado con uñas y dientes, y seguramente necesitara un momento de tranquilidad.

Levantó la vista al sentir un forcejeo a la derecha: Carlisle estaba parado sobre uno de los hombres en medio del arroyo.

—¿Es el último?

—Sí —Carlisle se inclinó y sacó del agua al forajido.

La joven se volvió hacia aquel horror. La humedad de su cabello empapaba la camisa de Edward.

Un escalofrío recorrió su menudo cuerpo y Edward se puso entre ella y Carlisle, tratando de ocultar aquella carnicería.

—Menos mal —dijo, tomando a Edward por sorpresa.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la miró fijamente. Tenía el rostro crispado y sus pálidos labios no eran más que líneas sin vida.

—Así es, señorita.

Ella se apartó suavemente, pero sus ojos desconfiados no dejaron de mirarlo ni un instante. Edward le puso la mano en la espalda y sintió el frío de su cuerpo helado.

—Tengo que sentarme un momento.

Se detuvo junto a un árbol.

—Aquí está bien.

A pesar de su fragilidad, aquella voz era profunda y seductora; una voz que evocaba lugares oscuros y susurros al oído.

—No pasa nada, señorita...

En lugar de decir su nombre vaciló un instante y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bella —dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Señora o señorita?

Otra pausa.

—Señorita.

Edward señaló a las otras mujeres.

—Seguro que prefiere ir junto a las otras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y, escurriéndose de sus brazos, se sentó allí mismo.

—Aquí está bien —dijo, haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentarse.

—¿Seguro que está bien, señorita?

Edward deslizó la mano derecha por su columna vertebral por encima de la chaqueta, contándole las costillas. Al encontrar la lesión ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Emmett, parándose junto a ellos.

—No —dijo él, al tiempo que ella decía «sí».

Edward le presionó la sexta costilla y ella se encogió de dolor.

—Quizá prefiera que la examine una de ellas.

La joven se encorvó dentro del pesado guardapolvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, con esa expresión testaruda que Edward ya conocía bien.

Él le examinó el otro lado de las costillas a través de la ropa.

—Negarlo no soluciona el problema.

Sus diminutos dedos se hundían en las mangas de cuero.

—¿Por qué no?

Él sacudió la cabeza ante aquel sin sentido.

—Porque lo digo yo.

—No creo que tenga la última palabra sobre eso.

—Bueno, es una pena. Ahora mismo, yo soy el que manda.

Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Por ahora.

—Si alguien va a hacer algo, tienes que ser tú —añadió Emmett.

Edward le lanzó una mirada y metió una mano por debajo del abrigo de Bella para examinar la lesión, mientras la mantenía inmóvil con la otra.

—Parece que las otras mujeres no quieren mezclarse... —señaló a la mujer que estaba a su lado—. Con ella.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—Tienen motivos. ¿No es así? —le preguntó Edward.

—Por lo visto tiene un largo historial con los hombres —dijo Sam.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —le preguntó Edward.

Sin levantar la vista, Bella sacudió la cabeza y se subió el cuello del abrigo, temblando de frío.

—Parece que saben lo que dicen —añadió Emmett.

Las otras tres mujeres parecían algo molestas, pero Carlise no respondía a sus protestas.

—¿Por eso han armado tanto lío?

—Sí. No paran. Deben de creer que van a convencerlo con palabras.

—Carlisle debe de estar en su salsa.

Sam esbozó esa fría sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Me ha dicho que te diga que está dispuesto a cortar unas cuantas lenguas para mantener la paz.

Bella dio un salto y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Carlise.

Edward le apartó los mechones de pelo del rostro y las palmas de sus manos absorbieron los temblores que la sacudían de arriba abajo.

—Tranquila. Estás conmigo —le dijo sin pensar.

Emmett arqueó una ceja y le echó una mirada burlona al tiempo que sacaba los ingredientes para un pitillo.

Le hizo un gesto a Bella con el paquete.

—Tengo la impresión de que ésta podría recitar el evangelio y esas tres lo tomarían por versos satánicos.

Bajo los dedos de Edward, los músculos de aquella joven se contrajeron como piedras.

—Jesús.

Emmett se lió un cigarrillo.

—Esto se pone mejor —dijo.

—¿Qué?

Se sacó una cerilla del bolsillo.

—Quieren que las lleves a casa inmediatamente.

—Ése es el plan.

Sam rascó la cerilla contra la suela de la bota.

—Pero no quieren que venga ella.

—¿Y qué creen que voy a hacer? ¿Dejarla aquí?

Bella se encogió y le lanzó una mirada fugaz. Un relámpago de luz brilló en sus ojos. Edward apartó la mano y ella se cerró las solapas del abrigo.

Sam encendió el cigarrillo.

—Creo que la idea les gustaría mucho —dijo Sam.

—¡Maldita sea!

—A mí no me importa —dijo ella.

—Bueno, seguro que... —Edward se detuvo a tiempo—. Maldita sea.

Sam tiró al suelo la cerilla y le dio una calada al pitillo.

—Dicen que no van a ninguna parte si ella viene.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sólo quería saber que te parece.

—Diles que cuando les diga que monten, montan, o irán a pie, atadas a los caballos. De una forma y otra, van a venir.

Un grito estridente lo hizo volverse hacia las mujeres. Por el alboroto parecía que el campamento estaba siendo atacado, pero en realidad el único en peligro era Carlise. Aquellas mujeres lo tenían acorralado. Manos al aire, dedos que señalaban...

Carlise las hizo retroceder con un movimiento y un juramento que Edward no pudo oír. Entonces se dio la vuelta y fue hacia ellos. Su larga melena cobriza ondeaba en la cólera del viento.

Al acercarse se tocó el sombrero por deferencia hacia Bella. La expresión de su rostro no delataba la ira que bullía bajo su piel.

—¿Es ésta la que preocupaba al padre?

Edward entendía la sorpresa de Carlise. Era difícil reconocer a la frágil doncella que había descrito el padre Charlie.

—Si que les plantó cara, señora.

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Carlise señaló a las mujeres.

—Las señoras quieren hablar con... —levantó la voz—. El que está al mando.

—A mí me parece que no están en condiciones de pedir nada.

—Dales una oportunidad y te demostrarán lo contrario.

Edward no tenía intención de darles ninguna oportunidad. Dio un paso atrás y se puso el sombrero, tragándose la rabia que ya le resultaba tan familiar.

—Supongo que están de suerte. Hoy estoy disponible.

Bella respiró aliviada al verlo alejarse. Aquel hombre era demasiado. Aquellos intensos ojos verdes amenazaban con descubrir todos sus secretos. Todo en él era viril y salvaje. Las crudas líneas que dibujaban sus labios no parecían dadas a sonreír.

Bajo el ala de aquel sombrero inclinado que no hacía más que aumentar su presencia poderosa, se ocultaba una mirada penetrante y unos rasgos masculinos.

La joven se estremeció. En el último año los hombres habían destruido su inocencia e ilusión, y lo único que esperaba era poder encontrar a su hermana lo antes posible. Sólo así podría vivir en paz.

Edward fue hacia las otras mujeres. No había nada en su garbo tranquilo que denotara impaciencia, pero en realidad sí lo estaba. Bella lo había sentido en el tacto de sus manos, y una parte de ella esperaba que desatara su furia contra Heidi, que se creía el azote de la humanidad.

Bella se cubrió bien con el abrigo. El calor y el aroma de Edward la envolvieron de inmediato.

Acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, Heidi se irguió al ver acercarse a Edward. Era una mujer alta y tenía una hermosa figura que todos admiraban.

Sus dos amigas, Jane y Jessica, esperaban en la retaguardia y apoyaban a la líder. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Heidi estaba a punto de cantarle las cuarenta a Edward. Llevaban todo un año intentando deshacerse de ella y aquella era su oportunidad.

Bella habría estado encantada de concederles el deseo, pero no había podido. Hasta ese momento. Ésa era la oportunidad que esperaba y no podía dejarla escapar. Salido de la nada, un escalofrío le recorrió las entrañas.

—No se preocupe, señora —dijo el hombre rubio.

Su acento amable no encajaba con la crueldad de su rostro.

—No hay nadie capaz de decirle a Edward Cullen lo que tiene que hacer. Esas mujeres pueden protestar todo lo que quieran, pero usted vendrá con nosotros.

Eso no era lo que Bella quería oír.

—No quiero volver —dijo.

El hombre levantó una ceja y soltó una bocanada de humo.

—No me extraña —dijo Carlise.

Bella se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo. James había intentado matarla de hambre y esos forajidos le habían robado las fuerzas.

—Necesito un momento —les dijo, sonrojada.

Carlise la agarró del codo.

—Por aquí.

Bella no pudo evitar reaccionar al sentir sus manos sobre el brazo, pero él no dijo ni palabra y siguió adelante. Su rostro impasible se volvió de piedra.

La joven se mordió el labio. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no era por sus rasgos hostiles y sus cicatrices, pero no podía. No soportaba que ningún hombre la tocara.

Tenía que ahogar todo vestigio de dulzura antes de estropear su última oportunidad, porque si no escapaba en ese momento, la única salida de aquel infierno de vida sería la muerte. No importaba si lo hacían otros o ella misma. Aquello tenía que terminar.

Carlise la ayudó a saltar por encima de un tronco como si fuera la más distinguida de las damas y la condujo hasta el bosquecillo donde los forajidos habían dejado los caballos. Los bufidos y relinchos no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

Quizá su suerte estaba cambiando.

Bella se detuvo ante la espesura.

—Gracias.

Él la soltó.

—Grite cuando termine y volveré para ayudarla. No tiene por qué hacerse más daño.

Bella agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no la tenía prisionera.

—Gracias.

La joven miró por encima del hombro y se adentró entre los arbustos, no sin antes comprobar que no la seguía.

Carlise estaba donde lo había dejado, recostado contra un árbol. En las manos tenía un cuchillo que lanzaba al aire una y otra vez.

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza al imaginar la furia de aquel hombre, pero siguió adelante. No tenía intención de llamarlo. Ésa era su oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia No ES MIA, pertenece a "Sara Mc Carty" yo solo la adapto.**

**Summary: **

**Los Ocho del Infierno son toda familia que jamás ha necesitado, hasta que conoce a la única mujer que ha deseado en toda su vida...Edward es un curtido ranger de Texas, sin duda, uno de los que no se casan. Pero después de rescatar a una mujer y llevarla a casa, el reverendo del pueblo le pide un favor que debe hacer por honor.  
Edward es consciente de la confusión que se desata desde el preciso momento en que se acuesta con Bella. Puede que ella tenga el semblante de una tentadora, pero posee, además, una voluntad de hierro y, a pesar de que necesita su protección, está decidida a que ningún hombre vuelva a controlarla de nuevo. Ambos establecen un poco tranquilizador vínculo, pero eso no le basta a Edward. Él desea todo cuanto Bella tiene que ofrecer. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo una recompensa por la cabeza de Bella, y tenerla a su lado no es más sencillo que mantenerla con vida.**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**CAPITULO 2 **

—No creerá que vamos a dejar que nos vean con ella. Nosotras somos mujeres decentes.

Las palabras de la señora Stanley le hicieron apretar los dientes.

—Señora, lo que creo es que deben callarse y obedecer —señaló hacia la llanura que se abría a sus espaldas—. Por si no se han dado cuenta, estamos en territorio indio. Esos disparos van a atraer a todos los comanches que hay ahí fuera, así que aprovechen los próximos minutos para prepararse, porque partiremos tan pronto como registremos esos cuerpos.

— ¿Vais a robar a los muertos?

De haberse tratado de un hombre, Edward le habría dado un puñetazo en la boca, pero aquel insulto provenía de una mujer y sus manos estaban atadas.

—Vamos a tomar lo que necesitemos para sobrevivir.

Edward dio media vuelta. Esperaba ver a Bella junto a Carlisle y Emmett, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Emmett estaba cerca de los árboles, revisando un revólver, y Carlisle estaba buscando algo de utilidad entre las pertenencias de los forajidos.

— ¿Dónde está la mujer?

Emmett arrojó la colilla al arroyuelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Con los caballos.

— ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Escapando —dijo Carlisle al tiempo que vaciaba una alforja—. Tenemos unos veinte minutos antes de que logre convencer a ese mustang para que abra la boca.

Edward se abrió camino entre la maleza hasta llegar a los caballos. Había rastros de Bella por todas partes. Uno de los caballos tenía la brida medio puesta, y una silla de montar colgaba de la espalda de un mustang de carrera.

Edward acarició el musculoso pecho del animal y deslizó una mano por la suave crin de su espalda para tranquilizarlo mientras colocaba la silla.

Un rastro de pies descalzos daba fe de los frustrados intentos de la joven. Sus huellas daban un rodeo antes de perderse en línea recta. La profundidad de las marcas así como la distancia entre ellas indicaba que tenía prisa.

Edward miró hacia lo alto de la colina. Tiró las riendas encima de la silla y montó de un salto. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras examinaba el rastro.

Había tenido agallas para huir a pie...

Edward hizo girar al caballo y lo condujo por la pendiente. Los forajidos eran unos idiotas, pero sabían distinguir los buenos caballos. El caballo pinto respondía como si no viniera de un largo viaje, y trotaba por la colina, deseoso de correr. Edward tiró de las riendas al llegar a la cima.

No fue difícil encontrar a Bella en aquel mar de maleza muerta. El sol se reflejaba en su cabellera castaña en forma de destellos rojisos. Edward sacudió la cabeza: se dirigía hacia el oeste, hacia el territorio indio.

Sacudió las riendas y cabalgó hasta la llanura. Estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia cuando ella se volvió. Aquellos ojos chocolate se clavaron en él un instante y entonces echó a correr a toda prisa. Edward se inclinó y el caballo salió al galope, alcanzándola en menos de un minuto. Edward le agarró el abrigo y la alzó en el aire. Ella lanzó un grito feroz y se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero él logró subirla al caballo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Déjame!

— ¡No! —la sacudió—. Basta ya.- Bella puso un pie sobre el de Edward e intento agarrarlo del brazo, pero terminó asiéndose a su muñeca con desesperación.

— ¡No voy a volver!

—Bueno, desde luego no vas a irte sola.

— ¡Ya veremos!

La joven se retorció a derecha e izquierda y el caballo se tambaleó. Edward recibió tal empujón que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la silla. Un segundo después, tan sólo sostenía un abrigo vacío. El caballo se alzó sobre las patas traseras y dio media vuelta, echando a correr detrás de Bella. Ella les llevaba cierta ventaja. Su pálida piel resplandecía a la luz del sol. Era como aquellas ninfas que había visto en los cuadros del burdel de Chicago.

Por muy decidida que estuviera, no era rival para aquel caballo. En unos segundos, Edward se puso a su lado y fue acorralándola poco a poco. A pesar del repiqueteo de las herraduras, podía oír su respiración acelerada.

Edward saltó del caballo y echó a correr tras ella. La agarró de la cintura y giró sobre sí mismo para no caer sobre ella. Entonces la rodeó con los brazos e intentó esquivar sus mordiscos al tiempo que le sujetaba los pies con las piernas.

Aun así, Bella tardó cuatro minutos en darse cuenta de que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Cuando por fin se rindió, cayó sobre él como un peso muerto, dándole un cabezazo en el cuello.

— ¿Has entrado en razón?

—No voy a volver.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella se tapó los pechos con un brazo.

—Allí me moriré.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío.

Edward se giró y la dejó sobre el suelo, sujetándola con firmeza.

—Ésa es una acusación muy seria.

—Es la verdad.

Edward se incorporó y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Dime por qué.

Bella miró hacia la pradera y siguió el vuelo de un ave que planeaba en el viento. Libre... Por un instante ella había sido libre. Un horizonte de esperanza se había extendido ante sus ojos. El pájaro desapareció en la calina y sus alas se confundieron con la colina. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía seguirlo.

Dio un paso hacia el horizonte, deseando esfumarse en él. Lejos, muy lejos.

Una presión en el brazo le hizo bajar la vista. Edward aún la sujetaba. Tenía unos dedos rústicos y el bronceado de su piel destacaba sobre la palidez de su antebrazo. Sus manos estaban limpias; las uñas bien cortadas.

Aquellas manos curtidas eran las de un hombre que trabajaba duro. En ellas estaban las cicatrices de la vida. Bella reparó en el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto al cinturón y volvió a mirar las marcas de sus manos. Un hombre trabajador y, quizá un asesino. Todo el mundo sabía que los rangers no se diferenciaban mucho de los hombres a los que daban caza. Tal vez era su día de suerte. Si no podía contar con su honradez para escapar, tendría que encontrar su lado más corrupto.

Bella tiró hacia sí, intentando liberarse. Un golpe de viento le agitó el cabello y un mechón le tapó los ojos, pero ella no necesitaba ver la expresión de su rostro para saber la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. El apretón de aquellos dedos hablaba por sí solo.

Al apartarse el pelo de la cara, la joven levantó lo brazos, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Entonces se hizo una coleta y puso una expresión seductora.

—Quiero seguir adelante.

Él la miraba fijamente.

—No hay nada al oeste excepto el territorio indígena.

Ella se encogió de hombros y relajó el cuerpo. La empuñadura del cuchillo se le clavó en el costado. Las musculosas llanuras de su cuerpo masculino se alzaban al llegar a la cordillera de su miembro viril.

Bella se llenó de confianza. No había nada más manejable que un hombre excitado. Ahogando la agonía de sus magullados pies, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el pelo le cayera sobre los hombros al tiempo que se apretaba contra él. ¿De qué serviría otro grito silencioso?

—Y California —le dijo, intentando sonar agradable.

Él arrugó los ojos y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

— ¿Tienes la fiebre del oro?

—No conozco nadie que no quiera ser rico.

—Mejor deberías buscar un marido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, rozando sus senos contra el musculoso pectoral de Edward.

—Es igual de fácil querer a un hombre rico que a uno pobre —le dijo con voz ronca.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo.

El calor de su cuerpo la hizo acercarse más y más.

—El dinero no cuida de una mujer.

—Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo —le puso la mano sobre el pecho y empezó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa mientras se humedecía los labios—. Con bastante dinero, una mujer puede comprar toda la protección que necesite.

— ¿Estás pensando en comprar un hombre?

—Yo prefiero llamarlo... —le desabrochó un botón y le metió la mano por dentro de la camisa—. Contratar sus servicios.

— ¿Servicios?

El ritmo galopante de su corazón le traicionaba, pese a la aparente tranquilidad de sus palabras. Él la deseaba.

Bella entreabrió los ojos tal y como le habían enseñado y relajó los labios de forma sugerente. Desabrochó unos cuantos botones más.

—Una mujer tiene necesidades que sólo un hombre puede satisfacer.

Edward deslizó una mano hasta el final de su espalda y le agarró la barbilla con la otra, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Y tienes intención de comprarlos cuando los necesites?

La joven asintió con la cabeza y le sacó la camisa por fuera de los pantalones.

—Creo que así es mucho mejor.

—¿Y ahora estamos negociando? —Edward deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Bella.

El tacto de sus dedos endurecidos la hizo estremecerse.

Él no se detuvo hasta agarrarla de la nuca. Ella se recostó junto a su miembro y le dejó tomar el control.

—Oh, por supuesto —le dijo.

Las suaves líneas que salían de los ojos de Edward se hicieron más profundas.

—Cielo, sé que no tienes ni un centavo —le dijo en un tono burlón.

Ese atisbo de sonrisa llegó a la mujer que Bella había sido; la que creía en los finales felices. Esa mujer había aprendido mucho.

—Pero creo que tengo algo que tú necesitas —deslizó una mano hasta la bragueta de Edward y recorrió su miembro monumental por encima de la ropa.

Edward tragó en seco.

Bella observó su reacción, fascinada. Nunca había intentado seducir a un hombre y la descarga de poder la tomó por sorpresa.

—Y voy a cambiarlo por lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué?

—Salir de Los Santos.

—Quítame las manos de encima.

—Enseguida.

Con un gesto imperativo, Edward la agarró de la nuca.

—No era una petición.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Bella le acarició la punta del miembro viril, y volvió a sentir su respuesta en el movimiento de sus caderas y en los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a hombres que se abalanzaban sobre ella a la primera insinuación. La contención de Edwars era... fascinante.

—Lo sé, pero antes quiero jugar un poco.

—Puedes jugar tan pronto como te tapes.

Aquello la pilló desprevenida. ¿Quería que estuviera cómoda?

No había terminado la frase cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa. Bella se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta.

—Pero tendrás frío —le dijo.

Él le levantó una ceja.

—He tenido frío otras veces —le dijo al tiempo que la envolvía en su camisa caliente y suave.

Era un hombre muy extraño.

Bella agarró el borde de la prenda antes de que se le deslizara por los hombros y respiró con cautela.

—Entonces creo que tendré que calentarte —le dijo.

Bella se puso frente a él y comenzó a descender por su torso desnudo. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo a ese lado del territorio, y Edward estaba muy bien hecho. La curva de sus pectorales se extendía hasta una ancha cordillera de abdominales. Bella deslizó los labios por la fina línea que separaba los músculos de su abdomen al tiempo que contaba las colinas que recorrían sus manos. Una, dos, tres... El pozo de su ombligo era tentador...

Al llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones, se encontró con un vello fino y suave que la invitaba a seguir adelante. Bella agarró una hebra con los dientes y tiró de ella instintivamente. Al verlo quedarse sin aliento sonrió. No era tan distinto después de todo.

Edward le agarró la cabeza y Bella besó con pasión su abdomen duro, siguiendo la línea de una cicatriz con la lengua hasta llegar a una marca de piel curada justo a la izquierda del ombligo.

En ese momento los pulgares le apretaron la barbilla y la hicieron separarse un poco.

—Desabróchame los pantalones.

Lamiéndose los labios, Bella le agarró el cinturón. Sentía su poderosa mirada clavada en la piel.

—Deja las armas —le dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

Bella levantó la vista. Él la miraba con ojos velados, llenos de deseo y de algo más.

—Podrían serme útiles.

Fue más difícil desabrocharle los pantalones con el peso de las armas, pero él no dijo ni palabra, sino que esperó con paciencia. Con los dedos pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas mientras ella le quitaba la ropa.

Por fin logró desabrochar los dos primeros botones, y los demás se rindieron sin oponer resistencia. Lo único que delataba el deseo de Edward era su respiración entrecortada y su miembro excitado.

Tanto estoicismo resultaba frustrante.

Edward la soltó un momento para bajarse un poco los pantalones y liberar su ingente arma viril. Tras unos segundos de tensión y expectación, la punta de su miembro hinchado cayó en la mano de Bella.

Ella trató de frotárselo mientras se humedecía los labios.

Entonces él le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le agarró la barbilla con la otra.

— ¿Tienes hambre, nena?

Ella negó con la cabeza y su sensación de poder se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a ser una mujer débil e indefensa, de rodillas frente a un hombre que la tenía en sus manos.

—Eso pensaba yo —dijo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Bella supo lo que había visto en sus ojos un minuto antes.

Pena.

—A mí me parece que una mujer tiene que estar muy desesperada como para estar dispuesta a congelarse el trasero negociando de esta forma con un extraño —le dijo él y ella le clavó las uñas en los muslos.

Bella cerró los ojos para contener la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarse. No sabía qué era más fuerte, si la desesperación o el horror.

—Quizá soy una fulana por naturaleza —le dijo, sintiendo la humillación.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y le acarició la comisura de los labios.

—Mi experiencia me dice que no existe tal cosa, sino mujeres que se han quedado sin opciones —le apretó el brazo, empujándola hacia abajo—. Quédate quieta.

Se volvió a vestir y volvió a agarrarle la barbilla.

—Dime por qué.

Bella no podía hacerlo. Él nunca la hubiera creído y aunque lo hiciera, no podía ayudarla. Una vez supiera la verdad, se vería obligado a hacer cumplir la ley.

—No necesitas saber por qué.

—Soy un ranger de Texas. Si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo dártela.

Ella miró hacia el horizonte.

—Ya te he dicho lo que necesito.

—El territorio indio no es lugar para una mujer.

Pero era la única opción que tenía. Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Prometiste que me dejarías ir.

—No. Te prometí que te sacaría de Los Santos.

—Pero era un truco —dijo Bella, soltando el aliento.

Sólo era otro truco.

—Sí —le dijo él.

—Pero puedo prometerte otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La luz del sol se reflejó en la humedad de sus ojos. Edward sabía que ella moriría antes de dejarle ver esas lágrimas.

Él deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios.

—Se trata de una promesa de los Ocho del Infierno, una promesa en la que puedes creer. De ahora en adelante, Bella, no tienes por qué seguir huyendo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, suplicante.

—Déjame ir.

—No.

Dejarla entrar en territorio indio sin protección sería poco menos que un asesinato. Edward la ayudó a ponerse en pie y miró hacia el oeste.

—No sé de qué estás huyendo, pero no será peor que lo que hay ahí fuera.

—Tú no tienes ni idea.

—Sé que debes estar con la gente que te quiere.

—Mi gente está muerta.

—Tu tutor, entonces.

Los labios de Bella dibujaron una mueca.

—No, gracias.

Edward la condujo hasta el caballo. Al sentir los tirones que le daba en la mano, se volvió hacia atrás. Estaba cojeando.

—Déjame verte los pies.

Bella no dudó ni un instante, sino que levantó el izquierdo con obediencia. Edward lo tomó en sus manos y arrugó el entrecejo al ver la planta.

—Enséñame el otro.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. Los dos pies estaban magullados, pero el derecho estaba destrozado. Edward se enojó al instante.

Presionó la piel a la derecha del corte más profundo. La sangre afloró al momento.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

—Pero a mí me importa.

Soltó las riendas y la agarró por la cintura. Las costillas de la joven se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos al montarla sobre el caballo. Estaba tan delgada...

En cuanto tocó la silla, empezó a patear al animal para que saliera al galope. El caballo soltó un bufido y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no se movió. Edward recogió las riendas del suelo y lo acarició en el cuello.

—Ha sido entrenado para quedarse quieto cuando las riendas estén en el suelo.

Edward condujo al animal hasta donde habían dejado el abrigo. Bella se encorvó sobre la silla de montar, con los brazos cruzados.

Él agarró el pesado abrigo y se lo ofreció a la joven.

—Te cambio el abrigo por mi camisa.

—Vas a perder.

—Quizá, pero es el único trato.

Con una mirada fulminante, ella agarró el abrigo y apretó contra su pecho.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo.

Edward suspiró y le dio la espalda.

Se oyó el susurró de la tela y del cuero, y de pronto la silla crujió. El caballo lanzó un bufido y Edward se dio la vuelta. Bella se había tapado hasta el cuello. La camisa estaba sobre la silla de montar.

Edward la agarró y se la puso con agilidad.

—Las otras mujeres no te quieren mucho —le dijo mientras se abrochaba los botones.

—No —dijo ella con la mirada en el horizonte.

— ¿Y tienen motivos?

—No.

— ¿Eres una ramera, tal y como dicen?

Bella le clavó los ojos.

—Acabo de intentar... darte placer en medio del campo. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Creo que no eres la primera a la que sólo le queda vender su cuerpo. Es duro ser mujer en este país.

—Depende de la mujer.

—Puede ser, pero sí que machaca a las que están solas.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Edward se puso delante del caballo.

—Levántate.

— ¿Qué?

Él puso las manos a ambos lados del cuerno.

—Incorpórate un poco.

Bella lo miró con escepticismo, pero se apoyó en las manos. Edward montó de un salto y, agarrándola de la cintura, la sentó sobre su regazo. Ella le agarró la mano al tiempo que él tomaba las riendas. Sus uñas cortas se clavaron en la carne del ranger.

Edward agitó las riendas y el animal salió al trote. Como no estaba acostumbrada a montar, Bella terminó botando como un peso muerto y Edward la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Relájate.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, pero hizo lo que le pedía, encorvando la columna contra el torso de Edward.

—No muerdo —le dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Bella dio un salto y se puso erguida.

— ¿Acaso habría alguna diferencia?

Edward no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si quieres.

— ¿Por qué?

Él respiró hondo.

—Porque tienes agallas y eres la cosa más bonita que he visto.

—No me conoces.

—Y tú tampoco me conoces, pero te prometo que nadie te hará daño, y no tienes que negociar para conseguirlo.

—Me prometiste que me sacarías de Los Santos.

—No te preocupes. Yo mantengo mis promesas.

El potro tropezó. Ella resbaló a un lado y él la agarró con fuerza. El abrigo se abrió, dejando al descubierto unos pechos turgentes y algo más. Edward subió la mano y ella le agarró la muñeca. Él siguió adelante y pronto llegaron a donde estaban los otros.

Carlisle miró con desprecio a las mujeres al oír susurros de indignación. Debían de pensar que Edward había pasado un buen rato en el bosque con Bella en lugar de buscarla por aquel terreno abrupto.

En realidad Carlisle no las creía muy lejos de la verdad, y esa sospecha hizo mella en su robusto orgullo. Emmett estaba cubriendo los cuerpos con mantas y tierra cuando los vio llegar. Así tendrían tiempo suficiente para alejarse de la zona. No necesitaban más. Todo el mundo sabía dónde empezaba los Ocho del Infierno, y dónde terminaba.

El susurró de un insulto voló con la brisa. Aquella voz femenina golpeó a Bella como un puño. Si Edward no la hubiera sujetado se habría derrumbado hacia delante. Su rostro se encendió de rabia.

—Emmett, ¿te queda algo de bálsamo? —preguntó Edward.

—Está en la alforja.

Sin soltar a Bella, Edward se bajó del potro.

—Tráela, y también un poco de agua.

—Enseguida.

—Qué asco —murmuró una de las mujeres.

—No le quita las manos de encima ni siquiera delante de mujeres decentes —dijo otra.

Edward miró a Bella al oír el bufido del potro.

— ¿Quieres que les corte la lengua y las deje aquí para los buitres?

Bella no tardó ni un segundo en mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella mirada estaba llena de rabia, pero también tenía un toque de humor.

—Los buitres enfermarían.

—Bueno, creo que tiene razón, señorita —dijo Emmett y fue hacia ellos con paso desenfadado. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Al ver la respuesta de Bella, Edward le salió al paso a su compañero. A diferencia de Carlisle, que había aceptado la derrota sin más, Emmett no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente. Por eso le llamaban «gato salvaje». Aquel hombre era impredecible, pero siempre estaba en pie después de un tiroteo.

Emmett le lanzó el poncho y Edward extendió la mano. Su amigo titubeó un instante y lo miró desafiante. Se conocían desde que eran unos niños y juntos habían sobrevivido a todo, pero en ese momento Edward supo la verdad. Tendría que luchar contra Emmett por una mujer.

Emmett le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos más y entonces le lanzó la salvia. Después se volvió hacia Bella y la saludó con un gesto.

—Emmett Cullen —señaló por encima del hombro—. No deje que esas arpías le hagan daño, señorita. Ninguno de nosotros cree lo que dicen.

Bella respiró profundamente. De pronto sintió un chorro de agua helada sobre el pie y volvió a contener la respiración mientras Edward le limpiaba las heridas con un pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el cuello. Aquel hombre moreno no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Era tan grande como los otros dos y también el más apuesto de los tres, pero su mirada despedía una frialdad letal que ponía los pelos de punta. Una mujer no tendría nada que decir en su cama.

Un chasquido metálico le hizo mirar a Edward, que estaba abriendo la lata de bálsamo.

Por mucho que rehuyera sus miradas, Bella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward cuando le agarró el pie.

Los otros la asustaban, pero Edward la aterrorizaba hasta la médula. Un halo de peligro rodeaba a aquel hombre sin que él lo supiera. Ella sabía que podía matar con la misma facilidad con que se cambiaba de ropa, también sabía que no debía de pensar mucho en ellos después de hacerlo. Era como aquella tierra: abrupta, mortal, indomable...

Bella lo vio lanzarle otra mirada fulminante a Emmett y contuvo la respiración. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Emmett aún la miraba con esos ojos de hielo y parpadeó lentamente, intentando no atraer su atención aún más.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Clavó las uñas en el pomo de cuero para soportar esa mirada. Si esos hombres lograban llevarla de vuelta al pueblo, la situación no haría más que empeorar. Ella sabía lo que James haría. Era demasiado listo como para hacer enfadar a hombres como esos, así que les daría lo que pidieran con una sonrisa.

Bella fijó la mirada en la orilla del río. Tenía que impedir que la llevaran de vuelta a toda costa.

Emmett seguía mirándola. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre la piel. No sabía qué buscaba, pero sí esperaba que desistiera en su empeño cuando antes, pues ya no podía aguantar mucho más y el torbellino de emociones que bullía en su interior amenazaba con desbordarse. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, no sabía si podría volver a recuperar el control.

Sintió el escozor del ungüento mientras Edward se lo untaba en las heridas. Al ver su expresión de dolor, él se detuvo.

—Estoy haciéndolo con la mayor suavidad que puedo.

Aquella disculpa le hizo agachar la cabeza. En su tacto sólo había cuidado y... ternura. Lo absurdo de ese pensamiento la golpeó en la cara. Los hombres como ése no eran tiernos, y aunque lo fueran, ésa no era la clase de emoción que malgastaban con una mujer.

Emmett se volvió hacia Edward.

—Aparte de los caballos y un par de pistolas, no había mucho por recuperar.

Edward no levantó la vista.

—Uno de los caballos está reventado.

Incluso Bella sabía lo que eso significaba. Una vez su hermano había comprado un caballo que padecía esa dolencia. Lo habían extenuado tanto y cuidado tan poco que apenas podía correr sin quedarse sin aliento. Su padre había tenido que ordenar que lo liberaran de su sufrimiento. No había piedad para los débiles en esa tierra.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cuál?

—El alazán. Es una pena. Tiene un buen paso y un trote agradable.

Edward le acarició el muslo sin darse cuenta antes de lavarle el otro pie con agua fría.

—Te gusta.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta ver cómo abusan de los buenos potros.

Edward deslizó un dedo por el pie derecho de Bella y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Él hizo una mueca indescifrable.

—No creo que pase nada si lo llevamos con nosotros. Si no nos metemos en problemas, no tendría por qué ponerse mal.

Emmett asintió.

—Eso pensaba yo —miró a las mujeres—. Supongo que debería ayudar a Carlisle a montarlas en los caballos.

—Mejor tú que yo.

Bella bajó la vista mientras Edward le tocaba los bordes de la herida más grande.

— ¿No vas a matar al caballo?

El ala del sombrero le ocultaba la cara.

—No si no es necesario.

Bella sintió una presión en el pie y entonces Edward le aplicó el bálsamo. Le dolió tanto como hacerse la herida y no pudo reprimir un grito.

—Tranquila.

Sus caricias en la pantorrilla eran tan absurdas como agradables. Bella tiró hacia atrás, pero no pudo soltarse. La palma de Edward rodeaba su tobillo.

Le dio un suave masaje y el calor de su cuerpo le alivió el dolor.

—Gracias...

Bella relajó el pie y él volvió a acariciarle la pantorrilla una vez más antes de soltarle la pierna contra el lomo del caballo.

Edward le quitó las riendas al caballo y la dejó en el suelo.

—Quieta —le dijo con una expresión risueña.

Aunque hubiera querido alcanzar las riendas, estaban fuera de su alcance.

Edward se dirigió hacia los otros, ya montados en los caballos. Se detuvo frente a un caballo negro azabache con blancas patas moteadas y abrió las alforjas. El caballo meneó la cabeza y enseñó los dientes. Con gran destreza y habilidad, Edward le dio un manotazo en la nariz y sacó algo de la alforja. Cuando estaba cerrando la bolsa, el caballo juntó las patas traseras como si estuviera a punto de dar una patada, pero Edward lo hizo calmarse con una palmada en el lomo. Edgard volvió por el mismo camino. Se guardó algo en el bolsillo antes de agarrar lo que tenía bajo el brazo.

Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, le enseñó un paquete marrón envuelto en algo de cuero.

—Pensé que te gustarían.

Se trataba de calcetines de lana y mocasines de caña media.

—Serán demasiado grandes.

Él se encogió de hombros y se puso los mocasines bajo el brazo.

—Servirán hasta que tengas tu propia ropa.

—No tengo —la confesión se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

Él la miró de pronto.

Ella señaló lo que tenía en las manos.

—Quería decir mocasines.

—Ajá —dijo él.

Le dio un masaje en un pie y entonces exhaló su cálido aliento sobre él. Antes de que pudiera protestar, le puso el calcetín. Cuando fue hacia el otro lado del caballo, Bella apretó el otro pie contra el caballo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—No sin arriesgarte a una caída, y creo que ya tienes bastantes moratones.

Le agarró el tobillo y tiró hacia sí.

Cuando terminó de ponerle los calcetines se echó el sombrero hacia atrás.

—Admítelo. Te sientes mejor.

Por mucho que quisiera llevarle la contraria, no podía negar aquella sensación de calor.

—Bien.

Edward volvió al otro lado del caballo y Bella flexionó la pierna, pues no podía estirarla del todo. Él le colocó el mocasín.

—No puedo andar con ellos.

Le ató el segundo mocasín con la misma destreza.

—Pero puedes montar, que es más importante.

—¿Y si hay que correr?

—Si llegamos a eso, estamos muertos.

Se sacó unos guantes de cuero del bolsillo trasero y le hizo extender las manos. Se los puso y antes de que pudiera apartarse, le ató las manos con una cinta de cuero. Cuando le puso las manos atadas sobre la silla, su expresión burlona era inconfundible.

Se echó el sombrero hacia delante y, tomando las riendas, condujo al potro hasta el caballo negro.

—Por si acaso se te ocurre huir de mí.

N/A: Hola Niñas, ya tan pronto por aqui... muchas gracias por las alertas, le quiero agradecer a mi amiga del alama coco cullenswan por ayudarme con toda esta mi primera locura...espero que me sigan en esta historia que solo adapto ya que cuando lei el libro dije que debia hacerlo con mis dos personajes favoritos de toda mi vida al final de la adaptacion les dire el nombre del libro y las que quieran leerlo les digo que es toda una saga...hermosa y bella llena de romanticismo y peleas salvajes... pero se que les gustara...

besitos,

Kiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia No ES MIA, pertenece a "Sara Mc Carty" yo solo la adapto.**

**Summary:**

**Los Ocho del Infierno son toda familia que jamás ha necesitado, hasta que conoce a la única mujer que ha deseado en toda su vida...Edward es un curtido Ranger de Texas, sin duda, uno de los que no se casan. Pero después de rescatar a una mujer y llevarla a casa, el reverendo del pueblo le pide un favor que debe hacer por honor.****  
****Edward es consciente de la confusión que se desata desde el preciso momento en que se acuesta con Bella. Puede que ella tenga el semblante de una tentadora, pero posee, además, una voluntad de hierro y, a pesar de que necesita su protección, está decidida a que ningún hombre vuelva a controlarla de nuevo. Ambos establecen un poco tranquilizador vínculo, pero eso no le basta a Edward. Él desea todo cuanto Bella tiene que ofrecer. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo una recompensa por la cabeza de Bella, y tenerla a su lado no es más sencillo que mantenerla con vida.**

**N/A: Hola chicas, espero que no les moleste tanta la espera pero entre mi trabajo y mi bebe y la casa ufff estoy loca… aquí les traigo el tercer capi de esta entrega ya vieron lo que paso en el ultimo capi, este capi es un poquito intenso pero revelador sobre lo que le paso a Bella anteriormente y de porque su actitud es tan guerrera… espero me sigan acompañando en esta historia pronto vendré con una nueva adaptacion y tendré dos pero les digo que soy una adicta a la lectura así que todo lo que lea… que ame y me encante lo adaptare… bueno no las molesto mas y las dejo para que lean… espero sus comentarios al final… ¿Que Sucedera? **

**Las quiere…**

**Kiki! **

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Edward la hizo sentar de lado sobre su regazo y le levantó las solapas del abrigo sobre las mejillas para protegerla del frío.

Se envolvió en el poncho y al mirar a Emmett volvió a tener ganas de reírse. Su compañero estaba tan empapado como Bella y echaba chispas por los ojos. Sin embargo, le estaba bien empleado por haber pensado que Bella había tirado la toalla.

Desatarle las manos al cruzar el río había sido el primero de sus errores, y el segundo había sido pensar que el miedo a morir ahogada la haría desistir de la idea de escapar. Aquella torpeza le había costado un chapuzón.

El agua de la ropa de Bella le empapaba los pantalones mientras observaba el paisaje. Habían ahorrado medio día atravesando los Ocho del Infierno y pasando por la gruta que atravesaba un cañón, pero aquella calma era inquietante. Tenía los pelos de punta en la nuca, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar la causa.

Aquel secuestro improvisado no era obra de hombres experimentados, lo cual significaba que debían de haber sido contratados por otros. Auténticos comancheros acechaban en espera del botín.

Las cosas no pintaban bien.

Al sentir la tensión de su dueño, Chaser soltó un bufido y dio un paso a un lado. Bella le clavó los dedos en la camisa.

—No pasa nada.

Edward tiró de las riendas para calmar al caballo, pero Bella comenzó a moverse y miró hacia atrás.

—Cuando lleguemos a Los Santos, me debes un par de mocasines nuevos.

Al oírlo se encerró en sí misma y se quedó quieta.

—Seguro que puedes ablandarlos con jabón.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo si se han mojado a causa de tus ideas estúpidas?

—No fue estúpido... Fue...

Agachó la cabeza y su copiosa melena le ensombreció el rostro. Él le levantó la barbilla y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Algo desesperado... Quizá sea ésa la palabra que estás buscando.

Sólo una mujer desesperada era capaz de conducir a su caballo hacia aguas profundas, aferrándose al lomo del animal con el mismo coraje temerario con que el potro obedecía a su ama.

Los labios de Bella estaban cerrados a cal y canto. Intentó apartar la cara, pero él la sujetó con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Cuanto más nos acercamos a Los Santos, más nerviosa te pones. ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa?

El rostro de la joven se llenó de un resentimiento frío como el hielo.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Edward sacó galletas y agua de la alforja.

—Ya que las cosas son así, pensé que te gustaría disfrutar de una última comida.

El estómago de Bella rugía de hambre. Extendió las muñecas y separó las manos para que la desatara.

—Ah, ah —dijo, y dejó la comida sobre los enormes guantes que llevaba puestos—. Aprendí la lección viendo como enseñabas a Emmett a nadar. Ni hablar.

Bella puso las manos sobre su regazo, decidida a no probar bocado. Aquel hermoso perfil invitaba a darle un beso.

Él le dio un golpecito a la comida, pero ella ignoró la indirecta.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward.

—Si sigues con esto, dentro de unos cuantos kilómetros empezaré a tomármelo como una ofensa. No querrás herir mis sentimientos.

Bella permaneció impasible.

Él la hizo erguirse un poco y agarró la galleta con una mano; la otra sujetaba las riendas. Se la puso delante de la boca, pero ella no abrió los labios. Tragó una vez... Otra vez.

—¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

—Hace unos días.

—Nos dijeron que os habían secuestrado ayer por la noche.

Los forajidos solían hacer su trabajo sucio a la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba las llanuras.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le miró al pecho.

Él bajó la galleta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido.

—Si me montas en mi propio caballo, no tendrás que soportar mi compañía.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Hacía tiempo que no tenía a una mujer hermosa en los brazos, y no tengo ganas de darte ese placer.

Ella entornó los ojos y lanzó un delicado bufido.

—Estoy empapada. Huelo a caballo, sangre y otras cosas desagradables.

—Tienes razón, pero sales ganando si te comparo con el ciervo muerto que tuve que llevar la semana pasada.

Bella se desinfló en el abrigo como un pastel.

Edward volvió a insistir con la galleta.

—Voy a añadir «cascarrabias» a tu lista de atributos.

Bella le clavó la mirada.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No demuestras nada no comiendo. Así sólo consigues estar demasiado débil para luchar.

Por los pelos, los dedos de Edward escaparon del mordisco.

Esperó a que tuviera la boca llena antes de volver a hablar.

—Si te digo la verdad, creo que nunca ha habido una mujer tan bonita sobre mi caballo.

Si las miradas mataran, Edward habría muerto al instante.

Bella trató de decir algo, pero no pudo.

Él dejó la galleta sobre su regazo y desató la cantimplora. Sacó el corcho con los dientes y le ofreció la bebida. Ella escupió el primer sorbo antes de tragar. Después bebió como si fuera a morir al día siguiente.

Molesto, Edward apartó la cantimplora.

Si hubiera sabido que estaba en tan malas condiciones, la habría hecho comer algo cuando estaban en el río.

—Imagino que hace mucho tiempo que no bebes nada.

—Los secuestradores no fueron demasiado atentos.

—Ninguna de nosotras bebió nada por culpa de ella —gritó Jessica.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y su ropa mostraba los signos de un día muy ajetreado.

Edward no entendía los motivos de la protesta. Carlisle les había dado de comer mientras Emmett sacaba a Bella de San Antonio.

Jessica, en cambio, no opinaba igual. Señaló a Bella y siguió despotricando.

—Siempre trae problemas, y vergüenza sobre todos nosotros. Aunque mi hermano trate de meterla en cintura, ella sigue con su promiscuidad.

Inmutable, Bella fijó la mirada en las interminables llanuras.

Emmett avanzó hasta ellos. Le echó una mirada a Bella y tomó las riendas del alazán, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aunque seas atractiva, eres horrible —le dijo a Jessica mientras se llevaba su caballo.

La mujer no se lo tomó muy bien y continuó soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro hasta que Carlisle la hizo callar diciendo que estaba atrayendo a los indios.

Edward esperó a que estuviera lejos.

—Esa mujer te odia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si —dijo Bella después de un momento.

— ¿Su hermano es tu tutor legal?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Sois familia?

—No. Pero el juez pensó que debía tener uno.

— ¿Y escogió a su hermano?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte.

— ¿Y pensaron que una mujer hecha y derecha debía tener un tutor legal?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Los padres fundadores pensaron que era demasiado rebelde.

— ¿Acaso pensaban que eras demasiado atrevida con los hombres?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué les hizo pensar eso?

—Nada —dijo Bella, a la defensiva.

—Pero el juez debía de tener pruebas para tomar una decisión así.

—«Ellos» tenían muchas pruebas.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los padres fundadores.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que crea lo peor de ti?

—Así ahorro tiempo.

Él le quitó la cantimplora y le devolvió la galleta.

—Bueno, yo tengo mucho tiempo, así que no me importa malgastar un poco contigo.

_0_0_0

Los Santos no era tan grande como San Antonio, pero compartía la misma herencia franciscana en tanto que la iglesia era el centro de atención que eclipsaba al resto de edificios. La torre del campanario se divisaba a kilómetros de distancia, y el reflejo del sol sobre sus tejas servía de guía a los viajeros extraviados.

Parte de una muralla protegía la zona más vulnerable del pueblo, pero el lugar no contaba con muchas defensas. Estaba a unas diez millas al oeste de San Antonio, a orillas del río del mismo nombre, y tenía unos cien habitantes bien armados.

Por esa razón y también por su gran tamaño, no estaba en el punto de mira de los bandidos.

Estaban llegando a la ciudad cuando sonaron las campanas del templo. Los residentes inundaron las calles.

—¡Ahí está Benjamin! —exclamó Jessica al ver a un hombre fornido en medio de la calle. Tiró de las riendas y empezó a agitar los brazos.

Un segundo después, el hombre se tapó los ojos para ver mejor y gritó algo antes de ir hacia ellos. Una estrella brillaba en su pecho.

Heidi y Lauren miraron hacia la multitud y se incorporaron sobre los estribos en cuanto vieron a sus familiares. Tirando de las riendas, lloraron y saludaron hasta que Carlisle y Emmett las dejaron ir al encuentro de sus seres queridos.

Bella, en cambio, ni siquiera levantó la vista, sino que agachó la cabeza contra el pecho de Edward. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y deslizó los dedos por la base de su cuello hasta llegar a la hendidura de su garganta. La joven tenía el pulso acelerado. Por muy calmada que pareciera, estaba aterrorizada.

Carlisle cabalgó hasta ellos y señaló a Bella con la barbilla.

—No parece muy feliz de haber vuelto a casa.

Edward asintió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé.

—Nadie viene a buscarla.

—Sólo llevamos un minuto aquí.

—Esto no me gusta.

—El juez le ha asignado un tutor legal.

Emmett avanzó hasta sus compañeros.

—¿El padre que nos mandó a buscarla?

—No. El hermano de Jessica.

Carlisle dejó escapar un bufido.

—Bueno... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Las mujeres se encontraron con sus hombres. Los abrazos y las exclamaciones de alegría atrajeron a una multitud curiosa que quería oír los detalles del rescate. Había un hombre a cierta distancia del grupo. Llevaba una impecable camisa blanca que hacía contraste con un chaleco de cachemir. Tenía los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas. Estaba esperando.

Emmett se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y se apoyó en el cuerno de la silla de montar. Cualquiera lo hubiera creído relajado, a menos que notaran el movimiento repetitivo de sus dedos. Aquel que conociera los hábitos de un pistolero sabría lo que estaba haciendo.

—Parece que alguien la espera.

Carlisle escupió con desprecio.

—Un apostador.

—Podría ser un sastre de moda —dijo Emmett, revisando el revólver que llevaba atado a la pierna.

—Sí —Edward desenfundó el rifle y lo puso sobre los estribos, entre el pomo y las caderas de Bella. Ella lo miró de reojo y él le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Ése es tu tutor?

Ella no se volvió, ni tampoco respondió, pero su respiración se aceleró. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Carlisle arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué clase de juez le concede la custodia de una joven a un jugador empedernido?

— ¿Por casualidad te acuerdas del juez que se ocupó de tu caso, Bella?

Ella nunca lo olvidaría. Aquel hombre se había sentado en el altar de la iglesia como si fuera el mismísimo Dios. Nunca podría olvidar aquella pose de sabio todopoderoso y benevolente, ni tampoco lo que había ocurrido después.

—El juez Caius Vulturi.

—Bueno, eso aclara un poco las cosas —murmuró Emmett.

Edward apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella y siguió acariciándole el brazo. Con cada paso de los caballos se acercaban más y más a James.

Ella se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo. James estaba esperando y no estaba contento. Sólo tomaba esa postura cuando estaba furioso. Tenía que escapar.

Empezó a mover las manos dentro de los guantes, tirando con tanta fuerza que las cuerdas se le clavaron en la carne a través del cuero. Se mordió el labio para soportar el dolor.

Edward puso su mano sobre las suyas y ella levantó la vista. No veía nada en aquellos ojos enigmáticos. El resplandor de media mañana la ayudaba a esconder sus pensamientos.

Bella tiró de sus manos, pero él se las apretó con fuerza. Con un leve gesto le dijo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El caballo se detuvo. Bella oyó acercarse a James. Había tenido que esperarlo en muchas ocasiones y ya conocía el sonido de aquellos pasos.

Edward se puso erguido. Giró el rifle y el cañón empezó a presionar la cadera de Bella.

—Ranger.

La voz de James era suave y estaba bien modulada. Tanto que inspiraba confianza. Se puso delante de Bella. Sus músculos faciales lanzaban un mensaje sereno. Su habilidad para esconder lo que realmente pensaba era lo que lo había convertido en un jugador de éxito. Se tocó el ala del sombrero con el dedo. Un dedo.

—Bella.

Edward apretó el hombro de la joven.

James saludó a los otros dos hombres, que se pusieron a ambos lados de Edward.

—Quiero darles las gracias por haber traído de vuelta a nuestra Isabella.

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

—Es nuestro trabajo —dijo con sequedad.

La sonrisa de James parecía relajada y sincera, como si realmente hubiera deseado tenerla de vuelta. En realidad debía de haber sido así.

—Espero que no les haya causado muchos problemas.

— ¿Y por qué cree que nos ha causado problemas? —preguntó Edward.

—A pesar de su belleza, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que no está bien de la cabeza.

Bella cerró los puños. Edward nunca la creería.

—Pues la verdad es que no —dijo Edward, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Chorradas —dijo Carlisle.

—Por Dios —dijo Emmett.

Aparentemente preocupado, James la miró de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, la expresión de sus ojos le delataba.

Dio un paso adelante y levantó una mano hacia Edward. Si el ranger no hubiera puesto el pie sobre el tobillo de Bella, ella le habría dado una patada en la boca.

—James Witherdale. Soy el tutor de Isabella. Me alegro de que haya tenido un buen día.

Edward no se molestó en darle la mano.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Quizá no he usado las palabras adecuadas.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward miraba a James con ojos impasibles.

— ¿Y cuáles son las palabras adecuadas? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿«Estable», tal vez? —dijo James en un tono afable y dio un paso atrás.

Detrás de ellos se estaba formando una multitud. La mayoría eran ciudadanos aburridos, pero también había otros como Benjamín , Embry y Jared. Aunque lo negaran, tenían un gran interés en averiguar lo que pasaba. Bella se estremeció. Nunca volverían a tocarla.

—Desde aquella terrible experiencia —dijo James, acercándose más—. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar de un día para otro.

Bella respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. La sangre le ardía en las venas. Edward le quitó la pierna de encima del pie.

— ¿Terrible experiencia?

—Eso me temo.

Bella cerró los puños, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Edward le dio con la barbilla en la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Respira, Bella.

—Desde que está con nosotros su estado mental ha sido... delicado.

—No estoy loca.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a decir James con una sonrisa forzada—. Es sólo que te ha costado mucho tiempo recuperarte de aquella experiencia con los comancheros el año pasado.

La vergüenza y la rabia luchaban en el interior de la joven. Todo el mundo sabía lo que los comancheros les hacían a sus rehenes. Todos sabían lo que le hacían a una mujer.

—¿Eso es verdad, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

—No estoy loca.

—Ya lo sé. Estaba preguntando por lo de los comancheros.

No tenía sentido negarlo. El sheriff y el sacerdote corroborarían las palabras de James.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Sí.

—Maldita sea. Lo siento.

Bella respiró hondo dos veces.

— ¿Así perdiste a tus padres?

—Sí.

Y también a su hermana gemela. Bella cerró los ojos al recordar aquel suplicio.

James dio un paso adelante y, al pisar una rama, la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—La hemos ayudado todo lo que hemos podido.

—Eso es cierto —dijo el sheriff Harry Cleawater, acercándose—. La chica era una salvaje cuando llegó. Nadie podía acercarse a ella. Íbamos a enviarla al este, a uno de esos asilos, cuando James se ofreció a ocuparse de ella —le dio una palmada en el hombro a James—. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero obró milagros con esa chica —sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido—. Auténticos milagros.

—¿Hizo milagros contigo, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

—Su nombre es Isabella —dijo James.

—La chica lo dijo muy claro cuando se presentó —dijo Emmett.

James se acercó un poco más. Edward la agarró de la cadera y apuntó con el rifle. James se detuvo a medio camino, levantó los brazos y dio media vuelta. El miedo que había en su rostro no le dio ninguna satisfacción a Bella.

—Ranger —dijo el sheriff—. James es el tutor legal de la joven. Si tiene algún problema con eso tendrá que decírselo al juez la próxima vez que venga por aquí.

La silla crujió bajo el peso de Edward.

—Creo que lo haré.

—Le aseguro, ranger, que todo lo hemos hecho por su bien.

—Es que me resulta curioso que el juez más corrupto de la zona le otorgue la custodia de una joven a un jugador.

—No puedo discutir, vistos los resultados —apuntó el sheriff.

—Creo que eso depende de cómo se miren los resultados —añadió Edward.

Ante la atónita mirada de Bella, Edward deslizó el rifle por debajo de sus manos hasta que el percutor quedó bajo sus guantes.

—¿Quieres ocuparte de James, Bella?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Edward hablaba en serio.

— ¿Puedo dispararle?

Él asintió.

—Donde quieras.

Tenía que estar de broma. Bella trató de encontrar el gatillo por dentro de los guantes.

Inclinó el arma, pero ésta se tambaleó en sus manos y Edward tuvo que ayudarla a estabilizarla. Bella lo apuntó a la cabeza y disfrutó con su expresión de pánico al recordar lo que había sentido la primera noche que había empezado a obrar milagros con ella.

La mirilla descendió hasta el torso de James y recorrió la línea de botones de su chaleco hasta llegar a la cintura de sus elegantes pantalones. Sólo tenía que descender unos centímetros más antes de llegar a su destino.

James masculló un juramento y dio un traspié. Con la ayuda de edward, Bella siguió apuntando al objetivo mientras James aterrizaba en el lodo. El sheriff trató de sacar el revólver, pero antes de que pudiera desenfundar, ella apretó el gatillo, sin perder de vista a su objetivo. Quería ver el impacto de la bala; quería saborear esa satisfacción.

En el último segundo, el arma se movió y la explosión de barro salpicó a James. Edward le quitó el arma de las manos.

—Creo que esto contesta a mi pregunta.

Pero no contestaba la pregunta de Bella. Ella quería que le devolviera el arma; quería ver muerto a James. Miró los enormes guantes que le cubrían las manos y sintió a Edward alrededor. Tan sólo era otro hombre que la utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué me lo has impedido?

Edward le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. La rabia que bullía en sus ojos le corroía las entrañas.

—Creo que ya tienes bastantes cicatrices. No creo que necesites las de un asesinato.

—No me importa.

Él le soltó la barbilla y le alejó el rifle, apuntando a los hombres que se acercaban a toda prisa.

—A mí sí.

Edward pateó el lomo de Chaser y el caballo se volvió hacia la multitud.

—Debería decirles a esos hombres que guarden las armas, Sheriff, o esta ciudad se va a quedar sin algunos de sus ciudadanos más célebres.

—No puede entrar aquí y disparar a la gente, Cullen.

—A menos que me lo impida, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Y lo que quería hacer en ese momento era buscar justicia.

—Tiene razón —dijo Carlisle con un revólver en cada mano—. Empezamos tiroteos en los pueblos cuando nos da la gana. Un día vamos a estar entre los más buscados.

—No es que me importe mucho —dijo Emmett, con un revólver en una mano y una pistola en otra—. Demonios, hemos estado al borde de la ley toda nuestra vida, pero tú sabes muy bien que no nos van a hacer justicia en esos malditos pósters y no podría soportarlo.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Largarnos con la chica.

Edward fingió considerar la posibilidad mientras el sheriff, corrupto como el que más, se llenaba de confianza.

—Nosotros somos diez y vosotros sois sólo tres, hijo. Creo que lo mejor es rendirse.

Edward no tenía intención de abandonar. Un pequeño personaje vestido de marrón se abrió paso entre la multitud.

Edward empujó a Bella para llamar su atención.

—Bella, quiero que bajes ahora y vayas junto al padre Charlie.

No quería tenerla cerca si comenzaban los disparos. Sujetándola de las muñecas, la ayudó a bajar. Cuando tocó el suelo, Bella lo miró angustiada. Las venas de su cuello latían con rapidez.

—No eches a correr. Esta vez no —Edward le sostuvo la mirada, confiando en que Carlisle y Emmett lo cubrirían.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Dame tu palabra —le dijo él.

Bella asintió una vez más.

—Bien.

La dejó ir. Ella fue cojeando hasta donde estaba el padre y él la rodeó en sus brazos. Ella levantó los brazos y el anciano le desató las manos. Edward asintió, concediéndole esa pequeña victoria, y se volvió hacia el jugador.

—Le quito la custodia.

—No puede hacer eso —dijo un hombre, irrumpiendo en la discusión.

Otro hombre lo hizo callar al instante.

Ambos estaban bien vestidos y no parecían campesinos. ¿Por qué habría de importarles el futuro de una joven sin familia ni influencias?

«Allí me moriré...».

Las palabras de Bella cobraron sentido. Una horrible sospecha se apoderó del ranger mientras encajaba las piezas del puzzle. El inexplicable desprecio de Jessica... los intereses del sheriff... El juez corrupto... Las insinuaciones del padre Charlie quien le había pedido que cuidara de ella personalmente...

La conclusión a la que había llegado no podía ser peor. Apuntó al hombre gordo.

— ¿Quién eres?

El individuo se puso pálido, pero no retrocedió.

—Laurent Da Revin. Representante de Steel, Jones & Steel.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

A juzgar por la hechura de su ropa, el hombre tenía buena posición.

—Un grupo de señores con intereses en la región.

—Banqueros —escupió Emmett.

A Emmett le gustaban los banqueros tanto como los jugadores.

—Debe de haber sido muy tentador para todos vosotros. Una joven hermosa sin familia, traumatizada.

Las mujeres se abrieron camino a través de la multitud. Una de ellas murmuró algo; otra contuvo el aliento. El banquero se irguió. Sus lorzas de grasa se meneaban de rabia.

—No me gustan sus insinuaciones.

—Siento tener que decirle que sus gustos no están entre mis prioridades.

—¿A qué está jugando, Cullen? —preguntó James, poniéndose en pie y quitándose el barro de los pantalones—. Nosotros le abrimos las puertas, la salvamos de esos demonios. Le dimos un hogar. Una familia.

Chaser se echó a un lado al ser empujado por otro caballo.

—Prioridades, Edward.

El ranger miró a su compañero Carlisle, que en ese momento hacía un gesto señalando a la joven.

Ella lo miraba con el rostro pálido y la barbilla al frente.

Edward se tragó la rabia que ardía en sus entrañas. Carlisle tenía razón.

—Vamos a llevarnos a Bella y si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto —metió una bala en la recámara y se dejó llevar por aquel arrebato de rabia—. Que hable ahora para que podamos terminar con esto de una vez. Ante la sorpresa de Edward, el padre Charlie fue el primero en dar un paso adelante.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas, Edward.

—No veo cómo puede detenerme, padre.

La multitud rompió en un murmullo.

—No puedo dejar que una mujer soltera se vaya con tres hombres, ya sean agentes de la ley o no.

—Sea lo que sea lo que hayamos planeado, seguro que será mejor que lo que le espera aquí.

El sacerdote rechoncho sacudió su calva cabeza.

—No puedo permitirlo.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se envalentonaban los hombres de gatillo fácil.

—Aunque os la llevéis así, seguirá bajo la custodia de James y aún será suya por ley.

Edward pateó el lomo de Chaser y lo hizo moverse en semicírculo al tiempo que sacaba el revólver.

—Quien quiera discutírmelo, ya sabe donde encontrarme.

—No voy contigo.

No se sorprendió al oír la protesta de Bella. Había veces en que tener una mala reputación podía resultar muy útil.

—Hace diez meses, cuando te salve la vida, Edward Cullen —dijo el padre Charlie con voz pausada—, me dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier favor, y que me sería concedido.

—Así es.

—Los derechos de un esposo están por encima de cualquier otro.

Edward apuntó a un joven que se acercaba por el lado izquierdo de la multitud.

—No lo hagas, hijo.

Miró al padre fugazmente.

—No querrá que le pague el favor con algo así.

El sacerdote se encogió de hombros y, al dar unos pasos adelante, tuvo que soltar la mano de Bella. La joven se resistía a moverse.

—Tendrás que perdonarme. Es la primera vez.

El vaquero enfundó el arma y levantó las manos. Edward hizo retroceder a Chaser.

—Pensaba que mentir era pecado, incluso para los curas.

—Y yo pensaba que los rangers siempre mantenían sus promesas.

—El matrimonio es para siempre, padre.

—Sí.

—Pero yo no.

—Quizá sea hora de cambiar.

—Puede que sea demasiado tarde para ese milagro.

— ¿Es que vas a romper tu promesa?

Edward le lanzó una mirada a Bella. Ella miraba al sonriente jugador con una expresión de horror.

El ranger estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era cabalgar hasta él y romperle los dientes por atreverse a mirarla.

—No.

—Sin mi aprobación este matrimonio no puede tener lugar —dijo James, arriesgando la vida.

Edward oyó el chasquido de un gatillo a la derecha.

—Entonces dáselo —Emmett sabía ir al grano.

El jugador no le dio su consentimiento, pero si se calló de una vez.

Edward fue hacia Bella. Enfundó el rifle y le hizo levantar las manos. Entonces se sacó un cuchillo de la bota y cortó las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas.

—Una mujer no debería casarse con las manos atadas.

—Yo no quiero casarme.

Él tampoco, pero ninguno tenía elección. El honor sólo les dejaba un camino libre.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte?

—No.

—Entonces estamos en un aprieto.

Esperó por el sacerdote. El religioso caminaba con paso tranquilo, seguro. Edward no recordaba la última vez que había sido dueño de tanta serenidad.

Mucho tiempo atrás se había dejado consumir por una rabia que no lo dejaba vivir en paz; una rabia que le corría por las venas en ese momento. Los hombres se reagrupaban a su alrededor; las voces subían y bajaban en un murmullo furioso.

Le dolían los dedos que apretaban el gatillo. Era tan fácil eliminarlos... Era tan fácil hacerlos sufrir...

—«La venganza es mía», dice el Señor.

Sin quitarles ojo a los hombres, tiró de las riendas para calmar a Chaser.

—Esta vez, padre, el Señor tendrá que ponerse a la cola.

XoXo

Kiki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces... Le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos, la historia no es original es una adaptacion y el original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.**

**N/A: Hola nenas, siento haberme tardado mucho con este capi pero aqui lo tienen, espero que les guste ya el otro capi esta en edicion y correcion y espero tenerselos para mañana o esta misma noche a mas tardar, le quiero agradecer mucho a mi bella Coco CullenSwan por ayudarme con las correciones de esta historia. Sin Mas Oreambulos los dejo con el capi 3 de esta historia espero que les guste muchismo**

**Besos**

**Kiki ^^**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 3

Bella se subió el cuello del abrigo y se acurrucó en su calor. Edward sacó algo de las alforjas. La luz del fuego arrojaba sombras sobre su enorme figura, alargando su silueta hasta la penumbra de las rocas. Parecía más grande y distante...

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó por encima del hombro.

—No, estoy bien.

Él hizo una pausa y la miró de reojo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Ella levantó la barbilla y le respondió con frialdad.

—Pero es verdad.

Edward desenfundó el cuchillo. El crujido del metal sobre el cuero era áspero. Abrió el paquete que estaba en el suelo. La lumbre se reflejó en la hoja y lanzó destellos de plata. Sacó la comida y se la ofreció.

—No está muy buena, pero te llenara el estómago.

Bella reparó en la carne curada y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Soltó el borde del abrigo y extendió la mano. Estaba hambrienta, pero no lo bastante como para hacer una estupidez.

Se detuvo a medio camino, atrapada entre el hambre y el cansancio.

A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. Edward y ella estaban en medio de aquel círculo de luz. Carlisle y Emmett habían vuelto al pueblo para recoger sus cosas.

Ella les había dicho que no era necesario, pero ellos habían insistido en que una mujer necesitaba tener sus cosas a mano. Quizá fuera cierto, pero a ella la habían despojado de sus cosas mucho tiempo antes, y todo lo que le quedaba era orgullo, determinación y... su esposo Edward movió la mano y ella retiró la suya de inmediato

Respiró profundamente, con la vista fija en sus manos robustas.

—Deberías vigilar mis ojos.

Aquel comentario en voz baja fue tan extraño como el temblor de aquellos dedos.

Bella volvió a aferrarse al cuello del abrigo, sin dejar de mirarle la mano. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido como para poder respirar.

—¿Qué?

—Si quieres saber si me pongo terco, mírame a los ojos.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo. Edward la observaba atentamente. Detrás de un rostro hermético se escondían sus pensamientos.

La miraba como si fuera una especie de puzzle que se había propuesto resolver. Bella no soportaba esa sensación, así que le arrebató la comida de las manos y sus dedos rozaron los de él durante un instante. Sin embargo, él no se movió.

Bella trató de sonar normal.

—¿Y qué bien me haría mirarte a los ojos cuando lo que me preocupa son tus manos?

—Eso te daría una fracción de segundo que podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Con el cuchillo señaló la comida que la joven tenía en la mano antes de cortar otra ración.

—Come.

Bella tenía la garganta tan seca que no se creía capaz de tragar los alimentos, así que permaneció quieta, acurrucada junto al fuego, esperando a que Edward cambiara de tema.

Pero aquella espera fue inútil. Él se llevó la carne a los labios y, al darle un mordisco, señaló la comida que Bella tenía sobre su regazo.

—Por mucho que la aprietes, no va a ponerse más suave.

Bella se llevó el alimento a la boca y tomó un bocado, masticando lentamente. La carne estaba tan dura que era como comer un trozo de madera. No tenía forma de tragarla.

Masticó hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas, pero la carne no se ablandó.

Edward le dio la espalda. Las sombras de la lumbre recortaban su silueta sobre la negrura. Era un hombre poderoso. Bella recordaba cómo se había enfrentado al pueblo y lo fácil que le había resultado hacer su voluntad. Ella no quería enzarzarse en una batalla por la comida.

Bajó la vista y masticó un poco más. Él le ofreció una cantimplora.

—Esto podría ayudar.

Ella aceptó la bebida con tranquilidad. El agua estaba fresca. Él debía de haberla llenado antes de que fueran los otros, ya que no la había dejado sola ni un momento. La carne se ablandó y por fin pudo tragar. Su estómago rugió al recibir el bocado de carne.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no oigo rugir a un estómago de esa manera.

El humor de las palabras no le llegó a los labios ni a los ojos, que la miraban fijamente.

Bella dejó la cantimplora en su regazo.

—No puedo comer mientras me miras.

Después de una pausa, Edward le dio su pedazo de carne y se volvió hacia la lumbre.

—No quiero tu comida.

—Habrá más.

—Puedo esperar.

—No hay bastante carne sobre tus huesos para aguantar cinco minutos, y mucho menos una hora.

Aunque no le importara lo que pensara, Bella se molestó un poco.

—Siempre he sido delgada.

Él se volvió.

—Puede que sí, pero ahora necesitas engordar un poco.

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Eres mi esposa. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi problema.

—No estamos realmente casados.

La joven consiguió llamar su atención.

—Le hice una promesa al padre y a Dios. No creo que se pueda estar más casado.

—Quería decir que no tienes por qué seguir casado. Puedes librarte de mí cuando quieras.

— ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que era para siempre.

Bella agarró la carne con tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas.

—No van a dejarme marchar.

—Ajá —señaló la carne—. Tu estómago se sentirá más feliz si te comes eso en lugar de jugar con ello.

—Vendrán por mí.

Edward le quitó la cantimplora y bebió un poco.

—James y sus amigos son mala gente.

Él le devolvió la cantimplora y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos, agarrándola de la barbilla.

—Un día de estos tienes que decirme lo malos que fueron.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero por ahora debes saber que ya no son una amenaza para ti. Bella se mordió el labio. Tampoco podía creer eso. James, Embry y Jared habían disfrutado demasiado con ella como para dejarla ir así como así.

—Te matarán.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Que lo intenten.

—Ellos no van de frente.

Edward bajó la mano.

—Nunca he creído que sería así.

—Si me dejas ir, te dejarán en paz.

El recogió una ramita y la partió en dos.

—Si te dejo ir, no tendrás protección.

—Podría esconderme.

—Cielo, no importa adonde vayas. Los hombres te encontrarán y acabarás en la cama.

—No necesito un hombre.

Edward arrojó la madera al fuego.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que lo harías por voluntad propia.

Lanzó otra ramita al fuego.

—No me atraparán de nuevo.

—En eso sí que estamos de acuerdo. Mi esposa se queda conmigo.

—Me gustaría que te olvidaras de ese pequeño detalle.

Él la miró de arriba abajo lentamente y Bella sintió su mirada sobre la piel a través del abrigo.

—No tengo intención de olvidarlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada colérica.

—Me resistiré.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Te resististe con ellos?

—Sí.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Y te sirvió de algo?

—No.

Él le devolvió la cantimplora y metió los dedos por debajo del dorso de la mano de Bella, invitándola a comer la carne.

—¿Y entonces qué te hace pensar que tu resistencia me preocupa? —le preguntó en un susurró.

Bella clavó los dientes en la carne y le dio un mordisco feroz. Se le hizo una bola en la boca y Edward le ofreció la cantimplora, pero ella no quiso beber, sino que escupió la comida.

Él suspiró.

—Ya veo que voy a tener que cambiar de estrategia para que no malgastes la comida.

— ¿Es que no te gustan las mujeres flacas?

—Lo que me gusta y lo que no, no importa ahora. Estoy casado —señaló la comida que ella tenía en las manos—. ¿Te lo vas a comer?

—No podría.

—Porque te he hecho enojar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Él tomó la comida, la envolvió en papel y la guardó en las alforjas. La maleza crujió en la oscuridad y Bella sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Relájate.

—No puedo.

Edward se recostó contra una roca y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla, con el rifle contra el muslo.

Él suspiró y se echó el sombrero hacia delante.

— ¿Que te preocupa más, ellos o yo?

—Tú

— ¿Por qué?

Bella se lamió los labios, sin saber qué responder.

—Sé qué esperar de ellos.

Edward sacó algo de un bolsillo de las alforjas.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy distinto?

Ella volvió a humedecerse los labios, bebió un sorbo de agua...

—No lo sé.

—Eso pienso yo. No lo sabes —sacó un paquete marrón y desató las cuerdas con cuidado—. Podría ser muy tierno en la cama.

Bella bebió un poco más, sin saber qué decir.

—Dame la mano.

Instintivamente, Bella se la llevó al vientre.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le tiró de la mano hasta extenderla completamente, palma arriba. Ella se resistió, pero él no la soltaba. Una sonrisa le tiraba de la comisura de los labios.

—Créeme, no creo que quieras hacer eso —le dijo mientras le ponía un pequeño paquete marrón en la mano. Era ligero y solido.

Entonces le cerró los dedos y la soltó.

Bella dejó la cantimplora apoyada en una roca y abrió el envoltorio. Dentro había cuatro bombones, tres de los cuales tenían forma de corazón. Aquella era una tentación imposible de resistir.

Chocolate. Chocolate...

Bella se acercó el paquete para aspirar el rico aroma, y así recordó tiempos felices; tiempos en los que su hermana y ella corrían por la mansión y jugaban sin cesar. En aquella época sus vidas eran una aventura constante y el chocolate era el premio de cada día. Eran tan inocentes que nunca habían llegado a apreciar lo que tenían en las manos.

Bella tocó la cuarta pieza, que tenía una extraña forma. Sobre la superficie del bombón había varios cortes, como si alguien hubiera cortado pequeños trocitos.

—Mi madre siempre tomaba chocolate cuando estaba nerviosa.

Ella levantó la vista. Era el chocolate de Edward, y por tanto debía de ser quien había cortado los pedacitos. Aquel chocolate era algo que valoraba y saboreaba. Bella volvió a envolver aquellas delicias, mordiéndose los labios para no caer en la tentación, y se lo devolvió.

—No puedo aceptar tu chocolate.

Con toda la calma del mundo Edward le empujó la mano.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Yo quiero que te lo tomes. ¿Dónde está el problema? —le dijo y volvió a abrir el envoltorio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi esposa —le dijo, empujando el chocolate hacia ella—. Hoy nos hemos casado y tal vez quieras recordar este momento dentro de treinta años.

Bella se quedó estupefacta, pero aceptó dos de los bombones. Los tomó en la mano y le ofreció uno.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Son para ti.

Bella tocó la pieza que tenía aquellos cortes irregulares.

—A ti también te gusta.

—Así es.

—No puedo aceptar nada a lo que le tengas aprecio.

— ¿Por qué no lo pruebas antes de hablar?

Él la estaba tentando. Con chocolate. Un demonio con ropa sucia, un sombrero ajado y muchos músculos. El chocolate se le empezó a derretir en la mano.

—No lo quiero.

—Eso es mentira.

Bella echó chispas por los ojos.

— ¡No quiero deberte nada!

La risotada de Edward fue del todo inesperada.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo tengo que darte golosinas y me deberás un favor? Vaya, va a ser muy fácil estar casado contigo.

—No.

Edward agarró los dos pedacitos de chocolate.

—Si lo compartimos... ¿Estarías en deuda conmigo?

Bella lo miró confusa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero estar en guerra con mi esposa.

Él le había propuesto una tregua, ofreciéndole algo que valoraba; compartiendo. No era una forma tan mala de empezar las cosas. Bella tomó el pedazo más pequeño y lo sustituyó por el más grande.

Edward levantó la ceja izquierda. Señaló el bombón más pequeño.

—Te estás llevando la peor parte.

Ella no pensaba igual.

—Quizá quiera que tú también tengas un buen recuerdo.

Edward aceptó la golosina. Las áridas llanuras de su rostro se llenaron de luz.

—Por un futuro feliz —le dijo, levantando el bombón como si fuera un brindis.

Ella chocó la pieza rota contra la de él.

—Por un futuro feliz.Él le agarró la mano y se acercó lentamente. Sus labios rozaron los dedos de Bella al tiempo que probaba el chocolate.

—Para sellar el trato.

—Eso era mío —Bella se humedeció los labios al sentir un cosquilleo que le corría por el brazo—. Me lo diste tú.

—No. Eso era mío —tocó los bordes mordisqueados—. Lleva mi marca por todas partes.

—Pero sigue siendo mío.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Te equivocas de nuevo.

Le tocó la comisura del labio.

—Lo que es mío, es mío para siempre.

Le puso uno de los bombones frente a los labios. ¿Aquello era una amenaza o no?

Como Bella no abría la boca, Edward comenzó a deslizar el bombón sobre sus labios, pintándoselos de cacao. El sabor de su piel se mezcló con el dulce de la golosina.

—Para sellar el trato —le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto oscuros a la luz del fuego.

Bella le dio un mordisco al chocolate y dejó que aquel rico sabor se derritiera en su boca antes de tragar.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se recostó contra la roca y echó otra ramita al fuego.

—No soy un salvaje, Bella.

¿Qué podía responder ella?

—Gracias —por muy ridícula que sonara, ésa fue su respuesta final.

—No tengo intención de ser un marido testarudo.

Bella permaneció en silencio. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Edward debería haberle advertido de algo, pero no lo hizo.

—Pero si seré un encanto en la cama.

Emmett y Carlisle llegaron al campamento con el mismo sigilo con que se habían ido. Dos sombras oscuras y silenciosas...

Edward los saludó con un gesto y ellos dejaron las alforjas al otro lado del fuego. La expresión de Carlisle hablaba por sí sola. Algo había pasado en el pueblo.

—¿Algún problema?

—Nada de lo que no pudiéramos ocuparnos.

—Ese pueblo necesita una limpieza a fondo.

Al otro lado de la lumbre, Bella se puso tensa. Miraba a Carlsile y a Emmet con un pánico desproporcionado.

—¿Y las cosas de Bella?

Carlisle suspiró y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Entonces fue hacia la joven.

—Lo siento, señorita. Los muy bastardos se llevaron sus cosas antes de que pudiera recogerlas, pero le he comprado algunas cosas en la tienda.

Bella tomó el paquete con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias.

Carlisle retuvo el paquete más tiempo del necesario, atrayendo así la mirada de la joven.

—De nada.

Emmett se hizo un pitillo. Tampoco le quitaba ojo.

—Puede que le parezca increíble, viniendo de donde viene, pero puede relajarse.

—¿Ha pasado algo en el pueblo? —preguntó Edward, que ya sospechaba algo.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Nos ocupamos de ello.

Edward miró a Emmett.

—¿De qué os ocupasteis?

—De lo que había que ocuparse —arrojó el cigarrillo recién hecho al fuego.

No era propio de Sam malgastar un pitillo. Edward miró a Bella, pero su actitud le resultó tan poco reveladora como la de sus compañeros. La muchacha apretaba el paquete contra el pecho, encorvada sobre él.

—Quizá debería haber sido yo quien recogiera las cosas de mi esposa.

Carlisle miró a Bella.

—Creo que las cosas han salido como tenían que salir —dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que ellos saben que yo no sé? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

Ella se humedeció el labio inferior.

—No tengo ni idea.

Consciente de que era una mentira, le agarró la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ahora prueba con la verdad.

—Déjala en paz, Edward.

Edward siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Esto es entre mi mujer y yo, Carlisle.

—Hay cosas que no es necesario decir.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Emmett se puso de pie.

—No. No es así.

Edward se puso erguido y soltó a Bella.

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?

Emmett dio un paso adelante.

—Si no puedes dejar de ser un imbécil durante un rato y respetar a su esposa, yo te haré respetarla.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Un suave sonido le hizo bajar la vista. Bella estaba apoyada en la roca y sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en él y en Emmett.

Sin embargo, no parecía verlos. Había algo de otro mundo en su mirada, algo que recordaba a los hombres enloquecidos en el campo de batalla. Se aferraba al paquete como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Edward se apartó de Emmett y éste miró a la joven.

—Déjalo, Edward. Al menos por ahora.

—Ya ha tenido bastante —añadió Carlisle.

Edward se arrodilló delante de Bella.

—Decidme algo. Cuando llegue el momento... ¿Me dejaréis alguno?

—Más que eso —dijo Emmett—. Te dejaremos tres.

—Bien —dijo Edward, deseando tener oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a la rabia que lo consumía—. ¿Bella?

Ella ni siquiera lo miro. Él le rozó los dedos de la mano con los suyos, haciendo crujir el envoltorio de papel.

—Cielo, no te has terminado el chocolate.

Hubo otra larga pausa. Bella parpadeó y se miró la mano.

—Oh, no.

Tanto sus manos como el paquete estaban manchados.

—Deberías comértelo antes de que manches la ropa nueva.

Bella levantó los parpados y Edward pudo ver todo el dolor que se escondía en sus pupilas del color del chocolate.

—Iba a guardarlo.

—Te conseguiré más.

Ella abrió la mano y miró el chocolate derretido. Él le agarró la muñeca y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano, manchándose los labios de chocolate.

—Todavía está bueno —le dijo, chupándose los labios.

Edward le acercó la mano a los labios.

—Cómetelo mientras preparo la cena.

Ella miró la cecina. No era difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh, podemos hacer algo mucho mejor —dijo Emmett antes de desaparecer un momento y volver con dos enormes cacerolas de hojalata.

—El ama de llaves del padre mandó unos cuantos tamales y un guiso de cerdo con tortillas y... —levantó una cesta cuadrada—. Pasteles de boda.

—Oh —dijo Bella.

—María dijo que debías tener un banquete nupcial.

Edward agarró la cesta que contenía los pasteles y la puso al lado de Bella.

—María cocina como los ángeles.

—Lo aprendió todo de Tia.

—¿Tia? —preguntó Bella.

—Tia ha cuidado de nosotros desde la masacre.

—¿Masacre?

—Todos vivíamos en la misma ciudad. Nuestras familias fueron asesinadas en esa matanza y nosotros nos unimos.

—Estuvimos a punto de morir de hambre —dijo Carlisle, mientras sacaba una cafetera metálica—. Lo mejor que hicimos fue intentar robar esas tortillas del alféizar de Tia.

Edward se frotó la nuca al recordar aquellos momentos.

—Esa mujer nos metió a todos en cintura.

—Así es —dijo Sam al tiempo que sacaba unos paquetes de comida—. Nos hizo ponernos en fila contra la pared y nos echó una charla de una hora mientras preparaba la comida. Podía citar la Biblia y soltar amenazas contra nuestros encantos masculinos un momento después.

—Aquella fue la hora más larga de toda mi vida —dijo Edward, recordando el hambre que los había llevado a robar.

Aquella comida le había sabido a gloria después de trabajar durante una hora para ganarse un lugar en la mesa.

—¿Todavía vive con vosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—Claro que sí.

—Lleva los Ocho del Infierno con puño de acero —Emmett destapó otra lata. El rico aroma de carne guisada inundó el aire.

—Es nuestra familia.

—Sí.

Bella puso una expresión defensiva.

Edward le quitó el paquete de las manos y lo dejó a un lado.

—Le gustarás, Bella.

Después sacó un plato y una cuchara de hojalata de la alforja.

Carlisle le sirvió un poco de guiso con una tortilla y Sam añadió un tamal. Edward miró hacia Bella, escondida dentro del abrigo.

—Pon otro tamal.

Emmett siguió la mirada de Edward.

—Sí. No le vendrá mal engordar un poco.

Edward esperaba que la joven no lo hubiera oído, pero le bastó una mirada para saber que no había sido así. Esos ojos avellana echaban chispas.

Edward suspiró y le dio el plato.

—No lo decía en serio. Sólo está preocupado.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella.

Notó el temblor de sus manos al soltarla y ella tardó en agarrar la cuchara.

—María dijo que no está muy picante, señorita —dijo Emmett.

Aunque sólo la había visto una vez, Bella le estaba muy agradecida.

Aquella mujer alegre y rellenita, felizmente casada con el herrero del pueblo, le recordaba todo lo que había perdido.

María sólo le había llevado la comida en una ocasión. James se había encargado de impedirle el paso al ver que congeniaba con su protegida.

—Puedes decírselo tú misma —dijo Edward—. Viene a los Ocho del Infierno una vez al mes para ver a Tia.

Aquello significaba que no encontraría paz en la casa de Edward.

Bella apretó la cuchara. Había perdido el apetito.

Ninguna mujer querría que un hombre de su familia se casara con una ramera. Si Tia era tan piadosa como ellos decían, la haría pagar por sus pecados contra la decencia todos los días, y Edward le pasaría factura por las noches. El futuro no pintaba bien.

—Gracias, lo haré —dijo, tratando de parecer tranquila.

Miro más allá de la lumbre, hacia la profundidad de la noche. Aquella negrura también estaba dentro de ella.

Bella sólo quería ser libre; libre de los deseos de los hombres, del desprecio de la sociedad...

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué?

Él puso la mano debajo del plato y la invitó a comer. Ella levantó el plato y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que inspiraban toda la confianza del mundo.

—Te prometo que nada será tan malo como te imaginas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personakes no me perteneces... Le pertenecen a la hermosa y Fantastica Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia no me pertenece es una adaptacion y le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **

**N/A: Hola chicas, ya volvi con el siguiente capi, Dios yo amo esta historia de verdad espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi sin mas preambulo los dejo con este nuevo capi espero no tardarme tanto con los siguientes capis. **

**Besos, **

**kiki!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 5

No era tan malo. Era peor. Bella miró las mantas que se extendían al otro lado del fuego, delante de todos los demás. Aquella era su noche de bodas. Había ido a ponerse la ropa nueva y se había encontrado con eso.

La alegría que sentía tras haberse llenado el estómago se desvaneció al instante. Miró hacia el otro lado de la hoguera. Edward estaba hablando con Emmett y Carlisle. Quince metros de distancia le daban toda la privacidad que necesitaba.

Los hombres de los Ocho del Infierno lo hacían todo juntos. Decía la leyenda que los fantasmas de los guerreros volvían buscando venganza. Y otros decían que habían hecho un pacto con el diablo y que así habían podido sobrevivir cuando los mexicanos habían destruido su pueblo. Nadie decía que se preocuparan por guardar o respetar las formas. Y ella no era más que una ramera a los ojos de todos, por mucho que no se comportara como tal.

Con gesto distraído, agarró la mitad más cercana de las mantas y las movió hacia la izquierda. Las habría separado si no hubiera visto una sombra que ocultaba el fuego.

Unas botas pisaron el otro extremo de las mantas.

Bella no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber a quien pertenecían.

— ¿Te preocupa salir ardiendo?

—No.

Le dio un tirón a las mantas y las liberó de su pie con demasiada facilidad; tanto que se cayó de espaldas y aterrizó sobre el trasero. También logró mover las mantas un metro más.

—El calor del fuego no va a llegar hasta aquí —dijo aquella larga sombra que se extendía sobre ella.

Edward le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó.

—No me importa.

Sin soltarla, se agachó junto a ella y agarró las mantas.

—A mí sí.

Ella se la quitó de las manos y se la enrolló en el brazo para alisar las arrugas.

—Entonces puedes quedarte allí. No me importa —añadió sin mirarlo a la cara.

Él volvió a agarrarle la mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

—Debo de tener ganas de llevar la contraria esta noche, porque a mí sí que me importa.

Bella no pudo contener la rabia ni un momento más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque perderás la oportunidad de enseñarles a tus amigos lo bien que fornicas?

Edward continuó acariciándole la mano.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podría pegar ojo viendo a mi esposa tiritar de frío entre las mantas.

Ella retiró la mano de un tirón y volvió junto a las mantas. Entonces las arrojó sobre la silla de montar.

—Hazme un favor —le dijo.

El se acercó por detrás.

— ¿Qué?

—No hagas que parezca bonito.

— ¿Bonito? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Bela miró hacia el fuego. Carlisle y Emmett contemplaban las llamas y fingían no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella bajó la voz.

—Lo que va a pasar aquí esta noche.

Los ojos de Edward estaban ocultos bajo el ala del sombrero, pero sus labios esbozaron una mueca.

— ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de dormir?

Ella se volvió, furiosa.

—Basta. Deja de fingir. Si sólo pensaras en dormir, no estaríamos aquí y... —recogió el montón de mantas—. Y no compartiríamos cama.

El fuego repiqueteó. Bella se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, Edward estaba ahí, tan cerca que el poncho que llevaba le rozaba el abrigo, su abrigo. No parecía molesto.

Entonces levantó el brazo y ella se encogió, esperando el golpe. Sus dedos rozaron la barbilla de la joven y se deslizaron por su mandíbula. Le tocó la comisura del labio con el pulgar.

—Las mantas están ahí porque pensamos que te sentirías un poco incómoda sin intimidad, y están juntas porque hace mucho frío y ya has tiritado bastante por hoy. Y también porque eres mi esposa y mi esposa duerme conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es mí deber protegerte.

Ella retrocedió.

—No necesito tu protección.

—Que pena, pues la tienes de todos modos —señaló a la derecha—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer antes de acostarte?

Bella se sonrojó.

—No.

—Bien —se agachó y extendió las mantas—. Porque yo estoy muerto.

— ¿No tienes que hacer guardia?

—Es mi noche de bodas. Carlisle y Emmett van a hacer guardia como regalo de boda.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Bella fulminó a los otros dos hombres con la mirada.

— ¿Y cuál es mi regalo?

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa y le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Yo.

—Entonces he salido perdiendo.

Por increíble que fuera, él se echó a reír.

—Supongo que ahora lo ves de esa manera.

Se sentó sobre las mantas y deslizó la mano por su cuello, hombro, brazo... Le agarró la muñeca y tiró hacia abajo.

—Pero las cosas cambiarán.

Bella se cayó a su lado.

Él se recostó contra la silla, sin soltarle la muñeca.

—Acuéstate. Será de día antes de lo que imaginas.

Se oyó el canto de un búho a lo lejos.

—No tengo almohada.

Él se tocó el hombro.

—Aquí tienes tu almohada.

Bella se mordió el labio.

La brisa nocturna agitó los árboles y un escalofrío le recorrió las entrañas. La sonrisa de Edward se tornó seria.

La atrajo hacia sí y le hizo rodearle el cuello con el brazo, sin darle opción a escurrirse.

—Si no te metes entre las mantas, vas a terminar congelada como un arroyo en invierno.

Él la soltó cuando ella se recostó a su lado, con la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano, que a su vez reposaba sobre su hombro fornido.

—Dormir así me va a romper el cuello.

Edward le agarró el brazo contrario y tiró de ella. El hombro de Bella quedó bajo el brazo de él, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que retirar la mano. Sus dedos se enredaron en el poncho de Edward. Por mucho que tirara estaba atrapada bajo su propio peso, con un codo contra el suelo y la cabeza inclinada. Aquel enorme abrigo se arrugaba contra su rostro.

Tras una risotada viril, Edward le dio varios tirones. El abrigo se abrió poco a poco.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Esto no ha mejorado mucho.

Se abrió otro botón y la abertura se hizo más grande permitiéndole ver la expresión de Edward.

Estaba sonriendo.

—Ya lo veo.

Al siguiente tirón, Bella gritó. Tenía los botones enredados en el pelo.

—Ahora sé que este abrigo es para hombres.

Bella se retorció, tratando de alcanzarse el cabello, pero él se adelantó.

—Esto sería más fácil si dejaras de ayudarme —le dijo Edward.

—Estoy tratando de no quedarme calva —otro tirón; otra punzada de dolor.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Vas a tener cuidado?

Edward comenzó a sacudir la cabeza antes de oír el final de la frase. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca burlona.

—No —por fin le soltó el cabello—. Creo que no hay ningún peligro. Tienes suficiente pelo para más de dos mujeres.

Bella le clavó el codo en el costado, pero consiguió sacar la mano. Tenía que comprobar que le quedaba pelo en ese lado. Se frotó la zona irritada.

—Bueno, puede que no tengas que preocuparte por mucho más tiempo —le dijo, tratando de desenredarse el pelo con los dedos.

De pronto se topó con un nudo imposible de deshacer y le dio un tirón que la hizo encogerse de dolor.

—Creo que voy a tener que afeitarme la cabeza para deshacer los nudos.

Edward le apartó las manos de la cabeza.

—Eso no pasará.

— ¿Vas a prohibirme que me corte el pelo?

Él deslizó la mano por su pelo, alisando los nudos por el camino. Entonces la miró a los ojos.

—Ya lo creo.

—Te odio —dijo Bella, furiosa.

—No me conoces lo bastante como para odiarme.

—Créeme. He tenido tiempo suficiente como para hacerme una idea.

Una sonrisa arrugó la comisura de sus ojos.

—Entonces tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se lo había tomado como un desafío.

— ¿Por qué no eres más predecible?

Edward la levantó un poco y la hizo apretarse contra él.

—Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que estoy siendo predecible.

Ella trató de escurrirse, pero él la agarró de la cintura con el brazo que soportaba el peso de ella. Puso la otra mano sobre su cadera y la metió por dentro del abrigo, deteniéndose al llegar al muslo.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico. Lo único que la separaba de él eran los largos pliegues de su nueva falda.

—Levántate un momento.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás.

Bela echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

—No voy a enroscarme alrededor de tus piernas. No es correcto.

—Oye, si no queremos congelarnos esta noche, tendremos que arrimarnos más de lo que dicta la decencia.

—Me arriesgaré a morir congelada.

—Bueno, yo no.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Edward le hizo flexionar las rodillas. Ella empezó a darle manotazos, pero él consiguió sacar la falda de debajo de sus piernas.

Sus movimientos eran diestros y certeros.

La levantó una vez más y la hizo tumbarse sobre él. El muslo de Bella cayó sobre el de él, y sus pechos se aplastaron contra un torso de acero. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Edward le agarró la falda y la extendió sobre sus propios muslos, atrapando la tela bajo las piernas. Así consiguió atarla a él.

Edward recibió los chispazos de su mirada con una sonrisa.

—Muy hábil, ¿eh?

—Yo lo llamaría de otra forma. Aprovecharte de tu fuerza.

Bella tiró de la falda, pero fue inútil.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Todo vale con tal de conseguir mi objetivo —con la mano libre se echó el sombrero hacia delante.

—Agarra las mantas.

Ella quiso desobedecer la orden, pero se lo pensó mejor. Las hojas secas rompieron en un murmullo al paso del viento.

Iba a ser una noche fría, y por muy arrogante que fuera, Edward podía darle calor.

Bella se inclinó hacia las mantas, olvidando las heridas. Sus músculos rígidos y unas costillas resentidas no tardaron en protestar.

—Vaya. Me había olvidado —Edward le quitó las mantas de la mano y le acarició la espalda—. Tú ponte cómoda y yo me ocupo de arroparnos.

Por muy suave que fuera, aquello seguía siendo una orden y él esperaba obediencia. Saber que no podía hacer nada corroía las entrañas de la joven. Él le tapó el hombro con la manta.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho ponerte tan tensa?

—Nada.

El suspiro de Edward le agitó el pelo.

—¿Acaso sigues pensando que soy un salvaje en la cama?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él le levantó el antebrazo.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros va a poder dormir sin hablar de ello.

Una risotada reprimida la hizo mirar al otro lado del fuego.

—Calla.

—Me callo si hablas.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber de qué tienes miedo.

Bella se estremeció al ahogarse en una ola de recuerdos.

—No me gusta estar con un hombre.

—Porque va en contra de tus creencias. ¿O es por lo que te han enseñado?

—Estamos casados. No puede ir en contra de mis creencias.

—Resulta que muchas mujeres creen que es pecado disfrutar con su esposo.

—Lo entiendo.

Edward le agarró la barbilla.

—Entiendo que temas a un hombre que te ha hecho daño, pero yo nunca te he hecho daño.

Edward le rozó los labios con el pulgar.

—Y ese es el problema. ¿No es así, Bella? No tienes ni idea de quien soy, y tampoco sabes que esperar de mí, así que tu mente pasa de una horrible posibilidad a la siguiente.

—Eres un hombre.

—Y tú eres una mujer. Eso nos hace más compatibles de lo que tú piensas.

—Quizá necesite un poco de tiempo.

—El tiempo es algo extraño. Crees que es tu amigo pero cuando se trata del miedo, es tu peor enemigo. Esperas que los miedos se curen con el tiempo, pero en lugar de hacerlos desaparecer, el tiempo los hace más grandes e irreales.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Yo sé lo que es tener miedo, Bella.

— ¿Sí? —se escapó de los labios de ella.

—No siempre he sido lo que ves, y hubo un tiempo en que sabía tan poco de luchar que podrías haberme tumbado con una sola mano.

—No puedo imaginármelo. —Entonces tendrás que creer lo que te digo. Y también tendrás que aceptar que voy a seguir adelante.

Bella tiró de la falda y se tumbó de espaldas. Entonces se levantó el vestido y extendió las piernas.

—Entonces acabemos de una vez.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, dejándola sin aliento. Un ligero temblor le recorrió las entrañas.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías, Bella? ¿Que te tumbara en el suelo como una muñeca para jugar contigo? —le susurró.

—No importa.

Hubo una larga pausa.

Algo le tocó la mejilla y Bella gritó.

—Para que lo sepas, Bella, no creo que el lazo entre marido y mujer sea sagrado.

La fría voz de Emmett llegó hasta ellos desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

Bella sacó la mano de la manta y le agarró la muñeca a Edward.

—Por favor.

—Cierra el pico, Emmett —dijo Edward, en un tono cortante.

—La señorita debe saber que tiene distintas opciones.

—Por favor, haré lo que me pidas —le susurró a Edward, mirando hacia aquella sombra que acechaba desde el otro lado del fuego—. No lo llames. No me hagas...

—Maldita sea.

Bella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por favor...

Edward le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Mi esposa no tiene que rogar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió lentamente y él le quitó la mano de la boca.

—Emmett, si no te explicas en los próximos dos segundos, voy a ir hasta allí y te daré una patada en el trasero.

—Sólo decía que la señorita no tiene por qué sufrir pensando que no hay nadie para defenderla si es preciso.

—Emmett te ha ofrecido su protección. ¿La quieres?

— ¿Me dejarías ir?

—Claro que no, pero eres libre de aceptar la oferta.

— ¿Te enfrentarías a tu amigo?

— ¿Entonces qué va a ser?

—No quiero su protección —susurró, pensando que un hombre posesivo nunca la compartiría.

—Bien —dijo él, relajando los músculos.

— ¿Ya ha decidido? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí. Ha decidido que soy el más atractivo de los dos.

—Maldita sea. Aparte de unos kilos, esa mujer necesita unas gafas.

Emmett no parecía hablar en serio, ni tampoco sonaba decepcionado.

— ¿Estabas de broma? —preguntó Bella a Edward.

—No.

—No te entiendo.

—Te sería más fácil si dejaras de compararme con lo peor.

Bella le soltó la muñeca. Una ola de cansancio cayó sobre ella.

—No puedo evitarlo. No tengo otra cosa con la que compararte


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fantastica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos y la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.

N/A: Hola chicos, aqui de regreso yo con un nuevo capi de esta adaptacion... ya les notifico que ahora habra dias de actualizacion para este fic que seran los Martes y Jueves... y de mi otro Fic sera los Lunes y Viernes nenas cualquier duda o comentario que tengan lo pueden enviar a mi correo kikidcullenpattinson ahora sin mas preambulos las dejo con el capi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 6

«No tengo otra cosa con la que compararte...».

Edward nunca había sentido tanta desilusión por un puñado de palabras.

Deslizó la mano por debajo de su cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la de ella. Su copiosa melena era como un suave cojín que le acariciaba la palma de la mano. Era mucho más hermosa cuando se ponía guerrera. Esa falta de pasión sólo le hacía desear encontrar la forma de devolverle la energía.

—Creo que ya te he dicho que eso es problema tuyo.

Una ramita crujió en la hoguera y Bella dio un salto. Él la atrajo hacia sí y le rozó la mejilla con los labios.

—Tranquila.

Bella permaneció quieta, como si esperara un golpe de gracia. Él deslizó las manos entre ellos y le agarró la falda arrugada. Un lamento escapó de los labios de Bella. Edward le alisó la falda.

—No pasa nada. Nadie va a hacerte daño —le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y levantó las rodillas.

—Esto no me gusta.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Dios.

Ella estaba helada.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que no estoy cuidando bien de ti.

Le abrió el abrigo por completo y metió las manos por dentro. Sus piel estaba tan fría como un tempano.

—Espera un momento.

Se sacó el cuchillo de la bota. El filo brilló en la oscuridad y Bella lo miró horrorizada.

—Voy a arreglar esto enseguida.

Rasgó el poncho por delante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le dio la vuelta al poncho y guardó el cuchillo.

—Voy a hacerte un nido —extendió la mano—. Ponte de rodillas.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Esward tuvo que agarrarla por la cintura para que no cayera.

Levantó el poncho y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la joven. Con un leve tirón ella pudo asomarse por la abertura y Edward la ayudó a sacarse el pelo por fuera.

Él miró por encima del hombro y la hizo moverse un poco a la izquierda.

—Espera un momento —le dijo y, agarrándola por la espalda, se inclinó hacia atrás.

Entonces giró sobre sí mismo y terminó boca arriba con Bella encima. La cabeza de ella descansaba justo encima de su omóplato; sus piernas, enredadas.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, pero me gustaba más antes.

—Tenías frío.

Bella levantó las caderas y él sacó el abrigo de debajo de ella. Uno de los botones le arañó la pierna y ella hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intento que estés cómoda.

—¿Quieres que duerma así?

—¿Tienes un plan mejor?

—El suelo no estaba mal.

—Mañana serías un pedazo de hielo.

—Tú estás sobre el suelo.

—Pero yo soy más grande y tengo más músculos para absorber el frío. Tú eres muy poquita cosa.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

—Porque tienes miedo de mí, lo cual es una tontería. Me cortaría el brazo antes que hacerte daño.

—Entonces vas a...

—Quiero que estés lo bastante cerca de mí como para ver que no muerdo.

—Los otros...

—No se enteran de nada, lo cual significa que no sabrán lo que ocurre aquí a menos que armes un buen lío.

Bella escondió el rostro contra su pecho y él puso las manos contra las caderas de la joven. Entonces tiró de ella, abriéndole las piernas. Ella podía sentir su potencia masculina contra la pelvis.

—No quiero esto —dijo, echándose a un lado para aliviar la tensión.

—Pero yo sí, y si no oí mal tú prometiste amarme, honrarme y obedecerme.

—No tenía elección.

—Yo tampoco, pero no me echo atrás.

—Eso es porque juegas con ventaja.

—¿Qué ventaja?

—Consigues a una mujer a la que puedes tener cuando quieras; una mujer en la que puedes descargar tu rabia; una mujer a la que puedes tener como una esclava. Y todo es perfectamente legal.

—¿Es así como lo ves?

Los dedos de Edward se acercaban peligrosamente a la montaña de su trasero.

—Sí —Bella meneó las caderas para hacerlo desistir.

—Mmm —le susurró él—. Me gusta.

Bella no quería verlo disfrutar, pero ese último año había aprendido una lección inolvidable: no había nada que una mujer pudiera hacer para impedir el placer de un hombre. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ellos lo encontrarían divertido.

Bella cerró los puños sobre su pecho.

Volvió a sentir esas extrañas cosquillas sobre las caderas. Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Bien.

Deslizó las palmas de las manos por las nalgas de Bella hasta llegar al borde sus enaguas. La joven contuvo el aliento. Quizá no...

Pero lo hizo. Metió los dedos por dentro de aquel tejido delicado y le acarició el vello púbico, explorando su silueta. Ella trató de escurrirse, pero una mano fuerte la agarró de la cintura.

—Tranquila.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Es esto lo que temes? —le dijo mientras la tocaba.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Porque hacía daño. Pero todo era distinto esa vez. Aquellas caricias eran como el revoloteo de una mariposa.

—¿Te sientes incómoda? —le preguntó mientras deslizaba el dedo medio a lo largo de sus labios más íntimos.

—Sí.

Con un movimiento sutil separó los pétalos que guardaban su feminidad.

—No deberías. Soy tu esposo. Que nos amemos no es ningún delito.

—No es un pecado ahora...

—No.

—Pero aún va en contra de mi voluntad.

Él metió el dedo más adentro.

—¿Es así?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Sí.

—Los hombres y sus esposas hacen el amor. Eso lo sabías cuando nos casamos.

—Sí.

—Y aún así te casaste conmigo.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tenías intención de cumplir las promesas que hiciste?

—¿Y tú sí?

—Yo no hago promesas a la ligera.

—El padre Charlie me obligó a casarme contigo.

—Él me ofreció una forma de saldar una deuda, pero nada me obligó a hacer la promesa.

—¿Y entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Me gustó lo que vi.

—Soy una cualquiera.

Él sacó la mano rápidamente y le tiró del pelo.

—Eres mi esposa.

Bella le clavó las uñas en el pecho.

—Eso no cambia lo que soy.

—Pero sí cambia lo que puedes llegar a ser.

—No puedo prometerte una vida fácil, Bella, y no puedo decir que soy un hombre fácil, pero sí te puedo prometer una cosa. Yo cuidare de ti, te protegeré y honraré como esposa y madre de mis hijos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo prometí no hacerles daño a los inocentes.

—Y tú crees que yo lo soy.

—A veces una persona no puede impedir las cosas que le ocurren. Lo único que pueden hacer es sacar algo de lo que queda.

Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Quiero tu confianza y obediencia cuando sea necesario. Y también quiero que me des una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy aquello a lo que estás acostumbrada.

Sus dedos seguían acariciando y rozando la flor de su deseo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y respiró hondo. Estaba a punto de saltar al vacío.

—Sí —le dijo.

—¿Si qué?

—Quiero ser tu esposa.

—¿Y me darás tu confianza?

—Haré todo lo posible.

Él le soltó el pelo y ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho.

—¿Va en serio? —le preguntó él.

Ella se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

—Sí.

—Supongo que un hombre no puede pedir más —dijo y deslizó la mano por la suave piel de su pantorrilla.

Ella se encogió.

—Tranquila, gitana.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque eres salvaje y dulce, y a pesar de lo que te hicieron esos desalmados, sigues siendo fiera y orgullosa.

—Oh.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Creo que sí.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Trata de relajarte y déjame descubrirte.

—¿Descubrirme? —su pregunta terminó en un suspiro.

Edward hundió un dedo en su húmedo y cálido interior.

—Sí.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Eres una mujer muy pequeña, Bella.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, pero es bueno saberlo.

Él seguía susurrando en la intimidad de la noche, pero Bella no podía olvidar a los hombres que estaban al otro lado del fuego.

Edward deslizó los dedos por la abertura de su sexo hasta llegar a la cumbre de su feminidad.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

—¿Bella? —sus dedos palpaban y rozaban, en busca de algo.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes por ellos.

—Lo saben.

—No ven ni oyen nada, y si están imaginando algo, tengo mucha suerte de haberte visto antes.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por ignorar aquel roce íntimo.

—Haces que parezca un premio.

—Si no eres capaz de ver que lo eres, tienes una visión muy distorsionada de las cosas.

De pronto estiró el dedo medio y tocó un punto que la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Él se quedó quieto.

—¿Lo has sentido?

Volvió a hacerlo y la sensación fue más fuerte. Bella se ruborizó.

—Así que ése es tu punto débil.

Edward empezó a hacer círculos sobre la zona. Relámpagos de sensaciones la hacían temblar contra su voluntad, anticipando algo más.

—Ahora relájate y siéntelo —le dijo él.

Pero ella no quería, así que apartó las caderas.

—Tengo las manos demasiado ásperas —le dijo al oído.

—No me estás haciendo daño.

—Pero tampoco te estoy dando placer.

—Mi madre dice que las relaciones sexuales están para dar placer al hombre.

—Así es —Edward empezó a rozar su punto más sensible y húmedo—.Te volverías loca si pusiera la lengua justo ahí.

—Eso no me gusta.

Edward se detuvo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda con la otra mano.

—No creo que pudieras olvidarlo, pero me gustaría que llegaras a entender que cada hombre ama a su manera.

—Lo sé.

—Yo creo que no —le tiró del pelo—. Por muy asustada que estés, recuerda una cosa: en mi cama sólo gritarás de placer —otro tirón le hizo mirarlo a la cara—.Tu placer.

—Gracias.

—Veo duda en tu voz.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Me gustan los desafíos.

Edward volvió a acariciarla en la zona más íntima. Con cada rechazo de Bella, su tacto se hacía más delicado. Poco a poco, la joven comenzó a sentir una hinchazón que no podía controlar.

—Oh, sí. Ésa es mi chica —sacó la mano de entre sus piernas—. No. No las cierres.

Bella se quedó quieta, a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

Edward entreabrió los labios y se llevó el dedo a la boca para probar su sabor.

Bella parpadeó, perpleja.

—No acabarás de hacer... —Bella no terminó la frase y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Ya lo creo que sí —le dijo él y volvió a meter la mano por debajo de las mantas—. Nunca he probado algo tan dulce como tú.

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—No mucha.

—Los hombres no hacen esas cosas.

—¿Y quién demonios te ha dicho eso?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Él deslizó el pulgar por la curva de su trasero hasta llegar a la abertura de su sexo.

—Entonces tú y los demás tendréis que cambiar de idea porque después de haberte probado nadie podrá apartarme de entre tus piernas.

—Oh, Dios.

Edward siguió acariciándola justo ahí y Bella sintió algo hasta entonces desconocido, algo que le endureció los pezones y le robó el aliento.

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo un par de botas. ¿Acaso podían oírlos los otros?

Edward abrió la mano sobre su espalda y la sujetó con firmeza.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, Bella.

—No estoy preocupada.

Sus dedos dejaron de acariciarla, pero aquella sensación siguió latiendo en lo profundo de su ser.

—Eso no voy a tolerarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Yo no estaba...

—No termines esa frase. Por tu propio bien.

La amenaza extinguió la llama.

—Ah, demonios.

Edward puso todos los dedos sobre su sexo húmedo, presionando su botón del placer.

—Lo he estropeado, ¿verdad?

—No había nada que arruinar.

—Estás de broma.

—Creo que he olvidado cómo hacer bromas.

Hubo una pausa y entonces la tensión dejó sus músculos de hierro.

—Eso no puede ser. Mi padre siempre decía que las mujeres estaban hechas para la juerga y el placer.

Bella lo miró, estupefacta.

—¿Tu padre decía eso?

—Sí, y por lo visto hablaba en serio porque nunca lo vi sonreír como cuando mi madre estaba feliz.

Bella nunca había vivido nada parecido. En su familia, los hombres y las mujeres vivían en mundos distintos y sólo se reunían para las comidas, o para un paseo ocasional.

—Esos recuerdos deben de ser muy bonitos.

—Así es.

—¿Los echas de menos?

—Sí —puso la mano sobre su trasero—. ¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Bien.

Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso sobre ella.

Bella se preparó para el impacto. Las piernas de él quedaron entre las suyas y lo primero que sintió fue la presión que ejercía su miembro descomunal.

Edward descendió sobre ella. El roce de sus labios la hizo gemir.

—¿Qué pasa, gitana?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los párpados, tratando de ahuyentar el pánico. El peso de él; la presión de sus partes masculinas... Era demasiado.

Él puso las manos sobre sus mejillas.

—Respira, Bella.

No podía. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba inhalar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

—¡Carlisle!

—Ya voy.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería que la vieran así.

El crujir de los mocasines sobre la hierba era atronador. Edward se apartó de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puede respirar.

—¿Qué lo ha provocado? —oyó decir a Carlisle desde muy lejos.

—Yo.

—Me lo suponía. ¿Pero cómo?

—No le hice daño.

Dos manos le levantaron los brazos y le palparon los músculos flácidos. Otras dos la sujetaban.

—¿Estás seguro?

Edward lo estaba. Levantó a Bella mientras luchaba por respirar y vio la palidez de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos contra el pecho. Estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía respirar.

—No es físico.

—Entonces tiene miedo.

—¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? —le preguntó Edward.

Edward recostó a Bella contra su muslo. La joven jadeaba sin cesar, pero el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

Carlisle se sentó sobre los talones.

—Puede. Cúbrele la nariz con las manos.

—Pero si necesita más aire, no menos.

—Eso parece, pero yo vi a un niño que tenía lo mismo y el curandero le tapó la cara con un saco.

—No tenemos un saco.

—A lo mejor sirven las manos.

—Eso espero.

Edward hizo lo que Carlisle decía.

—Respira, Bella. Relájate y respira.

Ella se puso aún más tensa.

—No pasa nada, cielo. Vas a relajarte y a respirar, y entonces vamos a dormir.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo juro —añadió él.

Bella arqueó el cuello de forma tan violenta que los músculos le temblaron.

—Sólo duerme, cielo.

—¿Carlisle? —dijo, mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara a la joven.

Al ver que su respiración se estabilizaba esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora respira mejor.

Bella trató de volver la cabeza y Edward sacudió la suya.

—Quédate quieta y respira.

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—No malgastes tus fuerzas dándome órdenes. No voy a quitar las manos hasta que Carlisle me lo diga.

Carlisle se acercó.

—Relájese y deje que Edward se ocupe, señora Cullen. Los maridos están para eso y yo sé que Edward la va a mimar todo lo que pueda. Es terco como una mula.

Bella se estremeció en los brazos de Edward y él la envolvió en la manta.

—¿Lo ve? Este hombre ha nacido para cuidar de las mujeres. Lo quieran o no.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

—Es la verdad, cielo. Carlisle tiene razón.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y respiró normalmente.

—Buena chica —dijo Edward, aliviado.

Un momento después Carlisle dijo que retirara las manos.

Bella Volvió a estremecerse. Estaba sentada en el suelo con el abrigo abierto.

—Maldita sea, soy el marido más torpe.

—No pasa nada.

Él la sentó sobre su regazo y se apoyó contra un árbol. Los flácidos músculos de la joven hablaban por sí solos.

—Un día duro. ¿Eh?

La respuesta de Bella no fue más que un susurro. Le levanto el poncho por encima de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tenemos que hablar de tus miedos, cielo.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

—Claro que sí. Para empezar, puedo decirte que me va a costar entenderte.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Tendrás que intentarlo. La próxima vez que te pongas nerviosa, recuerda que gritar es bueno. Desgañitarse es bueno. Luchar es bueno. Ahogarse es la peor de las opciones.

—A mí tampoco me gusta.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Haz algo distinto cuando empieces a tener miedo y yo aprenderé la lección.

—¿Y qué me sugieres?

—Ya te hecho algunas sugerencias. Elige la que más te guste y empieza a practicar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con disimulo.

—No te entiendo —dijo, suspirando.

—También tenemos que hablar de eso, pero por ahora necesitas dormir.

—No podría.

—Mañana nos espera un viaje de diez horas. Deberías descansar, o no lo conseguirás.

—Lo conseguiré.

—Bien.

En menos de cinco minutos cayó rendida de sueño y terminó acurrucando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

No tenía de qué preocuparse. No iba a dejarla marchar.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y ,e divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptacion y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty._**

_**N/A: Hola chicas ya llego yo aqui con un nuevo capi de esta historia se que les esta gustando mas la otra historia que tengo pero esta historia es hermosa y romantica y al final sufriran conmigo cuando yo lo hice con ella... al final sufriran y lloraran pero igual sera un final feliz. nenas las que quieras escribirme... pueden hacerlo a mi correo kikidcullenpattinson gmail com espero que les guste este nuevo capi... las quiero nenas por seguirme... **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Capítulo 7

Bella no lo consiguió. Llevaban seis horas en camino cuando las llanuras dieron paso a los cañones rocosos. La joven se desplomó sobre la silla y Edward tuvo que agarrar las riendas de su caballo.

Emmett cabalgó hasta ellos y miró a Bella como si lo hubiera decepcionado.

—Había apostado una pieza de oro a que lo conseguía.

—¿Con Carlisle?

—Sí.

—No deberías apostar contra Carlisle. Él tiene un sexto sentido.

Bella se inclinó hacia la izquierda cuando el pony se detuvo. Edward la agarró por la cintura y la sentó en su propio caballo.

emmett apagó el pitillo contra la suela de la bota.

—Esperaba que esa garra suya marcara la diferencia —dijo.

—Ella tiene de sobra, pero no está a pleno rendimiento.

Emmett tiró de las riendas del pony y lo amarró al estribo de su sillín. Era imposible verle la cara bajo el ala del sombrero.

—Seguro que ha tenido un año muy difícil.

—Cierto —Edward le colocó los muslos a ambos lados del pomo.

Ella emitió un leve gemido, pero no se despertó.

—¿Entonces me vais a contar lo que encontrasteis en su habitación?

—Nada.

Edward la cubrió con el poncho.

—¿Qué clase de nada?

—Eso. Nada. No había ropa, ni libros, ni baratijas. Sólo había una larga cadena fina y una cama.

Edward se imaginó a Bella encadenada a aquel camastro, esperando aquellas visitas interminables que le habían marcado el alma.

—Apuesto a que la cama era cómoda.

—Parecía mullida.

Era de esperar. Aquellos bastardos no querrían que un colchón duro les arruinara la diversión. Emmett se echó el sombrero hacia atrás.

—El sheriff debió de pensar que su situación había mejorado mucho tras ser la fulana de los comanches.

—Imagino que sí. Seguro que viene con otro cuento cuando los hombres de Bella vayan a pedirle cuentas.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo será eso?

—Dentro de dos semanas, cuando ella esté cómoda en casa. No vendría mal hacerles una visita.

—Carlisle y yo estaríamos encantados de acompañarte.

—Eso no es necesario.

La fría mirada de Emmett se posó en las pálidas mejillas de Bella, que en ese momento gemía en sueños.

—Pero será muy divertido.

Edward se echó hacia atrás para hacerle sitio.

—En ese caso, cuando llegue el momento os agradecería la compañía.

Un relámpago pasó por la mirada de Emmett.

—¿Sabes que eres un hijo de perra afortunado?

—Sí.

Emmett señaló con las riendas.

—Las mujeres como ella no se ven todos los días.

Edward era consciente de que Bella merecía algo mejor.

—Sobre todo cuando se trata de hombres como nosotros —añadió.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Emmett?

—Sea lo que sea por lo que ha pasado este último año, nunca debería usarse contra ella.

—¿Eso es una sugerencia o una amenaza?

Emmett se puso erguido con esa chulería que lo caracterizaba. Era un arma letal cuando defendía una causa.

—Será lo que tenga que ser.

—Yo sé muy bien que es inocente.

Un rayo de sol incidió sobre el rostro de Emmett, iluminando su expresión rígida. Tras esos ojos azules bullía un torrente de rabia.

—¿Ah, sí?

Emmett estaba recordando aquel día en que lo habían perdido todo. Edward había estado allí, a su lado; apaleado y atado. Un hombre tras otro había abusado de la madre de Emmett delante de sus ojos.

Ambos habían visto cómo se apagaba la luz de su mirada antes de que los renegados la degollaran. La madre de Edward, por el contrario, había muerto por una herida de bala antes de que pudieran violarla.

—Yo estuve allí contigo, Emmett. Yo lo vi todo, como tú.

Y cuando llegó el momento fue a buscar a esos desgraciados junto con Emmett y el resto de los Ocho del Infierno. Nadie había dicho ni una palabra sobre la venganza de Emmett. Nadie había intentado detenerlo. Uno a uno, habían ido tras los hombres que habían masacrado a sus familias, descargando la rabia que habían alimentado durante tanto tiempo.

A la edad de quince años ya habían criado fama, aterrorizando a los malhechores y ajustando cuentas.

La última deuda los había llevado a San Antonio, donde habían encontrado un ranger esperando por ellos. El hombre se había sorprendido mucho al ver su corta edad, pero eso no le había impedido darles un ultimátum. Si rehusaban unirse a los rangers de Texas, sólo encontrarían la horca.

No habían tenido elección, pero también sabían que había llegado el momento de cambiar, así que habían aceptado las placas y hecho un juramento para siempre.

—Un hombre puede ver las cosas de forma muy distinta cuando se trata de su mujer —señaló Emmett.

—Quizá.

Pero Edward no podía; con Bella no podía.

—Estoy pensando que el matrimonio nos permite empezar de nuevo.

—Como Bella pertenece a los Ocho del Infierno, puede que esperen que vayamos por ellos. Podrían haberse largado del pueblo.

Edward no estaba tan seguro de ello. Los del este tenían algo en lo que no se podía confiar.

—O tal vez sean tan arrogantes que crean que están por encima de la justicia.

—Bueno, eso no estaría mal —dijo Emmett, expectante.

—Nadie hace nada hasta que consiga los nombres.

—¿Y después?

Bella se acurrucó contra su sexo y Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

—Entonces probaremos algunas de las técnicas de la gente de Carlisle.

Carlisle avanzó por el otro lado.

—¿Estáis hablando de mí?

—De tus conocimientos sobre el arte de matar.

—¿Algo en particular?

—Algo que haga que un hombre recapacite sobre sus acciones.

Carlisle miró a Bella. Su pelo castaño asomaba por encima del abrigo.

—Encantado de ayudar. ¿Cuándo necesitaremos la información?

—Dentro de dos semanas —dijo Emmett.

Carlisle apoyó el antebrazo sobre el estribo.

—Entonces me aseguraré de estar por aquí.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Carlisle señaló a Bella con un gesto.

—Aparte de estar cansada y dolorida... ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por lo que puedo ver, sí.

—Tiene muchas cicatrices, Edward. Y muchas de ellas son invisibles.

—Bella tiene agallas y un espíritu duro de pelar.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo sabías.

—¿Es que vas a amenazarme también?

—No —Carlisle se puso derecho; sus claros ojos miraban a Bella con deseo—. Pero si quiere marcharse, yo estoy dispuesto a darle cobijo.

Emmett masculló un juramento y Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La madre de Carlisle lo había abandonado todo por amor, y su vida y la de su hijo habían sido un infierno. Nadie miraba con buenos ojos a los mestizos, ni siquiera las prostitutas.

—Entonces creo que depende de mí que se quede.

Carlisle se irguió, sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Mas te vale —le dijo, y miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Seguro que le metió el miedo en el cuerpo a ese apostador cuando lo apuntó a las pelotas. ¿No?

—Ya lo creo —dijo Edward, sonriendo.

—Deberías haberle dejado dispararle —apuntó Emmett.

Edward hubiera deseado hacerlo.

—No podía arriesgarme a tener un juicio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La tentación había sido muy fuerte, pero incluso en ese momento Bella había sido su primera prioridad. Rozó los labios sobre el cabello de la joven.

—Estará a salvo en los Ocho del Infierno —dijo Emmett al tiempo que guardaba el pitillo en la alforja—. Y sabes que a Tia le va a encantar en cuanto te dé el primer puñetazo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la voy a hacer enfadar?

Emmett lanzó un bufido.

—Está en tu naturaleza.

—Por no hablar de tu tendencia a ordenar en lugar de sugerir —añadió Carlisle.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Una mujer debe obedecer las órdenes de su marido.

Sus compañeros miraron a Bella y después lo miraron a él. El silencio hablaba por sí solo.

—Tendrá que aprender a adaptarse —replicó Edward.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Tú sigue pensando eso —le dijo. Carlisle volvió mirar a Bella y se echó el sombrero hacia delante para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Yo no me confiaría mucho. Me parece que cuando esté recuperada, va a volver a las andadas.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la mejilla y contempló su delicado perfil femenino. Aquella barbilla puntiaguda revelaba un espíritu terco.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Despierta, Bella. Estamos en casa.

Aquellas palabras cálidas se deslizaron sobre Bella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía en el umbral de la consciencia. Estaba segura en ese lugar.

—Todavía no —susurró.

Algo suave y áspero le tocó la mejilla.

—Despierta un momento y puedes volver a acostarte en una cama caliente.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. No quería una cama. Cerró el puño sobre la dura sábana. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía sin miedo.

—Aquí estoy segura.

—Dentro también lo estarás.

El eco de aquellas roncas palabras retumbó junto a su oído.

—No.

Unos dedos se enredaron en su cabello y le tiraron de la cabeza hacia atrás.

Por fin abrió los párpados y se encontró con los ojos de Edward, que brillaban por debajo del sombrero. Todo estaba envuelto en la penumbra del crepúsculo.

—Es de noche.

Ella levantó la mano y se quitó el pelo de la cara. Lo último que recordaba era el viaje a lomos de su propio caballo.

Miró alrededor y vio al potro al lado del caballo de Emmett.

—¿Me dormí?

—Sí.

Sacó la mano del poncho y sintió el aire frío.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no.

—¿Hemos llegado?

—Sí.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a un claro en el bosque, situado al pie de una pared rocosa. A primera vista, no se veía ninguna casa. Sin embargo, a lo lejos se distinguía una luz dorada en medio de la negrura. La joven escudriñó la oscuridad y logró ver una casa construida en la misma pared del cañón. Hecha de arcilla y piedra, se fundía perfectamente con el entorno. No era una estructura grande, pero tampoco era la única. Había otras esparcidas a lo largo de la fachada del cañón. Sólidas e indomables... Como los hombres que salían de la penumbra.

Bella trató de incorporarse, pero el poncho se lo impidió. Trató de quitárselo, pero Edward le sujetó las manos.

—Es mejor terminar con las presentaciones. No tiene sentido pillar un resfriado nada más llegar.

Cuatro hombres de mirada fiera y rostro impenetrable se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en el pueblo? —preguntó un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada, piel oscura y complexión de herrero.

—Bastante bien —dijo Edward, haciendo girar al caballo—. Garret McCade, esta es mi esposa, Bella —dijo con un orgullo inesperado—. Esos son Eleazar Hayden y Sam Ulei, y el que está debajo del árbol es Jasper.

Garret se tocó el ala del sombrero, revelando unos pómulos prominentes y unos ojos almendrados que sólo añadían una expresión brutal a su hermoso rostro.

—Señora —dijo, y volvió a mirar a Edward—. ¿Tia sabe que te has traído una esposa?

—Todavía no.

—Eso pensaba. De lo contrario ya estaría aquí, repartiendo órdenes.

—Seguro que tiene algo que decir al respecto.

—Sí —dijo una voz salida de entre las sombras—. Ella pensaba que Emmett se casaría primero, porque es un mujeriego.

Por mucho que se esforzara, Bella no podía ver al dueño de esas palabras.

—Bienvenida a los Ocho del Infierno, señora.

Como una onda, aquel saludo tranquilo se extendió entre los hombres. Bella sabía que se estarían preguntando de dónde había salido, pero sus rostros no dejaban ver la más mínima especulación.

—Gracias —dijo la joven al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Se oyó una voz de mujer.

—¿Habéis llegado, hijos?

Una silueta femenina se asomó al umbral de la puerta. Una falda amplia, hombros delgados... parecía estar envuelta en una manta.

—Habéis vuelto de una pieza.

—Como siempre, Tia.

Aquella era la indomable Tia; la mujer a la que tanto respetaban. Bella arrugó los ojos para verla mejor.

La mujer dio un paso adelante y la luz cayó sobre ella.

Debía de tener unos cincuenta años, pero tenía un rostro juvenil. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sus movimientos eran tan dignos y gráciles que tenían algo de aristocrático.

—Y esta joven es... —dijo, mirando a Bella fijamente.

Edward le puso la mano en el vientre.

—Mi esposa.

La mujer se acercó un poco más y puso las manos sobre las caderas.

—¿Y qué clase de esposa me traes? Parece que el demonio la ha arrastrado por la maleza cabeza abajo.

—Es la que elegí.

—¿Y fue una elección querida?

—Por supuesto.

Bella miró a Edward por encima del hombro. Era un buen mentiroso.

—Entonces déjala bajar para que pueda saludarla.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Edward le quitó el poncho.

La mirada de Tia se detuvo sobre su ropa holgada. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos; grandes, marrones y penetrantes.

—¿Has pasado malos momentos?

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward por encima del hombro.

—Sí.

—¿Y mis chicos te salvaron?

—Sí.

—¿Salvar? Demonios. Tendrías que haberla visto, Tia —dijo Emmett—. Les hizo frente a los bandoleros con temperamento y garra.

Tia arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Casi no deja nada para mí —dijo Edward.

Tia asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Los hombres no deberían pensar que las mujeres se dejan vencer fácilmente.

—Bueno, esa es una historia que no me importaría escuchar —dijo un hombre moreno que parecía algo mayor.

—Y a mí no me importará nada contártela, Eleazar —dijo Edward—. En cuanto ayude a instalarse a Bella. Ha sido un viaje muy duro para ella.

—¿Cuanto tiempo habéis tardado?

—Casi todo el día.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Ella no es un ranger con falda! —exclamó Tia—. No se trata a una esposa de esa forma.

Tia se volvió hacia los otros hombres y dio una palmada con las manos.

—Jasper, saca la bañera grande y llévala a la cocina —empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro—. Eleazar, enciende el fuego y calienta agua. Necesitamos mucha. Garret y Sam, ocupaos de atender a los caballos.

Los hombres se dispersaron rápidamente.

—Jasper —dijo Edward—. Puede que nos hayan seguido.

Jasper respondió desde la oscuridad.

—Lo comprobaré.

—Yo iré con él —dijo Emmett , sacudiendo la cabeza al ver acercarse a Garret—. Hay algo que quiero hacer en el pueblo.

Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, anticipando lo que la esperaba.

Tia esperó a que se fueran los hombres antes de volverse hacia Edward.

—Estoy molesta contigo. Las esposas merecen mejores cuidados.

—Tia, hizo todo el camino sobre mi regazo.

—Como si eso mejorara las cosas.

Edward se movió sobre el sillín. Bella miró a uno y a otro.

—En realidad, sí.

—Pero no tanto como si hubieran ido a un paso más suave.

Bella sabía que no estaba bien, pero esa podría ser su única oportunidad de tomarse la revancha, aunque sólo fuera para dejar a Edward en evidencia delante de Tia.

Bajó la cabeza y habló con suavidad.

—Yo intenté que parara.

—No me extraña que no te haya escuchado. Cree que las mujeres son tan fuertes como los hombres.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

Tia le dio un manotazo en el muslo.

—Te comportas como si lo creyeras. ¿Y qué pasa si está encinta?

Bella sintió el rugido de su risa en la espalda.

—Llevamos un día casados, Tia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todavía es virgen?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso.

—Entonces hay esperanza.

—Yo no la perdería todavía.

Bella miró a su marido. Sus rasgos mostraban una expresión divertida.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un niño en brazos —dijo Tia.

Sus palabras encerraban una profunda tristeza que Bella no quería sentir. Ella había perdido a una hermana y no podía ni imaginar lo que sería perder un hijo.

Era evidente que Tia había perdido uno.

—Deja que ponga cómoda a mi esposa y te prometo que estará embarazada lo antes posible.

Bella sintió una ola de calor en las mejillas.

Tia sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Hablando así no lo harás. Si vuelves a avergonzar a tu mujer de esa manera acabarás en el granero y no habrá bebes. Ahora cuéntame por qué has cabalgado durante horas sin darle un descanso a esta pobre chica.

—Era demasiado peligroso entretenerse.

—¿Hay problemas?

—Un par de pretendientes que no saben aceptar la derrota.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Tia no se lo tragaba.

—Pero todo está bajo control. ¿No? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora ayuda a desmontar a tu esposa antes de que se quede pegada a ese demonio de caballo.

—Chaser no es un demonio. Es que tiene muchos bríos.

—Tú eres el único que cree que eso es bueno —agitó las manos—.Vamos.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Menos mal que me gustan con brío. De lo contrario te habría puesto de patitas en la calle hace muchos años.

—Quizá lo habrías intentado.

—No lo creo —agarró la mano de la señora y besó sus dedos—. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

—Eso es verdad —Tia dio un paso atrás y esperó con las manos en las caderas.

—Pon la pierna a este lado, Bella, para que pueda ayudarte a bajar.

Bella estaba algo entumecida y cruzar la pierna al otro lado no fue tarea fácil, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Chaser se movió y ella estuvo a punto de escurrirse, pero se aferró al antebrazo de Edward para no perder el equilibrio.

Él aprovechó para bajarla del caballo.

En cuanto dejó el lomo del caballo, Bella supo que estaba a punto de caerse. Se tambaleó en el aire y el caballo se echó a un lado.

Entonces le clavó las uñas a Edward como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Estás a unos centímetros del suelo.

Una mirada confirmó las palabras de Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos y le soltó las manos. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó las plantas de los pies y tuvo que agarrarse al sillín.

—Tranquila, señora —una mano le agarró el brazo.

«Atrapada...».

Esa palabra rebotó en su cabeza mientras observaba los rasgos aguileños del hombre que la sujetaba. Oscuro, como los que habían asesinado a sus padres... La misma mueca cruel en los labios. Y sus ojos... No podía apartar la vista de esos ojos grises que no parecían de este mundo.

Bella retrocedió y Garret la soltó de inmediato. Se frotó el brazo donde él la había tocado y dio otro paso atrás, reabriendo las heridas que tenía en las plantas de los pies.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Garret, con gesto inmutable.

—Es que me pilló por sorpresa.

Garret esbozó una mueca de sonrisa.

—La próxima vez dirá que no sabía que era indio —le dijo, lleno de sarcasmo.

Bella no supo que decir.

—Déjalo ya, Garret —le ordenó Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo haces, te sentirás como un completo idiota dentro de un rato.

Bella se lamió los labios y trató de ponerse derecha. La rabia de Garret le rozó los nervios como el filo de una navaja.

—No me digas —dijo, mirando a uno y a otro.

—Si te digo.

Bella fue hacia Edward, y le tocó la bota con la mano.

—No reacciono muy bien con las sorpresas —le dijo, a modo de disculpa.

Esa vez los ojos de Garret la miraron de arriba abajo lentamente.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

¿Acaso era una advertencia?

—Lo recordaré —dijo Bella.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —dijo, sin quitarle ojo a Garret.

—Mírame.

Sin dejar de mirar al indio Bella ladeó un poco la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio mover la mano y se cubrió la cara defensivamente.

Un aluvión de juramentos... Un gruñido animal...

Edward le agarró la mano.

—Maldita sea, Boone, si no entras en cintura, voy a tener que sacarte ahí fuera y pegarte un tiro —dijo Garret.

Bella abrió los ojos. Un perro, un perro enorme de cola roja y largas orejas se había interpuesto entre ella y Garret. Y no dejaba de gruñirle... a él.

Ella no podía ver la cara del perro, pero Garret lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—No puedes matar a Boone, Garret —gritó Edward—. Pertenece a los Ocho del Infierno.

Garret no parecía muy convencido.

—Ese maldito perro es tan haragán que no vale nada. No rastrea, no caza y tiene miedo de su sombra.

—Ahora no parece muy asustado.

Bella estaba de acuerdo. El animal intimidaba.

—Si no se calla ahora mismo, le voy a cortar el cuello.

Bella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, sobre todo porque el perro trataba de protegerla. Estiró la mano y le tocó la cola. El can miró atrás, meneó la cola y siguió desafiando a Garret.

—Dile que pare, Bella —dijo Edward.

—Pero no es mi perro.

—Parece que ha decidido que sí lo es —dijo Garret.

—¿Boone?

El perro dejó de ladrar y Bella le dio una palmada en el muslo.

—Ven aquí.

El perro lanzó un último gruñido y dio media vuelta y fue hacia ella. Bella le acarició las orejas.

—Buen chico.

—Bienvenida a los Ocho del Infierno, señora.

No quedaba tensión en el rostro de Garret.

—Ya no está enfadado conmigo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Él señaló el perro.

—Boone es un perro muy particular. Nunca toma confianza con nadie.

—¿Me perdona porque le gusto a su perro?

—Es su perro. Se lo regalo. Y, sí —se tocó el sombrero a modo de saludo—. Creo que podré perdonarle este pequeño malentendido.

Edward bajó del caballo y puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella.

—¿Estás ligando con mi esposa, Garret?

—¿Y qué pasa si es así?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Tengo que enseñarte a hacerlo bien. Ese intento fue de lo más patético.

Garret le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No era un intento —volvió a mirar a Bella—. Debería verme cuando lo intento.

Bella no tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Demasiado peligro para ella.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y ella lo miró de reojo. Trató de apoyar todo el peso en el pie derecho, pero una punzada de dolor le hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Garret la miró con atención.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó Tia.

Edward se apresuró a contestar. Deslizó las manos por detrás de sus rodillas.

—Tiene los pies destrozados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Garret, extrañado.

Edward la tomó en brazos.

—Por correr descalza.

—¿Y por qué corría? —preguntó Tia.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y escondió la cara contra su pecho.

—Porque la asusté.

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que dijera.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Garret.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que traté con una mujer decente que creo que perdí la cabeza.

—Ajá.

Garret no se creyó aquello, pero a Bella no le importaba. Ella quería creerlo.

—A menos que tengamos otra cosa de que hablar, voy a llevarla dentro.

Ella deslizó las palmas sobre su pecho y apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro.

—Por mí nada más —dijo Garret—. Buenas noches, señora.

—Buenas noches —apenas tuvo tiempo de contestar. Edward ya había echado a andar hacia la casa.

—Me debes una —le dijo al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón del porche.

—¿Qué?

—Antes pensaste que no te protegería.

—No tenía por qué pensar que lo harías.

—Eres mi esposa. Claro que lo haría.

Bella podía sentir su mirada, pero no levantó la vista. Estaba demasiado cansada.

—¿Y qué te debo?

—Una disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró hondo.

—Porque, Bella, eres mi esposa. Humillándote me humillo a mí mismo. Deberías saberlo.

—Fingir que soy lo que no soy no cambia nada.

—¿Y qué eres, niña? —preguntó Tia.

Bella no sabía que responder.

—Una consentida, muy consentida.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—De eso nada —dijo.

Pero sí lo había sido. Antes de encontrarse con los comancheros y con James, la habían mimado mucho. Todo lo que deseaba le era concedido con una sonrisa y una palmada en la cabeza, con tal de que no molestara.

—Fui una niña muy consentida.

Tia salió a la luz. Esos hermosos ojos veían más de lo que Bella quería enseñar.

—Y ahora eres una mujer exhausta, creo.

—Desde luego.

Tia señaló una puerta a la derecha.

—Te he preparado un baño.

Eso le hizo levantar la cabeza. No se había dado un baño en mucho tiempo.

—No he tenido tiempo de calentar el agua, lo siento mucho.

Con un gesto elegante, Tia les indicó que fueran delante.

—Siempre mantengo una reserva en la cocina para cuando llegan los chicos.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta y Tia fue tras ellos.

—La bañera no está del todo llena, pero los chicos han encendido el fuego y echarán más agua caliente.

Bella sintió un tirón en el pelo.

—Estoy pensando que costará mucho trabajo lavarte el pelo.

Bella se tocó la melena enredada, llena de nudos.

—Creo que sería más fácil cortarlo todo —dijo.

—No —dijo Edward, seguido de Tia.

—Sólo es pelo. Crecerá de nuevo.

Tia fue hacia el armario que estaba junto a la puerta por la que habían entrado.

—El cabello de una mujer es la gloria —dijo.

Edward la sentó en una silla y tomó un mechón en la mano. Los rizos enredados se le enroscaron en los dedos.

—Y el orgullo de un hombre —añadió Tia, mirando a Edward mientras agarraba un tarro—. A los hombres les encanta el cabello de una mujer.

Por el rabillo del ojo Bella contempló la maraña de pelos que Caine sostenía.

—Puede que no tengas elección.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y empezó a desatarle los mocasines.

—Ya te lo he dicho, siempre hay elección.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y fantastica Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto u juego con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **_

_**N/A: Hola chicas, ya vuelvo yo por aqui... con un nuevo capi para esta adaptacion que tanto me gusta, muchas gracias por los RR y favoritos que le han dado a mis dos adaptaciones son un amor para mi leer en mi BB todos los correos sobre todos con los RR las quiero mucho nenas, y un agradecimiento a coco Cullenswan por ayudarme con esta historia... sabes que te amo nena! espero que en el final de este capi no me odien... asi que las dejo con el capi... que lo disfruten. **_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

Capítulo 8

Si esperaba tener algo de intimidad, estaba condenada a llevarse una decepción.

—Tienes los pies hechos un desastre —dijo Tia cuando Edward le quitó el último vendaje—. ¿Cómo ocurrió? —le preguntó a Edward.

Bella se miró la planta del pie.

—No corrí lo bastante deprisa.

El rostro de Edward estaba oculto bajo el ala del sombrero, pero a juzgar por el movimiento de sus hombros, podría haberse estado riendo. Bella quiso quitarle el sombrero de un manotazo.

—¿De qué huías?

—De mí —dijo Edward y presionó la herida más profunda que tenía en el pie derecho.

Empezó a sangrar de inmediato.

—Se te ha vuelto a abrir.

Tia iba hacia la bañera, pero se detuvo y dijo:

—Traeré un poco de bálsamo.

Al pasar por al lado de Edward, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, descolocándole el sombrero.

—Y tú... Te he enseñado como cuidar de una mujer.

Edward se puso derecho el sombrero.

—En ese momento no era mi mujer.

Tia dio media vuelta y volvió a darle en el sombrero. Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Y eso te deja exento de toda culpa?

—Creo que no.

Ésa era la respuesta que Tia quería.

—Voy a por el bálsamo —señaló a Bella con un gesto elegante—. Ofrécele una disculpa a tu esposa —dijo y salió de la habitación con un taconeo firme.

Edward volvió a enderezar el sombrero y se puso el pie de Bella sobre el muslo. En lugar de rabia, la joven sólo encontró risa en sus ojos. Le agarró el otro pie.

—Si te ofrezco una disculpa... ¿Vas a aceptarla?

El tobillo de Bella parecía frágil y diminuto en aquellas enormes manos.

—¿Tendrás problemas si no lo hago?

—Ajá —deslizó el dedo por la planta de su pie—. Éste no está tan mal —dijo y levantó la vista.

Bella lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es que no estás enfadado?

—¿Con Tia?

—Sí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil enfadarse con Tia. Sobre todo cuando tiene razón.

—No fue culpa tuya. No sabías que echaría a correr.

—Cielo, cualquier idiota sabría que tenías intención de hacerlo —volvió a encoger los hombros—. Tan sólo me equivoqué con el _«cuándo»._

Tia regresó con la misma rapidez con que se había ido. Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces quieres ver cómo Tia me echa la bronca un rato más, o vas a aceptar mis disculpas?

Como si supiera de qué estaban hablando. Tia les habló en voz alta.

—¿Te has disculpado, hijo?

—Sí.

Tia se detuvo detrás de la silla de Edward. Sus sonrisas eran tan parecidas...

—¿Y ella aceptó tus disculpas?

La sonrisa de Edward no se desvaneció ni un instante.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Tia miró a uno y a otro.

—Si estás esperando es que no lo has hecho bien.

—Supongo que tendré que pulir un poco la técnica.

—Y hasta que lo hagas, no tendrás comida en mi mesa.

—Demonios, Bella, decídete rápido.

Ella ignoró a su esposo y miró a Tia.

—¿Lo dejaría sin cenar?

Tia se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez. Tu esposo puede llegar a ser muy testarudo.

Bella miró a su marido.

—Eso parece —dijo.

Los labios de Edward dibujaron una mueca.

—¿De verdad te impediría sentarte a la mesa? —le preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y le bajó el pie.

—Tia es un hueso duro de roer.

Bella se sintió tentada durante unos segundos. Se hubiera sentido tan bien haciéndolo sufrir un poco...

Fue entonces cuando recordó el chocolate, y cómo había cuidado de ella. Pero sobre todo recordó el orgullo en su voz.

«Esposa...».

—Le está tomando el pelo —le dijo Bella a Tia—. He aceptado sus disculpas.

Tia lanzó un bufido.

—Ya está mintiendo por ti —le entregó un tarro de cristal a su hijo adoptivo.

—Pero eso también cuenta —dijo él.

Tia sacudió la cabeza y le dio otro manotazo cariñoso.

—Por lo menos fuiste lo bastante sensato para casarte con una mujer con corazón.

Tia miró a Bella por encima de la cabeza de Edward.

—Pero tampoco es bueno que tengas demasiado corazón. Él es de los que se aprovechan.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Muy bien.

En la cocina hacía calor y Bella todavía llevaba el abrigo. Bella sopló hacia arriba para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

Tia la miró fijamente y se volvió hacia Edward.

—Primero el baño y después los vendajes.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Tia señaló la ropa que Bella llevaba puesta.

—No puede bañarse vestida.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Edward.

—El agua no se calienta.

Los labios de Edward dibujaron una mueca risueña.

—Entendido.

Bella agarró el borde del abrigo.

—No voy a desvestirme contigo aquí.

Edward se encogió de hombros como si se estuviera disculpando con Tia.

—Es que es tímida.

—Entonces me voy.

—No —Bella no quería que Tia se marchara.

Como si no hubiera oído nada, Tia echó un vistazo a la comida, que se cocinaba a fuego lento.

—El guiso todavía necesita un rato más, así que no hay prisa —se sacó un tarro del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Bella—. Esto te ayudará con los nudos. Es mucho mejor que las tijeras. Póntelo en el pelo antes de aclararlo.

—Gracias —el bote pesaba mucho.

Tia asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ahora eres de los Ocho del Infierno. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella clavó los dedos en la base de la silla. Lo único que deseaba era quitar de en medio a Edward de una patada y sumergirse en aquella bañera. No se había dado un baño en más de un año, y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Un ligero roce en la pantorrilla la hizo bajar la vista. Edward la miraba intensamente, pero el ala de aquel sombrero estúpido velaba la expresión de sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que piensas demasiado?

—No.

—Es un hábito muy malo.

Con sumo cuidado le apoyó el pie en el suelo, y con la misma delicadeza le quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre una silla.

Ella le agarró la mano cuando iba a desabrocharle los botones del vestido.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Pero eso no sería tan divertido.

—¿Para quién?

—Para mí —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella puso sus manos sobre la de él.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

Edward se detuvo un instante.

—Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres sueñan con la boda, y los hombres con la noche de bodas.

—Pero tú no me amas, y ésta no es nuestra noche de bodas.

—Ayer no cuenta, y todavía eres mi esposa. La noche no va a ser como yo esperaba, pero esto sí puede serlo.

Por mucho que le tirara de la mano, él siguió desabrochándole el vestido.

—¿Qué es _«esto»_?

Cuatro de los botones se abrieron súbitamente.

—Prepararte.

Bella sintió el rubor en las mejillas y miró hacia la ventana. La noche se cerraba sobre ellos.

—Eso no es igual que conocerme. ¿Verdad?

Él siguió su mirada. Le agarró las manos y las puso sobre su propio pecho, que asomaba por debajo de la camisa entreabierta.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo.

Fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las persianas. Bella se estremeció al oírlas caer.

Había algo salvaje en Edward. Una actitud primitiva que no explicaba los sentimientos de Bella en esos momentos. Era casi una ironía llegar a pensar que él pudiera ser su refugio...

Y sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser, ella sabía que así era. Él era todo lo que ella tenía en ese instante, y quería aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella sensación era irracional, casi suicida, pero mientras lo observaba sentía una paz que nunca antes había conocido.

Bella se agarró el vestido. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Edward se volvió y la miró intensamente.

—¿En que estás pensando?

—En que no sé qué pensar.

Él fue hacia ella con paso tranquilo.

—Entonces quizá deberías dejar de hacerlo.

—No se me da muy bien.

Un paso más y Edward pudo ver cómo le latían las venas del cuello. Deprisa, muy deprisa.

Deslizó los dedos por debajo de los de ella hasta hacerle soltar la solapa.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberías seguirme la corriente.

—Y quizá no debería hacer nada hasta tener las ideas más claras.

Edward enroscó el dedo meñique alrededor de su índice y tiró de ella. El abrigo se abrió, dejando ver el lino blanco de su camisón.

Nunca se había excitado tanto con una imagen. Su miembro viril palpitaba desbocado.

—Pero eso no sería divertido. ¿No crees, gitana?

Bella tomó el aliento y el fino algodón se agitó sobre su pecho.

—Espero que así sea.

—Bueno, ahí está el problema. Un hombre y su esposa deberían pasárselo bien juntos.

—Mi madre pasó años enseñándome qué debía esperar como esposa. Nunca dijo nada de pasárselo bien.

Edward rozó la mano de Bella contra sus labios.

—Bueno, ahora que sabemos dónde está el problema, podemos solucionarlo.

—El único que cree que es un problema eres tú.

—Mejor para ti. Tienes suerte de tener un marido listo con el que no te vas a aburrir.

Deslizó los dedos por la muñeca de Bella, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Respiró hondo. Estaba tan cerca de sus hermosos pechos...

El deseo de tocarla se hizo más fuerte, pero logró contenerlo.

—Se te está enfriando el baño.

—Si te vas, podré bañarme por fin.

—No puedes andar.

—No es para tanto.

—No tienes por qué sufrir. No si estoy aquí.

—Pero esa es la cuestión. No te quiero aquí.

—Vaya.

—Eres un hombre muy testarudo.

Edward esquivó el manotazo de Bella y le desabrochó los últimos botones del abrigo.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?

—No.

Le abrió el abrigo hasta que se le deslizó por los hombros.

—No creía que fueras tan corta de mente.

Bella se agarró el vestido, pero Edward le hizo soltarlo.

—Agárrate, cielo —le dijo al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la nuca, pero Edward siguió adelante y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la bañera, con ella encima. Entonces le bajó una de las mangas del vestido, y después la otra.

El vestido se le deslizó por los brazos y Bella sintió el rubor en las mejillas.

Edward nunca había estado con una mujer que se sonrojara. Era intrigante, encantador e increíblemente excitante.

Se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó los labios por el hombro de Bella, su cuello, su mejilla...

—Maldita sea —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

Se volvió hacia ella.

—Eres dulce, gitana. Muy, muy dulce —susurró contra sus labios.

Bella no se movió.

—¿No quieres saber cómo beso?

Ella se mordió los labios y Edward los rozó con los suyos. Entonces ella entreabrió la boca y los músculos de su cuello se contrajeron bajo la mano de él.

—No, cielo. No te pongas tensa. Es sólo un beso —le dijo al tiempo que absorbía su aliento entrecortado.

Pese a la invitación de sus labios entreabiertos, Edward la besó con suavidad, explorando las curvas de su boca.

Entonces deslizó la punta de la lengua por el arco de su labio superior, haciéndola jadear una vez más.

—¿Lo ves? No hay nada de que preocuparse —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Bella tragó en seco.

—Pero se me está enfriando el baño.

Edward sonrió; sus labios a un milímetro de los de ella.

—Un marido no es rival para un buen baño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El roce de sus labios de terciopelo era una tentación insoportable.

—Mejor será que te meta en el agua.

Terminó de bajarle las mangas y el vestido le cayó hasta la cintura. A Bella le ardieron las mejillas.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Ya te he visto desnuda.

—Pero entonces estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparme —dijo ella, tratando de cubrirse con los brazos.

Edward recordó cuando corría desnuda por aquel prado.

—Eso es cierto —dijo, sonriendo.

Le desabrochó los puños del vestido y se puso a desatarle el camisón. Bella no opuso resistencia.

El delicado material se le pegó a los pezones y Edward tuvo que retirarlo con los dedos.

—Tienes unos pechos preciosos, Bella —le dijo.

Y era cierto.

Edward tocó el moratón que tenía en la curva interior del pecho izquierdo y ella apartó la cara, pero él le hizo mirarlo.

—No te escondas, pequeña Bella. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Pero el bastardo que te hizo esto va a pagar por ello.

—Ya los has matado. No pueden pagar dos veces.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—He tenido suficientes moratones como para reconocer los viejos de los nuevos. Y éste tiene más de una semana, lo cual quiere decir que lo tienes desde antes del secuestro.

—Yo...

—Gitana, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu otra vida. Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello —la levantó en el aire—. Apóyate en los talones un momento —le dijo y terminó de despojarla de la ropa.

Vestido, camisón, enaguas y braguitas... Todo cayó al suelo en un instante.

Entonces pasó el brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y se puso en pie, levantándola en el aire.

Caminó hasta la bañera.

—Primero te van a escocer los pies, pero después te sentirás mejor. Si quieres, puedes clavarme esos preciosos dientes en el brazo.

Bella no hizo ni el más mínimo ruido cuando la sumergió en el agua y él pensó que hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera gritado. No soportaba verla sufrir.

Se inclinó sobre la bañera y le dejó apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando la sintió relajarse.

Ella se estremeció y Edward se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando demasiado.

—Maldita sea...

La soltó y Bella se acurrucó en el agua, con las rodillas contra la barbilla y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Edward hundió los dedos en el agua. Apenas le llegaba a las caderas.

—Creo que Tia no calculó bien.

—No. Está bien.

—Creo que se puede mejorar —se puso en pie—. Voy a buscar más agua.

—¡No!

Edward se giró de golpe.

—No es necesario que Tia traiga más agua.

Él se echó a reír.

—Ningún hombre de los Ocho del Infierno dejaría que una mujer tuviera que cargar agua, y mucho menos si se trata de Tia. Y no querrás saber lo que Tia diría al respecto si alguno lo intentara.

—Oh.

Se hizo un ovillo.

Parecía tan frágil a la luz de la luz del quinqué. Era muy poquita cosa, pero parecía más femenina que nunca. Más delicada.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué?

—Aceptas que eres mía y yo estaré de espaldas mientras te bañas.

—De acuerdo.

Él fue hacia la puerta trasera. Tenía la mano sobre el picaporte cuando oyó el murmullo del agua al agitarse.

—¿Bella? —dijo sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Que?

—¿Crees que soy un hombre posesivo?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que sé cómo proteger a los míos?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabes que eres mía?

Esa vez Bella tardó en contestar.

—Sí.

—Entonces deberías saber que no dejaría que otro hombre trajera el agua.

Se volvió a oír el murmullo del agua, seguido del más suave susurro.

—Lo siento.

Edward giró el picaporte.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara mC Carty.**_

N/A: Hola nenas, aqui estoy de nuevo yo con un nuevo capi deb esta adaptacion, creo que el capi de hoy les va a gustar mucho, porque cuando yo lo lei por primera vez dije al fin! pero bueno... tambien publico este capi en un dia mjuy especial ya que es mi cumple! wiii! *kiki brinca de la emoción* Asi que espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 9

Veinte minutos en una bañera llena de agua caliente podía hacer mucho por una mujer. Podía aliviar la tensión de sus huesos y calentarle el alma. Incluso podía llegar a hacerle olvidar que su marido estaba en la misma habitación.

Bella dejó la mente en blanco y saboreó ese pedacito de cielo. Sólo Dios sabía si iba a volver a tener otra oportunidad como ésa. La madera del suelo crujió bajo unas botas. Edward se estaba moviendo. Estaban a punto de irrumpir en su pequeño santuario.

El ruido de sus pasos se detuvo detrás de la bañera. Su voz profunda y grave la envolvió en un manto.

—Es hora de lavarse el pelo, gitana —le dijo al tiempo que levantaba su copiosa melena.

Bella respiró hondo y se sumergió en el agua aromatizada. A su alrededor sólo veía un remolino de burbujas, pero los tirones de pelo eran inconfundibles. Edward le estaba lavando el cabello con sumo cuidado. Cuando él le tocó el hombro, ella se sentó sobre las rodillas.

Edward le secó la cara con un paño seco y se puso a frotarle la cabeza con otro jabón. Ella le agarró la mano.

—No. Recuéstate y déjame hacerlo.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía y se dejó llevar por aquel placentero sopor. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse después.

Él le apretó las sienes y ella suspiró de placer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sutil?

—Échate hacia delante y cierra los ojos.

Un chorro de agua templada le cayó sobre la cabeza; una toalla en las manos.

Mientras se frotaba la cara, Edward agarró su larga melena con ambas manos.

—Tienes un pelo precioso.

—Está hecho un desastre.

—No voy a dejarte cortarlo.

—No se puede hacer otra cosa. Está demasiado enredado.

—Yo me ocuparé de los nudos.

Bella levantó la vista y parpadeó: no llevaba camisa.

Edward fue a por más agua y ella se puso el paño sobre los ojos. Sólo estaba siendo práctico. No podía lavarle el pelo sin empaparse la ropa.

Las tablas del suelo crujieron bajo sus pies y después se oyó el ruido metálico de una bisagra. Un aroma dulzón... más fuerte esa vez.

Volvió a sentir las manos de Edward sobre el cabello. Le estaba untando algo en los nudos, frotándole el cuero cabelludo, haciéndola derretirse por dentro.

Las manos de Edward la hicieron pegarse a la bañera y Bella levantó el paño que le cubría los ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver sus fornidos pectorales y una prominente cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo. Debía de estar de rodillas, pues sus labios le rozaban el pelo.

—Relájate. Voy a tardar un poco.

Sintió sus dedos debajo de las orejas, en la mandíbula... Una descarga de felicidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Bella dejó caer las manos a ambos lados y dejó de luchar contra él, relajando los muslos contra los lados de la bañera. Los pies ya no le dolían. El agua los había entumecido.

—Ésa es mi chica —dijo él, mientras le desenredaba el cabello.

—Sería mucho más fácil cortarlo.

—No —dijo él, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por fin Bella sintió el peine sobre el cuero cabelludo.

—Esa crema de Tia hace milagros.

—Carlisle y Garret dan fe de ello.

—Esperó que Tia les ponga un aroma diferente.

Edward se echó a reír.

—La primera vez salieron oliendo a flores y Tia se dio cuenta de que era necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los demás no hacíamos más que tomarles el pelo y ellos...

—¿Os peleabais?

Edward terminó de peinarla. Dejó algo en el suelo y comenzó a darle un masaje en el cuello.

—Eran cosas de críos, pero un día le rompimos una mesa, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Piensas mucho en Tia, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Aunque no se encontraba muy bien cuando la conocimos, nos abrió las puertas de su casa.

—¿La habían herido?

—Entonces todo el mundo resultó herido. Tia había perdido a su marido, a su bebé y también muchas otras cosas de las que nunca nos ha hablado. Pero cuando nos encontró comenzó de nuevo, y nos convirtió en su familia —se encogió de hombros—. Lo daríamos todo por ella.

Bella balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿No tienes que quitarme esto del pelo?

—En un momento —susurró.

A Bella le pesaban los párpados, las extremidades... Edward tenía unas manos divinas.

—Vale.

—A un marido le gusta saber que se valoran sus esfuerzos —dijo, y se echó a reír.

Su voz venía de muy lejos...

Edward siguió masajeando con movimientos suaves y sensuales, acercándose más y más a la curva de sus pechos. Aquellas manos endurecidas se habían ablandado en el agua.

Sus dedos se extendían y encogían sobre la piel de la joven. Otra alcanzaban el valle que se extendía entre los pechos de ella, otra retrocedían, indecisos.

Edward recorrió esas curvas sinuosas una vez tras otra y Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir esas manos de seda sobre los pezones. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. La piel bronceada de Edward destacaba sobre la palidez de sus senos.

Manos grandes, llenas de cicatrices...

Y aunque no tuviera frío, Bella sintió cómo se le endurecían los pechos. Se apartó de inmediato.

—No, gitana.

Edward la sujetó del hombro.

—Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien —le susurró al oído sin dejar de acariciarla.

Muchos hombres la habían tocado en el pasado, pero nadie la había hecho sentir así.

—Muy bien, cariño. Quédate quieta y deja que yo haga todo lo demás.

Una y otra vez, deslizó los dedos sobre sus pechos.

Con cada caricia, Bella sentía un cosquilleo por dentro; una impaciencia insaciable... Quería más.

Sacudió las caderas y las ondas del agua la acariciaron en la zona más íntima. Abrió las piernas, dejando que las olas jugaran con los henchidos pétalos de su feminidad.

Edward deslizó la palma de la mano sobre un pezón turgente, desencadenando un remolino de sensaciones.

Sus dedos descendieron sobre el abdomen de Bella hasta llegar al monte de Venus...

—Yo... — Bella no pudo terminar la frase.

Edward vaciló un instante, pero finalmente asió su sexo desnudo con avidez.

Un deseo irrefrenable surgió en lo profundo de la joven y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Edward comenzó a masajearle un pezón con los dedos.

Quizá fuera por la confusión del momento, o quizá por la novedad de aquel cosquilleo, pero Bella se quedó quieta y no se resistió, sucumbiendo así a la magia de aquellas manos.

Después de unos segundos volvió a la realidad: una sensación efímera, unos pezones hinchados, una mano que le acariciaba la entrepierna. Aquello no era suficiente. Ella necesitaba más.

Bella se levantó un poco, buscando sus caricias.

—Ésa es mi gitana —dijo él, respondiendo a sus movimientos.

—Oh...

—Así, ¿verdad?

—Nunca he sentido... —Bella se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, es una pena. Todas las mujeres deberían saber qué se siente.

Bella se meneó de placer.

—Mira lo que has hecho —murmuró Edward—. Me has hecho perder el ritmo —le puso una mano en el hombro para que se estuviera quieta—. Nada de moverse. Tú sólo tienes que disfrutar.

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes.

Bella lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil.

De pronto, él se detuvo.

—No pares —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Shhh... Esto te va a gustar.

Cerró los dedos sobre su inflamado clítoris y Bella tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de placer.

—No —rozó los labios de Bella con los suyos—. Déjame oírte, gitana. Sentirte...

Se rozó contra su mejilla mientras le pellizcaba un pezón y ella comenzó a sacudir las caderas contra su mano, en busca del eco de aquella descarga de placer.

—Edward.

—Justo aquí.

Él mantuvo el ritmo y Bella no tardó en saber lo que quería. Sus caderas se movían con frenesí; el agua saltaba a su alrededor. Los músculos de la cara le dolían de tanto esconder las emociones a las que por fin podía dar rienda suelta. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Un lamento escapó de sus labios.

—Maldita sea —Edward se detuvo—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Incapaz de hablar, Bella negó con la cabeza.

Un momento después Edward volvió a presionar su sexo desnudo y un río de lava corrió por las venas de Bella, haciéndola gritar con pasión.

—Ah —dijo él.

Ella sintió su sonrisa sobre la mejilla.

—Eres un pequeño volcán, ¿verdad?

Bella giró la cabeza y le mordió el brazo. Una ola de satisfacción rompía contra sus instintos más primarios, haciéndole perder el control.

—Inclínate hacia delante —dijo él y entró en la bañera.

Sujetándola de la cintura, la hizo incorporarse.

—Ponte encima de mí.

Bella se volvió hacia él y echó los pies hacia delante.

—No. Ponte de rodillas.

Ella puso los pies a ambos lados del torso de Edward, apoyándose en sus rodillas para no perder el equilibrio.

Edward deslizó la mano entre ellos y levantó su miembro viril.

—Ahora siéntate sobre mí.

El agua saltaba por todas partes.

—El suelo.

—Se limpia. Ahora siéntate sobre mí.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía: se sentó sobre su pene erecto. Sus dimensiones descomunales le hicieron contener el aliento.

—Esto va a ser maravilloso —le dijo al tiempo que separaba sus labios más íntimos con los dedos—. Oh, sí. Esto es lo que quiero.

Volvió a acariciarle los pechos con la mano derecha y siguió masajeándole el clítoris con la otra, jugando y atormentando a la joven.

Bella se frotó contra su dura verga con frenesí hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Edward la hizo inclinarse hacia delante y la penetró con todo su ser. Con la mano izquierda la acariciaba un pecho y con la derecha le sujetaba el trasero. De pronto metió el pulgar allí donde nadie había llegado.

—Muévete.

Bella se elevó sobre las rodillas, frotándose contra su pene. Sin embargo, ese dedo indiscreto, que no hacía más que moverse, la distraía sin cesar. Cabalgar sobre su miembro le daba mucho placer, pero por mucho que se esforzara no llegaba a abarcarlo completamente. Era ingente.

—Ahora échate hacia atrás.

Bella titubeó un instante. Su sexo palpitaba, pidiéndole más.

Edward la pellizcó en un pezón y ella dio un salto, desatando olas de placer que la recorrieron de arriba abajo. La presión que él ejercía contra su cavidad anal intensificaba todas las sensaciones. Bella casi había llegado al final de su enorme miembro cuando se detuvo súbitamente. La presión había cambiado.

—Hasta dentro, cariño.

Bella cerró los ojos y se apretó contra su erección, pero la temida invasión no llegó. Edward siguió presionándole el ano como había hecho hasta ese momento, sin meterle los dedos.

Olas de placer.

Él tomó su profusa melena y se la puso sobre el hombro. Ella podía sentir su mirada sobre la espalda; oía sus quejidos de satisfacción mientras se frotaba en sus entrañas.

—¿Te gusto?

—Por supuesto.

—¿No estoy demasiado flaca?

—Cariño, si vuelves a moverte, te doy un diez.

Aún sediento de pasión, era capaz de conservar el humor.

—Eres muy raro.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Ella se levantó lentamente, saboreando la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Bueno.

—Si es así... ¿Podrías acelerar un poco?

Otra embestida de sus poderosas caderas. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Él era tan distinto. Podía hacer todo lo que le pedía; podía confiar en él. Después de todo era su esposo, y quizá no fuera tan malo.

El prepucio de Edward le rozó la punta del clítoris.

_Oh, Dios. ¡Esto!._

Bella comenzó a sacudir las caderas con locura y Edward tuvo que sujetarla del pecho.

—Déjate llevar, Bella. Te tengo.

Ella estaba al borde de aquel precipicio de placer que tanto le aterrorizaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se retorció en sus brazos. Algo la esperaba al fondo del aquel abismo...

—¡Si!

Edward puso la mano sobre la cadera de la joven y apoyó el pulgar sobre su sexo hinchado, desplegando el clítoris sobre su pene ardiente.

La tensión acumulada se hizo añicos y Bella tuvo que reprimir un grito. Una explosión de fuegos artificiales le arrasó las entrañas. Él la embestía con frenesí, frotándose contra su sexo inflamado.

De pronto dejó escapar un gemido ronco y ella se desplomó entre sus muslos. Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda, murmurando una caricia.

Bella se apoyó en las rodillas de Edward para incorporarse y se dio la vuelta. Las gotas de agua caían sobre la bañera. Splash, splash...

El aliento de Edward le acariciaba el trasero.

La joven se sobresaltó al sentir sus labios entre las nalgas.

—Oh, Dios.

Le agarró la cabeza y empezó a frotarse contra él con las fuerzas que le quedaban. La risa de Edward le sacudió las entrañas.

Entonces él la levantó un poco más y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Aunque supiera lo que estaba por llegar, nada podría haberla preparado para tanta felicidad y placer al sentir la lengua de él sobre su carne convulsa.

Edward continuó lamiendo y explorando el centro de su feminidad, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Cuando ella gemía de placer, él chupaba con más fuerza.

Bella se meneaba a un lado y a otro, frotándose contra sus labios, y él seguía masajeando su punto más sensible con la punta de la lengua, sujetándola con fuerza. La joven se estremecía y sacudía las caderas una y otra vez. Aquella sensación era demasiado...

Una ola orgásmica le recorrió las entrañas y la arrastró hacia un mar de placer.

Entonces él le dio la vuelta y puso los labios sobre un pezón sediento. La penetró con su miembro erecto y se acomodó dentro de su sexo húmedo. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se rindió de una vez por todas, incapaz de seguir resistiendo. Todos sus músculos se estremecían sin cesar, pero una mano en las caderas la hizo mantenerse firme.

—Así, cielo. Haz que me corra, así.

Y ella lo hizo, cabalgando con suavidad.

—Eso es —murmuró él—. Así. Con suavidad y dulzura —le dijo al sentirla relajarse.

En un rincón del corazón de Bella había una voz que sólo susurraba una palabra.

—Más...

Ella se frotó contra él, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Los dientes de Edward alrededor de sus pezones...

—No. Así. Exprímeme, Bella. Haz que quiera darte mi semilla.

Su semilla. Sí. Eso era lo que ella quería. Aún sentía los vestigios del último orgasmo cuando empezó a frotarle el miembro con los músculos de su sexo, compartiendo así el placer que él le había enseñado.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró a sus caderas con manos de acero.

Un chorro caliente bañó las entrañas de la joven, abrasándola como una marca de fuego.

Él abrió los ojos, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos. Apretó los dedos que la sujetaban y volvió a inundar su sexo ardiente al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

Esa vez fue ella quien se frotó contra él, pidiéndole más.

Edward le puso las manos sobre las nalgas, negándole lo que ambos deseaban.

Ella lo miró fijamente, confundida.

—Mía —dijo él sin más.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y fantastica Stephenie Meyer... yo solo me divierto y juego con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original pertenece a SARA Mc Carty. **_

_**N/A: Hola chicas, con un dia de retraso pero estoy aqui con esta adaptacion que me encanta mucho, disculpen la tardanza pero hice los capis un poco tarde y rapido pero mi beta hermosa que sabe que la amo me lo pudo corregir un poquito tarde pero seguro, muchas gracias por sus RR y alertas y favoritos son lo mas especial del mundo, sin mas preambulo aqui les dejo el capi... que lo disfruten. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Bella dio un salto, pero Edward no la dejó levantarse. Todavía no.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, acariciando la espalda de la joven.

—La cena se va a quemar si no os dais prisa —dijo Tia.

—De acuerdo.

La magia que había surgido entre ellos se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella se tapaba los pechos con ambas manos.

Edward le hizo poner las manos sobre la espalda y unos senos turgentes lo embistieron con pasión, desatando una corriente de deseo que no tardó en reafirmar su erección. Lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor hasta caer desfallecido.

Bella se encogió y se echó a un lado.

—Tranquila —le dijo.

Ella no tenía de qué preocuparse. Él sabía muy bien cuando una mujer llegaba al límite.

—¿Edward?

—Lo sé, cielo. Confía en mí y levántate.

Y así lo hizo, no muy convencida. Su potente miembro la dejaba vacía.

Edward también se puso de pie. Con gran destreza le palpó el trasero e introdujo el dedo mediano en su sexo hinchado y húmedo. Ella se resistió un poco, pero terminó rindiéndose a sus caricias.

—Eso también me gusta, cielo —le dijo él—. Cómo respondes a mis caricias.

—Pero es indecente.

—Es muy excitante —la cargó en brazos y la sentó en una silla.

Entonces le dio una toalla para que se secara mientras le curaba las heridas con el ungüento que Tia les había dejado.

—¿Te duele el trasero?

Ella se sonrojó y bajo la vista, pero su mirada aterrizó sobre la enorme verga erecta de Edward. Un gemido ahogado hizo decidirse a Edward.

—Lo tomaré como un «sí» —se arrodilló delante de ella y le agarró un pie.

Los cortes estaban limpios y no parecían infectados.

—Están muy bien.

Ella murmuró algo y comenzó a secarse mientras Edward le vendaba las heridas.

—Estarán bien en un par de días —se puso de pie.

Ella lo miró con cansancio; los ojos fijos en su rostro.

—Gracias.

Él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella dio un traspié y se precipitó contra sus fornidos pectorales. Fue entonces cuando reparó en las profundas marcas de dientes que tenía en el antebrazo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Edward le hizo darse la vuelta y la tumbó sobre la mesa.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se apoyó sobre los codos.

—Te he mordido.

—Y yo me corrí cuando lo hiciste —levantó el borde de la toalla con la que Bella se había tapado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a aliviarte la otra herida.

Le puso la palma de la mano sobre la espalda para mantenerla quieta, pero ella trató de darle una patada.

Edward metió los dedos en el ungüento.

—Si sigues así los tendrás aquí en menos de un segundo.

Bella se quedó quieta y miró hacia la puerta.

—Calla —le ordenó.

—Entonces estate quieta.

Ella tenía un trasero perfecto, suave y blanco, con forma de corazón.

Edward le aplicó el bálsamo sobre las nalgas.

—Tranquila, cielo. Dame unos minutos y te haré sentir como nueva.

Poco a poco Bella empezó a relajarse y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Un suave susurro escapó de sus labios.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Ese truco lo había aprendido de una china con la que había estado, pero un hombre no le decía esas cosas a su mujer.

—Uno aprende cosas nuevas aquí y allá.

—Es inmoral, pero... —otro de esos suspiros, y a Edward le ardió la sangre.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Crees que les importará esperar por la cena?

La risa de Edward la tomó por sorpresa.

—Encontrarán la forma de sobrevivir hasta que estés en condiciones de sentarte.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Oh, mujer de poca fe —deslizó los dedos por la base de su espalda y recorrió las montañas de sus nalgas para terminar en el valle de sus femeninas curvas.

Las manos de Edward pronto se toparon con la abertura de su ano. Embadurnado de bálsamo, deslizó los pulgares por su volcán posterior, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Te gustó, gitana? —le dijo, inclinándose sobre ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo tocaba la flor de su sexo.

Una gota de su propio semen humedeció las manos de Edward.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Mi semilla, dentro de ti?

—Sí —susurró ella.

—¿Sabes como me excita saber que parte de mí está dentro de ti? —apoyó el pulgar contra el ano de Bella y metió dos dedos en su sexo húmedo.

—¿Edward?

Él dio un paso atrás y comenzó a frotarla con la punta del pene; lo bastante como para hacerla caer una vez más.

—Sólo un poco, nena. Un aperitivo.

No sabía si podría aguantar tanto tiempo. Aquella pequeña abertura, tierna y suave... Un río de hirviente lujuria le recorrió las entrañas.

Le separó las nalgas y contempló su propio miembro, rozándose contra ella, presionando esa carne fresca y húmeda.

—La cena —susurró Bella.

Tenía razón. No tenían tiempo para eso.

Edward deslizó el pene sobre ese orificio tentador y rozó los muslos contra las nalgas de ella.

—Después de cenar, nena —le susurró al oído—. Tengo toda la noche para darte placer.

—Tal y como te dije. Ya puedes sentarte.

Ella se palpó con cuidado.

—No sé si puedo moverme.

Él la tomó en brazos.

—Bueno, gitana, viene muy bien tener un marido para este tipo de cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cena resultó caótica. Enormes fuentes llenas de guisos, judías, galletas, filetes y verduras se sucedían a lo largo de la mesa de caballete.

Emmett fue el encargado de bendecir los alimentos y nada más decir «amén», todos comenzaron a comer con avidez, disfrutando de una animada conversación. Las bromas y las charlas de negocios se fundieron en una discordante cacofonía tras la que Bella se escondía.

La joven probó un par de manjares para entretenerse un poco, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía tragar la comida. Un nudo en el estómago le atenazaba las entrañas.

Él la había hecho sentir cosas tan maravillosas, e inmorales. Ninguna mujer decente le habría permitido hacer cosas como ésas.

Pero él quería más...

Bella deshizo un trozo de pan en pedacitos.

A su alrededor, el murmullo de voces no cesaba. Tal y como le habían enseñado en otro momento de su vida, Bella sonreía cuando era necesario y hacia algún comentario educado, pero no le hacían mucho caso. Bien podría haber sido un florero, o parte de la decoración.

Suspiró y arrancó otro pedazo de pan. No había demasiada diferencia entre aquella vida y la que tenía ante sus ojos. La única diferencia residía en que sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados.

Un silencio repentino la sacó de su ensoñación. Levantó la vista. Todo el mundo la miraba con gesto preocupado. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Lo siento. ¿Me han preguntado algo?

—No. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados con la comida —dijo Emmett.

A Bella le bastó con una mirada para darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Aquellas enormes fuentes estaban casi vacías y los platos de los hombres relucían como recién lavados.

Todavía la miraban.

Bella se volvió hacia Tia.

—Los chicos están esperando por el segundo —le dijo mirando su plato lleno.

—Oh —dijo la joven, fingiendo entender.

Y seguía mirándola.

—Con este montón de buitres, deberías elegir pronto, o no quedará nada luego —añadió Garret.

—Quisiera un poco más de bizcocho —dijo Tia.

Su plato recorrió la mesa de mano en mano y regresó con dos trozos de bizcocho.

Tia tomó el plato y levantó una ceja al ver la doble ración.

—Por si tienes ganas de picar luego —exclamó un hombre mayor desde la otra punta.

Con las mejillas rojas, Tia jugueteó con la servilleta un momento.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente, con la dignidad que la caracterizaba.

Los hombres volvieron a mirar a Bella, impacientes.

Ella puso la mejor de las sonrisas y les hizo una seña con la mano.

—Adelante. Yo ya no puedo comer más.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Demonios, para comer más, tendría que haber comido algo.

—¿Es que eso es todo lo que va a comer?

—Un golpe de viento podría llevársela sin más. ¿Ya no va a comer más?

—Hay que comer bien para recuperar las fuerzas.

—Tu mujer tiene que comer, Edward.

Todos miraron a Edward y él la miró a ella. Esos ojos de brujo repararon en su plato lleno.

—Supongo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—¿Y entonces qué le gustaría comer, señorita? —Sam le retiró el plato.

Bella no sabía qué contestar.

—El guiso siempre está mejor después de un rato —le dijo.

Un murmullo de voces más tarde, otra ración de guiso aterrizó en el plato de la joven.

—Maldita sea, Emmett, no le pongas judías. Son difíciles de digerir.

Bella pestañeó.

—Las tortillas son más ligeras.

Una tortilla cayó al lado del guiso.

—Las verduras son muy sanas.

—Se ponen mustias.

—Son muy buenas.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y la verdura cubrió el plato de Bella.

—La carne roja es buena para la sangre.

Ella odiaba la carne roja, pero su marido volvió a asentir y un filete cayó sobre el plato.

—El bizcocho estaba muy bueno —dijo Sam, mirando a Carlisle. Había humor en el tono de su voz.

Todos pusieron los ojos sobre ese delicioso manjar y Carlisle apretó la mandíbula.

—Puede tomarse el mío —dijo Tia.

Carlisle dudó un momento y sacudió la cabeza. Un trozo de bizcocho cayó encima del plato repleto.

Bella se sintió un poco culpable. Era obvio que ésa era la comida favorita de Carlisle. El plato siguió su camino hacia el otro lado de la mesa y terminó en manos de Edward.

—Es suficiente —dijo y lo puso delante.

Bella jugaba con el cuchillo y el tenedor, esperando.

—¿Me vas a devolver el plato?

Él levantó una ceja.

—La tentación es inútil si el estómago no cruje.

Antes de que Bella pudiera replicar, Emmett agarró el bol de guiso que le pasaba Sam.

—Dame eso.

Edward sonrió.

—Después de mí.

—Demonios, después de ti no queda nada.

Edward se sirvió un poco.

—Como debe ser.

Emmett le arrebató el enorme bol y miró el contenido.

—¿Es que ni siquiera me has dejado una batata?

—No lo he hecho a propósito.

Emmett puso la fuente en la mesa y agarró el cucharón.

—Ten cuidado con él, Bella. Le van mucho los dulces y cuando empieza no hay quien lo pare. ¡Ja! —se sirvió un poco de guiso—. No ha dejado nada —dijo, dirigiéndose a todos, antes de pasar la fuente.

Todos los demás se comportaron de la misma forma: se arrebataban la fuente los unos a los otros con bromas e ironía. Sin embargo, nadie se sirvió más de lo que le tocaba. Aquella era una competición sana. Sólo se trataba de quien gritaba más, o inventaba el mejor insulto.

Eran una familia de verdad.

—Siempre es así —dijo Tia, suspirando—. Por muchas broncas que les echo, nunca se comportan como es debido.

—Se lo pasan bien, ¿eh?

Tia sonrió.

—Si, pero veo que tú no estás acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamiento. Era distinto en tu hogar.

—Muy distinto.

—¿Nada de bromas y alegría?

—No.

Las bromas no eran un rasgo a resaltar en las mujeres destinadas a casarse con importantes hombres de negocios. Aunque ella y su hermana habían logrado divertirse un poco, nunca habían podido hacerlo durante la cena.

Tia miró hacia Carlisle, que discutía con el hombre mayor por la última ración de bizcocho.

—Creo que será más fácil que tú te adaptes antes que hacerlos cambiar.

El humor de aquellos hombres era contagioso. Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo creo.

Carlisle resultó vencedor.

—Ahora Josh se pondrá a llorar.

—Le doy la mía —dijo Bella.

Tia sacudió la cabeza.

—Ése tiene que aprender que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

Bella sintió el roce de una mano.

—Tia le tiene mucho cariño a Josh —dijo Edward cuando ella lo miró.

Tia se puso en pie y miró a Edward desde las alturas.

—No es cosa tuya especular sobre mí.

—No me importa —dijo Josh—. Sigue especulando.

Tia lo fulminó con la mirada; los puños sobre las caderas.

—Tú no tienes vela en este entierro.

—No veo por qué no. La mitad de la discusión me concierne a mí.

Tia le arrojó un trozo de bizcocho y Josh lo agarró en el aire, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con paso airado.

Él envolvió el bizcocho en una servilleta.

—Creo que se está ablandando, chicos.

—Sí. A este ritmo llegarás a la fase del cortejo cuando cumplas los noventa —apuntó Emmett.

—Vaya, veo que estás muy desinformado, chaval. Pasé esa fase hace un año. Ahora estoy trabajando en la declaración de intenciones.

—Bueno, date prisa y ponte manos a la obra —dijo Emmett—. Cuando Tia se enoja, la comida sufre las consecuencias.

Josh se encogió de hombros.

—Como Edward ha traído refuerzos, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso.

Los hombres rompieron a reír e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—No sé cocinar.

La noticia cayó como una bomba. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta, incluido su esposo. ¿Y qué podía decir? ¿Que le habían enseñado a formar a cocineros, pero que no sabía cocinar?

—Pero puedes aprender, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Claro que puede.

—Una mujer que no sabe cocinar es como un cerdo con tetas.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Josh —dijo Edward.

—Lo siento, señora.

Bella volvió a sentir la mano de Edward sobre la suya.

—Creo que ahora deberías ponerte de mi parte.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que quieras pasarte el día y la noche en la cocina. Necesitas una excusa para librarte.

—¿Y esa excusa eres tú?

—Ningún hombre va a discutir con un hombre recién casado que quiere pasar tiempo con su esposa.

—Entonces se trata de ser amable contigo, o ser una esclava en la cocina.

Edward cerró la mano sobre la de ella.

—Sí.

Bella no protestó esa vez.

—Siempre hay una tercera opción.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Podría ser una cocinera malísima.

Edward esbozó la sonrisa que llevaba tiempo escondiendo.

—Querida, eso no te va a librar.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Hay un refrán que dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y cuando se trata de un estómago vacío...

—Pero también hay una verdad ineludible. Si no sabes cocinar, alguno de nosotros tendrá que hacerlo.

Bella había llegado a esa conclusión antes de oír a Sam.

—Supongo que tendré que aprender a cocinar —dijo con un suspiro.

—O si no puedes estar con tu marido.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada y los hombres se echaron a reír.

Apartó la mano de la de Edward.

—Aprenderé a cocinar.

Edward no perdió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que gano de las dos formas.

Bella esperaba que Edward se le echara encima después de cenar. Lo que no esperaba era que la envolviera en una manta y la llevara en brazos hasta la puerta.

—Puedo andar, ¿sabes?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si pienso lo bastante en ello puedo encontrar la forma de hacerte cambiar de idea.

—Siempre estás muy segura cuando se trata de los hombres.

—No.

Edward se giró al atravesar la puerta.

—Creo que vas un poco desencaminada si crees que un hombre va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a una hermosa mujer en sus brazos.

Palabras como ésas la hacían volver a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Por qué salimos?

—Porque quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿No puedo verlo mañana? —se tapó con la manta al salir al exterior—. Cuando haga menos frío.

La luna llena brillaba sobre el paisaje nocturno, cubriéndolo con su manto de plata.

—No.

Había dos caballos ensillados. A su lado estaba Boone.

Otros perros aguardaban en el porche.

—Oh, no. No voy a volver a montar a caballo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo te levantaré.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Los efectos del baño habían desaparecido y con sólo pensar en subir a un caballo, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—No.

Edward se detuvo junto al caballo. Boone gruñó amigablemente y empezó a menear la cola.

—¿Porque no quieres ir conmigo o porque aún te duelen ciertas zonas del cuerpo?

—¿Y qué pasa si son las dos cosas?

—Lo mismo que si dices otra cosa.

Lo cual significaba que iba a ir de todas formas.

—Vale. Lo último. No puedo montar, Edward.

Él la sentó en el borde del porche.

—Ya he pensado en eso —miró hacia los caballos—. ¿Carlisle?

—¿Ya estáis listos?

—Sí.

Carlisle salió de entre las sombras y desató las riendas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Caine.

—¡Dijiste que no tendría que montar!

—Ajá —Edward tomó las riendas y se subió al caballo—. Eso dije.

—Señora.

Carlisle parecía estar esperando instrucciones. Bella miró a uno y a otro. Si el porche no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, habría echado a correr.

—No voy a montar.

—Claro que no —Carlisle la agarró de la cintura y la dejó en los brazos de Edward.

—Me has hecho trampas —dijo ella, resistiéndose.

Carlisle se echó a reír.

—Me lo pusiste muy fácil pensando lo peor.

—Bueno, no tenías que haberte aprovechado de mi debilidad. Edward le tapó el hombro con la manta donde se le había resbalado.

—Aquí se saca partido de todas las debilidades.

Carlisle se subió a su caballo.

—Eso es —desenfundó el rifle y lo puso sobre el estribo—. ¿Listos?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Después de detener a los perros, se puso en marcha.

Bella nunca había dado un paseo a caballo por la noche, a la luz de una gran luna comanche. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero después de unos cuantos minutos al trote tranquilo de Chaser, empezó a relajarse. Ésa no era la primera vez que los caballos subían la montaña.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—A mí no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Que pena —Edward se inclinó hacia delante para apartar una rama del camino.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dices adónde vamos?

—Porque me gustan las sorpresas.

—Cuando las das tú —dijo sin querer.

Bella consiguió borrarle la sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto.

Edward soltó la rama y dejó la mano sobre su cadera.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy cómoda.

—¿Todavía te duele?

Bella miró a Carlisle. No podía haberlos oído.

—¡Calla!

Edward le puso la mano sobre el muslo.

—¿Estás...?

—Estoy bien —le dijo, a punto de estallar.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Bella escondió la cabeza en la manta.

—Un poco —susurró.

Los dedos le apretaron el muslo.

—Necesitas un poco más de bálsamo.

—No.

La risa de Edward reverberó en su pecho.

—A mí no me importa.

—Pero a mí sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es correcto.

—¿Y ahora eres una esposa correcta?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que no puedo pasarlo bien?

—No de esa forma.

Chaser comenzó a ascender por una pendiente y Bella se agarró del pecho de Edward aunque no fuera necesario. Él la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura.

—Veo que voy a tener que quitarte esas ideas sobre lo correcto.

—No pasa nada con mis ideas. Son tus deseos los que son inmorales.

—Soy un buen hombre.

—Y te mereces una buena mujer.

—Vaya... ¿Dónde está la lógica?

Bella se relajó un poco cuando el caballo volvió a la llanura.

—Un hombre que se esfuerza por ser bueno durante el día se merece una mujer indecente por la noche.

—No entiendo nada.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo muy claro.

—Todos los hombres quieren tener a una mujer decente que críe a sus hijos y cuide de su casa.

—Suena un poco aburrido.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que suena un poco aburrido. Ningún hombre que esté en sus cabales quiere encontrarse con una santa en casa.

—Estás equivocado.

—Como soy un hombre, creo que tengo razón, y te digo, Bella Cullen, que el único hombre que se merece una mujer inmoral es un hombre bueno. No hay mejor recompensa.

Bella se apretó la manta alrededor del cuello. La rabia la consumía. Que fuera su esposo no le daba derecho a reírse de ella.

—Estaré por allí, echando un vistazo —dijo Carlisle, señalando hacia los árboles.

Entonces giró en ese sentido.

Bella lo vio alejarse con una mezcla de alivio y alarma.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Mira hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si no lo haces.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Estaban al borde de un precipicio y a sus pies se extendía... el universo. Aquella alfombra de estrellas se extendía hasta el infinito. Aquel paisaje era intemporal, sobrecogedor.

—¿Lo ves? —siguió el dedo de Edward con la mirada—. Ése es el río San Antonio. Todo lo que hay entre el río y nosotros es la tierra de los Ocho del Infierno.

Bella pestañeó, asombrada.

—¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

—Porque ahora eres parte de los Ocho del Infierno, y quería que supieras lo que eso significa.

—Esto es territorio indígena.

—Hay algunas tribus que reivindican el derecho a la tierra.

—¿Y no les molesta que estéis aquí?

—No los molestamos si ellos no nos molestan.

—¿Y cuando lo hacen?

—Lo arreglamos.

—Lucháis.

—Si es necesario.

No era de extrañar que Edward no la hubiera dejado marchar aquel día. La desesperación la había cegado, pero aquel era un lugar muy peligroso.

—Parece que hay suficiente para todos.

—Y así es.

—¿Y entonces por qué lucháis?

—Porque algunos no están tranquilos hasta tenerlo todo.

Bella miró a Edward por debajo de las pestañas. Él contemplaba el paisaje.

—¿Y tú tienes bastante con lo que tienes?

Él sacudió la cabeza antes de bajar la vista.

—Ni de lejos. No hemos hecho nada más que empezar, hemos echado raíces, pero cuando hayamos terminado, todo el mundo conocerá los Ocho del Infierno.

—Ya lo conocen.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Edward rechazó las leyendas.

—Por algo más que matar.

Bella no sabía cómo era posible. El Hombre del saco no era nadie cuando se trataba de asustar a los niños y las madres desesperadas recurrían a esas leyendas una y otra vez.

—¿Y por qué quieres que te conozcan?

Edward tocó el lomo del caballo.

—Caballos.

—¿Caballos?

—¿Esa expresión quiere decir que nunca has pensado que podría querer hacer algo más que sobrevivir?

—Honestamente, no había pensado en ello.

—Entiendo que hayas tenido otras cosas en mente.

Sin decir nada más, siguió contemplando el paisaje.

—¿Y qué te hizo decidirte por los caballos?

—Mi padre crió a los mejores caballos del territorio. Creo que va en la sangre.

Había perdido a sus padres en la infancia. Lo había perdido todo; su hogar, su niñez. Pero no se había dado por vencido.

—Pero eres un ranger de Texas.

—La mayoría de los hombres son más de una cosa.

—Y las mujeres también.

—Eso es un hecho. ¿Y tú qué quieres ser?

—Útil.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estás lista?

—Según tus criterios, me consintieron demasiado. Todo lo que quería lo tenía.

—A mí me parece que eso es perfecto.

—Fue divertido de niña, pero cuando crecí, llegó a ser un poco exasperante.

—Sentiste ganas de rebelarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Me puse un poco testaruda.

—¿Y así es como terminaste aquí?

—No —el dolor de aquellos recuerdos la hizo flaquear—. Mi padre se enamoró del oeste. Leyó sobre ello en los periódicos.

Bella recordó la ilusión de su padre al hablarles de la aventura que los esperaba al otro lado del Mississippi. Y entonces recordó su cara la última vez que lo había visto. Un agujero de bala sangrante...

Bella clavó las uñas en la manta y trató de contener la rabia.

—Creía que era un lugar de oportunidades y aventura.

—Ajá —Edward le quitó la manta de la cara—. Y pensó que era una buena idea traerte a ti y a tu madre.

—Y a mi hermano y mi hermana.

—Vaya. Qué idiota.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?

—Los mataron a todos excepto a mí y a mi hermana.

—¿Y dónde está tu hermana?

—No lo sé.

Bella se estremeció al recordar la agonía de su hermana. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Los ojos de Esme, hinchados por los golpes y las lágrimas... Las heridas en los labios... Arrodillada en el barro.

Los comancheros la habían desnudado delante de los hombres que habían comprado a Bella para intentar doblar el precio.

—Los hombres que me salvaron no tenían suficiente para pagar el rescate de ambas.

—¿Rescate? ¿Así lo llamaban?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces los comancheros se llevaron a tu hermana al sur?

—Sí.

—¿Cuanto hace de eso?

—Trescientos cincuenta y seis días.

—¿Has tenido noticias suyas?

—No.

—Podría estar muerta.

Bella se retorció en sus brazos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—Bella...

—¡Cállate! —le dijo, colérica.

—Lo siento —le dijo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No puedes decirlo y hacer que sea verdad —susurró ella, contemplando el firmamento.

Quizá, en alguna parte, Esme contemplara el mismo cielo.

—No lo haré.

—Es mi hermana gemela.

—Maldita sea.

—Lo sabría si estuviera muerta —se frotó la muñeca con los dedos—. Dentro de mí, lo sé.

—Claro.

Bella alzó la vista.

—¿Crees que piensa que la he abandonado?

—Yo creo que sabe la verdad, que la habrías ayudado de haber podido, pero las dos estabais indefensas y no podíais hacer nada.

—Podría haber seguido intentándolo cuando me compraron.

—¿Cómo? Te habían golpeado, violado, matado de hambre, y además estabas exhausta. Unos desalmados te tenían cautiva. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho exactamente?

—Podría haberlos convencido de que con un par de gemelas podían tener el doble de placer.

—Si os hubieran querido a las dos, os habrían comprado a las dos.

—Podría...

Edward le agarró la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Os habrían violado allí mismo y después se habrían reído un poco, pero la habrían dejado igualmente.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

—No lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé.

—Podría haberles hecho llevarse a Esme —le dijo con ojos desesperados.

—¿Esme? ¿Tu hermana se llama así?

—Sí.

—Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, estoy seguro de que se quedó igual de preocupada por ti cuando James y su pandilla te llevaron con ellos.

Bella se humedeció los labios, pero fue inútil. Tenía la boca seca.

—Mintieron.

—¿Cómo?

—Dijeron que sólo podían salvar a una de nosotras. Teníamos que elegir.

—Y tú ganaste.

Bella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Perdí, pero ellos malinterpretaron algo que dije.

—¿Y?

—Me llevaron con ellos.

—¿Y?

—No logré convencerlos de que habían cometido un error. Lo intenté, pero no me escucharon.

—Esme sí lo entendió.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Oí gritar a Esme. Cuando me di la vuelta estaba de rodillas, desnuda, y luchaba con ellos. Tenía la cara llena de sangre.

Se apretaba la muñeca con tanta fuerza que iban a salirle cardenales.

Edward le abrió los dedos. Tenía que liberar todo ese dolor de una vez y por todas.

—Se estaban riendo.

—No podrías haber hecho nada.

—Podría haber insistido en quedarme.

En cuanto abrió la mano, volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Y para qué? Las cosas no te fueron muy bien.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó con un grito que le desgarró el alma—. Eran once, y sólo quedaba ella.

—Hijo de perra...

La voz de Carlisle llegó de entre las sombras; el eco de la rabia que sentía Edward. ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre al tomar semejante decisión? ¿Tres mujeres indefensas en aquella tierra salvaje? Edward trató de contener la furia.

—Tú misma me has dicho que Esme sobrevivió. Eso es lo que importa.

Bella pestañeó. La desesperación y la culpa dieron paso a la esperanza.

—Sí. Sobrevivió.

Edward nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver lágrimas en los ojos. Un río de llanto inundó las pupilas de Bella.

—Entonces lo que hay que hacer es encontrarla y así podéis hablar.

A lo lejos se oyó el crujido de una rama bajo los pies de Carlisle, seguida de un juramento. Edward sabía lo que su compañero estaba pensando. En el mejor de los casos Esme debía de estar muy malherida.

No obstante, Bella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Si está viva, hay esperanza.

—¿Crees que hay posibilidad de encontrarla?

—Sí.

Bella respiraba de forma entrecortada. Su aliento no era más que un susurro de dolor.

—¿Crees que puedes traerme de vuelta a mi hermana?

Edward no podía prometerle nada. Aunque estuviera viva, Alice debía de estar en pésimas condiciones tanto físicas como mentales después de tantos abusos y enfermedades. Las blancas no tenían descanso en territorio mexicano.

—Yo la traeré de vuelta, señora —dijo una voz.

Edward arqueó una ceja en dirección hacia Carlisle. El indio estaba a lomos de su caballo; una silueta negra en mitad de la noche.

Bella se puso erguida al tiempo que Carlisle emergía de las sombras.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward. Sus dedos se clavaban en la muñeca del ranger.

—¿Puedo creerle?

—Si hay alguien que puede encontrar a tu hermana, ése es Carlisle.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con determinación y volvió a mirar a Carlisle.

—Encuéntrala.

El caballo de Carlisle se puso nervioso y éste tuvo que tirar de las riendas.

—¿Y si no quiere venir?

—¿Y por qué no querría venir?

—A veces las mujeres se convierten en lo que les han hecho.

—¿Me quieres decir que tal vez piense que no quiero verla más después de lo que ha pasado?

—Podría estar muy mal, Bella —le advirtió Edward—. Tanto mental como físicamente. Puede que no quede mucho de la hermana que conociste.

La expresión de Bella se tornó de piedra.

—Tú tráela de vuelta. No importa cómo la encuentres. ¿Lo entiendes?

Carlisle asintió y tomó las riendas.

—No importa cómo. Tráela de vuelta.

Carlisle asintió una vez más.

—La traeré.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y le lanzó una mirada arrolladora.

—¿Tú lo obligarás a hacerlo?

Nadie podía obligar a Carlisle a hacer nada. Edward le sostuvo la mirada como si le sostuviera el alma.

—Le pegaré un tiro si se raja.

El truco funcionó y Bella volvió a la calma. Sin embargo, Edward no sabía si sentirse halagado o no al ver que ella lo creía capaz de matar a un amigo por una promesa rota.

Carlisle señaló a la derecha con el rifle.

—Tenemos que regresar.

Edward siguió la dirección con la mirada. Unas luces anaranjadas brillaban a unas diez millas del rancho.

Chaser dio media vuelta.

El pasado de Bella había regresado...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto y juego con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara McCarty. **_

_**N/A: Hola chicas, diculpen la tardanza anoche me sentia muy mal con la migraña y no pude publicar pero aqui estoy de verdad me gusta que les gusten mis dos adaptaciones espero que sigan cuando suba las siguientes... nenas sin mas premabulos les dejo el capi. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella no se quedó tranquila durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto se acercaron al granero, trató de bajar.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Edward al verla tan impaciencia.

—Quiero llegar a la casa.

—Y yo no quiero que se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas.

—Tendré cuidado.

Edward la empujó hacia delante y puso la palma de la mano contra su espalda. Ella trató de darle una patada, pero no fue capaz.

Él se echó a reír al ver su impotencia.

—Yo no quiero que tengas cuidado.

—Déjame bajar.

Carlisle miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Todo bajo control.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Bella le clavó los dientes en el muslo. Chaser relinchó y ella gritó.

—Ya veo que sí —dijo Carlisle, bajando del caballo.

—Si no quieres terminar en el suelo, estate quieta, gitana —dijo Edward, haciendo girar a Chaser en círculos pequeños para tranquilizarlo—. Y tú dices que yo soy testarudo.

Bella se apoyó sobre los codos. El pelo le colgaba en una larga trenza.

—Y lo eres.

—Ajá. Bueno... ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Quiero enseñarle una foto al señor Carlisle.

—Señor... ¿De tu hermana?

—Sí.

—¿Es como tú?

—Sí —le dijo, riendo—. Pero es mucho más dulce.

Edward la agarró de las manos y la ayudó a bajar. Carlisle la sostuvo en el aire.

—Eso me resulta difícil de creer.

Bella era lo más dulce que había conocido en su vida.

Ella miró por encima del hombro para verle la cara. Carlisle dio un paso adelante para equilibrar el peso. Un largo mechón color azabache cayó sobre el pecho de Bella.

—Es muy buena —explicó Bella.

Edward bajó del caballo y la tomó de los brazos de Carlisle.

—Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida —le dijo a su esposo.

—Y tú eres una gata salvaje.

—Yo siempre la he protegido —dijo Bella, mirando a Carlisle.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando la encuentre —dijo Carlisle, inclinando la cabeza.

Bella se retorció en los brazos de Edward; sus ojos fijos en Carlisle.

—¿Pero la encontrarás?

Carlisle no contestó. Recogió las riendas y se llevó los caballos hacia las sombras.

—Él nunca hace promesas en vano, Bella.

—¿Pero lo intentarás? —gritó Bella, esperando que la oyera.

Carlisle entró en la casa.

—Haré lo que pueda —su voz llegó en un susurro grave y lejano.

—Tiene que encontrarla.

Edward la acomodó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa.

—A Carlisle se le da muy bien buscar cosas.

—Mi hermana no es una cosa.

—No, no lo es. Pero tienes una promesa de Carlisle y eso es casi imposible de conseguir.

—¿Y qué lo hace tan distinto?

—Carlisle nunca lo ha tenido fácil. Su madre era una mexicana pu... —se detuvo a tiempo—. Una mujer de la calle. Y su padre era un indio. Una mala combinación para un chico en este lugar. Sobre todo porque su padre era un borracho empedernido. No fue tan malo mientras vivió su madre, pero cuando murió... Los hombres solían darles palizas a él y a Jasper, sólo por diversión.

—¿A Jasper también?

—Jasper y Carlisle son hermanos.

—No lo sabía.

—No lo anuncian a los cuatro vientos.

Edward recordó aquellos tiempos en que Carlisle y Jasper entraban por la puerta de atrás, con moratones y el estómago vacío. Su padre siempre soltaba un juramento y su madre les servía sendos platos repletos de comida.

—Papá trató de protegerlos y mamá quiso ayudarlos, pero nunca fue suficiente. La única cosa por la que se salvaron es que crecieron deprisa, lucharon duro y aprendieron a estar en la sombra.

—¡Qué horrible!

—Cuando los mexicanos atacaron nuestro pueblo, nadie los vio, pero todos sabían donde estaban por los gritos de esos demonios.

—Debían de ser muy jóvenes.

—Sí, pero tenían mucho odio acumulado. Cuando el autoproclamado general irrumpió en nuestro hogar, soltaron todo lo que llevaban dentro. Renegados sin control.

A veces pensaba que todavía lo eran.

—Dios mío.

Un aluvión de recuerdos infernales inundó sus pensamientos: gritos desgarradores de niños y mujeres, el repiqueteo de cascos, la guerra, la sangre... El hedor a sangre...

—No entiendo cómo pudo ocurrir.

—La guerra no es nada bonita.

Bella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Siento que hayas tenido que sufrirlo.

Él se encogió de hombros y enterró aquellos recuerdos.

—Ésta es una tierra indomable, gitana. Pero hay una gran recompensa para los que logran someterla.

A Bella le rugió el estómago.

—¿Qué tal si te doy de cenar y te cuento una historia feliz? —dijo Edward.

Incluso a la luz de la luna podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo me gusta que te sonrojes?

—No.

—Bueno, así es. Es dulce, inocente y sexy.

—No soy inocente —dijo, aferrándose a su cuello.

Edward comenzó a subir los peldaños del porche.

—¿Estás discutiendo conmigo? —le preguntó, dejándose embriagar por aquel exquisito aroma a lavanda.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—Porque si es así, no vale la pena discutir por ello. No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea.

—Pero es que estás equivocado.

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenías que volver a ese tema. ¿No?

—¿Adónde?

—Al mismo tema de siempre —abrió la puerta y se puso de lado al pasar.

El recibidor estaba vacío.

—¿Y cuál es ese tema?

Edward fue hacia la cocina.

—El tema en el que yo tengo razón y tú estás equivocada —la sentó en una silla frente al fogón—. Llévate el bálsamo.

Bella no se movió.

—¿No?

—No.

—De acuerdo. Lo buscaré luego.

—Creo que me merezco algo de respeto por ser tu esposa.

Edward se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y se puso erguido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y piensas que no te he tratado de esa forma?

—No.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular, o es que se trata del típico insulto?

—No siempre fui una pu...

Edward puso la mano sobre sus labios.

—Quizá prefieras pensártelo mejor antes de terminar esa frase.

Él apartó la mano. Ella levantó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a dar un azote en el trasero?

—Eso lo voy a hacer de todas maneras.

Los bríos de Bella sufrieron un duro golpe.

—A eso me refiero. No puedes decirme esas cosas.

—¿Incluso aunque sean verdad?

—Sobre todo si son verdad.

—¿Quieres seguir viviendo en una burbuja de fantasía?

Ella asintió.

—Si es necesario, sí.

—¿Piensas que las cosas que te digo son una falta de respeto?

—No lo pienso, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo?

—Antes de encontrarme en... esas situaciones tan difíciles, yo era una joven educada, criada para ser la esposa perfecta.

—¿En serio? ¿Perfecta?

Bella cerró los puños y asintió. La trenza le cayó sobre el hombro.

—Sí —susurró, rabiosa.

Edward le desenredó la trenza de la manta y la sostuvo en la mano.

—¿Y era importante para ti ser perfecta?

—Yo quería hacer felices a mis padres.

—¿Y a tu futuro marido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto. Después de todo no existía.

—¿Y si hubiera existido? —se enroscó la trenza alrededor de la mano—. ¿Habrías tratado de hacerlo feliz?

Bella tiró de su trenza y se la arrebató de la mano.

—Sí.

—Ah.

Edward se volvió y puso el sombrero sobre la encimera. Quitó la cena de Bella del fuego.

—Ah.

—¿Qué?

Puso el plato delante de ella y sacó un tenedor y un cuchillo.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo y señaló la comida—. Come.

—No tengo hambre.

Le dio la vuelta a una silla y se sentó a horcajadas.

—Eso díselo a tu estómago —le dijo.

—Yo sé cuando tengo hambre.

En ese momento algo crujió en su vientre. Bella se ruborizo.

—Si no recuperas las fuerzas, puede que dejes pasar muchas oportunidades.

—¿Oportunidades de escapar?

Edward no hizo caso de la indirecta.

—Posiblemente. Y también oportunidades de encontrar lo que estás buscando.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana.

—Y hoy has encontrado a alguien que puede encontrarla.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—Y ayer te encontré a ti.

—Creo que en realidad fui yo quien te encontró —señaló el plato—. Come antes de que se enfríe.

Ella se acomodó en la silla con un elegante movimiento que daba fe de su alta cuna. Desplegó la servilleta y se la colocó sobre el regazo.

—¿Cuando va a empezar a buscar a Esme?

—Dentro de un par de semanas. Antes tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar aquí.

Bella agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor y puso un poco de guiso sobre las crêpes. Con un movimiento grácil se llevó la comida a la boca. Abrió los labios y tomó los alimentos del tenedor. Finalmente apoyó el utensilio contra el borde del plato con el mismo cuidado y empezó a masticar lentamente.

Aquel proceso era tan femenino que Edward se excitó de inmediato.

—Maldita sea. Las comidas van a ser un poco embarazosas.

Ella dejó de masticar y levantó las cejas.

Él tomó la servilleta del regazo de Bella y le limpió una mancha inexistente en la comisura de los labios.

—Haces que comer sea todo un espectáculo.

Ella pestañeó, pero no se enojó. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Comes con elegancia.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa. Tragó con dificultad.

Edward volvió a colocarle la servilleta y ella tomó otro bocado. Él se volvió a sentar en la silla y se dejó seducir por aquellas maneras delicadas. Bocado tras bocado.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —le dijo cuando ella empezó a comer la tortilla. Ya no podía aguantar más.

—Gracias.

Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando pensó en ofrecerle otra cosa.

—A menos que prefieras un café.

—No, gracias.

Edward agarró la jarra de agua.

—Te traeré agua fresca.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, Edward dejó escapar el aliento, pero el aire fresco no enfrío la lujuria que lo había poseído.

Echó el agua en el patio y se dirigió hacia la bomba. Puso en marcha el mecanismo y miró alrededor. Las pruebas de sus proyectos estaban por doquier. El rancho de los Ocho del Infierno era una fortaleza inexpugnable. Las casas, construidas contra el acantilado, podían resistir un ataque sin venirse abajo. Hechas de roca y adobe, podían aguantar el paso de las llamas. Los únicos lujos que se habían permitido eran los graneros, la bomba del pozo y el túnel de escape a través del cañón.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, Bella había apartado el plato y se estaba limpiando la boca. No se lo había comido todo, pero era suficiente.

Al volver a poner la servilleta en la mesa, se limpió la comisura con la lengua.

Edward descolgó una taza del gancho de la pared y la puso sobre la mesa. Como estaba de pie, no había forma de esconder su excitación.

Bella se ruborizó de inmediato y le dio las gracias con un ligero tartamudeo.

Edward se apoyó sobre la mesa.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

—¿Y?

Como siempre, bebió el agua en pequeños sorbos.

—Creo que vas a tener que adaptarte al marido que tienes.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se sentó sobre la mesa.

—Porque tienes un efecto muy fuerte sobre mí, y ya soy demasiado mayor como para esconderlo. Ya no soy un crío que fisgonea tras la puerta de un burdel.

—Pero yo soy tu esposa.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que eres la mujer con la que voy a pasar los próximos cincuenta años, no veo donde está el problema.

—A mí no me importa.

—¿Qué?

—Que sientas lo mismo con otra mujeres —le dijo, agitando la mano.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Te volverías loca de rabia. Afortunadamente, a mí no me criaron de esa forma. Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bella asió la taza de hojalata con manos de hierro y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Pero ésas son las parejas que se quieren. Entre nosotros no hay ilusiones.

—Tan sólo las que han surgido de imaginaciones tuyas.

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Las que dicen que voy a decepcionarte.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —bebió un sorbo de agua—. Yo no tengo ninguna expectativa sobre ti.

—Vas a tener que compensarme por esa mentira.

—No es mentira. No espero nada de ti en absoluto

Edward le rozó los labios con el dedo pulgar.

—Esperas que me eche encima de ti como una fiera hambrienta. Esperas que te eche en cara tu pasado cada vez que me acerco. Esperas que lo use para herirte y humillarte en cuanto bajes la guardia.

Edward deslizó la punta del dedo por la mejilla de la joven.

—Eso no va a pasar, Bella.

—Tonterías.

—Es cosa mía demostrarlo, pero también necesito que me des una oportunidad.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desafiante.

—¿Entonces las cosas serán más fáciles para ti?

—Yo esperaba que fueran más fáciles para ti.

—Supongo.

Edward soltó el aliento.

—Veo que estás cerrada a nuevas ideas.

Bella no respondió. No era necesario.

—Éste es el trato. No tengo por costumbre andarme con rodeos. Eres preciosa y no puedo resistirme a ti. Antes te deseaba. Te deseo ahora. Y te desearé después. No me enseñaron cómo darle placer a una esposa, pero no creo que sea una falta de respeto hacerte saber lo mucho que te deseo. Soy así, y por lo menos conmigo siempre sabrás por dónde van los tiros.

—¿Aunque no me guste?

—Es cosa mía hacer que te guste.

—Eso no es justo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La vida no suele serlo, pero lo cierto es que nada de lo que hagamos estará mal, así que cuando te pida algo, tenlo muy presente.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

—No hay nada que no quisiera darte en la cama. Sólo dime qué quieres y lo tendrás.

—Quiero estar sola.

La sentencia flotó en el aire durante unos segundos.

—Excepto eso.

Edward suspiró y la hizo volverse hacia él. En cuanto vio el abultado paquete que se insinuaba en sus pantalones, Bella opuso resistencia, pero él tenía más fuerza en la muñeca que ella en el cuello.

—Eso es lo que haces conmigo, cariño. Me pongo así con sólo verte comer.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Y eso hace que sea más especial.

Él echó las caderas hacia delante. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo parecían acabar en la punta de su miembro poderoso.

—Pon tus labios sobre mí.

Bella dio un salto. La presión de sus dedos en la nuca la hizo moverse, pero se detuvo a un milímetro de él.

—Eso es. Así —le acarició el cabello con las manos—. Déjame sentir esos labios maravillosos, gitana. Sólo dame un beso.

Bella bajó la vista y entreabrió los labios. Él la empujó un poco más. Un haz de placer le recorrió la columna al tiempo que su miembro absorbía la suavidad de esa boca de fresa. Ella abrió los labios un poco más, estirando la tela del pantalón sobre su carne sensible.

«Mordiéndolo...».

—¿Maldita sea!

Edward hundió los dedos en la mandíbula de Bella, apartándola de su verga palpitante. Cuando la primera oleada de dolor remitió, abrió los ojos. Ella lo miraba fijamente, con las mejillas deformadas bajo sus dedos.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido un mordisco.

—Improvisé un poco.

Él se desabrochó la bragueta.

—Ahora tendrás que compensarme.

Destapó su pene flácido y la empujó hacia delante

Sorprendida, Bella abrió los ojos, pero entonces arrugó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Se acercó a él.

—Ni se te ocurra volverme a morder.

Su aliento le acarició la punta del miembro tres veces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward levantó su propio pene con la mano y la empujó hacia sí.

Bella miró hacia las ventanas. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas. Todos podían verlos.

—¿A qué esperas?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Edward no hizo caso. Él era su marido. Ella era su esposa.

La joven se echó hacia delante, pero no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se apartó de inmediato.

Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente.

Él masculló un juramento y se cerró la bragueta.

Bella no se resistió cuando él la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, cielo.

Ella no luchó contra Edward. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba bajo las manos de él.

—Está claro que tengo un lado oscuro —dijo él, lleno de remordimiento.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que siguió abrazándola hasta ver que respiraba con normalidad. Deslizó los labios por su cabello.

—Te doy mi palabra. De ahora en adelante haré todo lo posible para controlarme.

Un tronco saltó en el fogón. Ella se sobresaltó.

—No es así como imaginaba mi noche de bodas, ¿sabes?

Silencio.

—Pensaba que habría una gran celebración y que tendría que raptar a mi esposa —le acarició la espalda—. Ella estaría nerviosa, pero impaciente. Y yo estaría impaciente y nervioso.

Su descripción no estaba tan lejos de lo ocurrido.

Él le puso la mano sobre la nuca, y ella respiró con dificultad.

—Pero tenías razón en una cosa.

Ella no levantó la vista.

—Si he dejado que tu pasado influyera en mí. No quería faltarte el respeto, pero he ido demasiado deprisa porque pensaba que no era nada nuevo para ninguno de nosotros.

Ella se merecía una noche memorable, pero él no había sido capaz de dársela, y tendría que vivir con el peso de la culpa durante el resto de su vida.

—Hiciste bien en morderme. Toda mujer merece un marido dulce y tierno.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—No sé si queda mucha ternura en mí, gitana, pero te prometo que vas a disfrutar de ello de ahora en adelante.

Bella relajó los músculos poco a poco y sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Edward antes de rodearle la cintura.

—No quiero esperar.

—Mírame, Bella.

No había nada en su expresión excepto dolor.

Edward tocó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

—Maldita sea, lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—Es culpa mía.

—¿Cómo?

Lo rehuyó la mirada.

—No debí haberte mordido.

—Yo no tendría que haberte obligado.

Bella apretó los nudillos contra la espalda de Edward.

—Sólo estabas tomando lo que te pertenece.

—Tuve suerte de que sólo me mordieras, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me he pasado.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Sólo conmigo.

Bella apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su pecho.

—No quiero pelear más.

—Entonces no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No puedo prometerte que no te haré enojar de vez en cuando. A veces...

Le clavó las uñas en el pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Es que tengo miedo —susurró—. Todo el tiempo No puedo dormir por las pesadillas, y tampoco puedo estar despierta. Los recuerdos me asaltan —se encogió de hombros—. El pasado me persigue.

—Bella...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ésta es mi última oportunidad. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Es que es...

—Duro.

—Necesito que lo entiendas. A veces ocurren cosas dentro de mí.

—Lo entiendo.

Ella respiró profundamente y estiró la palma de la mano sobre su pecho.

—Quiero este matrimonio.

Él enroscó una mano en la trenza de Bella.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y puso la otra mano sobre su pecho.

—Entiendo lo que quieres de mí. Pero necesito tiempo.

—Bella... ¿Te dijo tu madre que un marido debe cuidar de su esposa?

—Sí.

—Entonces lo que ha ocurrido es culpa mía.

—Sólo querías un beso. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces... —se tapó la boca con la mano.

Edward no se dejó llevar por la rabia.

—La diferencia es que esta noche te sentías lo bastante segura como para plantarme batalla. Creo que no hemos empezado con mal pie.

—Te hice daño.

—Me lo merecía por ser tan capullo.

Bella lo miró, boquiabierta.

—No querías hacerme daño —le dijo, cerrando los puños.

—Lo que quería no importa, sino lo que conseguí. Y creo que llevo un tiempo haciéndote daño. ¿No es así?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada a lo que no me pueda habituar.

—Bueno, eso sí que duele.

—Tú me preguntaste —dijo ella, empujándolo.

—Lo hice por mí, no por ti. Pero dime algo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para hacerte daño.

Edward se echó hacia atrás para ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Era una forma de luchar?

—Sí.

—Gitana, tenemos que enseñarte a luchar.

—Te lo dije. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Y yo tampoco, pero creo que no voy a poder pegar ojo hasta que sepas cómo hacerlo en caso de necesidad.

—Hasta ahora me ha funcionado.

—Pero estás demasiado cerca —la agarró del brazo—. No tienes suficientes músculos para hacer frente a un hombre que tenga más de ocho años.

Ella se apartó bruscamente y cayó sobre el pie izquierdo. Su mueca de dolor habló por sí sola.

—No soy débil.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza.

—No era un insulto.

—Tampoco era un cumplido.

—No sabía que querías palabras bonitas.

—Cuando se trata de mí sólo sabes de sexo.

—Tienes razón.

Edward la soltó y suspiró.

—Y por eso vamos a empezar de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **_

**N/A: Hola chicas, siento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capi espero lo disfruten.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—Tu marido te está buscando.

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un último meneo a la colada con la vara de madera. Sus exhaustos músculos protestaron con el esfuerzo.

—¿Para qué?

Tia extendió la mano para agarrar el palo.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo.

Ella lo habría hecho de no haber temido la respuesta. Edward no había intentado nada con ella desde la noche de la pelea, y ya había pasado más de una semana. Si Edward la echaba, no tendría adónde ir, y Carlisle no buscaría a su hermana. Ella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Esme dependía de ella.

Bella apretó el palo.

—Edward quiere que aprenda a hacer esto.

—Pero no espera que lo aprendas todo a la vez.

Probablemente no. Él no parecía tener grandes expectativas respecto a ella. Mantenía las distancias desde aquella noche, y la observaba desde lejos.

—Puedo trabajar un rato más.

Tia no bajó la mano.

—Quizá, pero tu marido te necesita para otras cosas

Bella se volvió. Edward estaba amarrando las riendas de un caballo delante de la casa.

—Ya veo.

Lo único que ella deseaba era tumbarse en la cama y dormir durante una semana, pero en cambio tendría que demostrarle al mundo que aquel animal no le aterrorizaba, y que podía montar en él sin necesidad de ayuda. Hubiera preferido que la devorara una bandada de pájaros.

Se puso el abrigo y cruzó el patio. Un viento fresco enfriaba el sudor sobre su piel.

Edward la observó durante todo el camino. No podía verle los ojos por el sombrero, pero sí sentía esa mirada intensa sobre el cuerpo.

Los hombres dejaron sus tareas durante un momento para ver lo que ocurría. Seguramente habrían apostado a que no tardaría mucho en rendirse.

Pero eso era algo que ella no iba a hacer.

—¿Alguien ha apostado a que voy a conseguirlo? —preguntó tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Edward no contestó de inmediato, pero la miró de arriba abajo.

—Sólo uno.

—Supongo que es mejor que cero.

—Se están cansando.

Bella sintió una punzada en la espalda. Respiró hondo y contuvo la respiración hasta aplacar el dolor.

—No en la forma que imaginaba.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy bien.

—Ajá —Edward señaló el caballo—. No puedes montar desde ahí.

—Soy consciente —no era capaz de dar un paso más.

—Lily se esta impacientando.

Lily no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera mover las orejas y Bella no se fiaba mucho de ella.

—Se le pasará.

—No tengas miedo.

—No lo tengo.

—No mientas.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Montaste el pinto con facilidad —dijo él.

Entonces estaba aterrorizada y desesperada.

—Pero él no tenía estos ojos desconfiados —dijo Bella, mirando el único ojo azul de la yegua.

Edward acarició al caballo en el cuello.

—Ah, Lily tiene ojos despiertos, pero no es desconfiada.

Lily soltó un bufido y pateó con las patas delanteras.

—Vaya.

—Es el caballo más tranquilo de todos en los Ochos del Infierno.

Como siempre, el estribo estaba a demasiada altura.

Bella volvió a respirar hondo y dio un paso adelante. Agarró el estribo de madera.

—Dices que alguien apostó a que hoy lo conseguía.

—Sí.

—Entonces alguien va a estar muy contento esta noche.

Agarró las faldas del sillín con la mano izquierda y levantó el pie. Lily se echó a un lado y ella dio un traspié, cayendo junto al caballo.

Una mano en el hombro.

—¿Gitana?

Él llevaba más de una semana sin llamarla así.

Lo hizo apartarse con un gesto de la mano.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estaba descansando un poco.

—No podemos dejar pasar otro día.

—No puedo decepcionar al único que cree en mí.

—Sobrevivirá.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y sintió envidia de esos músculos poderosos. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la yegua.

—Tal vez, pero yo no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Has trabajado mucho durante la última semana.

Bella se balanceó sobre los dedos de los pies, y el dolor hizo aflorar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Edward se echó hacia atrás el sombrero.

—No tienes que probar nada. No es necesario.

—Quizá no tenga que probártelo a ti.

—¿Y a quién más le importa?

Bella se agarró de la silla y del estribo.

—A mí.

En cuanto apoyó todo el peso en una pierna, el caballo giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Bella se elevó, apartándose de esos dientes. La yegua lanzó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza. Después de dos saltos dolorosos, la joven quedó colgando de la silla. Lily dio una patada, pero Bella no se dio por vencida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a Edward

—Apártate de mí —le dijo, dándole una patada.

—Maldita sea, te vas a hacer daño.

Bella se aferró al estribo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Dijiste que era dócil.

—Nada es tan dócil.

—Puedo... hacerlo...

Por una vez, la suerte estaba de su lado. El animal volvió a corcovear y Bella consiguió subir. En un intento desesperado, aseguro el cuerno del sillín con el codo, y el metal se le clavó en la carne.

Después de un grito victorioso, lleno de dolor, consiguió apoyar todo el peso sobre el lomo del animal.

Respiró hondo. Aquella bocanada de aire olía a caballo y a cuero. Se oyó el crujido de unas botas y Bella no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba susurrando al caballo.

—¿Es que vas a echarte una siesta encima del caballo?

—Estaba pensando en ello.

—Sería una pena malgastar tantos esfuerzos bajándose enseguida. Quizá podrías aprender algo mientras estás ahí arriba.

Aprender una lección significaba inclinarse hacia delante y meter el pie en el estribo derecho.

—No.

Una larga pausa...

—Eres demasiado sensata como para tirar por la borda tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te he estado observando, gitana.

—Siempre me observas.

Edward la agarró del tobillo y le encajó la punta del pie en el estribo.

—Es que me gusta mirarte.

—Eres tan testarudo.

—Un poquito —agarró las riendas—. Incorpórate.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía sin protestar.

—Cuando nos conocimos no tuve problemas para montar a caballo.

—No conseguiste subir al caballo y tuviste que escapar a pie. Si Emmett no te hubiera agarrado cuando pusiste los pies sobre el pinto, podrías haberte roto el cuello.

—Eso supones tú.

—No lo supongo, lo sé —puso su mano sobre el muslo de Bella—. Saca los talones.

—Bastardo —masculló Bella, sin más remedio que obedecer.

Él dio una vuelta alrededor del caballo, examinando la postura de la joven. Con un toque en la rodilla le indicó que bajara el pie un poco más.

—Mejor.

—Sádico —susurró Bella al respirar.

Edward se giró a la izquierda, dejando entrever la mueca de una sonrisa.

—Si sigues insultándome, no tendrás agua para el baño esta noche.

Aquella era una amenaza seria. Ella llevaba toda la semana bañándose con un cubo de agua, demasiado cansada como para llenar una bañera.

—¿Qué clase de baño?

—Un baño en condiciones, en la bañera. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

—¿Porqué?—preguntó ella, recelosa.

—Porque has trabajado duro y creo que te lo mereces.

Lily levantó la cabeza y se puso algo nerviosa.

—Mantén firmes las riendas —le ordenó Edward de camino al granero.

Bella respiró hondo e hizo algo más que mantenerlas firmes: tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Lily se incorporó sobre las patas traseras y Edward tuvo que agarrar las riendas.

—Tranquila. Te has hecho daño en la boca —dijo, tratando de apaciguarla.

El caballo apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—Me asustó.

—Es que tiene hambre.

Edward hizo detenerse al caballo frente a la puerta del granero y Bella soltó las riendas, aliviada.

—¿Es todo por hoy? —dijo Bella, preparándose para bajar del caballo.

Él le dio una palmada a la yegua en el lomo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente para las dos.

—No quería hacerle daño.

—Ella lo sabe —dijo Edward y puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bella cerró los ojos. Sentir el tacto de sus manos era tan agradable...

Algo suave le rozó la mano. ¿Acaso la había besado?

Edward sonreía con picardía.

—¿Quién fue el que apostó por mí? —preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema.

Él se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza.

—Yo.

Bella sacó los pies de los estribos y se inclinó un poco. En ese momento algo pasó zumbando por su lado. Lily relinchó y giró la cabeza bruscamente, golpeando a Bella en la nariz. La joven se agarró al cuello de la yegua. Algo caliente y húmedo le mancho el vestido.

Sangre.

Habían herido a Lily.

Bella sintió el latigazo del cuero al romperse las riendas y el eco de un disparo rebotó en la pared del cañón.

El caballo se incorporó sobre las patas traseras y se dio la vuelta, apartándola de Edward. El animal estaba aterrorizado.

Un relámpago de pánico recorrió las entrañas de la joven al ver que el suelo se alejaba. Por un instante Lily se tambaleó y Bella no supo si caería hacia atrás o si lo haría sobre las cuatro patas.

—¡Salta, Bella!

Oyó la orden, pero no pudo obedecer. La yegua echó a correr a toda prisa, lejos del rancho, hacia el peligro.

Edward masculló un juramento y Tia gritó. Bella se enjuagó las lágrimas y volvió la vista atrás. El sombrero de Edward salió volando y Bella trató de alcanzarlo, perdiendo así el equilibrio.

A punto de caerse hacia la izquierda, trató de volver a poner el pie en el estribo, pero sus doloridos músculos no le respondían. Si Lily no hubiera girado a la izquierda súbitamente, no lo habría conseguido. En cuanto logró incorporarse, agachó la cabeza sobre el cuello de la yegua y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Si caía a esa velocidad se rompería el cuello.

Todo era culpa de Edward. Bella se estiró un poco para agarrar las riendas.

Un grito le hizo alzar la vista hacia las rocas. Allí había un hombre agitando los brazos.

Bella no podía distinguir sus rasgos porque llevaba el sombrero muy bajo. El caballo se dirigió hacia el y la joven cerró los ojos. En el último segundo el animal giró a la derecha y el hombre se lanzó a por su cabeza. Lily relinchó y giró el cuello, pero Bella logró esquivar el golpe Aquel extraño la llamaba por su nombre, pero ella no sabía quien era. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre el caballo, o sobre ella.

Bella le dio una patada, pero sólo consiguió rozarle la mejilla. Él la agarró del tobillo y Bella siguió dando patadas. Se le cayó una bota y Lily se lanzó por un terraplén al galope. Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad y el animal saltaba y esquivaba sobre aquel terreno abrupto, sin darle oportunidad de recuperar el equilibrio.

Bella se inclinaba más y más. La caída iba a ser inevitable, pero la joven no se daba por vencida. Se aferró al sillín y a las crines de Lily. Edward la salvaría si aguantaba un poco más.

Miró al frente y no pudo reprimir un grito. Un arroyo. Demasiado ancho para saltarlo. Bella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Lily se apoyó sobre las patas traseras y saltó sobre el riachuelo, llevando a Bella consigo. La joven sintió que volaba...

El agua helada le entró por la nariz, por el cuello. No podía moverse, ni tampoco respirar. Tenía los músculos entumecidos. Oyó el ruido de unos cascos que se alejaban de la orilla, y el repiqueteo de otros que se acercaban. Un caballo. Sólo uno.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Edward no habría ido solo.

Trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás y buscó un sitio donde esconderse en la orilla. Metió la mano en un agujero y cayó en el agua. Los oídos se le llenaron de agua.

No podía oírlo. No sabía dónde estaba. Tenía que ser el hombre que había tratado de detenerla.

Bella se puso boca abajo y contuvo la respiración al sentir el golpe de frío. Entonces se apartó el pelo de la cara y siguió examinando la orilla en busca de un escondite. A unos diez metros a la derecha había una maraña de raíces que se adentraban en el río como una fortaleza. No era gran cosa y no la ocultaría del todo, pero si conseguía agazaparse detrás podría llegar a confundirse con el paisaje.

Podía ser suficiente si aquel extraño no se esforzaba demasiado.

Bella no sentía las manos ni las piernas y tenía los muslos rígidos como témpanos. Los dientes le castañeteaban sin cesar y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Lo único que quería era saltar y correr, pero era necesario agacharse y arrastrarse.

Ya lo tenía encima. Bella se tumbó en el agua completamente y se metió entre las raíces. Al tomar el aliento, tragó un poco de agua y no tuvo más remedio que reprimir un acceso de tos. Escondió el rostro contra el hombro, en un intento por controlar la respiración y el pánico.

Esa vez James tenía todas las de ganar. Sólo él podía estar detrás de aquello.

El ruido de los cascos al caer en el agua hizo saltar a Bella. La joven se mordió los labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Con mucho sigilo logró ponerse en la hendidura que corría paralela a la orilla.

Splash, splash...

El murmullo del agua marcaba los pasos del caballo, cada vez más cercanos. Él la estaba buscando.

El corazón de Bella retumbaba con cada latido. La joven se mordió el pulgar para no hacer el menor ruido, y se sumergió hasta la cabeza. No tenía ningún tipo arma. Estaba indefensa.

Los pasos del caballo se acercaban más y más. ¿La había visto? ¿Acaso iba a por ella?

El jinete se detuvo justo a la derecha del escondite de Bella. Estaba esperando. ¿Por qué?

Bella trató de escuchar algo más, pero lo único que oía eran los latidos de su corazón y el murmullo del agua.

Metal contra cuero.

Estaba sacando el rifle.

Bella se encogió, esperando la bala, y entonces oyó el ruido de unos cascos que se acercaban a toda prisa. Edward...

Bella deseó que el hombre huyera con todas sus fuerzas.

«¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Maldita sea!».

El caballo se agitó, pero no se movió. ¿Por qué no?

Una vez más Bella trató de recordar la geografía de la zona. La orilla era muy alta por ese lado; quizá lo bastante como para esconder a un hombre con una pistola; quizá lo bastante alta como para disparar. Edward.

Bella palpó a su alrededor y encontró una piedra. Con gran esfuerzo, la desenterró del fondo del río. Entonces avanzó hasta el punto más alejado de la maraña de raíces y se puso de rodillas. El hombre estaba entre ella y el sol de poniente.

Una silueta negra; un objetivo.

El repiqueteo de los cascos retumbaba en sus oídos, corría por sus venas. La silueta levantó el brazo y apuntó con el rifle.

Bella respiró hondo.

—¡Edward, cuidado!

Lanzó la roca y le dio al caballo en los cuartos traseros. El hombre masculló un juramento, tratando de controlar al animal. Entonces se volvió y apuntó a Bella con el rifle. La joven se tambaleó y cayó al agua.

Un grito comanche desgarró el aire y empezaron los disparos; una ensordecedora cacofonía de muerte. El agua saltaba en todas direcciones con el impacto de los proyectiles.

Bella se agachó todo lo que pudo y después... nada.

Se desmayó. Algo pesado aterrizó en el agua en medio del río. El extraño. Bella intentó incorporarse, pero sólo pudo apoyarse sobre las manos y las rodillas.

Una lluvia de agua, juramentos... Unas botas hicieron saltar el agua delante de ella.

—¿Bella?

Unos brazos la rodearon y levantaron.

—¡Bella!

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la orilla, pasando por delante de Carlisle. El estaba sacando al muerto del agua.

Aquel desconocido no parecía tan grande mientras yacía en medio del riachuelo. Largas corrientes de color rojo manaban de su cuerpo sin vida y se acumulaban a orillas del agua.

Bella no podía apartar la vista de él. Temblores violentos la sacudían de pies a cabeza.

Edward la apoyó en el suelo. Ella hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero las extremidades no le respondían.

Él le examinó los brazos, las costillas y también las piernas, en busca de huesos rotos u otras heridas.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó Emmett, quitándose el abrigo.

Edward tenía una expresión muy seria mientras le examinaba el tobillo.

—No lo sé. Hay sangre en el vestido.

—L-Lily.

—Josh ha ido a buscarla —Garret dejó caer el abrigo a su lado.

Edward le quitó el suyo y un viento frío le cortó la piel.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward le agarró el cuello del vestido y lo abrió por la mitad.

Tenía un moratón en el hombro.

Le puso el abrigo de Emmett y usó el suyo propio para taparle las piernas heladas. Bella metió un brazo en una de las mangas, pero no tuvo fuerzas para meter el segundo.

—¿Edward?

—No digas ni una palabra.

—Tú... insististe en que... aprendiera a... montar.

—Así es.

—Creo que Edward quiere decir que se ha dado un susto de muerte y necesita un momento.

Bella miró a Carlisle.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Edward, levantándola—. Estoy muy cabreado. No tenía por qué arriesgarse así.

Ella sacó la mano por la manga del abrigo y la puso sobre la de Edward.

—Te habría... disparado.

—Mejor a mí que a ti.

Carlisle miró a uno y a otro y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Podéis arreglar este lío cuando lleguemos a casa —señaló con el dedo por encima del hombro—. Ahora necesito saber que queréis que haga con vuestro amigo.

—¿Tenía algo encima?

—Nada.

—¿Lo reconoces?

—Sí.

—Es uno de los nuevos. Drake Carpenter.

Edward la sentó sobre el sillín.

—Hijo de perra.

El caballo dio una patada con las patas delanteras y Bella se aferró al cuerno, nuevamente aterrada.

—Te tengo, gitana —dijo Edward al montar detrás.

Le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y ella dejó de tener miedo.

El viento sopló con fuerza y Edward se estremeció de frío.

Bella sintió una punzada de culpa.

—¿Cómo lo contratamos? —preguntó Edward al tiempo que la sentaba sobre sus muslos.

—Lo recomendó el padre. Nos dijo que su familia estaba pasando por momentos difíciles.

—Cuando Josh traiga el cuerpo, que lo manden a casa de su familia —Edward la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Cuantos de esos tenemos?

—Tres o cuatro —dijo Garret y se montó en el caballo de un salto—. Se irán de los Ocho del Infierno a primera hora de la mañana.

—Bien.

Bella miró el cuerpo del desconocido.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Edward.

—No —dijo Bella.

James podía mandar a cientos como ése. Un escalofrío le recorrió las entrañas.

—Ya falta poco para irnos a casa —dijo Edward.

—No... tengo prisa.

—Supongo que no le entusiasma demasiado salir al galope —dijo Carlisle, acercándose a ellos.

—No.

Garret se echó a reír.

—No me extraña, pero sí que tuvo agallas.

Bella se bajó el cuello del abrigo para verlo mejor.

—Hice lo que debía.

—Hasta que saliste del escondite —Edward abrió la mano sobre su vientre, apretándola contra él—.Tendrías que haber usado la cabeza para quedarte quieta hasta que vinieran a ayudarte. Pero perdiste el sentido común.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Creía que... no lo veías.

—Soy un ranger de Texas.

—¿Y que tiene eso que ver con...?

—Eso significa que no necesitaba verlo. Sé cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

Ella también lo sabía, y las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas. Garret se situó a un lado y Carlisle al otro, con el rifle sobre los muslos.

—Y las cosas no van bien —dijo la joven.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo quedarme aquí.

Edward la agarró con fuerza.

—No tienes adónde ir.

—James sabe dónde encontrarme.

—No volverá a pillarnos desprevenidos —dijo Carlisle.

—Disparó a Lily.

—Josh la curará —dijo Edward.

Bella reunió el coraje necesario para decir lo correcto.

—Puede que la próxima vez no sea un caballo. Podría ser cualquiera de vosotros.

—No habrá una próxima vez.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, buscando el más mínimo signo de debilidad.

—Tú no los conoces.

—Cierto —le acarició los labios con el pulgar—. Pero estoy deseándolo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto y juego con ellos, la historia tampoco es mia... yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **_

**N/A: Hola chicas, aqui vengo con un nuevo capi de esta historia que espero que les este gustando, a mi me encanto esta historia y me encantaria poder adaptar las demas a los otros personajes de Twilight, pero eso solo si les gustaria o por lo menos la historia de la hermana de Bella Esme solo haganmelo saber aunque no son mi pareja favorita es una que me encanta, pero soo si ustedes lo desean... aqui las dejo con el nuevo capi espero que les gust. Besos... XoXo **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dejó el cubo junto a la puerta de la cocina. Se recostó contra el marco y la observó mientras se bañaba. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Estaba dormida.

Él negó con la cabeza y llevó el cubo hasta la bañera. Ella tenía el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza, sujeto con un montón de horquillas.

Edward deslizó el dedo por un tirabuzón caprichoso y continuó por la mejilla de la joven. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel enrojecida por el agua caliente.

Bella debía de haberse dormido antes de bañarse, pues el agua estaba completamente cristalina.

Sus pechos turgentes y exuberantes sobresalían por encima del agua. Los huesos de las caderas se marcaban demasiado en sus costados.

Era tan pequeña que podía extender las piernas con un ligero movimiento de las rodillas, y hacerlo sucumbir a la tentación de poseerla allí mismo.

Edward metió los dedos en el agua. Se estaba enfriando. Levantó el cubo y lo vació sobre los pies de la joven.

La cascada de agua interrumpió los sueños de Bella, que movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Él no quería despertarla, así que paró de inmediato. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía tener paz.

«Sueño cuando duermo...».

Edward dejó el cubo en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a la bañera. Le quitó el paño de las manos y lo embadurnó con el jabón aromático que Tia le había dado a Bella. Aquella fragancia a lilas recordaba la primavera, las flores... Bella...

Levantó el brazo de la joven y comenzó a frotarla con suma delicadeza, masajeando esos músculos agarrotados. Al llegar al hombro se detuvo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Bella cuando dejaba de masajear. Era una mujer muy sensual.

Tenía un moratón muy antiguo en el hombro. Parecía ser la marca de un pulgar.

Edward puso el suyo sobre la huella. El hombre que lo había hecho era más pequeño que él. Deslizó el paño sobre el cardenal, ocultándolo por un momento. Una flecha de rabia se le clavó en el corazón. Bella gimió y Edward supo que estaba frotando demasiado fuerte. Le secó el cuello. Aquella garganta suave y delgada estaba hecha para llevar joyas, y no para quemarse con el trabajo a pleno sol. Edward sintió una avalancha de culpa. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle. Le frotó las axilas y después los senos con mucho cuidado. Tenía la piel tan clara que podía ver las venas que corrían por debajo.

Edward deslizó el paño por la llanura de su vientre, pasando por el Monte de Venus. Cuando le frotó la cara interna del muslo, ella emitió un leve gemido y relajó la pierna.

Siguió adelante, deslizando el paño por el muslo de la muchacha hasta llegar a la rodilla, y después a la pantorrilla. No pudo evitar agarrarle el tobillo con la mano. Esa parte de su cuerpo era tan delicada como todo lo demás, pero había tanto vigor dentro de ese frágil caparazón... Sin duda debía de ser una purasangre. Espíritu y estrella.

Rozó una arruga en su piel y al mirar de cerca vio de qué se trataba. Una cicatriz. Él sólo conocía una cosa que dejaba esas marcas.

«Nada excepto una cama y una cadena...».

Edward cerró la mano sobre el tobillo de la joven.

—Nunca más, gitana.

Al examinarle las heridas de los pies comprobó que estaban mucho mejor.

Con el mismo cuidado le lavó la otra pierna y así descubrió magulladuras y cicatrices en las que no había reparado antes. Cada una de ellas avivaba el fuego que lo consumía por dentro.

Cuando terminó de lavarla, le tocó la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Gitana.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos. Edward le enjabonó las mejillas y se las aclaró con el paño mojado. Entonces se remangó la camisa y la agarró por la espalda.

—Necesito que te pongas de pie.

—¿Eh? —Bella movió los párpados.

—Levántate.

Se puso en pie con movimientos torpes y él la envolvió en la toalla. A través de la camisa húmeda pudo sentir la presión de sus pezones duros.

—¿He terminado de bañarme? —preguntó ella al abrir los ojos.

—Sí.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, al no acordarse de nada. Se colocó la toalla con toques expertos.

—¿Estás lista?

Bella parpadeó al oír la pregunta, todavía somnolienta.

—Para irte a la cama.

Ella asintió.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Lo sé.

La tomó en brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Tia y con Josh.

Tia miró hacia la puerta del salón, que estaba cerrada.

—Emmett ha vuelto. Carlisle, Garret y él quieren hablar contigo —susurró.

—Gracias. Primero voy a acostar a Bella.

Josh sonrió y puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tia. Sorprendentemente, ella no se apartó.

—Es una buena mujer. Tan testaruda como Tia. Tuviste suerte al encontrarla —dijo Josh, dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Eso pensé yo. ¿Puedes decirle a Emmett que bajo ahora mismo?

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Edward sintió el golpe de calor. Tal vez echara demasiado carbón en el hogar, pero Bella era tan sensible al frío que podía resfriarse fácilmente. Le sacó el camisón de debajo de la almohada y se lo puso antes de meterla en la cama.

Las manos de la joven se aferraban a sus hombros con mucha fuerza, así que Edward las tomó en las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Entonces ella se giró hacia un lado y las metió debajo de la almohada. Él le acomodó las piernas y la arropó con las mantas.

Bella suspiró y se acurrucó en la cama mientras él le quitaba las horquillas del cabello. Después le extendió el cabello sobre la cama y le hizo una trenza.

Apagó la luz y se levantó para irse.

—¿Edward? —Bella extendió la mano.

Él la tomó en las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío?

Bella asintió y le tiró de la mano.

—Siempre tengo frío sin ti —volvió a tirarle de la mano.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla después de cubrirla con la manta.

—Volveré dentro de un rato. Después de hablar con Emmett

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Vale.

Él se detuvo junto a la puerta y la miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Emmett, Carlisle y Garret lo esperaban en el salón.

Garret le echó un vistazo a su ropa.

—¿Es que has estado nadando en la bañera?

Edward se sirvió un trago de whisky.

—Bella se quedó dormida en la bañera.

—Yo diría que has sido tú el que la ha dejado exhausta. No puedes seguir así con ella —dijo Carlisle.

Edward le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Lo que yo haga con mi esposa no es asunto tuyo.

—Sólo estamos diciendo que podrías dejarla en paz y darle tiempo para que se acostumbre —dijo Emmett—. Eso es todo.

Edward se sentó junto a la puerta y bebió un sorbo de whisky.

—Para vuestra información, la he dejado en paz desde la primera noche.

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios está tan nerviosa? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estará esperando a que saltes —dijo Carlisle, agarrando la botella de whisky.

Edward levantó una ceja y Carlisle se explicó mejor.

—Por la tensión acumulada.

Le echó más alcohol del que Edward estaba acostumbrado a beber.

—Gracias.

—Sea lo que sea lo que está esperando... —dijo Emmett—. Deberías dárselo porque esa chica no se puede permitir perder otro kilo.

—Cierto —dijo Carlisle—. Tal y como está, si se levanta un poco de viento, vamos a tener que atarla.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Me estoy ocupando de eso.

—¿Ocupándote de qué? —preguntó Tia al pasar por la puerta con la colada en la mano.

—De Bella.

—Ocupándose de que coma —dijo Garret.

—No va a comer a menos que se calme un poco.

Edward se paso una mano por el pelo.

—Lo sé, Tia.

—Y no se calmará a menos que sepa que está segura aquí.

—Es mi esposa. ¿Acaso no es suficiente seguridad?

—Los hombres abandonan a sus mujeres constantemente.

Edward bebió un poco más de whisky.

—Un hombre de verdad no hace eso.

—Lo sabemos, hijo, pero ella no —Tia se encogió de hombros—. Por eso se esfuerza tanto. Para que te fijes en ella.

—Yo mismo llegue a esa conclusión.

Tia asintió.

—Bien. Entonces puedes arreglar el problema.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

Tia se paso la ropa a la otra mano.

—Yo no quiero meterme en las cosas de marido y mujer.

Todos se echaron a reír. Tia nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miraba fijamente.

—Desde ahora. Tú has causado el problema y tú tienes que solucionarlo. Edward se llevó la mano a la nuca y bebió lo que quedaba del trago.

—Esto no es como cuando metí el carretón en el lodo. Ya no tengo doce años.

—No, no los tienes. Esto es mucho más importante.

—Bella se ha criado entre algodones.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Yo no sé nada de mujeres, y mucho menos de las de su clase.

Los labios de Tia dibujaron una sonrisa picara.

—Sabes lo suficiente como para que las del pueblo se peleen por recibir visitas tuyas.

—No es lo mismo.

—Las mujeres son mujeres en todas partes. Son los hombres los que hacen la diferencia.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Tia siguió adelante, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a tenerla así? —preguntó Carlisle.

Edward se encogió de hombros y pidió más whisky.

—Hasta que se canse, o hasta que aprenda.

—Emborracharte no te servirá de mucho.

—Puede ayudarme con el dolor de cabeza.

Emmett le quitó la botella.

—Hasta mañana por la mañana. Y después Bella tendrá que lidiar con tu mal humor.

Carlisle agarró la botella.

—Y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Y cuánto pueden empeorar?

Emmett suspiró y volvió a agarrar la botella.

—Mucho.

—¿Habéis averiguado algo en el pueblo?

Emmett se volvió a llenar el vaso.

—No van a rendirse así como así.

—¿Quiénes?

—A primera vista, parece que es James quien la reclama, pero si rascas un poco, verás que son los banqueros los que la están buscando.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—No, pero tengo gente investigando.

Eso quería decir que tenía alguna espía femenina.

—¿Y hasta qué punto quieren que vuelva?

—Ofrecen una recompensa.

Si la cantidad era lo bastante alta, todos los bandoleros de la zona irían a por ellos.

—Supongo que no ofrecerían demasiado.

—Ofrecieron mil de oro, lo cual explica por qué James se tomó tantas molestias.

—¿Maldita sea! —masculló Garret.

—¿Y por qué diablos querrían dispararle?

Emmett dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—La respuesta no te va a gustar.

Edward levantó la mano.

—Espera.

No quería escucharlo con un trago de alcohol en las venas. Con un chasquido de dedos pidió otra copa y Carlisle se la sirvió de inmediato.

—No les importa si está viva o muerta. Sólo quieren poder identificarla.

—Maldita sea... Tendríamos que haberles cortado el cuello en cuanto los vimos —dijo Edward.

—Llevo tiempo pensando en qué regalarte por la boda —dijo Carlisle al tiempo que metía el corcho en la botella.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa letal, salvaje.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar el regalo perfecto.

—Los banqueros están viviendo de más —dijo Edward—. Pero seguirán viviendo hasta que averigüemos por qué le han puesto precio a su cabeza.

Garret tocó el filo del cuchillo que llevaba en el tobillo.

—Pero James no, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Edward levantó el vaso y agitó el whisky; la vista fija en el líquido dorado.

—No. James no.

—Bien.

Edward miró a Garret.

—Es mi mujer. Le hizo daño a mi mujer. Amenazó a mi mujer, así que será mi mano la que termine con su miserable vida.

—Maldita sea, Edward. Ella es de los Ocho del Infierno —dijo Garret—. Todos queremos echarles mano a esos cerdos.

Un río de furia hirviente recorrió el cuerpo de Edward.

—Él es mío.

Emmett se volvió a sentar.

—Por lo menos dime que no va a ser rápida y limpia.

—No. El castigo será acorde al crimen.

—Bien.

—Todavía no sabemos por qué. No tiene sentido que se tomen tantas molestias por una ramera.

Edward puso el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

—No estoy insultando a tu esposa. Sólo hablaba desde su punto de vista —se apresuró a decir Garret.

Eso a Edward no le importaba.

—Pues dilo de otra forma.

—Dejadlo ya. Los dos —dijo Emmett—. Ahora mismo necesitamos ideas, y no carácter.

Edward volvió a sentarse y le dio un sorbo al whisky, pero no consiguió quemar la rabia que sentía. Había gente tratando de asesinar su esposa por razones que desconocía, y hasta que lograra desentrañar el misterio, debía pasar desapercibido y esperar. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Y en que estáis pensando?

—Hay un tema de dinero —dijo Carlisle, volviéndose a sentar.

—Siempre lo hay cuando se trata de banqueros —dijo Emmett.

—¿Pero por qué no les importa que muera?

—Podría tratarse de una herencia. Bella dijo que su familia tenía dinero. Sus padres han muerto, pero tiene una hermana.

—¿Crees que está implicada?

—No.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella?

Carlise sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Maldita sea.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Emmett, exasperado—. El dinero se hereda. Si Bella y su hermana son ricas... Los banqueros podrían casarse con ellas y quedarse con una buena tajada.

—Quizá lo prohíbe el testamento —sugirió Garret.

—No veo cómo —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Un hombre toma el control de todos los bienes de su mujer con sólo decir «sí quiero».

Edward suspiró.

—Lo cual quiere decir que sería más lógico que discutieran la legalidad de mi matrimonio antes que eliminarla.

—Puede que no lo hayan intentado porque saben que no durarían mucho si emprenden una acción legal —dijo Garret.

—Quizá. Quiero que todos aquellos de los que no estamos seguros salgan de los Ocho del Infierno. Y quiero que traigan a los otros.

—Me llevará unos cuantos días encontrarlos.

Edward miró a Garret y asintió.

—Tú te ocuparas de eso.

—Saldré de inmediato —dijo Garret, dejando el whisky a un lado.

—Emmett... ¿Todavía tienes parientes en el este?

—Algunos.

—¿Podrías comunicarte con ellos y pedirles un favor?

—El tío Mark tiene algunos contactos. Dime qué necesitamos y él podría conseguirnos la información.

—Bien, pero no te pongas en contacto hasta que regresen los otros.

—No me gustaría perderme la diversión.

—Bien. Y una cosa más.

Todos lo miraron con atención.

—Ni una palabra a Bella. Hasta que tengamos evidencias. Ya ha tenido bastante.

—Sería difícil protegerla sin que lo sepa.

—Le diremos que tengo por costumbre preocuparme mucho.

—Eso no sería ninguna mentira.

—Y mientras tanto trataré de averiguar si Bella sabe algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda. Con la máxima discreción —dijo Edward.

Carlise se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso habría que verlo. Edward Cullen tratando de ser sutil.

—Un elefante podría hacerlo mejor —dijo Emmett.

—Iros al infierno —masculló Edward y se terminó el whisky.

En ese momento Garret le hizo señas. Edward miró por encima del hombro y vio un destello blanco.

—¿Bella?

Nadie respondió. Él se volvió y ella apareció en el umbral.

—¿Qué sucede?

La joven lo miró un instante y echó a andar. Edward iba a incorporarse cuando ella se sentó en su regazo y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Gitana?

—¿Está despierta? —preguntó Carlise. Edward le agarró la barbilla. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero desenfocados.

—No lo creo.

—Es sonámbula —dijo Garret.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Emmett siempre quería saber el por qué.

Edward suspiró.

—No lo sé —dijo y trató de apartarse un poco.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se aferró a él con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la nuca.

—No.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho.

—Segura... —susurró con un suspiro.

Edward le agarró la cabeza y le tomó la temperatura con la mano. Tenía la piel fría.

—Pásame esa manta. ¿Quieres? —le pidió a Garret.

La envolvió en ella y se puso de pie.

—¿Entonces sabemos lo que vamos a hacer?

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Bien. En cuanto la acueste, entraremos en detalle. Él rozó los labios contra su cabello de seda, aspirando el dulce aroma a lilas.

—Te tengo, gitana.

Y nunca la dejaría escapar.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a la fantastica Stephemie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos, la historia tampoco me pertence yo solo la adapto y su otiginal le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. _**

**N/A: Hola chicas se que deberia haber subido estos capis la semana pasada pero mi linda beta no me los ha enviado asi que los subire sin betear, les agradezco que si ven algun error o algun nombre que no reconozcan me lo notifiquen para asi hacer las correciones pertinentes, sin mas preambulos chicas les dejo el capi. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o**

Uno de ellos se acercaba. Bella sacó la horquilla del cerrojo y se puso de pie, sujetando la cadena para que no hiciera ruido. Entonces se alejó del haz de luz, acercándose a la cama. Con sumo cuidado metió la horquilla en una pequeña brecha en el colchón y alisó la superficie para que no quedara evidencia alguna del escondite. Presa del pánico, comprobó el cierre de los grilletes. Tenía un ligero arañazo, pero él no lo notaría a menos que mirara desde muy cerca.

Bella manipuló el cierre. En su interior la esperanza luchaba con la desesperación. Estaba muy cerca de averiguar cómo funcionaba el mecanismo. Si lograba abrirlo antes de que se cansaran de ella, sería libre. Sólo tenía que descubrirlo a tiempo. Los pasos se acercaban. Por un momento le costó reconocerlos. ¿Acaso habían mandado a uno nuevo?

Y entonces fue cuando lo oyó; ese ligero arrastre de un pie. Era él...

Bella pensaba que se había olvidado de ella. Los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos. El picaporte giró. El cerrojo se abrió con un clic.

Bella se puso junto a la cama justo a tiempo. Las bisagras crujieron al abrirse la puerta y Bella se arrodilló, agachando la cabeza.

Él estaba en la habitación. Ella podía sentir su presencia aunque no pudiera verlo.

No podía levantar la cabeza porque si lo hacía, él la mataría. Él mismo se lo había dicho y ella lo creía. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan frío. En cuanto él entraba en la habitación la temperatura bajaba, como en ese momento. Transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio. Sólo se oía el aliento entrecortado de la joven. Se oyó chasquido de una cerilla y una luz se encendió. El olor a keroseno le quemaba las fosas nasales. La habitación se iluminó.

—¿Así me recibes? —preguntó una voz tranquila, carente de emoción.

¿Estaba contento, o disgustado? Bella pensó en las cosas que debía hacer. Tenía las manos en el suelo, la cabeza baja. Él estaba allí para que le diera placer y ella lo estaba haciendo bien. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Tres pasos más y él se detuvo delante de ella. Las puntas de sus finos zapatos de piel ocuparon todo su campo de visión. Un minuto después, él suspiró. Una rápida mirada no reveló ningún bulto en sus pantalones. Quizá no estaba allí por esa razón.

—Ya veo que se están descuidando en tu entrenamiento.

Él la había pillado mirando. Bella bajó la vista de inmediato y sintió una oleada de náuseas en el estómago. Muy dentro de su ser, los temblores empezaron. Quizá estaba molesto por otra cosa. Quizá no la había sorprendido mirándolo.

Él dio un paso adelante y le pisó los dedos de una mano. Una aguja de dolor recorrió el brazo de Bella, que tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir un grito. El ruido era una protesta y las protestas no estaban permitidas. Si quería ahorrarse el dolor que estaba por venir, tenía que estarse quieta, a toda costa.

Levantó el pie. La mano de Bella palpitaba de dolor. ¿Le había roto los dedos? No se atrevía a moverse para intentar averiguarlo. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, creería que era suficiente.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y su sombra la sumió en un charco de oscuridad. El terror heló las entrañas de la joven. Todos sus sentidos se esforzaban por adivinar lo que iba a hacer. El suave roce de la tela contra el suelo de madera desveló el misterio. La capucha no. La capucha no...

Una tela tupida le cayó sobre la cabeza. Se la ató alrededor del cuello y el mundo se volvió negro. Bella empezó a jadear, tratando de respirar a través del tejido. Se estaba ahogando.

—Por favor...

La venganza no tardó en llegar. La agarró de la capucha y tiró hacia arriba. Ella volvió la cabeza a un lado en un intentó por recuperar el aliento.

Ella contaba el tiempo con los latidos de su corazón. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Sintió su camisa sobre la espalda, los pantalones contra los muslos, y su miembro erecto sobre sus partes íntimas.

—Veo que han sido muy blandos contigo —la agarró de la muñeca derecha con ambas manos y el colchón cedió un poco bajo el peso de su cuerpo—. Necesitas otra lección.

La sentencia fue ejecutada con una voz impasible y entonces comenzó a tirarle de la muñeca en ambas direcciones, dislocándole la articulación.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bella empezó a contar el tiempo según su habilidad para soportar la agonía, pero no aguantó mucho antes de empezar a sollozar. Su miembro se endurecía con cada grito.

Al final la penetró, pero siguió tirándole de la muñeca, retorciéndola hasta límites insospechados, dándole una lección ejemplar hasta hacerla gritar sin control

Y así, ella continuó aguantando aquel suplicio y obedeciendo sus órdenes perversas, sin dejar de aferrarse a aquella pequeña esperanza.

—¿Bella?

Una voz masculina entró en su sueño, que se llenó de luz. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Edward...

Bella respiró hondo y se tocó la muñeca. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se quitó las mantas de encima y se incorporó sobre la cama. Edward estaba en el umbral. La luz del hall estaba encendida.

—Estoy bien.

—Ajá —Edward encendió un quinqué—. ¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—A veces las tengo.

Él se apoyó contra el marco y entonces se le abrió la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

—Creo que ésta ha sido culpa mía.

—No.

—Después de lo de hoy, y lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar, es un milagro que no grites despierta.

Se tocó el pecho con la mano y Bella no pudo evitar mirar esos músculos de acero.

—Ya me acostumbraré —le dijo ella, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza.

—No si sigues pidiéndome ayuda y yo sigo cambiando las reglas del juego.

—Estoy bien.

—No. No lo estás, pero lo estarás. He decidido que tenemos que enderezar este matrimonio.

Bella miró por la ventana. La luna estaba baja. Debía de ser muy tarde. Él estaba en la habitación, semidesnudo.

—Has decidido volver a acostarte conmigo.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Entre otras cosas. ¿Eso te asusta?

Bella se humedeció los labios y volvió a tocarse la muñeca.

—No —Bella no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa.

—Bien. Eso facilitará las cosas.

La lámpara chisporroteó y ajustó la mecha.

Ella respiró lentamente al verlo entrar. La luz de la lámpara hacía crecer su sombra sobre la pared.

Intimidante.

Era muy parecido a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. La única diferencia era que esa vez podía mirarle a los ojos, lo cual no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Una oleada de náusea.

Bella tragó una, dos veces... A la tercera logró calmar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Hundió los dedos en la gruesa manta que le cubría las piernas y se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír las palabras.

—No. En absoluto —dijo, sin sentir lo que decía.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

Se desabrochó un botón del pantalón, y luego otro, descubriendo así la fina línea de vello que llevaba hasta su miembro descomunal. Mientras le veía desnudarse, Bella no pudo evitar pensar que había salido perdiendo. Con James y sus amigos, había comprendido que la querían viva para satisfacer sus deseos de placer. Incluso con él, ella había entendido su papel perfectamente.

Pero con Edward... Ella sabía lo que quería, pero no estaba segura de poder dárselo.

Se humedeció los labios y reparó en la horrible cicatriz que iba desde la ingle hasta la cadera.

Aquél era un hombre al que pagaban para cazar a los peores malhechores; un hombre que vivía y respiraba en ese territorio sin ley; un hombre del que no podía escapar; su marido... El hombre en quien confiaba.

Él se sentó a su lado y ella se apoyó en un codo, manteniendo las distancias.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... El silencio parecía eterno. Él seguía mirándola fijamente y ella trataba de guardar la compostura.

Edward se giró hacia ella y puso la mano junto a la cadera de Bella. Sus dedos presionaban los de la joven a través de la manta.

—Puedo fingir para ti.

—¿Qué?

Bella no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Puedo fingir no saber nada de esto.

—Que amable de tu parte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he hecho otras veces.

Ése era el juego favorito de James.

—Sólo tienes que decirme como quieres que lo haga.

Él tardó en responder.

—¿Quieres que adivine o tienes varias opciones para darme a elegir?

—Soy muy buena fingiendo que me gusta.

Eso era una mentira. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaba una mujer cuando sentía placer.

—¿Qué mas?

—Puedo gritar como si me doliera mientras lo haces.

—Maldición.

Puso el pulgar contra la barbilla de Bella y ella comenzó a frotarse la muñeca instintivamente.

—Puedo gritar como una loca todo el tiempo que quieras. Ni siquiera tendrás que hacerme daño para que suene real —le agarró la muñeca con fuerza—. De verdad.

Él le levantó la barbilla y Bella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te prometo que no te decepcionaré —le dijo en un susurro.

Esas palabras llenaron el silencio durante un buen rato.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que finjas?

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero algo de verdad?

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ser una virgen?

—Bueno, gitana, creo que eso esta fuera de nuestro alcance —le dijo, a punto de reírse.

—Estás jugando conmigo.

—No. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo un poco.

—No me parece gracioso.

—Ya veo.

Abrió la mano sobre la nuca de Bella. Su aliento acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres? —dijo Bella, impaciente.

—Porque a lo mejor no quiero nada excepto lo que ocurra.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Me lo han dicho un par de veces.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—No. Me gusta llevar la contraria —la miró de arriba abajo—.Si te relajas un poco, estarás más cómoda.

—Estoy bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Si sigues estando tan bien, vas a tener un calambre permanente justo... aquí.

Con el dedo índice presionó la zona donde más se le acumulaba la tensión. Agujas de dolor recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella, pero él continuó acariciándola y esa horrible sensación se convirtió en placer.

Con un movimiento ágil, él se puso encima de ella, pecho contra pecho. Bella miró a un lado. El suelo estaba a pocos centímetros. Aunque no pudiera incorporarse, podía echarse a un lado. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Edward puso una pierna encima de las de ella, anclándola a la cama. Su erección palpitaba contra la cadera de la joven.

—Quédate quieta, Bella —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con las palabras—. Deja que cuide de ti.

—No necesito que cuiden de mí.

—Eso no está bien, porque yo necesito cuidar de ti.

Sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la joven, dejando un rastro de caricias tan sutiles como el roce de las alas de una mariposa. A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina. Él hacía que todo fuera tan fácil.

—Peor para ti.

Bella sintió su carcajada en el oído y se estremeció por dentro. Algo había despertado en su interior.

Apartó la cara.

—No, cariño. Déjame darte placer. Eso es todo lo que quiero —deslizó el muslo entre los de ella y comenzó a besarla en el hombro, apartando el camisón con la barbilla.

Ansiosa, Bella volvió a palparse la muñeca.

—Bien.

Él se apartó un poco. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto la miró a los ojos.

—Tranquila, Bella. Mírame.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte al hecho de que me gusta mimarte.

—Pero te aburrirás.

—Eso nunca pasará.

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

«Ni siquiera tendrás que hacerme daño para que suene real...»

—¿Cómo te rompiste la muñeca? —le preguntó él de pronto. Había rabia en su voz.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Fui un poco descuidada.

Edward se levantó y la tomó en brazos. Entonces volvió a levantarse y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Bella respiraba de forma entrecortada y se esforzaba por recuperar el control.

Otro silencio ensordecedor.

—Lo hiciste muy bien con esos forajidos —dijo él finalmente, agarrándola del brazo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, soltando el aliento.

Él la soltó.

—Si las otras mujeres hubieran luchado con el mismo tesón, esos granujas habrían salido huyendo.

Bella le miraba el pecho, otra vez.

—Estaban esperando a que las rescataran.

—Pero tú sabías que siempre es mejor ayudarse a sí mismo.

Un tronco saltó en el hogar y Bella se sobresaltó, pero Edward la sujetó con fuerza y reanudó las caricias.

—¿Qué haces?

Él deslizó los dedos por el brazo de la joven.

—Te estoy dando conversación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque imaginó que así te sentirás mejor.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta, y después sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Bella no contestó de inmediato y él le agarró la muñeca. Sus dedos le tomaron el pulso.

—No soy una niña.

deslizó los dedos por la manga del camisón de Bella. Sus pechos se dibujaban debajo de aquel tejido delicado.

—Soy consciente de ello.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le humedeció los labios con los suyos propios. Entonces le mordisqueó la piel y ella contuvo la respiración. La tensión llegó al límite y ella trató de retirarse, pero él la agarró de la nuca, apartando los labios de los de la joven. Ella deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos calientes y tocó el punto donde habían estado unidos.

Edward se humedeció los labios en un intento por recuperar su sabor.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Eres mi esposa —le dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Bella cerró el puño.

—¿Ah, si?

El se acercó un poco más, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Yo no me tiro a mi esposa —le dijo, agarrándola de las caderas.

Bella parpadeó, estupefacta.

—¿Y entonces qué le haces?

Él le dio un beso de seda en la frente y sintió el escalofrío que recorría su frágil constitución.

—El amor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué?

—Fingir que estamos casados. Fingir que esto es real, que te importa.

Él le tiró del pelo y le hizo alzar la cabeza.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú quieres que así sea.

Bella le puso la palma de la mano en el pecho.

—Por favor. No lo hagas.

Él puso la suya encima.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes que hacer que parezca bonito. No te molestes. No hay por qué fingir. Yo no espero nada. Nos casamos porque no tuvimos elección. Yo no tengo problemas con ello.

—No me gusta esa forma de ver las cosas.

—Soy realista.

Él la empujó hacia atrás y se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando el peso en el costado.

—Entonces lo único que quieres es que acabe de una vez.

—Por favor.

—Bueno, ésa es una palabra que a los hombres nos gusta escuchar en la cama.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertence yo solo la adapto y su opriginal le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **_

**N/A: Hola nenas aqui les vengo con este nuevo capi de esta adaptacion como informe el martes en uno de mis capis la proxima semana no habra capis ya que me voy de vacaciones y mi beta me informa que no podra continuar beteandome... *literalmente estoy que la mato* pero bueno buscare una nueva beta para que me corrija los capis...aqui les dejo el nuevo capi espero los disfruten besos**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Cómo podía dar besos tan suaves un hombre tan peligroso?

Bella yacía debajo de Edward, rodeada por su calor. La joven contenía la respiración cada vez que él se acercaba y la soltaba con un leve jadeo cuando le daba un beso.

Aunque no pareciera tener prisa, ella podía sentir su miembro potente contra un costado. Su boca le rozó la comisura del labio con una caricia sutil.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Los labios de Edward descendieron por el cuello de Bella.

—¿Ahora mismo, o en general?

Encontró un punto sensible junto a la oreja de Bella y comenzó a frotar sus labios sobre ella. Otro relámpago de sensaciones reverberó por todo el cuerpo de la joven, desencadenando un cosquilleo que llegó a cada rincón de su ser.

—Ahora... ¿Qué quieres de mí? —susurró ella.

—Quiero todo lo que sientas, lo bueno y lo malo. Nada de fingir —dijo él con un hilo de voz que se mezclaba con sus caricias. Bella clavó los talones en el colchón y apretó las caderas contra él, insatisfecha.

Él metió el brazo por debajo de sus caderas y abarcó sus nalgas con la palma de la mano. Arriba. Tenía que moverse hacia arriba.

Ella aceptó la invitación y sintió el roce de su miembro contra su sexo en flor. Eso era lo que deseaba, lo que había estado buscando. Con un movimiento de caderas, colocó su potencia masculina justo en el centro y lo agarró de los hombros. Movió las caderas hacia la izquierda, lejos de la mano de él, pero un tirón entre las nalgas la hizo quedarse en el sitio. Entonces él deslizó los dedos entre aquellas montañas cubiertas de lino y saltó sobre la cordillera de su ano. Ella se quedó sin aliento, atrapada entre la promesa de su miembro poderoso y la oscura tentación que acechaba por detrás.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta.

Él apoyó todo el peso en el codo y le metió la mano entre las piernas. Entonces comenzó a frotarla arriba y abajo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Bella creyó que moriría de placer.

Lanzó un gemido intenso al sentir la embestida de su miembro excitado sobre el clítoris. Edward lanzó un gruñido animal que le puso los pelos de punta y le endureció los pezones.

—Mírame.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía. Los dedos de Edward jugaban entre sus nalgas a un ritmo frenético. Bella respiró con dificultad al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer en un remolino de sensaciones extáticas.

—¿Alguien te ha llevado ahí antes? —le preguntó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dividida entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

Le dolería. Tenía que dolerle, pero su cuerpo rechazaba toda lógica y su sexo latía de deseo.

—No va a caber —susurró ella.

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa y ella se aferró a él con piernas y caderas, hambrienta de pasión.

—Sí que lo hará. Despacio y suave. Poco a poco, hasta que explotes de placer —extendió la palma de la mano sobre sus nalgas, dejándola incompleta—. Pero hoy no.

Bella se debatió entre la desesperación y el alivio.

La carcajada de Edward le arrancó un gemido de las entrañas. Él le dio un beso sutil; un espejismo de lo que podía haber sido. Le acarició las comisuras de los labios...

Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí, buscando algo más.

Otra risotada.

Edward deslizó la lengua por la línea de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ajá —dijo y le agarró la barbilla con dos dedos.

—Abre.

Edward se desplomó sobre ella, sellándole los labios con un beso. Las puntas de sus dedos le presionaban los hombros... y sus labios se posaban en su cuello, su pecho...

Le desabrochó el camisón y el próximo beso cayó sobre la base de la garganta, tomándole el pulso.

Edward siguió adelante, recorriendo la curva de su torso desnudo hasta llegar al valle entre sus senos.

—No hay nada más bonito —murmuró.

Bella miró hacia abajo. Tenía los pezones rojos y duros.

Él la miró un instante.

—Sólo falta una cosa —abrió los labios.

—¿Edward?

—Aquí estoy —dijo y Bella sintió el cosquilleo de su aliento sobre los pezones.

Entonces le agarró las manos y se las puso por encima de la cabeza. Ella se resistió un poco.

—Quédate quieta, cariño —le dijo, sonriendo.

Ella no tenía elección. Edward la tenía anclada a la cama con un muslo.

Él siguió explorando su cuerpo. Encontró la cicatriz que le cortaba la muñeca y se frotó contra ella como si fuera un talismán.

—Oh, Dios. Por favor. No. No...

Ella no podía soportarlo.

Edward se detuvo. Su miembro latía en sincronía con el corazón de Bella. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... Parecía que había dejado de respirar.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre un pezón de Bella y ella gritó, anticipando la agonía del mordisco. Empezó a empujarle con los brazos, retorciéndose en todas direcciones. Tenía que escapar.

—¡Maldición! —el juramento la hizo luchar con más ahínco.

Pero era inútil. No podía escapar.

La joven se encogió al tiempo que él se incorporaba, en un intento por amortiguar el golpe que estaba por venir.

Otro juramento. Edward gritó su nombre, pero ella siguió forcejeando.

Consiguió soltarse un momento, pero el volvió a agarrarle las manos cuando trató de clavarle las uñas en los ojos. Él la sujetó hasta que el cansancio la hizo rendirse.

—Tranquila, Bella. Tranquila.

Abrió los ojos. Él la observaba con una expresión inescrutable.

Aflojo la presión sobre sus muñecas.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo había pensado que podía ganar la batalla?

Él le soltó la muñeca izquierda y se apoyó en el brazo derecho. Entonces le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Soy tu marido, Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que eso no significa mucho para ti, todavía. Pero es mi deber protegerte de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño.

Ella no supo qué decir.

—Me duele con sólo mirarte.

Él puso los labios sobre su muñeca enrojecida.

—Y ahora... ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo del hombre al que le gustaba oírte gritar?

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué?

—No empieces con eso ahora.

—Él ha estado en esto desde el día que te conocí. Y ya estoy muy cansado.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no quiero que lo sientas. Quiero que seas honesta para saber cuáles son tus miedos.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Nunca he dicho que lo hicieras, pero tienes que admitir que tenemos un problema.

Bella apretó los puños.

—Lo haré mejor.

Edward suspiró. Se acostó boca arriba y la hizo tumbarse encima.

Bella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo el pecho; entre las piernas, su miembro potente. Hubiera deseado que le hiciera el amor, en lugar de interrogarla.

De pronto Edward le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Ahora no. Tenemos que hablar.

Bella escondió el rostro contra su pecho.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Edward le agarró las nalgas.

—Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia con las mujeres, gitana, pero sí sé que no puedes hacerlo mejor con tantas heridas abiertas. No quiero volver a poner el dedo en la llaga.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en las manos.

—¿Siempre tienes que llevar razón?

—Si, porque me fastidia mucho no llevarla.

—Algún día voy a ser yo quien tenga razón.

—¿Vas a hacerme comer cuero de zapatos cuando eso ocurra?

Bella se frotó la cicatriz de la muñeca.

—No.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Sorprenderme mucho.

Él se echó a reír.

—Seguro que me lo restriegas en la cara de alguna forma.

—Quizá.

—Respira, cariño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo... quiero... terminar... con esto.

—Y yo también. Pero no quiero que te quedes sin aire ¿Necesitas la bolsa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo es un momento.

—Tenemos toda la noche.

Bella cerró los ojos y los minutos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Uno, dos, tres... Su respiración se hizo más pausada.

—Por lo que veo éste era de los peores.

Ella asintió.

—¿Gritaba mucho?

Bella negó con la cabeza y carraspeó un poco.

—Los otros siempre gritaban y soltaban fanfarronadas, pero él siempre hablaba con una voz clara y educada. Nunca alzaba la voz, ni siquiera cuando me hacía daño.

Edward le acarició el cabello.

—Entonces no hay forma de que me confundas con él.

—No.

—¿Y entonces por qué te has puesto así?

—A ti te importa que yo haga las cosas bien.

—¿Te refieres a cómo me gusta hacer las cosas?

—Sí.

—Entonces cuando te doy órdenes, empiezas a oír la voz de otra persona.

No era tan fácil, pero ella no sabía como explicárselo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—A veces me hago un lío y no sé si hacer lo que quiero hacer, o lo que una parte de mi quiere que haga. A veces no se distinguir lo que es real de lo que no.

—¿Como cuando te beso los pechos? Al principio sí querías.

Ella asintió, ruborizada.

—Sí.

—¿Y entonces qué ocurrió?

—Te vi los dientes, cuando abriste los labios.

—Maldita sea. Soy un poco mandón, pero no hago daño a las mujeres.

—Lo se. Pero a veces se te olvida.

—Ese cerdo que te hizo daño... ¿Cómo era?

—Sólo recuerdo sus zapatos.

—¿Nada más?

Bella se encogió.

—Y sus partes —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y la cara?

Bella se frotó la muñeca una vez más.

—No venía muy a menudo y no se me permitía mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Nunca?

—No.

Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso encima de ella.

Bella dejó de tocarse la muñeca y agarró la sábana.

Él la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

—No. Quiero verlo.

Sólo tuvo que tirar un poco y ella soltó la tela.

—A ver si tenemos todo claro. No quiero ver cómo te humillas o lo pasas mal. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

Él le dio un último beso en la muñeca y le echó las manos hacia atrás, por encima de la cabeza.

—Déjalas ahí.

Ella lo hizo, pero se mordió los labios.

Edward le tocó la punta de un pezón y ella retuvo el aliento.

—¿Te mordió aquí?

—¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—Eres mi esposa —le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Pero entonces no lo era.

—No crees que lo voy a dejar escapar así como así. ¿No?

Bella lo miró, perpleja.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede hacerte daño y salir impune.

—No puedes volver y encontrarlos a todos.

Edward tocó lo que parecía una cicatriz sobre la aureola.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Ya ha terminado.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Me he pasado toda la vida matando por menos y no voy a cambiar cuando se trata de mi esposa.

—Te matarán.

—Que lo intenten.

Ella enredó los dedos en suyos.

—No, que no lo hagan.

Él se quedó algo confuso.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Edward. Esos hombres son muy peligrosos.

Él le dio un beso en los labios.

—Cariño, no te has casado con un ángel.

—Pero tú no los conoces.

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

—Me lo han quitado todo, y no voy a dejar que me quiten lo único que me queda.

—No se trata de eso, sino de hacer justicia.

—No, es una cuestión de sentido común. Y si no demuestras tener ninguno, tendré que tenerlo yo.

Él se apoyó sobre los codos.

—Maldita sea. No estás hablando en serio.

—Claro que sí —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por casualidad me estás ordenando que lo deje todo como está?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—No. Pero me conmovería mucho que lo intentaras.

—Entonces tendré que intentar otra cosa, y tú tendrás que conmoverte.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Le tocó la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

—Puedes intentarlo si quieres.

—¿Crees que no puedo?

—Creo que puedes hacer un montón de cosas, gitana, pero obligarme a olvidar al cerdo que te rompió la muñeca no es una de ellas —la besó con dulzura—. Para eso no hay esperanza.

Ella le devolvió el beso con desesperación, diciéndole lo que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

—No voy a dejarte en paz, Bella —susurró él—. Y nadie me va a apartar de tu lado, así que relájate y deja que esto siga adelante.

—¿Lo prometes?

Aunque ambos sabían que no podría mantener esta promesa, él le dio lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

—Lo prometo.

Ella extendió las palmas sobre su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Entonces haz que me sienta bien, Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a la fantastica Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **

**N/A: Hola chicas aqui vengo con un nuevo capi de esta hermosa historia disculpen la tardanza con los capis pero es que mis vacaciones me han tomado de descanso ya que en mi trabajo me agobian... asi que sin mas preambulos les dejo con el capi... que lo disfruten. **

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Cómo de bien? ¿Tan bien como una señorita o tan bien como una mujer?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Una de ellas se lo pasa mucho mejor.

Bella frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza.

—Yo fui una señorita durante muchos años y nunca me lo pasé tan bien, así que prefiero pasarlo tan bien como una mujer.

—Maldita sea. Me encanta cuando sacas ese lado salvaje.

—¿Crees que tengo un lado salvaje?

—Creo que eres salvaje, apasionada... Todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

—Eres un hombre muy raro.

—¿Son ésas maneras de referirte a tu marido?

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Él puso la mano sobre su espalda.

—No —dijo él.

—Pero...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Bella lo miró fugazmente.

—Eso será difícil.

—¿Crees que lo sabes todo sobre hacer el amor por lo que te hicieron?

Había un «sí» definitivo en sus ojos.

Él rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso debajo de ella. Apartó las mantas y le quitó el camisón. Quería verla libre y salvaje.

—Levántate.

Edward le dio una palmada en la nalga derecha y le hizo dar un salto. Entonces se quitó los pantalones y su miembro palpitante se irguió de inmediato, buscando el sexo de Bella. Le puso las manos sobre las caderas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Ahora siéntate, cariño. Pon esa flor sobre mí.

Mordiéndose los labios, Bella obedeció, pero sus músculos se contrajeron, cerrándole el paso.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Esta noche quiero que sólo pienses en una cosa. Lo que pase entre nosotros es lo que pasa entre marido y mujer. Y es para darnos placer.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

—¿Qué? —le tocó la comisura de los labios.

—Me preocupa no hacerlo bien.

—Y a mí. Otra cosa más en común.

—¿Tú estás preocupado?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Cada mujer es distinta y un hombre que no puede satisfacer a su esposa tiene mucho que perder.

—¿Esperas darme placer?

—Por supuesto —él deslizó su miembro viril a lo largo del nido cálido que ella había preparado, y le hizo mover las caderas hasta frotarse contra su clítoris—. ¿Te gusta?

—Está bien.

—Bien.

Ése era el adjetivo que ella aplicaba a todo lo que no odiaba, pero esa vez estaba disfrutando.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

—Si quieres.

Claro que quería. Una y otra vez la hizo deslizarse sobre su miembro y se bañó en su fuego líquido.

Ella estaba librando una batalla interior. El placer... de rendirse.

Se mordía los labios mientras su humedad embadurnaba el miembro de él. Los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían, anticipando el clímax.

Edward la besó en los labios, sofocando sus pequeños gemidos.

—Quédate conmigo ahora —le susurró antes de besarla en el pecho.

Abrió la boca y aceptó ese frágil regalo, enroscando la lengua alrededor de esa cima dura.

—Oh, sí... —murmuró Bella cuando él empezó a chupar.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y la timidez se desvaneció con la pasión. Él la hizo echarse adelante.

—Te necesito, Bella. No pares —agarró su propio miembro y lo frotó contra el sexo de ella una vez más.

La trenza que él le había hecho se deshizo y una cascada de cabello con olor a fresias cayó sobre su torso desnudo.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, mostrándole su deseo y su pasión. Un ligero parpadeo anunció su llegada a la cumbre. Los delicados músculos se dieron un beso íntimo y la tensión creció a su alrededor. Él quería que llegaran juntos.

—¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya, Bella?

—No sé quién eres.

—Soy tu esposo.

—¿Pero qué significa eso?

—Significa que ya no volverás a estar sola.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo...

Los músculos de la joven se rindieron y el miembro de Edward se asomó a ese volcán en erupción.

—¡Oh!

Ambos cerraron los ojos y un torrente de placer atravesó las entrañas de Edward. Ella nunca había estado tan excitada; tan caliente y dulce que se derretía por momentos. Los músculos de su sexo se estremecían al ritmo de las poderosas embestidas de él.

Edward empujó un poco más y Bella dejó escapar un gemido.

¿Placer o dolor? Era difícil saberlo.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño, Bella?

Ella sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que una ola de sensaciones reverberaba en su cuerpo.

Él retrocedió.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Abre los ojos —le dijo, agarrándola de la barbilla.

Bella levantó los párpados lentamente.

—Ésa es mi gitana salvaje —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. A ver si puedo encontrar ese lugar tan especial que te hace sentir tan bien.

Él introdujo el pulgar en su sexo húmedo y apartó los pétalos con dulzura hasta llegar al clítoris. Ella se contrajo al sentir el primer contacto y Edward sintió el revoloteo de sus músculos en la punta del miembro. El segundo toque no provocó ninguna reacción en ella. Ni tampoco el tercero.

—Tranquila, cariño.

—Ya no funciona.

—Todo funciona bien —volvió a tocarla con más energía y ella saltó de gustó—. ¿Lo ves?

Edward no esperaba una respuesta y no obtuvo ninguna. Toda la atención de la joven estaba puesta en el torrente de placer que bañaba su ser.

Edward volvió a frotarla con el pulgar. El gemido de Bella fue música para sus oídos. —Eso es, gitana. Déjame oírte, verte. Demuéstrame lo mucho que disfrutas con todo lo que te hago.

Ella comenzó a menear las caderas.

—Bella —susurró él.

Ella se aferraba a él con gritos y delirios de pasión.

—Déjame entrar en ti esta vez. Cada vez que sientas la presión, empuja hacia mí.

Bella lo miró a los ojos un instante y Edward pudo ver lujuria y confusión en su mirada.

Edward la tocó una vez más con el dedo pulgar, lenta y urgentemente, empujándola adelante y atrás.

—Eso es. Así. Una vez más.

Él se lo dio todo y ella aceptó su regalo, deleitándose con cada erótico milímetro de su potencia masculina hasta no saber dónde terminaba el cuerpo de Edward y empezaba el suyo propio. Entonces él le presionó el clítoris con el pulgar y el índice, devolviéndole así el placer que le estaba dando ella. Cuando lanzó la primera embestida poderosa, masajeó ese punto sensible con frenesí, levantándola de la cama.

Aquel placer era tan intenso que el dolor de reprimirlo se le hacía insoportable, pero tenía que contenerse, por ella.

—Ven conmigo, Bella. Déjate llevar, cielo. Déjate llevar.

Edward hubiera querido oírla decir su nombre mientras llegaba a su destino, pero ella se puso rígida, alejándose más y más. Él lo sintió, pero no fue capaz de impedirlo. Ella se había quedado atrás.

Bella se levantó sobre él una vez más y se dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas, cabalgando de tal forma que era imposible resistirse al baile de su cuerpo.

Bastaron tres golpes de caderas para llevarlo al éxtasis; un éxtasis de tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, sellando sus cuerpos para siempre inundándola con su simiente y regalándole su propio placer...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **

**N/A: Hola chicas ^^ aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, la historia ya se esta acercando a su final, aunque aun todavia falta mucho que desenvolver aca... sin mas premabulos les dejo con el capi... Disfrutenlo. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Use maldito gallo debía de tener ganas de conocer a su creador.

Bella esparció un poco más de grano en el suelo e hizo salir del corral a las gallinas. El gallo la observaba desde un rincón, a través de un ojo vidrioso. La joven arrojó más maíz a un lado, tratando de ahuyentarlo, pero el animal no se movió.

Bella agarró el asa de la cesta con ambas manos.

—Maldito pájaro.

Por su culpa se había pasado media noche remendando picotazos en la ropa.

El gallo avanzó, agitando las alas. Tenía las plumas de la cola desplegadas. Había una actitud decidida en su caminar; una confianza que había nacido de la victoria obtenida el día anterior.

Bella se bajó las mangas del vestido hasta cubrirse las manos y dio un paso hacia el gallo. Las gallinas cacarearon a su alrededor y huyeron rumbo al comedero.

El gallo cacareó y Bella soltó un gruñido. El animal graznó, pero ella siguió adelante.

Desplegó las alas y Bella levantó la cesta.

—Esta vez no —le dijo cuando sacó la cabeza.

El gallo chilló, pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

—Esos huevos son míos.

El gallo se lanzó a por los pies de Bella y ella lo golpeó con la cesta. El animal cayó al suelo hecho una bola con plumas y alas, pero ella sabía que no tardaría en contraatacar.

Arremetió de nuevo y Bella le dio una patada. Si lograba entrar en el corral de las gallinas, podía cerrar puerta y conseguir los huevos. Con un poco de suerte no se le caerían y podría preparar el pastel favorito de Edward. Bella estaba a unos pasos del corral cuando oyó un revoloteo. Se dio la vuelta, blandiendo la cesta. Erró el golpe.

El gallo se le lanzó a la cara y Bella agachó la cabeza gritando. El animal aterrizó en su espalda y comenzó darle picotazos, clavándole las pezuñas.

Un gruñido a la izquierda...

Boone se abalanzó sobre ella y el gallo salió disparado. Boone fue tras él.

Bella se alisó la falda y se frotó los picotazos que le había dado en la cabeza.

—Ve a por él, Boone.

Boone estaba ganando la pelea cuando el gallo dio un salto y lo pilló por sorpresa. Antes de que el perro pudiera incorporarse, el gallo se le subió a la espalda, agitando las alas como un demonio. Los gruñidos de Boone se volvieron aullidos. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia ella con el gallo en los talones.

—Oh, no —Bella agarró la cesta y echó a correr hacia el corral de las gallinas.

Abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, Boone.

El animal atravesó la desvencijada rampa de un salto.

Bella frenó la embestida del gallo con la cesta y cerró la puerta. Entonces le dio una palmada a Boone y fue a por los huevos.

—Tenemos que hacerlo mejor en el futuro, Boone.

Recorrió la fila de nidos y puso los huevos en la cesta.

—Si no Edward se va a enfadar con nosotros.

Boone soltó un gañido y se lamió un arañazo en el lomo.

El último nido estaba vacío. Bella miró hacia la puerta tras la que esperaba el gallo envalentonado.

—Oh, claro, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para fastidiarme, pero cuando se trata de hacer el trabajo. ¡Bah!

No había más huevos, lo cual significaba que era hora de volver a salir.

—Tú lo distraes y yo me voy con los huevos. ¿Vale?

El perro miró hacia la puerta y después la miró a ella.

—Esta noche te daré un hueso de más.

Boone meneó la colita.

—Uno muy grande.

Se levantó sobre las patas traseras.

Bella puso la mano sobre el cerrojo.

—¿Listo?

Boone levantó las orejas. Bella también escuchó, pero no se oía ruido alguno. Levantó el cerrojo.

—¡Vamos, Boone!

Con un gañido salió por la puerta y Bella fue tras él. Pero de pronto giró a la izquierda, dejándola indefensa frente a aquel demonio con alas.

El gallo saltó y Bella tuvo que hacer malabares con la cesta al tiempo que se cubría los ojos.

—Quítate de encima.

Sacudió el brazo, pero el gallo se aferró a la cesta con las pezuñas. Ella le dio un manotazo.

—Sólo necesito seis huevos, maldito bastardo egoísta. ¡No necesitas tantos! —dio media vuelta y echó a correr, pero el gallo siguió dándole picotazos y golpeándola con las alas.

Agarró un huevo y se lo lanzó, pero erró el blanco. Aquella bola de plumas iba a por ella con sus enormes garras. El siguiente huevo le dio en el pico.

Bella siguió adelante y cuando atravesó esa línea invisible que delimitaba su territorio, dio un salto de alegría y cantó victoria. Lo había logrado. Al mirar en la cesta vio que quedaban seis huevos. Suficiente.

—¡La próxima vez los conseguiré todos!

Al darse la vuelta, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. El sonido de los huevos al romperse era inconfundible.

Cuando se puso en pie oyó una risotada masculina.

Había tres desconocidos junto a Garret y Josh, y todos la observaban con sonrisas en la cara.

Bella se ahogó en una ola de humillación. Los hombres se tocaron el sombrero a modo de saludo.

—¿Dónde esta Edward? —le preguntó a Garret al incorporarse.

Él señaló el granero.

—Esta trabajando con el semental que capturamos.

—Gracias —Bella se frotó las manos para quitarse el polvo, saludó con un gesto y dio media vuelta.

—Creo que no debería ir —añadió Josh.

—Vaya.

—Cuando lo vea, dígale que hemos encontrado algunos de los lobos que andaba buscando —dijo uno de los hombres.

Bella lo miró de arriba abajo. Era algo más bajo que Edward, delgado y duro de pelar; una advertencia hecha carne.

—¿Quién eres?

Él se sacó el pitillo de la boca; una boca increíblemente sensual.

—Sam Uley, señora.

Bella miró a Garret.

—¿Es de los Ocho del Infierno?

—Sí.

—Entonces le daré el mensaje.

La puerta del granero estaba cerrada. Dentro se oían patadas y bufidos sin control; un murmullo silencioso... Bella abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared, haciendo un gran estruendo.

—Edward Cullen.

Los bufidos se convirtieron en relinchos. Algo duro golpeó la madera.

Edward masculló un juramento.

—¡Edward!

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y un cuerpo aterrizó en el polvo.

Era Edward. Bella fue hacia él.

—¡Edward Cullen!

Él parpadeó, aturdido. Ella se agachó y le extendió la mano.

—Tienes que enseñarme a luchar —le dijo.

Edward se puso en pie y dio dos pasos hacia su esposa. La agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

Le sacudió el polvo de la espalda. Tenía plumas en el pelo.

La hizo ponerse de frente, pero no la soltó.

—Nunca vuelvas a entrar en el granero gritando cuando estoy trabajando con un caballo. Podría hacerte daño.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Tú fuiste el único que terminó en el suelo.

—Porque empezaste a gritar.

—Vete al infierno.

—Últimamente lo has tomado por costumbre.

—¿Qué?

—Jurar.

—¿Ah, si?

—No me gusta.

—Entonces te aguantas porque he decidido que no es justo que tú te lleves la mejor parte.

Edward deslizó un dedo por sus labios.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Es que no me parece justo que los hombres puedan soltar tacos cuando están enfadados y las mujeres no.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no lo necesitarías si te dejaras llevar en la cama?

La agarró del brazo y la condujo a la puerta.

—Aquí no hay nadie excepto tú y yo.

Ella se paró en seco y le hizo frente.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿Qué?

Bella dio una patada en el suelo.

—Saber lo que estoy pensando antes de que yo lo diga.

—No es que tenga que esforzarme mucho. No pones cara de póquer precisamente.

Bella se puso tensa y el brillo de las lágrimas asomó en sus ojos.

—Vete al infierno.

Edward se lo habría tomado mal si no hubiera creído que estaba desesperada, así que suspiró y le soltó el brazo.

—Ya he estado ahí y no tengo ganas de volver.

Ella retrocedió y se frotó el brazo.

—Puede que sea el momento para pasarse por allí. A lo mejor te das cuenta de que es el lugar ideal para ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. No soy tan frágil como para que me dejes una marca con sólo agarrarme.

—Ajá —señaló la puerta abierta.

—¿Y que te ha hecho entrar aquí de esa forma?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Quiero que me enseñes a luchar.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

Bella cruzó los brazos.

—Ya estoy cansada de estar a merced de todos los de este rancho.

—¿Es que alguien te ha molestado?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién?

—Me estás haciendo daño.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba apretando los hombros. Estaba a punto de levantarla del suelo.

—Dime quién es el bastardo.

Estaría muerto antes del amanecer.

—Ese maldito gallo.

—¿Malaspulgas?

—Si. Tiene muy malas pulgas y es insoportable y despiadado. Ha arruinado mis planes para la cena.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a luchar con Malaspulgas?

—¿Se llama así?

—Sí.

Bella asintió.

—Entonces sí. Quiero que me enseñes a luchar con Malaspulgas, y con James y con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy muy cansada de perder siempre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Quiero que sea lo antes posible.

Edward señaló una pluma que tenía en el pelo.

—¿Y cuántos asaltos aguantaste con Malaspulgas?

—Cuatro.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿Ganaste alguno?

—Ninguno.

—¿Y se te ocurrió pedir ayuda?

—No —se clavó las uñas en los brazos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se colocó el sombrero.

—Eres muy cabezona.

—Soy persistente cuando es necesario.

—Hubiera sido más fácil pedir ayuda.

—No soy tan inútil.

—Ajá —la tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar en el granero.

Le levantó la manga del vestido y descubrió un montón de picotazos.

—¿Tia te ha hablado del juguete?

—¿El qué?

—Maíz. Vamos.

La llevó al comedero. Allí había un pollo de tela relleno de hojas de elote. Edward lo tomó en las manos y el relleno crujió.

—Esto es el juguete.

—¿Un pollo de mentira?

—Sí —volvió al exterior y arrojó el juguete a la izquierda del corral de las gallinas.

Malaspulgas fue a por él de inmediato.

—Es... es... —Bella se quedó sin palabras y dio un tirón para soltarse de Edward—. ¿Lo sobornas con sus propios parientes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Funciona.

—Creerás que eso lo resuelve todo —le dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Por lo menos las simplifica.

—Sólo son animales.

—Hasta donde yo sé, los hombres también —se puso las manos en las caderas—. No querrás que intente seducirte para salirme con la mía.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura?

—Es que...

Edward le sacó una pluma de la manga y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Porque eso sería vergonzoso!

—¿Y crees que eso me preocupa?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

Bella miró alrededor.

—Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

Edward suspiró. La agarró de la mano y llamó a Garret.

—¿Garret?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes ocuparte de Devil?

—Claro.

Dio media vuelta.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A un lugar más privado.

—¿Por qué?

—Para hablar.

Bella se paró en seco.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre esa manía que tienes de mortificarte sin motivo.

Bella resbaló y él la agarró de la cintura.

—No quería molestarte.

—No quieres molestarme, ni amarme, ni disfrutarme... todo eso me hace preguntarme por qué demonios estas tan decidida a satisfacerme —la levantó en el aire y la subió en el porche—. En todas partes excepto donde más importa.

Bella se volvió de golpe.

—¿En la cama?

Edward le dio un beso en los labios, abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro.

—Sí.

Al ver la expresión de Bella, Tia dejó de agitar el guiso.

—Voy a echarme una siesta —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo.

—No es necesario —dijo Bella, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en las de Edward.

Tia salió de la cocina con una carcajada. Bella se giró bruscamente y la falda se le enroscó en las piernas Al levantar la mirada reparó en la abultada bragueta de Edward.

—Sí que es necesario —dijo él.

La sentó en la silla más próxima. Ella trató de incorporarse, pero Edward la empujó hacia abajo.

—Siéntate —dijo y agarró dos jarritas y un paño

Siempre había café recién hecho en la cocina.

Llenó la suya hasta arriba y la de Bella hasta la mitad pues ella lo prefería con azúcar y nata. Llevó las tazas a la mesa y echó tres azucarillos en la de ella. El líquido caliente le salpicó en la mano.

—Iré a por la nata.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

—Siéntate.

Bella volvió a sentarse y lo observó con atención mientras buscaba una cuchara y retiraba una fina capa de nata del cubo de la leche. También busco el bálsamo.

La cuchara aterrizó en la mesa con gran estruendo y Bella pegó un salto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Basta ya!

Bella se sobresaltó, pero sus ojos le sostuvieron la mirada sin pestañear.

—No te he dado ningún motivo para tener miedo. Eres mi esposa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por el tiempo que quieras.

—Si ese es el caso... ¿Cómo es que no te has esforzado más para satisfacerme?

—Nunca te he dicho que no.

—Pero tampoco he sido bienvenido.

Bella lo miró durante un minuto interminable.

—No puedo ser la mujer que tú quieres que sea.

—Ya lo eres. Sólo tienes que aceptarlo —agarró el bálsamo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó ella.

Edward la vio mirarle la bragueta antes de morderse los labios.

—Es ungüento para los cortes que te hizo Malaspulgas. Nada más... No te preocupes. Cuando sea eso lo que quiera, te darás cuenta enseguida.

Él se puso en pie con el tarro en la mano. Ella se puso pálida al oír la crudeza del comentario.

—No te sorprendas tanto. En el fondo todos los hombres somos iguales. Sólo estamos al acecho, listos para abalanzarnos sobre ellas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no.

—Si es eso lo que crees, tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo. Apártate el pelo.

Bella se echó la trenza hacia atrás. Tenía un arañazo profundo en el cuello. Edward se lo pensó dos veces antes de tocarle la piel.

—Ahí te dio un buen arañazo... La próxima vez pide ayuda cuando las cosas no vayan bien.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

—Paso mucho tiempo tratando de protegerte y no quiero que arriesgues ni un solo pelo por pura testarudez.

Los nudillos de la joven palidecieron sobre el asa de la taza.

—Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me dijiste que aprendiera.

—¿Y eso significa que no puedes pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas?

El ungüento se le derritió sobre la piel, resaltando el rojo del corte.

—Lo hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—En el granero.

Edward tocó una vieja cicatriz a la derecha. Más de una vez. Nada tenía sentido.

—Bella... Ese lugar... ¿Qué hacías allí exactamente?

Bella apretó la taza.

—Nada importante.

Edward le revisó el cuero cabelludo en busca de picotazos. Malaspulgas la había picado cinco veces en la cabeza. Puso el bálsamo sobre la mesa y le separó el pelo.

—¿Te importaría explicarte?

—No.

Le aplicó la crema en la cabeza.

—Si arriesgo una hipótesis... ¿Te enfadarás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces prepárate para una rabieta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Insistir en cosas que es mejor olvidar.

—Quizá porque creo que no es mejor olvidar.

—¿Porque no eres feliz?

Edward terminó de aplicarle el ungüento y se limpió en el paño.

—Admito que eso tiene algo que ver. No me estás haciendo feliz.

Ella se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú tampoco.

Edward miró la cuchara que sostenía en las manos como si de una daga se tratara. Había mucha rabia en esas manos.

—Eso también. Es por eso que insisto en las cosas que no me dices —le echó la crema en el café—. Y por ello me atrevo a decir que tu función fundamental era estar hermosa.

Ella metió la cuchara en el café con un movimiento brusco.

—Lo hacía muy bien.

—Ya veo que sí. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándote. Pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te convenzas de que soy una inútil?

Edward le dio la vuelta a una silla y se sentó a horcajadas. La observó con atención. El rápido pestañeo de sus ojos podía deberse a la temperatura del café, o quizá se tratara de lágrimas.

Le levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—Maldita sea.

—Que mi familia tuviera dinero no significa que sea una inútil. Puedo aprender.

—Nunca he creído que fueras una inútil, Bella.

—Pero tampoco me has creído útil.

—¿Y tú quieres que piense eso?

—Sí.

—¿Para que no me canse de ti?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso? —le preguntó él.

Ella tardó en responder. La cuchara aterrizó en la mesa con un estruendo.

—Cuando vengan a por mí.

—¿Esperas que lo hagan?

—Él no me dejará escapar.

—Ya lo ha hecho. Estamos casados.

—Eso no importa.

—Puede que tú creas que es el hombre más malvado de todo San Antonio, pero en la realidad sólo es eso, un hombre —le apartó un mechón de la cara y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que te dejaré marchar cuando venga a por ti?

—Porque le hará daño a tus seres queridos hasta que lo hagas.

Edward le dio la taza de café.

—¿Vendrá a por Tia y a por los otros?

—Sería mejor que me mandaras de vuelta ahora mismo.

—Creo que paso, aunque te agradezco el consejo.

Metió la silla debajo de la mesa, le quitó la taza y la puso junto a la suya.

—Dame la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito abrazarte.

Ella puso la palma de la mano sobre la de él.

—No necesito que me abracen.

Edward la hizo ponerse en pie.

—Yo no he dicho que lo necesitaras —dijo él y la atrajo hacia sí—. Has tenido que lidiar con una pandilla de monstruos, ¿verdad, Bella?... Monstruos de los que no quieres hablar.

Ella guardó silencio.

—Tienes miedo de perder algo —le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ella se puso rígida y le clavó las uñas en el pecho. Unos temblores incontrolables la sacudían de arriba abajo.

—Supongo que te llevaste una alegría cuando te casaste conmigo. Mi reputación te protege por sí sola, y quizá pueda ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana.

—Las cosas no fueron así.

—¿Y cómo fueron?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo ocurrieron. Nada más.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero Edward la sujetó con fuerza.

—Y tú te aprovechaste de la situación.

—No sabía qué hacer.

—Hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer. Me utilizaste a mí.

—Lo siento.

Él le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te preocupa haber herido mis sentimientos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, no lo hagas. La gente ha intentado utilizarme muchas veces por mucho menos.

—Pero yo nunca quise ser uno de ellos.

—Pero lo fuiste, y ahora me lo debes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Cinco minutos de honestidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La Historia tampoco me pertenecen yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.**

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia mientras ya vamos avanzando a su etapa decisiva… les digo que ya vamos a ir conociendo el porque Bella es como es… y porque su actitud hacia Edward espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final… así que sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el capi… Disfrutenlo**!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella lo miró fijamente mientras le daba un masaje en la espalda.

—Supongo que puedo dártelos.

Sacó una silla y se sentó.

Un brillo de desconfianza apareció en los ojos de Edward.

—Puedo decir la verdad, ¿sabes?

—No recuerdo haber dicho que no pudieras.

—No tenías por qué. Tus ojos hablaban por sí solos.

—Eso nos ahorrará unas cuantas conversaciones en el futuro, pero hoy, por si acaso te estoy malinterpretando... —le dio un sorbo al café—. Creo que voy a aprovechar mis cinco minutos.

—Ahora sólo quedan cuatro.

—¿Habías empezado a contar mientras negociábamos?

—Sí.

—No juegas limpio.

—Nunca he dicho que lo haría. Tú eres el que tiene expectativas sobre mí.

—Eso me dices siempre —después de unos segundos de silencio, Edward prosiguió—. ¿Viniste del este?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu familia tenía dinero?

—Mucho.

—¿Y a quién le corresponde heredar ahora que han muerto tus padres?

—A mi hermana y a mí —frunció el ceño—. Quizá —se mordió los labios—. En realidad, no lo sé.

—Maldita sea. ¿Estás segura?

Bella agitó el café.

—Se supone que tenía que ocuparme de estar bella. ¿Recuerdas?

Él asintió.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

—¿No se supone que son los hijos los que heredan?

—A veces. En algunas ocasiones hay condiciones. ¿Recuerdas haber oído hablar a tus padres sobre ello? Tal vez mencionaran la herencia en relación con tu matrimonio.

—Lo único que oí fue que todo estaba en orden y que sería maravilloso.

—¿Maravilloso? —Edward bebió un poco más de café—. ¿Tan buena eras siendo hermosa?

—Era la mejor —sonrió con tristeza—. Aunque a decir verdad, ser un florero perfecto no era muy difícil.

—A mí me parece que hace falta mucho autocontrol. He conocido a muchos hombres del este y tienen la necesidad de sentirse importantes.

—Esa necesidad es un mal muy extendido.

—Vaya —dijo Edward, asintiendo.

Edward continuó bebiendo café con la mirada perdida. Los segundos pasaban...

—Se te está acabando el tiempo.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—El otro hombre... el que te hacía daño. ¿Te preocupa que vuelva?

Bella miró el reloj. Todavía le quedaban noventa segundos de confesión.

—Sí.

—No lo hará. Lo sabes —le dijo él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. ¿Te casaste conmigo para escapar de él?

—Sí.

—¿Y esperas que este matrimonio dure?

—No.

—¿Porque vendrá por ti?

«La gente ha intentado utilizarme muchas veces por mucho menos...».

—No.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—No pensarás agotar el tiempo con esas respuestas...

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No.

—Entonces contesta como es debido.

—Cuando se pase la novedad, no pensaras lo mismo de mí.

—¿Y la novedad es lo mucho que te deseo?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y por eso crees que la forma más fácil de librarme de una esposa a la que no deseo es dejándola en manos de un bastardo?

—Sería lo más sencillo.

—Y por tanto lo más lógico.

Ella asintió.

—Ya veo cual es tu opinión sobre mí.

Bella puso la mano sobre su rodilla.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Él flexionó la rodilla, acortando la distancia entre su miembro erecto y la mano de ella.

—Deberías.

A Bella se le secó la boca al sentir el pálpito de su pene.

Segundos... Bella miró el reloj.

—Casi no te queda tiempo.

—No importa. Sólo tengo una pregunta más.

Le levantó la barbilla con la mano.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Disfrutas conmigo en la cama?

—¿Cómo tengo que responder a eso?

—Con la verdad.

—Tal vez.

—Quizá es una evasiva, no una respuesta.

Bella sintió el azote de la rabia y trató de zafarse de él.

—Bueno, quizá esa es la mejor respuesta que te puedo dar.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Prometiste ser franca.

—Es que creo que no está bien disfrutar.

—Eso es una locura.

—Está mal por mi pasado, por cómo nos casamos, por cómo terminarán las cosas. Está mal porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú, y te mereces algo mejor.

—¿Entonces intentas protegerme?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con la vista fija en su potencia masculina.

Sólo quedaban cinco segundos...

—Estoy protegiéndome a mí misma.

—Y ahora... ¿A quién estás protegiendo?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la hizo separarlos.

—Sé que me deseas. ¿A quién proteges intentando ocultarlo? ¿A mí o a ti?

Bella se ahogó en una ola de humillación.

—No lo sé.

—Mírame.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿En qué pensabas mientras me mirabas... ahí? — preguntó él.

—Dijiste que tenías una pregunta más.

—Mentí. Dímelo, Bella.

Ella deslizó los dedos hasta tocarle la punta del miembro.

—Estaba pensando en lo agradable que sería darte placer.

—¿Es que quieres probar?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

Bella no pudo aguantar más y trató de golpearlo en cara, pero él le agarró la mano.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Yo quiero saberlo.

—Sólo quería satisfacerte. Eso es todo. ¿Vale?

—¿Por qué?

—No importa.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No sé.

Él la hizo mirarle a los ojos, y leyó la verdad en ellos.

—Ah, Bella, realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Te dije que no mentiría.

—Así es.

Bella bajó la vista al sentir un cosquilleo en la mano. Le estaba frotando el miembro por encima de los pantalones.

—Nunca pienses que no te deseo, gitana. Nunca pienses que no sé lo que tengo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es natural, dulce y raro.

—Eso no es lo que me dijo mi madre.

—Dudo mucho que tu madre te hablara de ello.

—No. No lo hizo.

—¿Todavía quieres hacerme feliz?

Ella deslizó la mano hasta la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—¿No te enfadarás? —le preguntó.

—Cariño, puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras y sólo conseguirás hacerme feliz.

Bella desabrochó el primero botón.

—James dijo que sólo las rameras lo hacían.

Edward la ayudó con el segundo botón.

—James es un imbécil.

Al tercer botón, Bella le apartó las manos y rozó su miembro palpitante con la boca, sonriendo al oírlo gemir de placer.

Edward enredó los dedos en su cabello de seda, empujando hacia sí.

—Pero tú no. ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y esto esta bien? —Bella necesitaba oírlo.

—Entre nosotros, Bella, todo lo que queramos hacer estará bien —le puso las manos sobre la cabeza—.Y ahora dame ese placer del que hablaste.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.

N/A: Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación… aquí veran a una Bella que le esta abriendo un poco su corazon a nuestro bello Edward… y Edward mas enamorado que nunca… asi que espero que les guste este capitulo… asi que les dejo este capi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella desabrochó el último botón y la bragueta se abrió por completo a modo de invitación. Él bajó la pierna y ella deslizó las manos por dentro, palpando sus nalgas fornidas antes de quitarle los pantalones.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la mesa, sin quitárselo del todo.

—Por si tengo que vestirme a toda prisa —le dijo, sujetando los pantalones a medio muslo.

Bella pensó en esa posibilidad. Alguien podría verla mientras le daba placer con los labios. Un relámpago de lujuria le recorrió el cuerpo, endureciéndole los pezones.

Se arrodilló delante de él.

—¿Eso te excita? ¿Que alguien pueda vernos?

Ella asintió.

—A mí también.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Gitana?

Edward deslizó los pulgares por las mejillas de la joven haciendo círculos.

—Lo que ocurra entre nosotros es secreto. Y puedes confiar en mí.

Ella titubeó un instante.

—Lo intento.

—Lo sé, pero la próxima vez trata de recordar quién soy.

Un ranger, un pistolero, un asesino...

—¿Mi marido?

—Puedes afirmarlo.

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Lo siento.

—¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

—Siempre estarás ahí.

—¿Y?

—Siempre me protegerás.

—¿Y?

—Vas a tener que ayudarme.

Él sonrió.

—Sabía que te quedarías en blanco —la empujó hacia adelante—. Yo soy el hombre que lo dará todo por ti.

Bella se arrodilló entre sus muslos y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacerlo a mi manera?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es que vas a enseñarme tu lado salvaje?

Deslizó las puntas de los dedos sobre sus muslos fornidos.

—Quizá.

—Entonces adelante.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago mal?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú llevas la voz cantante, no creo que puedas.

Ella llevaba la voz cantante. Bella abrió las palmas de las manos y absorbió la tensión que irradiaba el cuerpo de Edward.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Bella le miró sin levantar la cabeza.

—Creía que habías dicho que yo llevaba la voz cantante.

Él le acarició el cabello.

—Es que estoy impaciente.

Los músculos de sus fuertes muslos se estremecían bajo las manos de Bella.

—Me gusta —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Cómo respondes a mis caricias.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tienes unas manos maravillosas.

—Pero no tan maravillosas como mi boca.

Bella deslizó los dedos sobre esa brecha tentadora por la que asomaba una fina línea de vello, oscuro y rizado.

Él respiró hondo.

—No tenía pensado esperar mucho —dijo ella.

Bella enredó los dedos en aquellos rizos tentadores.

Los dedos de Edward jugueteaban con la base de su trenza.

Ella le agarró la mano.

—Yo tengo el control.

—Lo sé. Es que no puedo evitarlo.

Bella le bajó los pantalones un poco más, destapando la base de su grueso pene.

Le tocó con el dedo menique y absorbió el calor que manaba de su ser.

Con sumo cuidado, Bella empujó hacia arriba y su grueso miembro le cayó sobre las manos, lleno de vida. Todo para ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Edward—. Me gusta.

—Y sólo he empezado.

—Puede que no aguante hasta el final.

—No tenía pensado darte a elegir.

—Maldición —masculló Edward, haciéndola sonreír.

Bella se echó hacia delante y se puso cómoda. Puso los dedos sobre su erección y lo miró a los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

—Lo que está por venir te gustará mucho más.

—¿Te he dicho adoro tu lado salvaje?

Bella deseó que la adorara a ella, pero ahuyento el pensamiento rápidamente.

—Preferiría que me lo demostraras.

—Acércate un poco más y te lo demostraré.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se acercó el miembro a los labios, acariciándole con el aliento. Entonces se humedeció el labio inferior una y otra vez hasta hacerlo gemir de deseo.

—Tengo que advertirte... —susurró él—. No se me dan bien los juegos.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Sólo estaba dándote conversación.

—Yo creo que era una amenaza, así que deberías hablarme de las consecuencias antes de que siga adelante.

Él tardó en responder. Estaba sin aliento.

—O mejor, puedo descubrirlas por mí misma —añadió Bella.

Entonces deslizó la lengua alrededor de su miembro viril hasta llegar a esa pequeña abertura. A él le gustaba... Y esperaba más.

Bella empezó a frotarle con la mano y sopló sobre la punta. Él sacudió las caderas.

Una gota de líquido asomó en la punta. Cuanto más frotaba, más grande se hacía.

Bella apoyó la mejilla sobre el muslo de Edward y chupó la gota con la lengua. Él era suyo.

Entonces abarcó su miembro viril con la boca. Ése era el regalo que esperaba de él: ternura, aliento...

Empezó a chuparlo con suavidad, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Necesito más —le dijo él, apretándole las mejillas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza y continuó succionando a un ritmo pausado.

—¿Lo necesitas?... Entonces tómalo, cariño. Pero ella no quería tomar, sino dar. Necesitaba dar placer. Necesitaba... Se relajó entre los muslos de él. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Un torrente de líquido caliente le cayó en la lengua y se lo tragó con avidez. Lo necesitaba.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, pero él no la hizo apresurarse, sino que le dejó llevar el ritmo.

Cuanto más se aceleraban los latidos de su miembro más crecía el deseo en las entrañas de la joven.

Bella cambió de postura y comenzó a frotarse los muslos uno contra el otro, pero no logró calmar el pulso que sentía.

Otro torrente de fluido y el miembro de Edward se puso duro como una roca.

—¿Bella?

Ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera. Estaba a punto llegar al clímax.

Bella empezó a succionar con ahínco y el apretó los dientes. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que ella exprimiera hasta la última gota de su espíritu.

Y dentro de Bella algo se desplomó.

Edward sintió algo y la atrajo hacia sí. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo, incapaz de darle nada más. Él nunca había dejado que una mujer le robara las fuerzas de esa forma. Nunca había dejado que una mujer tomara el control.

Edward enroscó la mano alrededor de la trenza de Bella y tiró de ella, temblando con cada beso. Se puso de pie delante de ella.

La joven puso los brazos alrededor de sus caderas y lo abrazó con frenesí. Él la hizo incorporarse y la recibió en sus brazos. Entonces ella le ofreció sus labios y el aceptó el regalo. Quería devolverle toda la dulzura que ella le había dado, pero no podía. Algo primitivo despertó en su interior. Lo único que deseaba era tumbarla sobre aquella mesa y hacerle el amor como nunca antes se lo habían hecho.

Edward interrumpió el beso.

—Maldita sea.

Bella parpadeó, pero guardó silencio; sus labios rojos e hinchados.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo —le dijo él, deslizando un dedo por el labio inferior de la joven—. Gitana, yo también quiero darte ternura —apoyó la frente sobre la de ella.

—A ti no te gusta la ternura.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

—Digamos que ninguna mujer me ha inspirado lo suficiente como para intentarlo —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Pero tú, gitana, tú haces que quiera probarlo todo.

La sentó en el borde de la mesa y ella abrió los muslos.

—Eso no es malo, Bella.

—Los hombres tienen costumbres.

—Así es —le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le deshizo la trenza—. Pero —buscó su mirada—. Algunos hombres tienen la suerte de tener esposas que los animan a probar cosas nuevas.

Bella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Como yo.

Él apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y le levantó la falda.

—Como tú.

—¿Porque he conocido a un montón de hombres?

—Te mereces un azote por esa estupidez —sonrió—. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

—¿Porque no tienes que preocuparte por mí?

Él puso las manos sobre sus muslos.

—Porque somos dos de los afortunados...

Deslizó los dedos por las suaves planicies de sus muslos hasta llegar al bosque de su sexo en flor.

—Que tienen esto —le dijo.

Entonces introdujo un dedo entre sus labios hinchados y palpó su fuego líquido.

—¿Y esto es importante?

La agarró de la espalda y metió los dedos más adentro.

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Los hombres tienen sus costumbres, y yo me estoy acostumbrando a tu cuerpo.

—¿Y eso no te hace preguntarte algo? —dijo ella.

Edward la palpó con otro dedo y no tardó en sentir su humedad.

—¿Respecto a si reaccionas así con otros hombres?

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—No soy un crío, Bella Cullen. Sé que esto es real —le dijo y deslizó la lengua por su labio superior, absorbiendo un estremecimiento—. Y tú, esposa mía, estás hecha para mí.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y esbozó una sonrisa provocativa que hizo correr ríos de lava por las venas de Edward.

—Estás loco.

—Y te vuelvo loca a ti.

—Sí. Así es.

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bueno, siendo así, deberías relajarte y disfrutar de mí.

Bella le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Quizá debería.

Edward siguió frotándola con los dedos y abriendo su flor de caramelo.

—Quizá deberías... Porque tengo muchas cosas tiernas que probar contigo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora —introdujo otro dedo que la hizo estremecer—. Voy a dejar que te corras en mis dedos, pero esta noche... —dijo, deslizando los dedos por ese túnel de miel—. Te vas a correr en mi boca.

—¿Si?

—Sí.

Bella cruzó las piernas por detrás de los muslos de Edward y arqueó las caderas. Estaba muy cerca.

—¿Chuparme te puso caliente, ¿verdad, nena?

Ella asintió.

—Quiero oírlo.

—Sí.

Volvió a meterle los dedos y ella gimió con todo su ser.

—Y besar esa flor también me pone caliente, así que piensa en ello mientras haces tus cosas, porque esta noche voy a lamerte y besarte hasta hacerte gritar de placer.

Acentuó las últimas palabras con un frotamiento frenético y una dulce lluvia de placer cayó sobre la joven.

Él la apretó contra sí.

—Y entonces piensa en lo mucho que voy a disfrutar contigo. Tanto que... —frotó con más fuerza—. Puede que tenga que hacerlo una vez... —retiró los dedos—. Y otra vez —metió los dedos hasta dentro—. Y otra vez.

Otra onda de pasión sacudió el cuerpo de Bella; el eco de la primera.

Edward se quedó quieto. Le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su propio pecho y compartió su momento de éxtasis, saboreando los espasmos de su sexo convulso.

—Así, nena. Será dulce y placentero para los dos.

—Promesas, promesas.

Él la besó en la cabeza. Ella olía a lilas y a plenitud.

—Y todo el mundo sabe que las promesas de los Ocho del Infierno son para siempre.

Bella se estremeció y él retiró los dedos.

—Preferiría una promesa de mi marido.

—Por supuesto.

Bella se apoyó en su hombro.

—No creas que esto te va a librar de enseñarme a luchar.

—Mmm… Pensaba que me saldría con la mía. Bella desenroscó las piernas de sus caderas.

—Hoy no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mañana tengo que aprender a ordeñar la maldita vaca.

Edward se echó a reír. Dio un paso atrás y le alisó falda. Entonces se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—En ese caso supongo que no tengo elección.

La agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar.

—No te dejaré caer, Bella.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, confiada.

Él le sacó una silla y la hizo sentarse.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer? —le preguntó—. Necesitarás fuerzas si vas a aprender a luchar.

—¿Vas a enseñarme?

Él suspiró.

—Te enseñaré —dijo.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

Tres días más tarde, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no tenía un talento natural, lo cual no era de extrañar tratándose de alguien del este. Pero la fiereza con la que lo intentaba le había hecho esperar... no sabía el que. Algo más.

Se puso detrás de ella para guiarla.

—Sujeta la pistola como te dije.

Ella se colocó en posición.

—Suave —le ajustó el objetivo—. La idea no es lanzar la pistola, sino dejar que la pistola lance la bala.

—Sólo quiero que llegue.

—Bueno, cuando se trata de disparar, la ayuda no suele servir de mucho.

Ella suspiró y se puso derecha.

—Recuerda el retroceso y prepárate para ello.

Ella apuntó a la botella situada encima del tronco.

—Bien —mantuvo la mano encima de su muñeca—. Y ahora aprieta el gatillo lentamente. Piensa que esa botella es la cara de ese cerdo y dispara.

Ella hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho hasta que se encontró con la resistencia del gatillo. En ese instante agachó la cabeza y el retroceso golpeó a Edward en la mano. El disparo no alcanzó el objetivo.

—No puedes cerrar los ojos y darle al objetivo.

Ella le rehuyó la mirada.

—¿Como sabes que cerré los ojos?

—¿No lo hiciste?

Bella soltó el aliento y volvió a empuñar el arma.

—Esta vez no lo haré.

Edward puso la mano sobre la de ella justo a tiempo. Esa vez no cerró los ojos y aunque no dio en el objetivo logró astillar el tronco.

—¡Ja! —dio media vuelta—.Te dije que podía hacerlo.

Él le quitó el arma.

—Todavía no has hecho nada, pero te estás acercando.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No seas aguafiestas.

—¿Sabes qué? Si le das, te enseñaré cómo derribar a un hombre más grande que tú.

—Todo el mundo es más grande que yo.

—Entonces te conviene tener esa habilidad.

Ella lo miró fijamente y frunció los labios.

—¿Y qué pasa si no le doy?

—Entonces consigues el premio malo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un beso.

Bella se mordió los labios un instante. Apuntó hacia atrás y apretó el gatillo. Edward se lanzó a por la pistola y desvió el disparo.

—Maldita sea —masculló.

Emmett salió a toda prisa de la letrina, pistola en mano. Le bastó con una mirada para saber lo que ocurría. Se detuvo y guardó el arma.

Al levantar la vista vio el agujero de bala en el tejado de la letrina.

—Maldita sea, Cullen —gritó, remangándose la camisa—. ¿Le estás enseñando a disparar, o es que quieres decorar el rancho?

Bella no se molestó en mirar a Emmett. En sus labios se dibujó una pícara sonrisa. Edward le quitó el revólver de las manos.

—Los dos.

Le sacó las balas y la guardó en la funda.

—No di en el blanco —dijo Bella, sin inmutarse.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Así es.

Fue tan fácil agarrarla de la nuca y besarla mientras reía sin parar.

—Es usted un peligro, señora Cullen.

—Pero a ti te gusta.

Una gota de humedad brillaba en sus labios y Edward se la secó con el pulgar.

—Tiene sus momentos.

—Bueno, yo no estoy disfrutando de ellos —dijo Emmett, remangándose la otra manga—. La próxima vez que se te ocurra agujerear la letrina, avísame.

Bella levantó la vista.

—Lo siento. ¿Te hice daño?

—No, pero mi sombrero nunca volverá a ser el mismo —Emmett metió el dedo por el agujero—. Es una pena. Me gustaba mucho.

—Edward te comprará uno nuevo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo su marido, sorprendido.

Bella le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Sí —le dijo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, voy a comprarme uno de esos Stetson tan caros que vi en el mercado —dijo Emmett.

—Hazlo y lo pagarás con el sudor de tu frente —dijo Edward.

—Tendrás que consultarlo con tu señora —Emmett se puso el sombrero—. Ella me lo prometió.

—Y como yo soy de los Ocho del Infierno, tendré que llevarlo al banco —dijo Bella, risueña.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Edward, tratando de reprimir la risa al ver el sombrero en la cabeza de Emmett—. Disparar a ciegas fue una estupidez, Bella.

—¿Y entonces por qué te ríes?

—Es difícil no hacerlo con el espectáculo que diste.

—¿Yo?

—Tú tenías el arma.

—Pero tú me estabas enseñando.

—Tú fuiste la que disparó.

—Porque tú me animaste.

—¿Ah, sí?

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más dulce.

—Sí —le puso la palma de la mano en el hombro.

—Pero podías haberle hecho daño a alguien. Sería un marido muy irresponsable si no te llamara la atención.

—¿Llamarme la atención?

Edward deslizó la mano por el contorno de su espalda y descubrió que no era fácil seguir la línea de la columna. Por fin estaba ganando peso. Le dio una palmada en el trasero. Bella levantó las cejas.

—¿Y tú te tomas tus responsabilidades conyugales muy en serio?

—Mucho. Esta noche sabrás cuanto.

Bella se sonrojó.

—¿Crees que puedes controlarme?

—Sé que puedo.

—¿Porque eres mi marido?

—Porque soy tu hombre y tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Que pueda no significa que quiera.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—No, pero lo harás.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Porque sí que quieres.

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y un escalofrío de emoción recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. El último peldaño crujió como siempre. Unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar al dormitorio... La puerta se abrió. Edward entró en la habitación y se quedó de piedra nada más verla. Su mirada recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven, arriba y abajo.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel y se humedeció los labios.

—Hola.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Creía haberte dicho que me esperaras en la cama.

Bella cambio de postura, arqueando la espalda de forma sugerente.

—Me aburrí.

Dos pasos más y Edward se puso delante de ella.

—¿Creíste que así te librarías? —le preguntó mientras jugueteaba con el ribete del cuello de su camisón.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar la voz. Edward deslizó un dedo a lo largo de su pecho, siguiendo la curva de sus senos.

—¿Acaso querías desobedecerme para que te castigara?

Bella le agarró de la muñeca, animándolo a seguir adelante hasta llegar al pezón.

—Quizá quería impedir que cambiarás de idea.

—¿Quizá?

—¿Sinceramente?

Edward deslizó los dedos por la cordillera de sus costillas y siguió el valle de su abdomen hasta llegar al bosque que se extendía más allá.

—Siempre.

—Nunca sé qué hacer contigo —dijo ella.

Esa vez él sí sonrió. Dio un paso adelante y abarcó uno de sus pechos en la palma de la mano. Bella se estremeció.

—Tu instinto está muy despierto —dijo él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward le apretó un pezón con el pulgar y el índice y ella gimió.

—Porque veo todo lo que piensas en tu cara.

Bella se apartó el cabello de la cara.

—¿Y ahora qué estoy pensando?

Él no dudó ni un instante.

—Te gusta la sensación de sentirte indefensa.

Le frotó el pezón con suma delicadeza y a Bella le flaquearon las piernas. Él la sentó en sus muslos.

A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir su carcajada sobre el cuello, el hombro...

—Eso te gustó. ¿Eh?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Y qué más te gusta?

—No estoy segura.

Bella sintió el roce de sus labios en el cuello, sus dientes... Un temblor recorrió sus entrañas.

—¿Pero tienes alguna idea?

Le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Algunas —Bella le agarró de la cintura, para no caerse.

Edward dio otro paso adelante y Bella sintió la presión de su miembro.

—Esta noche quiero ser tu esposa.

—Has sido mi esposa durante las últimas semanas.

Bella lo miró por debajo de las pestañas y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—No quiero que te cohíbas cuando estés en la cama conmigo.

Él aceptó la invitación con una risotada que hizo vibrar los sentidos de Bella. La agarró de las muñecas y la derribó sobre la cama, cayendo encima de ella, enorme y oscuro.

El miedo llegó cuando se echó sobre ella, agarrándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Otro suspiro, pánico y placer, pasado y presente.

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano y levantó los labios en busca de sus besos.

El eco de un grito acechaba en un rincón de sus recuerdos.

Bella se frotó contra él, anclando los tobillos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

—Bésame, Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesito.

—Ajá. ¿Que ocurre, gitana?

Todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido incontrolable.

Un segundo después estaba encima de Edward.

—¿Malos recuerdos?

Ella asintió y se incorporó sobre él.

—Fue sólo un momento.

Edward le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—No me mientas.

—No lo hago.

—Tenías miedo.

—Y ahora es todo lo contrario —se retorció contra él—. ¿Qué te interesa más?

Edward le puso las manos sobre las caderas.

—Lo último —dijo.

—Bien, porque esta noche quiero ser yo misma contigo.

—¿Y quién es ésa?

Una buena pregunta.

Bella abrió y cerró los dedos sobre los hombros de Edward.

—Ya no estoy segura, pero... No soy esa mujer asustadiza y frágil a la que estás acostumbrado.

—No me importa que seas frágil. En realidad me gusta.

—Pero a mí no me gusta que sea siempre así. Sólo me has conocido después del secuestro. Antes las cosas eran distintas.

—Apuesto a que eras la cosa más dulce.

—Perderías esa apuesta. Era un demonio.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—Hay algo salvaje en mi, Edward. Eso asustaba a mis padres y a muchos de los hombres que me cortejaban.

—Pero a mí no me asusta.

—Lo sé —le tocó la bragueta; el miembro excitado saltó bajo sus manos—. Pero cuando estoy en la cama contigo, mi problema vuelve.

—¿Qué problema?

—Ese algo salvaje.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Puso las palmas de las manos sobre su trasero.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Me temo que...

—Pensaba que estabas empezando a sentirte segura conmigo.

Le desabrochó los primeros dos botones.

—No se trata de eso —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, quizá sí.

Edward le bajó la manga izquierda del camisón.

—¿Y entonces de qué se trata?

—Se trata de cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Segura?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Salvaje, pero atrapada.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. Su expresión se volvió impenetrable.

—Yo quiero ser lo que tú quieras.

—Lo eres.

Ella lo negó con un gesto.

—En la cama te preocupa tanto asustarme que no puedo hacer lo que deseas.

—¿Y qué crees que deseo?

Él ya se lo había dicho. Un aluvión de recuerdos inundó su pensamiento; recuerdos de aquel primer día.

—Deseas que te obedezca y siga mis instintos.

—¿Y yo he hecho algo mal?

Bella asintió.

—No me dejas superar el miedo.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú deseas?

—Sí. Estoy cansada de tener miedo.

—Entonces quieres que me deje llevar, que te quiera mi manera. Quieres que insista aunque tengas miedo.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo hacer las cosas a mi manera?

Bella respiró hondo, pero no soltó el aliento.

—Sí.

—Entonces ven aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty**

**N/A: Hola chicas aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia que ya se va acercando a su final... espero les guste... todavia falta que pasen un par de cositas antes de Bella acepte que ame a nuestro Edward... pero vamos en ese camino. Besos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **

Edward acentuó la orden con un tirón de caderas. Después del segundo, Bella supo lo que quería. La joven se echó hacia delante, poniendo todo el peso en las palmas de sus manos.

Él se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de la vista. Su sexo pequeño y tierno era lo más dulce que había visto. Otro tirón y ella acomodó las rodillas bajo sus axilas. Le acarició las nalgas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería besarte aquí —dijo, rozando su sexo ardiente.

—¿Antes de rajarte?

—Yo no me rajé. Te di un vale que podías cobrar más tarde. Y después sí me raje.

Puso el pulgar en la parte superior de esa brecha seductora y la hizo temblar.

—Lo que quiero ahora es que te pongas cómoda y me dejes hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que...? —Bella se sonrojó.

Edward le dio un último tirón y le hizo poner las piernas sobre sus hombros.

—Quiero que pongas ese dulce delicioso sobre mí y me dejes disfrutar del festín.

Bella reprimió una exclamación que hizo sonreír a Edward. Los minúsculos temblores de aquellos músculos femeninos desencadenaban corrientes de lujuria por todo el cuerpo de él.

La agarró de la cintura.

—No puedo mirar —exclamó ella.

Él no pudo evitar reírse.

—Puedes hacer lo quieras siempre y cuando lo sientas.

Le dio un beso suave en el labio derecho de la vagina y luego en el izquierdo. Entonces hundió la lengua entre los pliegues de seda y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza.

—Pon las manos por encima de mi cabeza —le dijo.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía después de un momento de vacilación.

Edward levantó la vista. Ella estaba mirándolo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a mirar.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es como mirar un relámpago.

Él deslizó los dedos entre las nalgas de ella.

—Te pone caliente, ¿eh?

—Nerviosa.

Edward supo que decía la verdad al ver como saltaba al contacto de sus dedos con esa zona tan íntima.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda?

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—A lo mejor un pequeño mordisco aquí —un toque—.Y allí —le rozó el clítoris—. Pero sólo si te portas bien y me lo pides por favor.

—Oh.

—¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no me va a gustar de esta manera?

—No es higiénico.

—Es igual que cuando tú me lo hiciste a mí.

—No sé.

—En realidad creo que es mejor. Los hombres somos criaturas feas mientras que tú eres preciosa como una flor.

Deslizó los dedos por el contorno de su sexo y capturó una gota de humedad que pendía del fino vello que cubría ese capullo en flor. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su sabor. Dulce.

—Y sabes mejor que el chocolate.

—Tú no eres feo.

Edward le separó los labios íntimos, dejando el clítoris al descubierto.

—No puedo compararme contigo, Bella. Estoy lleno de cicatrices y durezas, pero tú eres perfecta.

—Me gustan tus cicatrices.

—Mejor, porque tengo muchas.

Bella comenzó a mover las caderas, aumentando la fricción de su lengua.

—¿Y que más te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—Me gusta como eres. Me gusta tu fuerza interior. Sólo tengo que mirarte para saber que puedo confiar en ti.

Edward la recompensó con un frotamiento intenso. Ella se quedó inmóvil y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad.

—¿Y qué más te gusta?

—Me gusta que me tomes en brazos si es preciso.

Él deslizó la lengua sobre su sexo con frenesí, lubricando ese pequeño bultito.

—¿Algo mas?

Bella tardó en contestar.

—Vamos, gitana, deja salir ese lado salvaje.

—Me gusta tu aroma... —susurró—.Y tu sabor —le dijo, apretándose contra su boca—. ¡Oh, Dios, más fuerte! Vamos —estaba lista.

Edward la empujó hacia sí, frotando con más fuerza. Quería devorarla, llevarla a lo más alto. Quería probar el sabor de su orgasmo, hacerla suya para siempre...

Bella sintió el roce de sus dientes y se echó hacia atrás.

—Tranquila, nena.

—No quiero estar tranquila.

Entonces deja de luchar contra mí. Relájate y disfruta de lo que te hago sentir.

—Eso no es... —contuvo la respiración al sentir la presión de sus dientes en el clítoris—.Tan fácil como lo pintas.

Edward le dejó anticipar el mordisco y entonces la envolvió en sus labios.

—Cariño, dejar que tu marido te dé placer es lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Y qué pasa si me vuelvo loca y pierdo el control?

—Entonces te atraparé.

—¿Y qué pasa si tú pierdes el control?

—Entonces tú me atrapas a mí.

Ella se cubrió con la mano, impidiéndole el acceso.

El le dio un beso en el dorso y deslizó la lengua entre los dedos de ella.

—¿Somos socios?

—Hasta la muerte.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—¿Tú no?

Después de un prolongado silencio, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Él la beso en la mano.

—Entonces demuéstramelo. Mueve la mano.

—Haz que la mueva —dijo ella; su sonrisa se había vuelto juguetona.

—Nunca deberías desafiar a un ranger.

—Y no lo hago.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy desafiando a mi marido.

—Aún peor.

Le frotó las nalgas con las manos.

—Desafiar a un marido es una cuestión de honor.

Ella apretó el trasero contra sus manos.

—Entonces estoy de suerte.

Edward le dio una palmada y ella jadeó.

—Creo que soy yo el que está de suerte. Mueve la mano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba esperando a que él lo hiciera de nuevo.

Edward le dio otra palmada en el trasero, y otra... mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿«Oh, Dios, ayúdame» u «o Dios, hazlo otra vez»?

Un silencio.

—Hazlo otra vez.

EI próximo azote le arrancó un gritó. Bella retiró mano y se apoyó en la cama, arqueando la espalda y empujando hacia delante. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad y lamió su sexo excitado con frenesí al tiempo que daba otro azote en el trasero.

Fue entonces cuando sintió sus espasmos sobre la lengua. Un río de fuego inundó su sexo al ritmo de gritos desenfrenados.

Ella susurró su nombre... Edward la tomó en brazos y la colmó de besos, sofocando así los últimos temblores orgásmicos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él al oírla suspirar pausadamente.

Ella le tocó la mejilla.

—Me agarraste.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Ella se rindió en sus brazos.

—Y tú siempre mantienes tus promesas.

—Soy de los Ocho del Infierno.

—Y yo —dijo ella.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Mucho mejor —dijo y rodó sobre sí mismo, cayendo sobre ella—. Eres mía.

Bella no puso objeciones, sino que esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Mmm…

Edward se apoyó sobre los codos. Ella tenía el camisón enroscado alrededor de la cintura y sus pechos asomaban por arriba.

Él cerró los labios sobre un pezón endurecido. Ella se sobresaltó y le agarró de la cabeza.

—¿Estás muy sensible? —le preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella asintió.

—Entonces me lo tomaré con calma.

Reanudó las caricias y continuó chupándole los pezones, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Ella echó los pechos hacia adelante, ofreciéndole más, y él respondió con una succión más intensa.

—Más fuerte —dijo ella de pronto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras rozaba los dientes contra un pezón turgente, jugando, tentando...

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Se supone que no tienes que cohibirte.

—Intento no hacerlo.

Agarró un pezón entre los dientes y tiró hacia sí muy lentamente, dejándola disfrutar de aquel momento de placer. Entonces lo soltó y la besó en la barbilla, la nariz, los párpados...

Ella abrió los ojos. En ellos había deseo, confianza, preocupación...

—¿Quieres que tome el control?

—¿Lo harías?

—¿Aunque te asustes?

Ella vaciló un momento.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre preguntas lo mismo.

—Será porque quiero saberlo.

Ella deslizó los dedos a lo largo del brazo de Edward y lo agarró de la muñeca.

—Porque creo que relajarme lo bastante como para disfrutar de todo lo que me haces sentir va a acaparar toda mi concentración.

Él sonrió y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella.

—Bueno, si te vas a concentrar en cómo esconder tu lado salvaje, olvídalo.

Ella formo una «O» perfecta con los labios.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó.

—No sólo lo sé, sino que me alegro por ello.

—Pero tú no quieres hacerme daño.

—No, pero me gusta que te vuelvas loca en mis brazos, darte lo que necesitas para llegar a la cumbre, abrazarte mientras tiemblas de placer, llegar contigo... —se detuvo a un milímetro de sus labios—. Me gusta darte todo lo que necesitas, satisfacer hasta el último de tus deseos.

El gemido de Bella golpeó los labios de Edward como una descarga eléctrica. Un rayo de corriente le atravesó el cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro viril.

—Te gusta como suena, ¿verdad, nena? Que tu hombre tome el control de tu propio placer. Darle lo que desea... Eso te hace vibrar.

Ella cerró los ojos y deslizó la lengua sobre los labios de él.

—Dios sabe que así es —confesó.

—Créeme, gitana. Ahora no necesitas a Dios. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me petenece yo solo la adapto y su otiginal le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.**

**N/A: hola chicas! aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia... se que les estan gustando ambas pero ya quedan igual que en un extraño... solo 3 capis para terminar... pero como les digo no se preocupen que vender que otras historias nuevas... osea adaptaciones hasta que me aventure a escribir mi propia historia original aunque en mi cabeza hay muchas ideas... sin embrago me da miedito... asi que sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo este capi... que lo disfruten**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella sintió el roce de la ropa mientras Edward se bajaba los pantalones. Él se levantó un momento y ella oyó el golpe de la hebilla del cinturón al caer al suelo. Un segundo después el volvía a estar entre sus muslos; su potencia masculina le acariciaba el valle entre las nalgas.

La joven gimió al sentirle deslizar el pene por su trasero hasta hundir la punta en la laguna de su humedad.

Edward recorrió las curvas de su cuerpo de mujer con los dedos hasta llegar al abismo entre sus piernas, y entonces le subió el camisón.

—Y hay otra cosa que tienes que entender, gitana —susurró—. Cuando te toco, contienes la respiración, sólo con sentir el tacto de mis manos.

Apretó los dedos y empujó con el miembro viril. Los músculos de Bella no opusieron resistencia y le hicieron un hueco entre los pliegues de su sexo ardiente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella sin querer.

—Éste es el mejor regalo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre. Nunca finjas, Bella. Déjate llevar.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Hazme tuya.

—Ya eres mía.

—No como tú quieres.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—No, pero confío en ti.

Edward hundió los dedos en su trasero esponjoso. Su miembro rígido pugnaba por entrar en ella.

—No me pidas eso, Bella, si tienes alguna duda. No podré parar si te entregas de esa forma.

Bella se apretó contra él.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Tú has crecido entre algodones. No estás hecha para esto.

—Y la única cosa que siempre he deseado es ser tuya. Hazme tuya.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, pensativo.

—No quiero asustarte.

—Asústame, excítame, dame placer.

Ella deslizó la punta del dedo alrededor de su boca y Edward la atrapó entre los dientes.

—Como quieras —dijo él y soltó un gruñido animal al tiempo que empujaba hacia ella con las caderas—. Ábrete.

—Oblígame.

Edward masculló un juramento y le agarró las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Quieres que te haga el amor como he soñado? ¿Quieres sentirte indefensa debajo de mí?

—Sí.

—Será duro y violento —le separó los muslos—. Muy parecido a tus peores temores.

Un rayo de lujuria sacudió la frágil constitución de la joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se parecerá a nada de lo que he vivido.

—Ya no puedo aguantar más, Bella.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

—No deberías arriesgarte tanto. No sabes lo que es el peligro.

—Sí que lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses en ello.

—¿Estás segura?

No esperó a oír la respuesta, sino que volvió a emitir ese gruñido animal al tiempo que intentaba penetrarla con una embestida bestial.

—Relájate, Bella.

Bella trató de hacerlo, pero al principio siempre era igual. Su cuerpo luchaba contra aquello que deseaba. Cerró los puños y apretó la cabeza contra el colchón.

—Hazlo de una vez.

Edward metió la mano entre sus caderas y se abrió camino a través del húmedo nido de rizos hasta llegar a la flor de su sexo.

Ella gritó con toda el alma.

—Eso es. Ahí, ¿verdad? —comenzó a frotarla con vigor y sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco.

Un segundo después su miembro erecto entró en la humedad en la joven.

Bella clavó las uñas en la cama, debatiéndose entre el placer y la conmoción.

—Eso es —le dijo él, masajeándole el clítoris—. Déjame entrar.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, abriéndose más y más. Edward empezó a empujar más deprisa y llegó hasta donde no había llegado antes. Bella gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Él se detuvo y retrocedió, pero ella le clavó las uñas en el muslo.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, hazlo de nuevo.

Los espasmos extáticos de su sexo le hicieron intentarlo una vez más. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dentro.

La voz de Bella se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

Otra embestida brutal y ella arqueó la espalda. El eco de un grito reverberó por toda la habitación.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Edward salió de ella. Los músculos de su sexo se contraían alrededor de su pene, haciendo insoportable la fricción. Los testículos le dolían y el sudor le caía en los ojos. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar, pero no quería llegar antes que ella.

Volvió a arremeter con otra embestida que la hizo saltar sobre la cama. Ambos gimieron y él retrocedió con la misma rapidez.

—Sí... —susurró ella, despertando la lujuria más primitiva dentro de él; la lujuria que él jamás habría querido enseñarle—. Más —le suplicó.

Él se lo daba todo, pero ella no lograba llegar.

Edward se apartó el pelo de la cara y agarró el tarro que estaba encima de la mesa de noche. Quitó la tapa y se untó los dedos con la suave crema.

Entonces le separó las nalgas.

—Estate quieta, nena. Te daré lo que necesitas.

—Date prisa.

Puso los dedos sobre ese pequeño montículo de músculo y ella se contrajo de inmediato.

—Relájate, Bella.

Ella gimió levemente y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Él comenzó a introducir un dedo poco a poco, abriéndose camino con la ayuda del lubricante.

Su sexo suave lo engulló con avidez y él empujó más adentro, untando la crema alrededor, facilitando el camino.

Ella estaba dura, caliente, deliciosa... Y él la deseaba con locura. Sacó el pene sin retirar los dedos. —Tienes un trasero precioso, Bella.

—Oh, Dios.

—Es perfecto para dar placer a un hombre —volvió a meter el miembro y se deleitó en un nido de músculo tierno y fresco.

Entonces le agarró el clítoris con dos dedos y empezó a frotarla al tiempo que le metía un dedo en el ano, una y otra vez, en sincronía con las embestidas de su potente pene. Una, dos, tres... A la cuarta la palpó con otro dedo mientras contemplaba el bombeo frenético de su propio miembro.

—Edward...

—No pasa nada. Relájate... Dijiste que serías mía.

Una pausa.

—Así es.

—Entonces échate hacia atrás y déjame hacerte disfrutar.

A la quinta embestida, pudo meter los dedos hasta el segundo nudillo. Ambos jadeaban a la par.

—Ahora va a ser un poco más duro, Bella —le dijo, derritiéndose en su fuego—. Pero sigue relajada.

Ella le clavó las uñas en el muslo, tirando hacia sí.

—¡Oh, sí!

Entonces se abrió como una flor en primavera. Arqueó la espalda e hizo todo lo que pudo para darle placer a su esposo. Su túnel secreto lo exprimió hasta hacerle perder el control.

Edward le puso los labios sobre el oído.

—Quédate quieta —susurró.

Le sacó los dedos del trasero y se puso un poco más de crema. Entonces volvió a untarle ese delicioso agujero con un dedo, dos, tres...

—Vente conmigo, Bella.

Metió los dedos hasta el fondo y ella hizo erupción a su alrededor. Su sexo convulso se aferró al pene palpitante de su marido; su ano se cerró sobre los dedos de él.

Edward retrocedió una última vez y la embistió con todo su ser.

—Vamos, por favor, vamos... —le decía, desesperada.

—Aún no —le dijo él y la besó en la mejilla—. Ésa es mi chica.

Salió de ella.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Levantó su pesado miembro y presionó la flor de su feminidad con la punta. Ella se puso tensa y él se detuvo un instante.

Poco a poco los músculos de su sexo se relajaron y Edward pudo empujar un poco más.

—Eso es. Un poquito cada vez y pronto estaré dentro de ti.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes. Suave y despacio.

Con el último empujón Edward ganó la batalla y Bella gritó de placer.

—Mía... —susurró mientras la hacía suya por y para siempre.

Y a través de los temblores que dilataban sus frágiles costillas, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro con forma de palabra.

—Sí...

No había amanecido cuando Edward se despertó. Los otros debían de estar en el granero, preparándose para salir.

Él, en cambio, necesitaba estar allí. A su lado, Bella dormía un sueño apacible, tumbada boca abajo; exhausta tras los juegos del amor. Era tan hermosa...

Le apartó el pelo de la cara. Una rojez en el cuello llamó su atención. Se frotó la mandíbula.

Tenía que afeitarse más a menudo.

La destapó por completo y siguió la línea de su columna hasta llegar a las montañas de sus nalgas. Ella se movió y suspiró.

Él metió los dedos y le rozó el orificio anal. Entonces deslizó la mano hacia abajo y llegó a su sexo, húmedo y tentador. Le frotó la abertura de la vagina con el pulgar.

Se había vuelto loco con ella. Se había convertido en un salvaje insaciable y su carne mostraba los signos de la fornicación frenética. La flor de su sexo estaba hinchada, sensible, húmeda con su simiente... Una esperanza nació en el interior de Edward: quizá estaba embarazada.

Le introdujo los dedos y ella los aceptó sin resistencia. Todavía estaba abierta y tierna, y él ya estaba duro y listo.

Miro al cielo a través de la ventana. No había tiempo.

Bella suspiró y se cambió de postura, separando los muslos.

Edward se lo pensó mejor. Deslizó la sábana hasta las rodillas de la joven y se puso encima de ella.

—Shh… No te despiertes. Quédate quieta.

Con un movimiento de caderas colocó su miembro viril y empujó contra ella. Los músculos de su sexo desnudo le abrieron el paso.

—Estate quieta, nena. Voy a hacértelo suave y despacio. Estás húmeda y suave, lista para mí. Y yo te necesito.

Ella le agarró la mano y se la puso contra la mejilla. Entonces él la penetró con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

Al oírla suspirar, comenzó a empujar con suavidad, saboreando aquel dulce placer. Ella era su esposa, la que siempre lo esperaría al llegar al casa; una razón para regresar. Una esposa y quizá un niño. Una familia...

Edward puso los labios sobre su oído y se dejó llevar por la ola del clímax. Abarcó sus pechos con las manos y le apretó los pezones, intentando no ahogarse en aquel orgasmo arrollador.

—Ven conmigo, Bella. Dame un recuerdo que merezca la pena guardar para siempre.

Su grito de placer rompió el alma de Edward en mil añicos. Ella absorbió su simiente hasta el fondo de sus entrañas.

Se desplomó sobre ella. El quería darle todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero eso estaba fuera de su alcance. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era la seguridad de saber que los hombres que la habían herido no iban a volver a hacerle daño.

Se apartó de ella e intentó contener el torrente de humedad que escapaba de su sexo.

Suspiró. Se puso de pie.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de la realidad, y cuando eso ocurriera, se iría de su lado.

Edward se puso los calcetines y en ese momento decidió que la dejaría marchar sin más cuando llegara el momento.

La tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. Aquellos dedos estilizados estaban magullados y encallecidos. Tocó una ampolla. Ella no estaba hecha para esa vida.

Se puso los pantalones.

Bella gimió y se dio la vuelta. Él la tapó con las mantas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Duerme, pequeña. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, todo será mucho mejor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Los personajes no me pertencen, ellos le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto. La Historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenecen a Sara Mc Carty. **

**N/A: Hola nenas! aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación este es un capi de descubrimientos... ya verán quienes son los interesados en Bella... y lo que sucede entre ellos... es algo mucho mas fuerte ahora... pero ya la próxima semana se acabara esta hermosa historia... les subiré el epilogo... espero que si quieren saber como continua esta historia y se entrelazan con las demás de la serie... espero que me pidan que vaya adaptando los demás libros para que vean a todos nuestros personajes muy felices... sin mas preámbulos... aquí les dejo el capi. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o**

Carlisle y Emmett lo estaban esperando en el granero.

—No pareces muy contento —dijo Emmett, atando la ventrera a la silla de montar.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Abrió la cuadra de Chaser y descolgó la brida. Al fondo del establo se oía relinchar al semental, y Lily soltó un bufido. Pronto iban a necesitar un granero más grande.

—Buenos días, amigo —le dijo Edward a su caballo—. ¿Listo para dar un paseo?

Chaser lo saludó con un bufido. Bajó la cabeza para recibir la brida y le registró los bolsillos en busca de cubitos de azúcar.

—Bella te ha estado mimando —le dijo mientras le ponía la brida.

Su esposa había tomado por costumbre darles deliciosos terrones de azúcar a los caballos en su ausencia. Edward no sabía por qué se lo ocultaba, pero como no hacía ningún mal y se mantenía alejada del semental, decidió no decirle nada.

Esa mañana Tia le había dado la lista de la compra y el primer encargo era azúcar, tres veces la cantidad que solían consumir.

Sacó a Chaser de la cuadra y le colocó el sillín.

—¿Quién se va a quedar con Bella? —preguntó Carlisle metiendo comida en la alforja.

—Jasper.

—¿Jasper va a hacer de canguro? —Emmett sonrió y se volvió mientras bajaba el estribo.

—Es el mejor cuando se trata de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Crees que alguien se va a acercar lo bastante a los Ocho del Infierno como para necesitar esa clase de defensa?

Edward aseguró la silla de montar.

—A juzgar por el número de bandoleros que hemos liquidado esta semana, mil dólares es un incentivo demasiado grande como para olvidar el sentido común.

—Maldita sea.

—Al final alguien con talento lo intentará y no quiero que nadie se acerque demasiado.

—Y por eso vamos al este para hablar con los tipos que han fijado la recompensa —añadió Carlisle.

—Eso es —Edward ató la cuerda sobrante en el mismo nudo y bajó el estribo—. De todos modos, vamos a buscar a un hombre en particular.

—¿Aparte de James y los banqueros?

—Sí —revisó el rifle y la pistola, y comprobó que llevaban suficiente munición—. Es un cerdo psicópata con acento del este.

—No hay mucho por dónde empezar —dijo Emmett.

—Bella nunca le vio la cara, pero por lo que dijo, tengo la impresión de que él es la verdadera amenaza.

Emmett y Carlisle lo miraron con gesto serio, intentando descifrar lo que no les había dicho.

—Y cuando lo encontremos... ¿Va a tener una muerte lenta o rápida?

Edward montó de un salto.

—Muy, muy lenta.

La había abandonado. Sin una palabra, sin un adiós, sin una explicación. La había abandonado. Bella estaba en la cocina, friendo beicon y patatas para los hombres.

—¿Cuando se fue? —le preguntó a Tia.

—Esta mañana —Tia señaló la sartén—. Si no le das la vuelta al beicon se quemará.

Edward la había dejado. Le había hecho el amor como si no existiera el mañana, y después la había dejado. Le dio la vuelta a las lonchas de beicon, intentando asimilar la verdad. Le había dicho a Tia que se marchaba, pero a ella no le había dicho nada.

—¿Se fue solo?

—Carlisle y Emmett fueron con él.

—Fue a buscar a James, ¿verdad?

—No esperabas que los dejara en paz.

—Es peligroso.

Uno de los hombres suspiró con fuerza y Bella miró hacia la mesa. No los conocía a todos porque había estado un poco distraída durante las presentaciones, pero aquel desconocido la observaba por encima de la taza de café.

—Disculpe, señora, pero si esos tres han ido detrás de otro tipo, el único que corre peligro es el tal James.

Bella dejó caer el tenedor sobre la cocina con un estrépito. Todos se comportaban como si fueran inmortales, pero en realidad no lo eran.

—¿Lo conozco?

Él se tocó el sombrero.

—Jasper, señora.

Bella se volvió hacia Tia.

—¿Es el hermano de Carlisle? —le preguntó a Tia.

—Sí.

Bella podía ver el parecido. Constitución fuerte, mirada oscura, rasgos exóticos.

—Nos conocimos el primer día.

—Brevemente.

—Es un placer verlo de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo él y sus labios dibujaron una mueca.

Tia le miró con una sonrisa.

—Él y el resto de los chicos llegaron hace unos días. Llevan muchos meses sin estar juntos.

Bella recogió el tenedor y le dio la vuelta al beicon.

—¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Porque Edward nos pidió que viniéramos.

Bella fulminó al hombre con la mirada e hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—¿Dónde están los otros tres? —le preguntó a Tia.

—Están haciendo guardia entre los desfiladeros.

Agitó las patatas con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?

En lugar de contestar, Tia se limitó a doblar un paño de cocina. La rígida expresión de su rostro la delataba. Había algo que le molestaba.

—Por favor, si es algo que me incumbe, debería saberlo.

—Edward no quiere que te preocupes.

Bella se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Demasiado tarde.

Agarró el chal que colgaba del perchero de la entrada y salió al porche dando un portazo. Boone levantó la cabeza y fue tras ella meneando la colita.

James iría a por ella. Edward iba a intentar impedírselo, pero no podía. Ella sabía que no, porque James era una serpiente. Y si James iba a por ella, él también lo haría. El horror de aquel pensamiento le atravesó el alma.

Bella miró a su alrededor, hacia los acantilados que se alzaban a lo lejos. Vio la silueta de un hombre.

Boone aulló una vez y ella le acarició la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Boone.

—Realmente no pasa nada, señora.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre que la observaba. Era más alto que Edward y de espaldas anchas. Tenía una melena rubia, pero la llevaba recogida por debajo del sombrero. Un golpe de viento le agitó el cabello, resaltando su aspecto salvaje.

Boone gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y Bella lo sujetó con fuerza. No había oído salir a Jasper de la cocina.

—No me extraña que le llamen Jasper.

Él se tocó el sombrero antes de mirar al perro.

—Si no te callas, te usaré en mis prácticas de tiró esta tarde.

El hombre agarró el rifle que llevaba. Bella no sabía si hablaba en serio o no.

Boone hizo caso omiso y continuó ladrando, así que la joven se puso entre el animal y el hombre.

—No vas a hacer tal cosa.

Jasper la miró fijamente y Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos azules, profundos y fríos, muy fríos.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

Bella se envolvió en el chal.

—Yo.

Él se echó el pelo hacia atrás, descubriendo un rostro hermoso.

—Ajá.

Bella dio media vuelta y tiró de Boone. Cuando estaban a cierta distancia de él, lo soltó, pero el perro se detuvo.

—No pasa nada, Boone —le dijo ella, parándose un momento para hacerle una caricia—. Eres un buen chico y siempre me defiendes.

El hombre se echó a reír a sus espaldas.

—Ese perro es tan inútil como el primer día.

Bella le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Me gusta —dijo y atravesó el patio a toda prisa, pero él la siguió.

Bella miró por encima del hombro.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?

—No.

—Tengo una hermana perdida.

—Carlisle se ocupa de eso.

—Tiene que ponerle más entusiasmo.

—Lo hará.

Bella se frotó los brazos con ambas manos.

—No lo bastante deprisa.

—No se preocupe. Él sabe lo que ella significa para usted.

Nadie lo sabía. Bella siguió andando y él se puso a su lado.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Bella respiró hondo.

—Yo voy a dar un paseo.

—¿Antes de desayunar?

—No tengo hambre.

—Yo sí.

—Entonces vaya a comer.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo. Se supone que tengo que protegerla.

—No me importa.

—¿Está decidida a saltarse el desayuno?

—Sí.

—Bueno, maldita sea —se puso el rifle debajo del brazo—. Ahora Edward va a pedir mi cabeza.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dijo que no la dejara saltarse las comidas ni tampoco enojarse.

—Si no quería que me enojara, debería haberme dicho que se marchaba y por qué.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señora.

—Bella —le dijo ella, disminuyendo el paso.

Él asintió.

—Bella, sólo es una sugerencia, pero deberías pensar en la forma de ser de Edward antes de enfadarte por algo que no se puede evitar.

—¿No se puede evitar mentir?

—A veces —le dijo él, haciendo una mueca.

Habían llegado al granero. Jasper le abrió la puerta y Bella se hizo a un lado. A diferencia de Edward, él la ponía nerviosa. No iba a entrar en un granero oscuro con él. Boone se interpuso entre ellos y Bella le dio una palmada en la cabeza, intentando disimular la ansiedad.

Entonces se volvió hacia el otro lado, y le dejó sujetando la puerta. No quería oír sus explicaciones.

Sin embargo, él la siguió hasta el corral de las gallinas. Bella se paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Suéltalo de una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que crees que tengo que entender sobre Edward.

—Me sentiría más cómodo hablando del desayuno.

—Entonces olvidémoslo.

Él la invitó a seguir adelante con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Seguimos corriendo de un lado para otro? —le preguntó.

Bella se envolvió en el chal para protegerse del fresco de la mañana. A unos metros de distancia Malaspulgas se pavoneaba de un lado a otro, listo para pelear. Y más allá, en la espesura del bosque, podía haber hombres al acecho.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa, ignorando la carcajada de Jasper.

—Creo que iré a desayunar —le dijo.

Normalmente odiaba matar con el estómago vacío, pero esa vez podía hacer una excepción.

Edward trepó sobre el tejado del edificio en el que estaban James y sus secuaces. El hombre al que iba a hacerle una visita había convocado una reunión en la planta alta del almacén esa misma noche. La tarde había llegado a su fin y había llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas.

En ese momento Emmett entró en el edificio por una ventana lateral del piso inferior, pistola en mano. Carlisle cubría la parte de atrás y eso significaba que no habría escapatoria posible.

Esos cerdos estaban acorralados. Edward se descolgó de la cornisa y se dejó caer en el balcón del piso superior. La madera crujió bajo sus pies y tuvo que agacharse, sin bajar el revólver ni un segundo. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que la estructura aguantaría el peso trepó hasta la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios es tan importante, James? Nos hemos quedado sin cenar.

Edward reconoció la voz que llegaba a través del fino cristal de la ventana. Era Bryan, el banquero gordo. Edward cambió de postura para ver mejor. A juzgar por las estanterías que se extendían a lo largo de las paredes, el lugar se usaba a modo de almacén, lo cual significaba que aquellos tipos no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Desde su posición podía ver a Bryan y a James claramente. El otro sujeto se mantenía en las sombras que proyectaba la lámpara.

—Quizá se haya enterado de lo de la hermana —dijo la figura misteriosa, con una voz suave y afeminada.

—Maldita sea, no. Ya debe de estar pudriéndose al sol.

Por la manera de decirlo, estaba claro que a James le traía sin cuidado.

Edward apretó el gatillo lentamente.

—Fue una estupidez dejarla marchar —dijo Bryan.

—No te vi rascarte los bolsillos para impedirlo —James se pasó una mano por el pelo. En su rostro no quedaba nada de aquel falso encanto.

—No sabía que ibas a liar las cosas hasta el punto de perder a la primera —dijo Bryan con ironía, tocándose los bolsillos.

Sacó una pitillera.

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo necesitábamos a una.

—Pero si las hubiéramos tenido a las dos, habríamos conseguido el seguro.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Carl.

Carl era la sombra.

—Después de hablar con nuestro socio, creo que no nos estamos preocupando lo bastante.

Edward se acercó un poco más.

—¿Estaba enojado? —preguntó Bryan.

—Yo no diría que estaba contento. Le mandamos un telegrama diciendo que todo estaba solucionado, y ahora no tenemos a la mujer que busca, y ni siquiera podemos confirmarle que la otra esté muerta.

—Está muerta. Si no la mataron antes de salir del territorio, lo hicieron al llegar a Tejala.

Bryan esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó un pitillo a la boca.

—Pero no tienes pruebas, ¿verdad? Y él quiere pruebas.

—Entonces puede ir a buscarlas el mismo. Tejala no es lugar seguro para un gringo.

—Éste tampoco lo será si no arreglamos este lío.

La luz de una cerilla brilló en la oscuridad, arrojando sombras fantasmales sobre la pared opuesta.

—Pero sólo necesitamos a una, y sabemos donde esta.

—La tierra de los Ocho del Infierno no es mucho mejor que Tejala —dijo Bryan.

—No todos somos tan cobardes como tú —dijo James con sorna.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que todo es posible pagando el precio justo, y nuestro pequeño problema debería estar suelto a primera hora de la mañana.

Edward se puso tenso y se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Cuanto te costó? —preguntó Carl.

—Mas de lo que pagarían dos imbéciles como vosotros.

Carl hizo un gesto con la mano, proyectando una enorme sombra en la pared.

—No importa lo que costara. Necesitamos que vuelva. Nuestro socio no está contento.

—No vendría mal saber a quién contrató y cuánto nos va a costar —dijo Bryan, haciendo honor a su profesión. Era obvio que no confiaba en James.

—Contraté a Apache Jack.

—Pensaba que estaba muerto.

James lo miró con desprecio.

—Por lo visto no es así. Va a traerla de vuelta por dos mil quinientos.

Una ola de rabia hirviente bulló en el pecho de Edward. Apache Jack no podía haber caído más bajo. Después de ser rechazado por las dos razas, la blanca y la apache, había alimentado un instinto sanguinario que lo llevaba a torturar y matar sin piedad. Había desarrollado su propia técnica hasta el punto de instruir en las artes de la muerte a los que se pasaban al lado oscuro. Se trataba de una maraña de nudos que mantenían en pie a la victima hasta que ya no podía aguantar más. Cuando el pobre desgraciado trataba de liberarse, él lo estrangulaba causándole una agonía interminable. ¿Y habían enviado a ese monstruo a por Bella? Malditos cerdos.

—¿Viva? —preguntó Bryan con una mirada lasciva.

—Eso me costó otros quinientos.

—¿Los pagaste?

James se echó a reír.

—Maldita sea. Claro que sí. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa zorra.

—Puedes ajustar cuentas cuando termine con ella.

—¿Tanto te gusta nuestra pequeña Isabella? —preguntó James.

El desprecio mutuo era evidente.

—Me gusta tenerla disponible.

—Lo único que podría haberlo mejorado hubiera sido tenerlas a las dos juntas —dijo Bryan—. Gemelas idénticas. Nunca he tenido algo así —añadió, regodeándose en su propia fantasía.

—Maldita sea, ya lo creo —dijo James.

—¿Cuando la va a traer el tal Apache Jack? —preguntó Carl, impasible. No había el menor rastro de lujuria en su voz.

—La tendremos mañana. Pasado mañana como muy tarde, si surgen problemas.

—¿Viva?

—He pagado por ello.

—Pero no estás seguro.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Conoces a Isabella. Se le da muy bien poner a prueba la paciencia de un hombre, y con Apache Jack, nunca se sabe. Igual le apetece más cortarle el cuello que recoger el resto de la recompensa.

—No creo que le queden muchas fuerzas después de haberles dado servicio a los hombres de los Ocho del Infierno —Bryan se lamió los labios—. ¿Crees que también se abrió de piernas para los indios?

Una tabla del suelo crujió.

Carl salió de entre las sombras. Se trataba de un tipo esbelto y elegante, vestido con un traje color gris; una apariencia demasiado inofensiva para un ser tan despiadado.

—Bueno, yo creo que eso ya no importa.

Había algo raro en la pose de aquel hombre. Edward se movió para ver qué tenía en la mano. Carl se dirigió hacia la puerta y se sacó algo largo y delgado del bolsillo. Demasiado grande para ser un puro. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que era al mismo tiempo que Bryan y James.

Dinamita preparada con una mecha corta.

—Vosotros ya no sois imprescindibles —les dijo de camino a la puerta.

Bryan levantó los brazos.

—Espera un momento, Carl. No hay necesidad de esto.

James no le quitaba ojo a aquel arma mortífera.

—Ese abogado no quedará muy contento si haces esto. Él nos necesita.

Carl puso el cigarrillo encendido contra la mecha con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Chispas por todas partes...

—¿Y quien creéis que dio la orden?

Arrojó el explosivo a los pies de sus cómplices.

Edward silbó con todas sus fuerzas y saltó por el balcón. Mientras colgaba del pasamanos pudo ver la expresión de Carl al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Emmett. Éste esbozó una sonrisa tétrica y lo empujó hacia el interior de la habitación. La puerta se cerró. Edward se dejó caer y el cielo explotó en mil pedazos.

Edward dio contra el suelo. Con el impacto se le doblaron las rodillas y un dardo de dolor le atravesó las pantorrillas. Se cubrió la cabeza y rodó sobre sí mismo hasta el costado del edificio, esquivando pedazos de madera que caían por doquier. A pesar del pitido que rugía en sus oídos, pudo oír los gritos de las mujeres y los juramentos de los hombres. Sonó un timbre y la gente empezó a correr en todas direcciones.

Chocó contra el borde del porche y se destapó la cabeza. La gente salía de las tiendas en tropel para contemplar el espectáculo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Edward se puso en pie. Su pistola estaba a unos metros de distancia. La recogió y se sacudió los pantalones.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco chamuscado, pero bien.

Miro a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde esta Emmett?

—Comprobando las cosas.

Edward alzó la vista hacia las llamas que devoraban el edificio.

—Jesús, nadie podría sobrevivir a algo así.

—Ya conoces a Emmett. Tenía que asegurarse de que esa escoria recibía la muerte que se merecía.

—¿Lo oíste?

Los hombres comenzaron a arrojar cubos de agua sobre aquel infierno.

Carlisle asintió.

—No se merecían una muerte tan suave.

—No.

Emmett dio la vuelta al edificio y llegó hasta ellos. Edward le lanzó una mirada interrogante y él asintió con disimulo. Estaban muertos.

Carlisle echó a un lado un trozo de madera en llamas.

—Ahora será muy difícil averiguar quien es el cabecilla.

—No tanto —dijo Edward—. Sea quien sea ese abogado, aún quiere a Bella. Y ahora tendrá que venir por ella.

—O enviar a alguien.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo me preocupa más lo que esos tres pusieron en marcha —miró a Emmett—. Han enviado a Apache a por Bella.

Emmett tosió, ahogado por el humo.

—Lo oí todo.

Edward miró hacia el oeste. La incertidumbre le corroía las entrañas.

—Es bueno.

—Pero Jasper es mejor —dijo Carlisle sin dudar.

—Por no mencionar que Bella tiene carácter —añadió Emmett, mirando hacia la multitud.

Las llamas crepitaron con gran estrépito y el humo los hizo retroceder.

—Sólo es una mujer —dijo Edward.

Una mujer que se merecía algo más que violencia y peligro.

Emmett sonrió.

—Ya la he visto practicar contigo, y si alguien piensa que se va a rendir así como así, podría llevarse una gran decepción.

—Pero no es rival para Apache Jack —dijo Carlisle.

Edward siguió el vuelo de un halcón que se dirigía al oeste y recordó lo mucho que ella había luchado contra sus captores, la fuerza con la que aceptaba los desafíos, el honor que le había hecho mantener sus promesas... Recordó cómo había defendido a Boone, y también su valentía al pedirle que la enseñara a luchar. Pero sobre todo recordó aquel día en que había errado el disparo para robarle un beso, aquella sonrisa...

El halcón desapareció en el horizonte y Edward llamó a Chaser con un silbido.

—Te equivocas. Ella es rival para cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarla.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty. **

**N/A: Hola chicas, lamento la espera es que ayer no pude publicar pero aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de esta historia y mañana el capi final, les informo que no habra epilogo porque este es una carta que Bella le escribiria a su hermana Esme a menos que quieran que continue con las demas historias, si es así haganmenlo saber. sin mas preambulos las dejo con el capi. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquello era demasiado para Bella. Cansada y molesta, la joven miró hacia el gallinero. Como siempre, el gallo aguardaba a la entrada.

Esa vez tenía el pollo de juguete en la mano.

Malaspulgas se contoneaba de un lado a otro con garbo desafiante. Ambos sabían que ella podía sobornarlo.

El gallo cacareó. Boone lanzó un gruñido nervioso sin quitarle ojo a aquel demonio con plumas.

—No te preocupes. Esta vez no tendrás que venir a salvarme.

El perro inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le hizo perder el equilibrio. El viento sopló con fuerza y Bella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Miró hacia la letrina. Jasper no había salido todavía.

Miró hacia la casa y entonces se dio cuenta de que salir a por huevos no había sido una buena idea. Jasper le había dicho que se quedara en la casa, pero Tia había ido a ver a Ed, y ella no había sido capaz de estarse quieta. Necesitaba algo que hacer y Jasper le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta. Era un hombre atlético y siempre tenía hambre. Ir a buscar unos huevos para prepararle el desayuno le había parecido una idea buenísima. El corral estaba en el centro del rancho y Jasper estaba muy cerca. ¿Podía ser tan peligroso?

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y disipó la ansiedad de la joven.

Miró el juguete que tenía en las manos.

—¿Que te parece, Boone? ¿Nos echamos atrás o le plantamos cara?

Boone miró al orgulloso gallo. Jasper debía de estar a punto de salir y Bella no quería aguantar otra charla de veinte minutos.

—Tienes razón. Hay que plantarle cara. Arrojó el juguete al suelo y Malaspulgas fue a por él sin pensárselo dos veces. Bella sacudió la cabeza y, sin perder de vista al gallo, se dirigió hacia el corral.

Ya estaba casi dentro cuando una mano invisible la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella. Unos dedos enormes sofocaron su grito incipiente y sólo tuvo tiempo de respirar una vez más antes de toparse con un cuerpo duro y fornido. Un hedor insoportable inundó sus fosas nasales mientras forcejeaba y daba patadas al aire.

Bella parpadeó y gritó hacia dentro. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero nadie podía ver ese rincón del patio. Mordió los dedos que le tapaban la boca. Boone dio la vuelta a la esquina y se preparó para defenderla.

Bella vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo y el perro cayó a sus pies. Tenía una navaja clavada en el costado.

Unos dedos le apretaron el cuello. La joven vio una constelación de estrellas y todo se volvió negro.

El eco de un ladrido recorrió las planicies cercanas. Edward hizo detenerse a Chaser. Los únicos perros de la zona eran los de los Ocho del Infierno.

—¿Reconoces ese ladrido?

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que sí, pero está claro que ese perro está siguiendo un rastro.

—El padre de Boone tenía un ladrido parecido —dijo Emmett.

—El padre de Boone está muerto —dijo Edward, arrugando los ojos en la claridad de la mañana. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Pero Boone no.

—Viene a toda prisa desde el otro lado del paso.

—Lo único que hace moverse a ese perro es Bella —dijo Emmett.

—Y Apache Jack quiere llevarse esa recompensa.

Edward guió a Chaser hacia lo alto de la cordillera.

—Se la llevará cuando nieve en el infierno.

Carlisle agarró la brida de Chaser y lo hizo detenerse. Edward ya tenía la pistola en la mano y le apuntaba con ella.

—Piénsalo, Edward. Ese perro va tras la pista. A juzgar por los ladridos, vienen en esta dirección. No podemos haberlos pasado. El terreno es demasiado llano, lo cual significa que deben de estar escondidos entre los dos desfiladeros.

Edward soltó el gatillo, pero no guardó la pistola. El arma temblaba entre sus dedos.

Carlisle se la quitó de las manos.

—La traeremos de vuelta, Edward.

Emmett se acercó por el otro lado.

—Pero no lo conseguiremos si subimos por esa montaña como un puñado de idiotas. Apache Jack es un cerdo muy listo y atacando desde esa colina sólo conseguiremos que nos mate a todos.

Edward extendió la mano. Después de unos segundos, Carlisle le devolvió el arma.

—Sólo hay dos lugares donde sería seguro esconderse —dijo Edward después de examinar la cordillera—. Las cuevas que bordean la montaña y el cañón.

—Apache no es de los que se quedan atrapados.

Emmett se lió un pitillo.

—Entonces debe de estar en las cuevas.

—Sólo una es lo bastante grande para dos personas.

—Y afortunadamente... —dijo Carlisle, comprobando la munición del rifle—. Tiene una entrada posterior.

Edward sonrió.

—Así es —dijo y siguió escuchando los ladridos de Boone.

La última vez que había experimentado tanta angustia su padre había caído bajo una lluvia de balas y su madre había empuñado una pistola para defender su hogar. El tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Pateó los costados de Chaser y el caballo echó a andar.

«Aguanta, gitana. Aguanta...».

Un cadáver sangriento aterrizó a los pies de Bella.

—Haz la cena.

La joven miró el conejo desangrado y después levantó la vista hacia su secuestrador. Era de origen indio, pero a diferencia de Carlisle y Garret, no inspiraba confianza alguna. Ese hombre olía a maldad por cada poro de su piel. Tenía el pelo largo y grasiento y llevaba mocasines hasta las rodillas.

Bella miró la ofrenda a sus pies. Y quería que cocinara un conejo.

—No sé hacerlo.

Un cuchillo se clavó en el fango entre sus pies, pero la joven se mantuvo impasible. No iba a darle la satisfacción de dejarle ver cómo la asustaba.

—Entonces deberías aprender rápido.

Ella empujó el mango con un dedo del pie y el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

—Voy a necesitar un maestro.

La mirada de aquel individuo se iluminó un instante.

—¿Quieres aprender de mí?

A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina.

—No quiero aprender en absoluto, pero como se que habrá un castigo por no saber, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

—Agarra el cuchillo y pela el conejo.

Bella le miró los músculos de los brazos y el pecho. Tenía cicatrices por todas partes.

Se incorporó y tomó el cuchillo en las manos.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por el cuello —se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la entrada.

Ella hizo lo que le había ordenado. Cuando se giró nuevamente había respeto en sus ojos.

—No trataste de usar el cuchillo contra mí.

—No soy estúpida. Sé reconocer una trampa cuando la veo.

Él sonrió.

—Esos banqueros te enseñaron bien.

—Estaban satisfechos.

Él echó la cabeza a un lado.

—Pero no lo bastante. No hablas con respeto. Si me hablas sin respeto te harás daño —le dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, sin más.

Él le puso el dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te pareces mucho a tu hermana.

Ella movió la mano y el cuchillo se le deslizó entre los dedos, cortándole el pulgar. Soltó el arma y se apretó la herida con la palma de la otra mano.

—¿Está viva?

—Lo estaba la última vez que la vi.

—¿Y cuando fue eso?

—Cuando me estaba corriendo dentro de ella.

Bella reprimió las ganas de golpearlo y él disfrutó con ello.

—Creo que vas a gritar tanto como ella.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Algo frío y metálico se deslizó por la cara interna de la pantorrilla de la joven, levantándole la falda.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo él.

El cuchillo. Él había recogido el cuchillo.

A lo lejos oyó un aullido. Y volvió a oírlo. Un perro tras un rastro. Ella sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera perros, y ése era Edward. Iba a buscarla.

—¿No deberías estar huyendo?

El filo del cuchillo se apartó de su piel.

—Todavía no.

—Edward te matará.

—Deberías entender algo, o no durarás mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Los hombres no arriesgan la vida por rameras.

—Él vendrá. Y cuando lo haga, no estará solo.

El hombre le soltó la barbilla y se puso de pie.

—En realidad, cuento con ese orgullo suyo que lo hará venir por ti. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos.

Dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y señaló el conejo.

—Termina de quitarle la piel y después destrípalo.

Bella agarró el arma y se puso manos a la obra.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jack. ¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres poner cariñosa?

—Sólo quería saber lo que vas a poner en tu tumba.

El hombre se echó a reír.

—Si las cosas llegaran a ese extremo, no habría nombre en la tumba. Los de los Ocho del Infierno no son famosos por su piedad.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tiró del cuchillo cuando se atascó contra una de las patas del animal.

—Supongo que sí.

Con un movimiento ágil, el tomó el cuchillo, corto varios tendones y le sacó las tripas a la cena.

Ella miró la sangre que corría a sus pies.

—Gracias.

Él no le devolvió el cuchillo. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente y se puso a pelar el cuerpo del animal.

Se volvió a oír el ladrido de un perro en la distancia.

Un palo afilado aterrizó entre sus pies y el animal sin piel le cayó en las manos.

—Atraviesa la carne con esto y sujétalo sobre el fuego. No me gusta luchar sin hacer una ofrenda.

—¿Eres supersticioso?

—Los espíritus recompensan a los que se acuerdan de ellos.

Bella no sabía a qué dioses rezaba.

Hundió la rama en el cuerpo del conejo y lo puso contra el fuego.

Jack se inclinó sobre ella y le ató las muñecas con un poco de piel. El fino cuero se le clavó en la carne y Bella estuvo a punto de dejar caer el conejo, pero logró mantenerlo en alto.

Jack agarró el rifle y se puso en pie.

—Tu hermana tenía más fuerza.

Bella se acordó de Esme y agarró el palo con tanta fuerza que se le doblaron las uñas.

—Como tú dijiste, a mí me han enseñado mejor.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos en horas. Bella esperaba en la cueva, atada de pies y manos. Armado hasta los dientes, el forajido había abandonado el escondite varias horas antes. Llevaba munición sobre el pecho, cuchillos atados a caderas y muslos, y también pistolas en el cinturón.

Había arrojado una ofrenda al fuego acompañada de unas oraciones, se había comido el conejo a medio cocinar y después le había dado una patada a las sobras en dirección hacia ella.

«Sírvete», le había dicho.

El ladrido del perro se acercaba por momentos. El ruido de un disparo reverberó a través de los cañones.

Bella trató de flexionar los dedos, pero había perdido toda la sensibilidad gracias a aquellos nudos infernales. No tardaría mucho en quedarse paralizada.

Se oyó otro disparo y a Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago.

Comprobó las ataduras. Los nudos estaban dispuestos en una complicada maraña. Tenía las manos sujetas alrededor de las caderas, pero también estaban conectadas a los nudos de los pies y el cuello. Cualquier intento de incorporarse resultaba en un estrechamiento del nudo que le apretaba la garganta. Pero la presión no disminuía aunque volviera a sentarse, pues el nudo ya estaba bastante apretado. Jack había sonreído, orgulloso de su arma letal.

Antes de irse le había sugerido que eligiera esa salida antes que esperar su regreso y Bella sabía que le traía sin cuidado si moría de una forma u otra.

Aquel hombre era listo, pero no era perfecto y ella había empleado ese tiempo buscando su punto débil. Tiró de los nudos, sin dejar de sujetar la cuerda que los apretaba y el sistema cedió un poco. Si Jack no hubiera sido tan grosero como para orinarse encima de la cena, habría perdido una oportunidad de escapar, pero no había sido así, y todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una oportunidad.

Volvieron a oírse disparos. Jack no llegaría pronto. Poco a poco, Bella se levantó la falda. Tuvo que enderezarse en un par de ocasiones y la cuerda se tensó alrededor de su cuello, dejándola casi sin respiración.

Pero ella ignoró el dolor y siguió adelante. Estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más espacio y en ese momento cesó el tiroteo.

La joven apretó los músculos del cuello, respiró hondo y tiró de la tela de la falda por debajo de los nudos.

La piel de conejo se le clavó en el cuello, asfixiándola, y entonces trató de toser, pero el esfuerzo sólo empeoró la situación. Un líquido caliente le corrió por el cuello.

Bella trató de no resistirse y comenzó a respirar lentamente. Metió las manos entre las piernas, pero no fue capaz de quitarse las bragas.

Una bala rebotó contra la entrada de la cueva y pasó zumbando justo por su lado. Estaba claro que acabaría muerta si no lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos, volvió a respirar hondo y relajó los esfínteres. Así logró humedecer la piel de conejo, pero al manipularla comprobó que no se había aflojado bastante. Desesperada, la joven estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y no fue capaz de reprimir un sollozo. Entonces apretó las manos contra el cuerpo para empapar el cuero. El nudo se estrechó.

Ya no podía soltar la respiración ni volver a inhalar un poco de aire. El cuero cedió y ella tiró con ambas manos, usando la sangre que manaba de los cortes para aflojar las ataduras un poco más. Consiguió soltarse las manos y un grito de agonía se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a ver chiribitas. El cuero le cortaba la respiración y no podía soltarse. Al otro lado de la cueva, justo al lado del fuego, vio un destello metálico. El cuchillo. Jack no se lo había llevado.

Bella se arrastró hasta él. Se hincó de rodillas, lo agarró con ambas manos y puso el filo contra su garganta. Una línea de dolor derramó más humedad sobre su maltrecho cuello.

Tiró hacia fuera y el cuero cedió, clavándosele en nuca.

La joven rezó.

Se oyeron más disparos. Un murmullo de voces masculinas...

Todo se volvió negro. Emitió otro grito silencioso y empujó una última vez.

El cuchillo salió volando y el cuero se partió. Entonces cayó sobre las rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo, cabizbaja.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Necesitaba el cuchillo. Otra bala atravesó la cueva con un pitido ensordecedor. Bella se arrastró hasta el arma, adolorida. La falda se le enredaba alrededor de las piernas y le impedía el movimiento, pero ella no se detuvo ni un instante.

Susurraba un nombre una y otra vez...

«Edward, Edward...».

Apretó el cuchillo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y entonces miró hacia las sombras que acechaban al fondo de la cueva.

Rápidamente cortó los nudos que le ataban los pies y la cintura. Agarró el cuerpo del conejo, un par de piedras y también el palo. Volvió al lugar donde Jack la había atado y se quitó el vestido y el chal. Extendió el vestido como si se hubiera caído y colocó la parte de arriba bajo la sombra de una roca. Metió el cadáver por una manga y las rocas por el torso. Rompió el palo en dos y metió las partes a la altura de las caderas y los hombros. Entonces envolvió el maniquí en el chal y retrocedió. No era perfecto, pero podría engañar durante un segundo.

Una sucesión de disparos desgarro el aire. Alguien se acercaba mascullando juramentos y el acento lo delataba. Jack estaba de vuelta.

Un instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de Bella, agudizando sus sentidos. Podía oír el sonido de los pasos sobre la colina, el roce del metal contra la piedra... Jack estaba armado hasta los dientes y no iba a tardar en llegar. Sólo le quedaban unos segundos para pensar.

Corrió hasta la boca de la cueva. Agarró una pesada piedra y se pegó a la pared. Los pasos se acercaban.

Al oír el golpe de la pistola contra la pared de la cueva, Bella abrió los ojos y entonces vio su sombra; un siniestro fantasma que reptaba por la pared. Después le vio los pies, el cuerpo, y no tardó en sentir el hedor que lo precedía. Pasó por su lado y apuntó al montón de ropa con la pistola.

Bella se deslizó por detrás con gran sigilo. Jack apretó el gatillo y el disparo retumbó por toda la cavidad.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio en la cabeza con la piedra. Jack se tambaleó y se agachó de inmediato. Un zumbido rozó el brazo de la joven y rebotó contra la roca que tenía detrás. El ruido de los disparos se desvaneció; no así el sonido de su nombre. Bella se enjuagó las lágrimas y miró hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva.

Edward.

Él salió de entre las sombras como un ángel vengador. Tenía la pistola en la mano y se movía sin hacer el menor ruido. Un paso más y entró en un charco de luz.

—Apártate de él, Bella.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Edward siguió adelante y le dio una patada al revólver de Jack. Entonces le dio la vuelta.

Bella contuvo la respiración al ver el río de sangre que manaba de la cabeza del forajido. Edward le había dado en el corazón.

Los gemidos de Bella atrajeron la atención de Edward. Él la miró de arriba abajo y reparó en las heridas del cuello, las cuerdas que le colgaban de la cintura, la sangre sobre sus muñecas...

—Quédate ahí —le dijo.

Dio dos pasos más y se situó a la entrada de la cueva. Entonces hizo tres disparos y se dio la vuelta.

Bella se encogió al ver la frialdad de sus ojos.

—No te acerques —dijo la joven, avergonzada.

Edward se detuvo.

—James, Carl y Bryan están muertos.

—¿Cómo?

—Dinamita.

—Oh.

Edward apretó los puños al ver la sangre que le chorreaba del cuello.

El había prometido protegerla, pero no había sido capaz.

—¿Te hizo daño, Bella?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo?

—Si es así quiero volver atrás en el tiempo y matarlo de nuevo, muy lentamente.

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—A ti te voy a llevar a casa y a atarte a la cama.

—Ya estoy cansada de eso.

—Entonces te envolveré en lana virgen, pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto otra vez.

—Fue a mí a quien ese monstruo ató de pies y manos para verme sufrir.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Mató a Boone.

—No.

—Yo vi el cuchillo.

—Hace falta más que una herida en el hombro para que Boone deje de buscarte.

Ella sonrió.

—Te dije que era especial.

—Sí. Así es.

—Tendrás que recompensarlo de alguna forma.

Edward dio otro paso adelante, pero ella levantó una mano y lo hizo detenerse.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy sucia.

—Jesús. Olvida esas tonterías ahora mismo. No importa lo que haya ocurrido. No hay una mujer más pura en toda esta tierra.

Ella parpadeó e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Él no me tocó de esa forma —dijo y puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura. Las sombras de sus ojos lo llamaban con desesperación.

—¿Y entonces que demonios hago aquí?

Edward habló tan alto que no pudo oír la respuesta de ella.

—Huelo mal —repitió ella con un hilo de voz.

Edward dio otro paso y ella levantó la mano, rehuyéndole la mirada. La fría piedra de la pared le rozó la espalda y la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó él.

—Me ató de forma que no podía incorporarme sin morir estrangulada.

—El famoso nudo de Jack.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Sí.

—Creo que no le importaba cómo iba a morir. Sólo quería hacerme sufrir.

—Así es.

Bella se miró los dedos de los pies.

—Pero yo no le di esa satisfacción.

—Ésa es mi chica. Se me está agotando la paciencia, gitana. Necesito abrazarte, así que si necesitas decirme algo antes, hazlo de una vez.

Bella se tocó la muñeca.

—Todo lo que hayas hecho para sobrevivir estará bien hecho. No tienes que preocuparte —dio otro paso adelante y ella trató de retroceder, pero dio contra la pared—. Huye si quieres, pero hazlo en dirección a mis brazos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Las cuerdas estaban hechas de piel de animal. Ese tipo de cuero se estira con la humedad —ella hizo una pausa y buscó comprensión en sus ojos, pero él no entendía nada—.Tuve que orinar sobre las cuerdas.

—¿Qué?

—Fue la única forma.

Edward la miró perplejo. Él había tenido que enterrar a tres forajidos y a un ranger que habían muerto a manos de ese desalmado. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había logrado desatar esos nudos infernales.

Avanzó hacia ella en dos zancadas largas.

—Oh, no —dijo ella, levantando la mano una vez más.

Le agarró la cabeza y la atrajo hacia si, besándola con desenfreno. Ella se resistió durante unos segundos, pero dejó de luchar cuando él le puso la mano en el trasero y la elevó en el aire.

Nunca volvería a dejarla escapar.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Te quiero.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Sara Mc Carty.

N/A: Hola chicas! aqui les traigo el capítulo Final de esta hermosa adaptación, asi que sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi! que lo disfruten *Huhgs and Kisses*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

«Un hombre que se esfuerza por ser bueno durante el día se merece una mujer indecente por la noche...».

En una ocasión Edward le había dicho esas palabras, pero ella se había reído de él.

Al entrar en el granero, Bella comprendió esa verdad. Un hombre merecía una mujer que se entregara de lleno, que lo amara con pasión en la cama... Y de la misma forma esa mujer merecía un hombre que la respetara y la creyera maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa...

Así la veía Edward.

Bella ahuyentó a Boone y cerró la puerta del granero tras de sí. Entonces se apoyó contra la pared y trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se sacó la falda de debajo de los pies. Sin ropa interior, la cintura quedaba muy abajo, pero ella no había reparado en eso cuando se le había ocurrido el plan. Si lograba llegar hasta Edward sin hacer el ridículo, sería todo un milagro.

Se arregló la falda y miró alrededor. Rayos de luz se filtraban a través de las tablas de la pared e iluminaban un sinfín de motas de polvo.

La joven se sobresaltó al oír un golpe seco sobre la madera. Y entonces oyó la voz de Edward a través de las sombras; apenas un murmullo apaciguador. Ella sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su destino. Por muy terco que fuera el caballo, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Edward no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente.

Los pasos de Bella se hicieron más cortos y lentos.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí espiando, o vas a entrar? —preguntó él de pronto.

—¿Tengo elección?

—Siempre la has tenido.

—¿Te llevarás una decepción si te digo que soy demasiado cobarde para entrar ahí?

Lo oyó murmurar algo y darle una palmada al caballo en el lomo antes de salir por la puerta del establo.

Edward se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los tobillos. El sombrero no la dejaba verle los ojos.

—No si me dices que tienes miedo del caballo.

Bella sonrió.

—No te tengo miedo a ti.

—Entonces ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven tú aquí.

Él se echó atrás el sombrero.

—Oblígame.

Bella ladeó la cabeza e intentó reprimir la sonrisa.

—¿No me crees capaz?

Él la miró de los pies a la cabeza y se detuvo un momento en sus pechos.

—Lo que creo es que me he gastado unos cien pavos contigo.

—Ajá.

Él arqueó la ceja al oírla usar su frase favorita.

—¿Y crees que eso tiene alguna importancia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—En absoluto —dijo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre que se propagó hasta sus pezones, haciéndolos endurecer.

Edward volvió a reparar en sus pechos y sonrió al ver la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—No me digas.

Bella se agarró el cuello de la blusa.

—Si te digo.

Edward guardó silencio y se limitó a observarla mientras se desabrochaba los botones. Uno, dos, tres... Cuando llegó al cuarto, el miembro ya le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y los pantalones le apretaban.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.

Bella abrió el sexto botón y deslizó una mano por dentro del escote.

—Ajá. Edward Cullen se queda donde está.

Bella se abrió la blusa, descubriendo un corsé de color azul; el favorito de su marido. Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Bella agitó los hombros y el fino material de la blusa se le deslizó sobre los brazos.

—Sólo espero convencerte de alguna manera —dijo, tocándose los pechos de forma seductora.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —dijo él, observando con atención.

Bella dejó caer las mangas un poco más.

—Estás jugando con fuego —dijo él.

—¿En serio?

Él se echó el sombrero hacia delante y se puso erguido.

—Ya lo creo.

—Sólo trato de llamar tu atención —le dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

Él asintió.

—La tienes.

—Bien.

Ella se volvió y se quitó la blusa lentamente. El tejido delicado se deslizó sobre su piel con un susurro seductor. En cuanto la prenda cayó al suelo, se desabrochó la falda.

—¿Sabes que los otros están a punto de llegar? —le preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que no me apetece que te vean así.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se despojaba de la falda y él sonrió.

—Entonces supongo que tú te ocuparás de no darles un espectáculo.

La falda cayó al suelo. No llevaba nada excepto el corsé, unas botas tobilleras y unos calcetines atados con una cinta rosa justo debajo de la rodilla.

Edward masculló un juramento, oscuro, profundo, sexy... Un segundo después estaba detrás de ella, empujándola hacia la pared del establo. El áspero algodón de su bragueta abierta abrasaba las desnudas nalgas de la joven. Su miembro potente entre ellas.

—¿Esto significa que puedo quedarme? —preguntó ella.

—La vida es dura.

—Es un desafío.

—Te merecías algo mejor.

—Si vuelves a decir eso te voy a dar un tirón de orejas. Yo fui hecha para ti.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Un tirón de orejas?

Ella asintió.

—Y antes de que te eches a reír, deberías saber que Tia me ha enseñado a hacerlo bien.

—De verdad —dijo él, fingiendo temblar de miedo.

—Sólo lo haré si te pones terco.

—Yo nunca me pongo terco.

Edward deslizó una mano por las varillas del corsé.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Cinco minutos.

Capturó un pezón turgente entre el pulgar y el índice, desatando un aluvión de sensaciones con cada pellizco.

—Ajá.

La joven sintió que algo se derretía en su bajo vientre y un río de humedad empapó su sexo desnudo. Edward comenzó a frotarla con los dedos, primero con delicadeza y después con frenesí, dándole lo que necesitaba.

—Ahora dime la verdad —exigió él.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y apretó las caderas contra su mano.

—Esta mañana el granero es todo nuestro —dijo ella.

Él se detuvo un instante y pegó el torso a la espalda de ella.

—Cariño, eres una mujer indecente.

—¿Y tú qué eres?

El hundió los dedos entre los pétalos de su flor más íntima.

—Un hombre muy afortunado.

—Edward...

—Aquí estoy, gitana.

Ella se inclinó sobre sus manos, confiando en su fuerza.

—Hazlo bien.

—No sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal —dijo él.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—A lo mejor deberías explicarte un poco, por si acaso.

Bella tardó un momento en contestar. Un beso ardiente en el hombro le arrebató la voz.

—Estás jugando conmigo.

—Te estoy dando placer —contesto él.

Ella apoyó las manos contra la pared y empujó contra su miembro erecto, frotándose arriba y abajo, derramándose sobre él.

—Necesito más.

—¿Así? —le acarició la entrada de la vagina.

A Bella le flaquearon las piernas, pero aún no era suficiente. La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Me deseas, Bella? —introdujo otro dedo.

Ella se mordió el labio y su sexo floreció.

—Sí. Claro que sí... Pellízcame el pezón, Edward. Por favor.

Él metió una rodilla entre sus muslos y le separó las piernas para acceder mejor al centro de su feminidad. Entonces le rozó el pezón con la punta del dedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Duro. Oh, Dios. Hazlo duro.

—¿Así?

Él hizo lo que le pedía y ella se retorció en sus manos. Una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor le atravesó las entrañas.

—Sí...

—Relájate, nena.

Ella lo intentó, pero no resultaba fácil.

Se elevó sobre los dedos de los pies y cuando volvió a apoyar las plantas, su pene erecto la esperaba. Entonces vaciló un instante y él comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

La joven empujó contra él y engulló la punta de su pene.

—Termina —dijo él.

Aquella orden instintiva le hizo mover las caderas hacia atrás, relajando los músculos para acoger su ingente miembro.

—De nuevo.

—Dame un momento —Bella empujó con más fuerza y abarcó un poco mas—. ¡Oh, si!

—Ahora.

Edward la embistió una vez, dos veces, tres veces... Bella apoyó bien los talones y se dejó llevar. Cuatro veces... La quinta no llegó por detrás, sino por delante. Edward apretó su flor secreta, desatando un caudal de jugo entre sus muslos.

—Maldita sea, Bella, nos vamos a quemar los dos.

Ella separó aún más las piernas y arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndole sus pechos y su sexo desnudo.

—¿Otra vez, cariño?

—Sí.

—Mírame.

Ella giró la cabeza a la derecha y se encontró con su imponente miembro al salir de su propio cuerpo.

—Mírame —insistió Edward.

Saco la totalidad del pene de las entrañas de ella, pero la cabeza palpitante lanzó relámpagos de pasión justo a la entrada de su vagina.

—Eso es, Bella. Empuja hacia mí. Tiéntame.

Una vez más la sujetó con manos de acero mientras su miembro se abría camino hacia el interior de su abertura, y le introdujo un dedo en el ano. Ella se recostó contra la pared y un grito la sacudió de atrás a delante, recorriendo el sendero de esa doble penetración.

—Tranquila, chica. Relájate y disfruta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que puedes. Empuja hacia atrás y relájate.

Ella buscó su mirada y él la dejó ver todo lo que había en ella. Deseo, satisfacción... Amor.

—Sabes que soy tuyo. Puedes tenerme dentro de ti.

—No puedo —Bella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Edward empezó a arremeter contra sus nalgas con violencia, embistiéndola con ese miembro descomunal.

—Vente conmigo, Bella.

Ella contuvo la respiración al sentirlo separar sus labios más íntimos, abriéndola por completo.

Entonces se retorció en sus brazos y gritó su nombre al tiempo que su sexo se contraía en sincronía con los poderosos empujones de su pene, que entraba más y más adentro hasta convertirlos en uno solo.

Ya nada importaba, excepto los lazos que los unían.

Bella escondió el rostro y le clavó los dientes en la muñeca. Su alma se abría de par en par con cada latigazo de placer.

Cuando los espasmos del éxtasis remitieron, él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Otra vez —susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, cansada.

Edward se sentó en una caja de cereales y la sentó encima. Bajo las caderas de Bella su miembro palpitaba de deseo insatisfecho.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Definitivamente sí —dijo él.

Bella le tocó el antebrazo y sacó voz de donde no quedaba nada.

—No puedo.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Él ancló los tobillos sobre las pantorrillas de ella y puso la mano sobre su sexo hinchado.

—Y esto es lo que quieres.

Ella forcejeó un poco, pero no tardó en sucumbir a sus caprichos y dejó que la llevara una vez más hasta el precipicio del éxtasis. Entonces él le dio la vuelta y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colmándolo de besos.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y agarró su miembro latente, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no llegaba al suelo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estira las piernas y sujétate —le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de las axilas y la levantaba en el aire.

Ella agarró sus bíceps y lo dejó colocarse en posición.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó la joven.

Él se echó atrás.

—Arrodíllate sobre la caja.

—Maldita sea, gitana —la agarró de la cabeza y le plantó un beso ardiente.

—Me gusta sentirte —susurró ella.

—No tanto como a mí me gusta sentirte a ti. Suave, húmeda y caliente —enfatizó cada uno de los adjetivos con un golpe de caderas.

—Edward...

—Nadie más.

Ella no quería tenerlo fácil. Ya era hora de hacérselo entender.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—No sólo vine para jugar.

—¿Ah, no?

—Vine para que me hicieras el amor... Para que tú me hicieras el amor.

Edward sonrió con dulzura.

—A mi esposa no le hago el amor.

—¿Y qué es lo que le haces?

—A mi esposa la amo —le dijo y la estrechó contra su pecho—. Eso es todo lo que puedo darte hasta el último de mis días. ¿Será suficiente?

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Serás mío para siempre?

—¿De quién si no?

—Mío para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Para quererte y adorarte... —susurró él—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La hizo inclinar la cabeza, en espera de un beso.

—Te quiero, Bella Cullen.

—Y yo a ti—susurró ella, a un milímetro de sus labios.

Sus labios se rozaron con la más sutil de las caricias.

—¿Cuando dijiste lo de obedecer hablabas en serio?

Ella le hizo cosquillas en el labio superior y confesó.

—Tenía los dedos cruzados en esa parte.

Edward se echó a reír y su alegría reverberó en la boca de Bella, en su corazón...

—Ésa es mi chica.

**FIN **

N/A: Hola chicas, ya hemos llegado al fin de esta hermosa historia pero les tengo preparada una nueva… asi que espero me sigan de nuevo… nos leemos la próxima semana….

XoXo

Kiki!


End file.
